Entre Rêve Et Réalité
by lauriane-chan
Summary: Si tout ce que nous pensions réel, tout ce que nous croyions que Bella et Edward avaient vécu n'était qu'un rêve fait par Bella la veille de partir à Forks ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Pourquoi ce rêve ? POV Bella terminé ! POV d'Edward en ligne cf profil
1. Introduction à l'histoire

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Deuxième FF sortant de mon imagination mais qui suit en un sens la première. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire (l'histoire ne plait pas à tous c'est normal !) je vous fais un bref résumé pour que vous puissiez comprendre exactement ce qui va suivre.**_

_**Je suis partie de la fin de Révélation et j'ai fait apparaitre les « vrais » loups-garous. De par cette apparition, sont intervenus de nouveaux personnages tels que Robert Pattinson en dernier représentant de la race des loups-garous et qui se trouvait être le descendant de la sœur cachée d'Edward ainsi que Kristen Stewart en vampire. Je vous dis ça mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais les faire intervenir.**_

_**Par contre, ce qui est important, c'est qu'à la fin, alors que tout va enfin bien (j'aime bien les happy ending, j'y peux rien, sinon je n'en dors pas la nuit ! XD) Bella se réveille. Je vous mettrai le dernier paragraphe au tout début du premier chapitre.**_

_**La lecture de **_**Doute **_**n'est donc pas obligatoire, je la conseille seulement à ceux qui aiment bien le genre d'histoire que j'ai fait pour comprendre les éventuelles allusions, mais je devrais mettre une explication si besoin est.**_

_**Petit détail, toute la nouvelle FF sera du point de vue de Bella exclusivement.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle FF vous plaira, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Lauriane**_


	2. Prologue : Rêve Ou Réalité ?

_Bonjour_

_Prologue très court qui fait la transition entre Doute et Entre Rêve Et Réalité. J'ai eu envie de le poster dans la foulée, mais il faudra attendre un petit peu avant d'avoir le premier réel chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Lauriane_

* * *

**Prologue : Rêve Ou Réalité ?**

_Je me trouvais à cette fête où nous fêtions la fin des ennuis, j'espère pour plus que quelques mois. Soudainement le temps commença à se couvrir, à vitesse telle qu'on aurait pu dire que les dieux étaient contre nous. Le tonnerre commença à gronder. Le vent soufflait extrêmement fort. Le tonnerre s'abattit sur l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de nous dans un grondement sourd. Et…_

_Un hurlement se fit entendre alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, transpirante du rêve que je venais de faire._

Bon sang ! C'était quoi ça ?

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ma mère venait d'entrer en urgence après avoir entendu mon cri. Il m'était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est tout juste si j'arrivais à respirer. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras pour me calmer et me berça. Pendant ce temps j'essayais de comprendre. Non, c'était impossible, tout cela n'avait été qu'un… Rêve ?! Mais non, ça ne pouvait être que réel, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Ces gens, cette histoire… Edward… Non, _il_ ne pouvait être que réel, je ne me le laisserai pas enlever. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler accompagnés de sanglots tels que je ne les avais jamais eus.

- Chhhhhut ma chérie. Allez, courage. Tu peux encore renoncer à aller à Forks tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller.

Hein ? Forks ? Ça veut dire que je suis toujours à Phoenix et que je ne suis pas retournée à Forks depuis mon enfance ? Que je ne _l_'ai jamais rencontré ? Mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. C'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur.

Et si c'était là que je rêvais ? Et si Edward était bien réel et que je rêvais juste parce que j'avais peur de perdre ce bonheur parfait, cet homme, notre fille, notre famille ?

Cette pensée me vint à l'esprit. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais les vampires ne sont pas censés dormir. J'ai dû avoir un choc. Bella, tu sais que tu n'es pas dans ton monde, réveille toi. Tu peux y arriver, tu dois y arriver.

J'ouvris alors mes yeux difficilement, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était les palmiers derrière la fenêtre, la luminosité de la lune et les bras réconfortants de ma mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de me calmer.

- Ma chérie, tu vas rester avec nous, je vais appeler ton père. Tu dois compter avant tout, si tu n'es pas heureuse je ne peux pas l'être. Dors, tu restes ici.

- NON ! Je vais aller à Forks, je veux y aller. Je… Ce rêve… Il n'avait pas de rapport avec mon appréhension d'y aller, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ma chérie ?

- C'est juste… Il semblait si réel, il était si beau qu'à mon réveil je ne voulais pas croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, je ne suis pas sure de vouloir y croire encore maintenant. Pardonne-moi, c'est puéril, mais…

- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal, demain une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi, avec de nouveaux élèves. Mais je m'inquiète, je pense sincèrement que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller là-bas, où tu es heureuse je suis heureuse.

- Je le sais maman. T'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Je vais me rendormir, enfin au moins essayer. Tu me réveilles tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, j'y vais. Je t'aime ma belle.

- Moi aussi maman.

- Tu verras, tout ira bien demain.

Cette phrase prononcée, elle repartit en direction de sa chambre en prenant le soin de garder ma porte entreouverte probablement pour m'entendre si mes sanglots reprenaient. _Demain_…


	3. 1 : L'arrivée à Forks

_Voilà le premier chapitre. Je veux vraiment vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça fait vraiment super plaisir. Je ne dévoilerai aucun secret, ni sur les personnages que vous retrouverez, ni sur la question du "All human" ou non. Pourquoi ? Ce ne serait pas drôle ! _

_Vous remarquerez que j'ai mis "Livre 1 : retour à la réalité". Effectivement, il y aura plusieurs livres, deux au moins. Je ne pense pas en mettre un troisième, en tous cas ce n'est pas dans mon idée pour l'instant, mais qui sait ?_

_Je mettrai certainement plus de temps à publier que pour _Doute _car je travaille davantage les chapitres pour pouvoir donner plus de profondeur aux pensées de Bella qui va être perdue pour un bon moment. _

_Voilà, si vous avez quand même des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai peut-être malgré tout ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

**LIVRE I : RETOUR A LA REALITE**

***** *** *****

**Chapitre 1. L'arrivée à Forks**

*******

Je ne me suis pas rendormie. Comment j'aurais pu après un tel rêve ? Son visage hantait mes paupières closes, et à chaque bruit je m'attendais à le voir surgir de ma fenêtre.

Je me suis repassée chaque détail du rêve. J'eus déjà un petit rire quand je me suis rendu compte que dans ce rêve complètement improbable j'avais inclus des acteurs : Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart. Complètement n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais été une groupie, même si j'avoue que l'idée de me retrouver seule à seule avec Robert Pattinson ne me dérangerait pas, bien au contraire. Mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Et puis ces histoires de vampires et de loups-garous, je n'ai jamais été fan du genre, le seul film que j'ai dû voir était _Interview with the Vampire _de Neil Jordan. Et je n'avais même pas eu le courage de lire le livre.

Je tentais de trouver des explications. Soit je suis là tout de suite et maintenant en train de rêver, ma rencontre avec Edward et tous les Cullen n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Je suis juste prisonnière de mon imagination mais je m'en sortirai tôt ou tard. Cette possibilité me conviendrait parfaitement.

Soit je ne suis pas en train de rêver, j'ai juste eu un élan d'imagination très développé cette nuit, probablement à cause de mon appréhension de Forks, mon subconscient a voulu me rassurer sur les bonnes choses qui pourraient m'arriver.

Ou alors, je suis en train de devenir complètement folle et là il faut que je m'inquiète. C'est malheureusement cette possibilité qui me parait la plus plausible.

Je devrais peut-être écouter ma mère, jouer mon égoïste et rester pour ma propre santé mentale. Après tout, je pourrais rester toute seule à Phoenix pendant que ma mère suivrait Phil dans ses déplacements, j'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai toujours été débrouillarde.

Mais en même temps, l'idée de manquer peut-être de _le_ rencontrer m'arrachait le cœur. C'est stupide. Il n'existe que dans mon imagination. Oui, mais comme ça je pourrais enfin l'accepter ? Accepter qu'un être aussi parfait ne puisse exister ? Au moins je pourrais reprendre une vie à peu près normale après et me résigner au lieu d'attendre l'impossible.

Oui, c'était la meilleure des solutions. J'irai à Forks pour faire face à ce fantôme, me montrer que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Merveilleux certes, mais un rêve.

Ma décision étant prise, je me secouais pour finir de préparer mes bagages et me préparer moi-même. Une bonne douche bien chaude ne pourrait me faire que du bien. Direction la salle de bain, j'ouvris la porte sans regarder – comme d'habitude – et je me suis évidemment heurtée à un corps bougeant non identifié. Une fois m'être étalée de tout mon long, je reconnus que ce corps était celui de Phil, qui autant réveillé que moi n'avait pas fait attention non plus.

Après de brèves excuses mutuelles et un « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? » j'entrai enfin dans cette douche qui fut suivie de toute ma préparation. J'avais l'air d'un zombie encore plus que d'habitude, cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Tant pis, Charlie fera avec, je lui servirai l'excuse de la fatigue due au voyage. Je ne pense pas que ce sera un réel mensonge, j'espère juste dormir un peu dans l'avion, et faire des rêves plausibles, ou encore mieux ! Ne pas rêver du tout, ce qui ne me dérangera pas plus que ça.

***

Le voyage se passa sans embuche. J'ai réussi à ne pas me perdre – miracle ! –, à ne pas faire s'écraser l'avion, à ne blesser personne c'est-à-dire ni moi ni une tierce personne qui n'avait pas demandée de se trouver en compagnie de la _Miss Catastrophe_ _mondiale_, et à ne pas tomber de fatigue. En fait là pour ce détail j'aurais bien aimé car je n'ai pas réussi à dormir dans l'avion. Finalement, j'étais peut-être un vampire sans le savoir, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Vous croyez que si je mords quelqu'un… ?

Bon, ça va, j'arrête mes divagations. Je suis humaine et les vampires n'existent pas. Je crois… Bref, il faut que je sorte de mes rêveries complètement stupides. Ah, voilà Charlie. Je m'approchai de lui et il me prit pudiquement dans ses bras. Impression de déjà-vu… STOP BELLA !

A ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas une voiture de patrouille qui nous attendait. Une petite trois-portes grise avec une forme peu commune ici. Une voiture européenne. Je n'en avais jamais vu de telle, enfin autre que dans des magazines ou à la télévision.

- Je te présente _ta_ voiture Bella.

- _Ma _voiture ?

- Oui, un ami me l'a vendue, c'est une Saxo de Citroën _(NDLR : pas de publicité s'il vous plait !)_. Il faisait collection des voitures européennes mais il a été contraint de se débarrasser de certaines, il m'a donc fait un bon prix…

- Contraint ?

- Hum… Bah heu enfin disons que sa femme n'appréciait pas qu'il en ait autant.

- Ah…

Je vois, ça devait être une affaire du genre « ce sont les voitures ou moi ». Je compris pourquoi Charlie avait été autant gêné, il n'aime pas trop les commérages, je tiens de lui d'ailleurs.

- Tu me diras combien elle t'a coûté pour que je puisse te rembourser ?

- Hors de question, c'est un cadeau !

Et sur ces mots, il monta à la place du conducteur, surement pour me montrer le chemin et me permettre de me reposer. Moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser « Déjà-vu ». STOP Bella !

J'étais très contente du cadeau de mon père, mais je ressentais un manque malgré moi. Ma Chevrolet indestructible allait me manquer. Il allait falloir que je fasse encore plus attention. Par contre, un avantage, vu sa taille je devrais pouvoir me garer n'importe où.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, Charlie m'aida à monter mes affaires dans ma chambre. Remarquez que je n'avais pas beaucoup de bagages, je n'aime pas m'encombrer de choses inutiles. Des habits, quelques CDs, quelques livres – à vrai dire, ils prenaient plus de place que mes habits – et un cadre photo de ma mère, Phil et moi. J'aimais bien cette photo. Elle avait été prise deux semaines avant mon départ. Phil tenait l'appareil photo à bout de bras et nos visages étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils affichaient tous trois cette même crise de fou rire due aux quatre tentatives précédentes de cadrage, sauf qu'à chaque fois l'un de nous était coupé. Mais cette prise avait été la bonne. Nous affichions tous un rire franc dénué de toute pression, juste le plaisir d'être ensembles. J'avais littéralement adoré cette photographie. Pourtant je ne suis pas fan normalement d'être prise en photo, d'ailleurs moins je suis sur des clichés, mieux je me porte, mais là il y avait ce quelque chose. Renée et Phil avaient tout de suite compris ce sentiment, surement parce qu'il était partagé, et m'avaient offert cette photo tirée en format A4 et mise en valeur dans un cadre simple mais qui faisait parfaitement ressortir les couleurs.

Au bout d'une petite heure tout était rangé. Mes habits avaient pris place dans l'armoire, mon cadre était accroché sur le mur de la porte, mes CDs et livres étaient rangés sur une petite étagère. Puis je me tournai vers quelque chose que j'avais préféré éviter de regarder jusqu'à maintenant : ma fenêtre.

C'est stupide, mais je me suis retrouvée en apnée sans même m'en rendre compte. Ma respiration s'était coupée d'elle-même alors que je m'approchais. Mes mains se tendirent vers le bas de l'ouverture. Mes muscles se contractèrent et sous un bruit strident je parvins à la faire coulisser. A quoi m'étais-je attendue ? Je ne suis qu'une imbécile. De rage je la refermai aussitôt. Evidemment qu'elle avait du mal à coulisser, elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis plusieurs années ! Elle restera fermée, tant mieux !

Avant d'exploser littéralement ou de faire exploser la fenêtre je descendis. Mon père était devant un match de base-ball mais tourna sa tête immédiatement quand il m'entendit arriver.

- Alors Bella, ça va ? Pas trop déprimée par le temps ?

Le temps ? Je ne m'étais même pas fait la remarque. Je vivais encore à moitié dans mon rêve, dans un monde où je vivais depuis plusieurs années à Forks et où le temps pluvieux ne me dérangeait plus.

- Heu non, ça va merci. Ça va me changer, mais je m'y habituerai.

Semi-mensonge. J'étais déjà habituée en quelque sorte. Peut-être que finalement c'était la possibilité numéro deux. Peut-être que mon subconscient avait voulu me préparer mieux à ma nouvelle vie. Oui, mais dans ce cas là mon subconscient était cruel. Puis une interrogation me vint à l'esprit.

- Au fait papa, tu vois toujours la famille Black ?

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux étonnés.

- Tu te souviens d'eux ? Tu m'étonnes ! Heu oui, je vois toujours Billy. Il a eut un accident il y a quatre ans malheureusement et est aujourd'hui en fauteuil roulant. Mais il n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour ni son mauvais caractère !

En fauteuil roulant ? Est-ce que Charlie m'en avait parlé autrefois ? Non je ne crois pas. Alors pourquoi dans mon rêve je me le suis aussi représenté en fauteuil roulant ?

- Et hum… Il n'avait pas un fils aussi ? Enfin il me semble, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs…

- Si, Jacob. Mais il commence à mal tourner. En fait ça a commencé peu après l'accident de son père mais là il rentre dans une véritable crise d'adolescence. Il a même refusé d'aller au lycée de la Push. Tu devrais le voir à ton lycée, il sera juste dans la classe inférieure. S'il te plait, ne t'approche pas trop de lui pour l'instant, il file vraiment un mauvais coton.

Je lui adressai un sourire pour lui montrer que le message était passé.

Bon, résumons. Billy est en fauteuil roulant, tout comme dans mon rêve. Jacob lui « tourne mal » et sera dans mon lycée. Et mon père me conseille de ne pas le fréquenter. C'est démontré, je deviens folle. Tant de similitudes et tant de divergences ! J'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que je suis dans la réalité, je n'y arrive pas.

Cependant, il faut que j'avoue quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière. Même si elles sont rares, ces similitudes m'ont donnée de l'espoir. Un espoir de fou en fait, celui de « rencontrer » Edward. Je sais que je vais être déçue, et je vais certainement pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Après tout ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

- Au fait, veux-tu que je t'emmène demain ? Ou au moins que je t'ouvre la route avec ma voiture ?

- Heu, ça ne devrait pas être nécessaire. Le lycée est difficile à trouver ?

- Non, tu suis la route principale et tu tomberas dessus.

- Alors, c'est bon merci.

Je lui adressai un sourire timide avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, ma journée avait été longue.

- Mais tu n'as pas faim ?

- Heu j'ai mangé dans l'avion. Et je dois t'avouer que le voyage m'a complètement épuisée, je serais incapable de manger quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien, bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Là par contre j'appréciais. Renée m'aurait empêchée de monter dans ma chambre en m'abreuvant de paroles sur le fait qu'il faut manger à tous les repas, qu'il faut que je prenne soin de moi etc. Oui, sauf que je n'ai pas sa pêche et que parfois sauter un repas parce que vous êtes fatigués n'a jamais tué personne. Et là j'avais besoin d'être seule.

J'avais besoin de dormir mais je ne le voulais pas. Si je rêvais de _lui_ je ne suis pas sure qu'à mon réveil je supporte le retour à la réalité. Ce serait encore pire si mon rêve continuait l'histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée car je saurai encore moins ce qu'est le rêve et ce qu'est la réalité. Comment distinguer l'un de l'autre quand ils paraissent tous deux aussi réels ? Je pense que je serai bonne en Philosophie l'année prochaine. A moins qu'on m'ait enfermée avant.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire pour prendre mon pyjama. En fouillant la pile, mon cœur eut un raté. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent vers un pyjama en soie dont l'étiquette n'avait pas été retirée. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce matin que je l'avais mis dans ma valise. Comme si je voulais être parée si _il _venait me rendre visite. Tu n'es qu'une imbécile Bella, arrête-toi ! Dans un nouvel élan de fureur j'enfilai mon tee-shirt troué et mon ancien pantalon de jogging qui avait fait son temps.

Quelques secondes après je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit en maudissant la terre entière. Il allait falloir que je me calme, dans tous les sens possibles.

Au bout d'une heure à tourner dans mon lit, je trouvai enfin le sommeil…

* * *

**_Au chapitre suivant, la rentrée à Forks, ne la loupez pas, elle répondra à certaines de vos interrogations..._**


	4. 2 : Confusion totale

_Bon j'ai un problème, à force de lire vos reviews je vais prendre la grosse tête XD. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire le chapitre 2 ce soir au lieu de demain soir pour vous remercier. Du coup il vous faudra peut-être attendre quelques jours pour le prochain. Je pense que je vais encore vous surprendre lol. Pour petite information, je reprends une tradition instaurée dans _Doute _à savoir que pour tout nouveau personnage ne venait pas de Stephenie Meyer je prends un nom d'acteur. Je vous laisserai trouver qui est ce nouveau personnage, enfin qui est l'acteur, mais c'est facile, j'ai adapté selon le caractère, vous devriez comprendre en lisant le chapitre._

_Voilà, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, me disant si vous êtes déçus ou pas ou me donner des idées, je ne suis jamais figée !_

_**Edition du 2 avril grâce à Drinou à propos de la voiture. Vous comprendrez en lisant, une explication sera donnée grâce à une astérisque. Merci beaucoup Drinou !**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 2. Confusion totale**

***

Tuuuut Tuuuut Tuuuut

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Saleté de réveil ! J'eus la mauvaise envie de le jeter par la fenêtre, mais je me ravisai à temps, il n'en était pas cause.

Oui, j'ai encore rêvé de lui. Toujours plus beau, toujours plus parfait. Mais à mon grand soulagement, je n'ai pas continué le rêve de la nuit dernière, ce qui m'aurait été fatal. Non, ce rêve était bien différent.

_[Début Flash-back]_

_Je me trouvais dans notre clairière. Il faisait un temps magnifique, ce qui n'est pas normal pour Forks. J'étais seule. Seul le bruit du vent soufflant légèrement et des oiseaux qui profitaient des derniers jours de l'été venaient troubler la quiétude du lieu. Pour la première fois en 24 heures je me sentais bien. Puis je _le _vis. Il sortait de la forêt tranquillement. Il me regardait. Son sourire rayonnait de mille feux. Mais il était différent. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ambre. Non, ils étaient d'un vert tirant vers le bleu. Ils n'avaient pas perdu pour autant de leur profondeur._

_Il s'approcha de moi. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement. Prisonnière de mon corps, mais presque prisonnière consentante. Il posa sa main délicate sur ma joue. Je m'attendais à un touché glacial, mais il était tiède, voire chaud. Je me rendis compte que sa peau n'étincelait pas et n'était pas aussi blanche, elle était même légèrement plus colorée que la mienne. Sa perfection était néanmoins restée identique. _

_Sans enlever sa main de ma joue, il baissa un peu sa tête et appuya son front contre le mien. Une minute s'écoula alors. Nous avions tous les deux fermé nos yeux, comme pour profiter de ce moment après une longue séparation. Puis, doucement il retira sa tête et la glissa légèrement sur le côté. Sa bouche arriva à la hauteur de mon oreille._

_- J'arrive Bella, attends-moi…_

_Il retira alors sa tête après ce murmure et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard essayait de me dire quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre malgré mes efforts. Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler, et même si j'en avais été capable, je n'aurais pas voulu briser ce moment. Oui, j'allais l'attendre._

_[Fin du Flash-back]_

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce rêve. Il était presque plus stupide que celui de la veille. Dans celui de la veille au moins j'avais inventé une histoire sans me préoccuper de la réalité, enfin ce que je vivais actuellement. Juste inventé un futur potentiel. Là j'avais l'impression que ce rêve avait une signification sur la réalité, comme une prémonition.

Edward était différent. Avant tout il était humain. Et puis, il n'avait pas le même regard. Celui de la personne qui en sait trop de la vie, qui l'a trop expérimentée. J'avais devant moi un regard d'adolescent fou amoureux, mais d'un adolescent.

Et puis que signifiait le « Attends-moi » ? C'était lui qui me troublait le plus. J'avais envie de croire que ce rêve était une prémonition, mais j'ai lu un jour que nos rêves reflétaient nos peurs et nos espérances. J'espérais le revoir, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'attendre. C'est comme si j'avais supprimé tout ce qui me dérangeait, tout ce qui me faisait croire que le rêve que j'avais eu n'étais qu'un rêve – comme le fait qu'il soit un vampire – pour ne garder que ce qui m'arrangeait. De ce fait, je pouvais croire que ça allait arriver, que j'allais le retrouver.

Non, il fallait absolument que je me contrôle, que j'arrive à ne pas sombrer dans toutes ces inepties car j'allais vraiment finir par tomber malade, psychologiquement parlant. Je me levai donc, prête à affronter cette journée avec toutes ses surprises mais surtout toutes ces déceptions.

La douche finit de me réveiller, et je décidai d'un commun accord avec moi-même de prendre un bon petit déjeuner ne sachant pas si j'arriverais à manger le midi. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, j'ai déjà sauté le diné hier soir. L'horloge de la cuisine m'indiqua qu'il était plus que l'heure d'y aller. Sans la moindre hésitation j'ai pris mon sac et me suis dirigée vers ma nouvelle voiture. Je ne l'avais pas encore conduite, j'espérais qu'il n'y avait pas de truc différent par rapport à nos voitures américaines. A première vue, il y a bien deux pédales (*), un frein à main et un volant. Le principal.

Une appréhension me prit sur la route. Je n'étais pas sure de trouver le lycée, je n'y étais jamais « allée ». Quand je l'aperçu j'eus un raté. Non, c'était impossible. Non seulement il se trouvait à l'exact emplacement que dans mon rêve, mais en plus les bâtiments étaient identiques. Mes yeux se posèrent malgré eux sur une place, mais elle était vide. Dans mon rêve il y avait une Volvo. Ne voulant pas qu'une autre voiture prenne cette place, je m'y garais.

Il devait y avoir une explication. Je suis surement venue autrefois avec mon père, je ne m'en rappelle pas consciemment mais mon inconscient lui a gardé ces images pour les retransposer dans mon rêve. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

En faisant attention de ne pas tomber je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment administratif, enfin il l'était dans mon rêve. Il l'est également dans la réalité. Ce ne fut pas Mrs Cope qui m'accueillit mais un homme.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan…

- Ah oui, nous t'attendions. Voici ton emploi du temps, une feuille que tu dois faire signer par tous tes professeurs et me rapporter en fin de journée ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait bien se passer.

Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux. Il devait savoir qu'un premier jour dans un lycée n'était pas facile, et là il ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point. Après un bref « merci » assaisonné d'un sourire timide, je sortis du bureau pour regarder les papiers. Bon, première constatation, l'emploi du temps était complètement différent. Je n'avais même pas biologie le lundi. Par contre, le plan du lycée était lui bien le même. Les noms bâtiments étaient aux mêmes emplacements. J'étais partagée entre terreur de connaitre parfaitement un endroit dans lequel je n'étais jamais allée, soulagement de ne pas à avoir à me perdre et excitation qui donnait un peu plus de valeur à mon rêve. _BELLA CALME-TOI !!!_

Bon, je commencerai avec Anglais. Je me dirigeai vers la salle. Ce n'est qu'à mis chemin que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais le centre de tous les regards. Bon sang ! J'avais oublié ce « détail » ! J'étais tellement obnubilée par mon rêve et Edward que j'en oubliais la réalité. _Allez Bella reprends-toi ! Tu es dans la réalité là-tout-de-suite-maintenant !_

J'entrai dans la salle qui était déjà presque pleine. Le professeur venait d'arriver lui aussi. Je lui tendis ma feuille en le saluant, il me fit un sourire amical et me tendit ma bibliographie. Je la pris distraitement. Ce n'était pas elle qui m'intéressait, j'essayais de _le_ trouver. Mais je ne reconnaissais aucune tête. C'est en réprimant un soupir que je pris place.

- Salut, tu es Isabella Swan c'est ça ?

- Appelle-moi Bella, je t'en prie.

- Bienvenue alors Bella. Je m'appelle Ashley Green. J'espère que tu vas te plaire à Forks !

- Je l'espère aussi.

Elle débordait de vie. Elle me rappelait un peu l'Alice de mon rêve. Bref. Le cours commença et je m'enfonçais dans ma morosité. L'heure se passa lentement, trop lentement. La cloche me sauva enfin. Ashley me proposa de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours. J'aurais pu lui dire que je savais où se trouvait la salle mais ça me semblait déplacé, comment je pourrais lui expliquer ? De toute façon, c'était plus pour me connaitre que pour me conduire qu'elle me l'avait proposé, je m'en aperçus très vite. Elle ne posait pas des questions indiscrètes, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus superficielles. Je crois qu'Ashley vivait au jour le jour sans se préoccuper des problèmes quotidiens, elle croquait juste la vie à pleine dents. Pour cela elle me sembla d'emblée sympathique. L'heure d'Histoire se passa comme celle d'Anglais, de même que celle de Français. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec cette langue, les conjugaisons et les genres des mots étaient bien trop difficiles pour moi. Vint enfin l'heure du déjeuné.

J'aurais dû détester ça, je savais que j'allais être le centre d'attention de tout le lycée. Mais ça allait être le meilleur moyen de savoir. S'il n'y était pas je me ferai une raison une bonne fois pour toutes. S'il y était… Et bien j'aviserai !

Ashley ne m'avait pas quittée. Elle avait eu pour l'instant les mêmes cours que moi et j'avoue que plus le temps passait plus je l'appréciais. Elle était ouverte sur le monde sans être superficielle. Elle me rappelait en fait un peu ma mère.

J'entrai enfin dans la cantine. Quasiment tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, et je me sentis rougir. Ce fard fut aggravé quand j'eus la sensation de n'avoir pas rougi depuis des années. Oui, dans mon rêve j'étais devenue vampire et la rougeur ne venait plus. _Encore ce foutu rêve ! Je dois absolument m'en détacher !_

Mon cœur se brisa peu à peu alors que je parcourais la pièce. Il n'y était pas. Après tout, à quoi je m'attendais encore ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, et il restera comme tel. Je m'assis avec Ashley qui me présenta un peu plus ses amis. Ils semblaient sympathique, mais ma mémoire à propos des noms ne s'était pas améliorée et aussitôt énumérés j'oubliai complètement ce qu'elle me disait.

Il y eut environ dix minutes après que nous ayons commencé à manger du remue-ménage non loin de là où je me trouvais. Je levai les yeux et aperçu un garçon plutôt grand et baraqué. Je ne le voyais que de dos mais je devinai très vite de qui il s'agissait. Jacob Black. Il n'était pas autant musclé que dans mon rêve ni aussi grand, mais la voix était la même et son physique ne reflétait pas celui d'un garçon de quinze-seize ans.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as faim ? Le problème c'est que ça me plait assez ce que tu as là. Et moi aussi j'ai faim.

Hein ? Il était en train de raquetter un élève ? _Mon_ Jake ? Je me tournai vers Ashley pour comprendre. Elle secoua les épaules et me souffla doucement :

- Il s'appelle Jacob Black. C'est un peu la terreur du lycée alors qu'il n'est qu'en première année. Personne n'ose rien dire à cause de sa paire de muscles et de ses potes, je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler même si ça te coûte. Pour l'instant c'est la seule chose que l'on puisse faire malheureusement…

Elle semblait tourmentée. Elle voulait aider l'élève mais elle ne savait pas comment sans s'attirer des ennuis. J'essayais de voir qui il était. Il m'était malheureusement impossible de le découvrir, deux amis à Jacob se trouvaient dans mon champ de vision. Saleté de cabot ! _Heu… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi !_

Après avoir commis leur méfait sous les yeux de tout le monde et sans aucune protestation, ils partirent en riant. De mon côté j'avais tenté de me faire toute petite pour que Jacob ne pense pas à venir me saluer. Avec un peu de chance il ne saura pas qui je suis, il ne se rappellera pas de moi.

Après qu'ils aient quitté la cafétéria, je m'autorisai enfin un coup d'œil vers la victime.

Non.

Impossible.

Je suis folle, c'est officiel.

C'était _lui_. Mais tellement différent ! Son visage était le même, et ses yeux comme… Comme ceux de mon rêve de la nuit dernière. Mais ils n'avaient pas la même étincelle. Son regard était vide et reflétait la souffrance silencieuse. Il ne se tenait pas droit, il était courbé vers l'avant comme s'il voulait se faire plus petit. Au lieu d'habits classes et parfaits, il portait un vieux Jean et un pull grossier. Et pour finir, des lunettes à moitié cassées – ou en tous cas qui avaient fait autant leur temps que mon pantalon de jogging – étaient au bout de son nez. Pourtant je savais que c'était lui. Je me penchai vers ma voisine.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Edward. Edward Masen. Ça me fait mal au cœur ce que ce Black lui fait subir. Surtout que je crois qu'il est adorable, mais il n'a jamais laissé quiconque approcher. Je pense que c'est entre autres pour ça que Black s'en prend à lui. Il ne sait pas se défendre, et là seul lui peut faire en sorte d'arrêter ça.

Elle prit une pause et reprit après m'avoir observée.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Heu oui, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je n'aime pas être cloitrée quand j'arrive dans un nouvel endroit, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Inutile, merci beaucoup pour tout. A plus !

- A plus, et si t'as besoin n'hésite pas !

Je lui adressai le meilleur sourire dont j'étais capable à l'instant présent et sortis sans regarder Edward.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Est-ce que je devais aller voir un médecin ? Ils me feront enfermer immédiatement, comment expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive… J'ai rêvé d'une ville que je connaissais à peine et de gens soit que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années soit que je ne connaissais même pas. Dans ce rêve je rencontrais un Adonis parfait, mon âme sœur, que je retrouve dans cette étrange réalité. Sauf que cet Adonis se fait maltraiter par mon supposé meilleur ami, et qu'il est tout sauf le Dieu de ce lycée. Mais pourtant c'est bien lui, tout mon être le dit. Alors que faire devant tout ça ? Faire comme si de rien était ? Prétendre que je le voyais pour la première fois ? Oui, au moins en apparence, c'est ça ou l'asile.

Il fallait que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait. Où était la réalité, où était le rêve. Mais est-ce qu'il était possible qu'il y ait un milieu entre les deux ? Qu'il y ait un endroit où rêve et réalité se confondaient, au moins jusqu'à un certain point ?

* * *

_**(*) Changement du nombre de pédales qui est passé de 3 à 2 dans le texte grâce à Drinou qui m'a fait remarqué que les voitures américaines avaient des boites automatiques. Je m'endormirai moins bête ce soir de mon côté. Encore une fois, merci Drinou ! Le texte ne change pas puisque rien n'empêche d'adapter le nombre de pédales et la boite de vitesse à la voiture, et si je me trompe encore, tant pis, c'est moi qui écrit, je suis le chef XD**_


	5. 3 : Rencontres

_Il parait que je suis sadique de vous laisser dans toutes ces questions... Hum peut-être finalement XD Finalement, une fois de plus ce chapitre est arrivé très vite, grâce à un prof absent. Ce chapitre finit la journée de Bella, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Je suis très touchée par tous les commentaires laissés. J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir, je crois avoir laissé un peu moins de suspens, enfin comme je connais l'histoire je suis mal placée pour le savoir ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3. Rencontres**

***

Une nouvelle fois une sonnerie me sortit de mes rêveries. Je devrais acheter une montre qui sonne toutes les heures, j'aurais peut-être une chance d'être lucide une minute par heure, soit vingt-quatre minutes en une journée.

Mon prochain cours était cette fois-ci mathématiques. Quelle horreur ! Enfin bref, pas trop le choix. J'entrai dans la salle perdue dans mes pensées et présentai machinalement la feuille à mon professeur. Je sentais encore les regards tournés vers moi et je rougis malgré moi. _Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu une personne n'habitant pas Forks depuis des années ?_ Je pris la première place libre et ce n'est qu'une fois avoir déballé mes affaires que je regardai mon (ma ?) voisin(e).

Et là, j'ai cru que mon heure était venue car mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Mon heure de biologie avait été remplacée par celle de mathématiques du point de vue horaire mais mon voisin était resté le même. _Edward_. J'aurais voulu lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime, mais ça aurait été un tantinet déplacé vous ne croyez pas ?

Au lieu de cela je décidai de faire quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable avec ma timidité, je me présentai de moi-même.

- Salut, je suis Bella Swan comme tu dois t'en douter.

Il tourna sa tête, et ses yeux derrière les verres des lunettes me regardèrent avec un très grand étonnement. Est-ce que c'était dû à la surprise que je m'adresse à lui ? A autre chose ? Lui seul sait.

- Heu salut.

Il ne dit rien d'autre et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Il semblait appréhender de me parler, non pas appréhender, c'est comme s'il ne savait pas me parler, qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement eu une conversation avec quelqu'un. Je me remémorai la conversation eue avec Ashley « Je crois qu'il est adorable, mais il n'a jamais laissé quiconque approcher ». Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas évoluer entouré de personnes. Il y a quelques jours j'étais comme lui. Mais maintenant j'étais changée. Je ne sais pas si je suis folle. Je ne sais pas ce que ce rêve voulait dire, ni comment je l'ai eu. En revanche je suis sure d'une chose, il m'avait entièrement changée. J'étais restée la même mais j'étais différente. Et j'allais profiter de cette évolution.

Je décidai cependant de ne pas insister, au moins pour l'instant auprès d'Edward. Si je le brusquais je sentais que j'allais le faire définitivement fuir, anéantissant ainsi tout espoir. Et puis je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit vraiment comme dans mon rêve, là je n'avance qu'à l'intuition.

L'heure passa. Je jetai de temps en temps des coups d'œil à mon voisin qui ne faisait que prendre des notes. Si son écriture n'était pas aussi soignée, si elle ne datait pas d'un autre temps, elle demeurait meilleure que la mienne, on aurait pu la qualifier de parfaite pour un garçon. Ce n'est pas juste.

Je continuais de sentir les regards vers moi. La sonnerie nous délivra lui comme moi. Il sortit sans m'adresser un seul regard. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le suivre pour essayer d'entamer une conversation – _Et si j'essayais sur le temps ? _– je fus stoppée dans mon élan.

- Hey ! Je ne t'aurais pas reconnue si je ne savais pas que c'était toi !

_Merde. _

- Salut Jacob ! Comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces années ?

- Bien. On sort ce soir entre potes, ça te dit de venir ?

Que lui répondre ? Que je ne voulais pas le voir vu ce qu'il avait fait à Edward ? Que mon père m'avait conseillée de ne pas trainer avec lui ? Je pris une approche plus diplomate.

- C'est super sympa de ta part, mais là je vais commencer à rattraper les cours que je n'ai pas, il va me falloir quelques temps d'adaptation…

- Oh allez ! Tu ne vas pas jouer ton intello quand même ! Relax, c'est pas parce qu'une soirée tu vas te laisser aller, que ton père va te tomber dessus ou que tu vas rater ton année !

Intello ? Mais de quoi il se mêle ? Oui, ce Jacob était bien différent de celui de mon rêve.

- Dis-moi Jacob Black, pour qui te prends-tu pour me juger comme ça ? Tu te crois plus malin peut-être ? Oui je vais bosser mes cours et si ça fait de moi une « intello » comme tu dis à tes yeux je m'en fous complètement ! C'est ton problème pas le mien. Et laisse mon père en dehors de ça, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour prendre mes décisions. Et dis-toi que je n'ai peut-être pas envie de trainer avec un mec qui fait du racket devant tout le monde sans la moindre honte. Fais ta vie, je fais la mienne. Maintenant excuse-moi j'ai cours.

Et sur cette dernière phrase je me retournai direction le gymnase sans lui adresser un seul regard. Bon d'accord, moi qui voulais être diplomate je me suis peut-être légèrement loupée dans le cas présent. Si je voulais me mettre la « terreur » du lycée à dos je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que de l'humilier devant tout le monde. Mais merde il l'avait cherché, et qu'importent les conséquences. Par contre si je ne voulais pas être le centre de tous les regards c'était encore plus que mal parti. Je le vois déjà venir « La nouvelle a tenu tête à Jacob Black ». Youpi ! Bon d'accord, j'ai fait une connerie.

Mon cours de sport fut silencieux pour ma part. J'avais réussi à négocier ma non-participation en ce premier cours. Ça me permettait d'observer les élèves que je n'avais pas encore détaillés. Mis à part Jacob et Edward je n'en reconnaissais aucun. En revanche moi je continuais d'être la bête de foire. Beaucoup de garçons me lançaient des sourires – _oups _–, sourires que je rendais timidement pour ne pas m'attirer davantage de foudres. Je n'avais cependant pas la tête à ça. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de mettre en confiance Edward.

Enfin la torture fut terminée. Je ne savais toujours pas comment ne pas le faire fuir. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça… Peut-être qu'Ashley m'aidera.

- Bella !

Tiens, en parlant d'Ashley !

- Salut Ashley.

- Alors ces cours, ça a été comment ?

- Comme un cours de maths suivi d'un cours de sport.

La grimace qui se fit d'elle-même lorsque je parlais de ces deux matières lui montra à quel point je les portais dans mon cœur. Cette réaction lui arracha un rire franc dénué de toute arrière-pensée.

- Je vois. J'ai entendu parler de quelque chose Bella… C'est vrai que tu t'es prise la tête avec Jacob Black ?

- Heu oui, ça a été plus fort que moi…

- Tu as fait fort, je crois que personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça ! Mais tu le connaissais ?

- De très longue date, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis pas mal d'années. Je ne suis pas venue à Forks depuis mes treize ans donc bon…

- Tu devrais faire attention à toi quand même. S'il t'embête ne te laisse surtout pas faire sinon ça va faire comme avec Edward…

Ah Edward ! Elle me tendait la perche parfaite !

- D'ailleurs je l'ai croisé, en fait j'étais à côté de lui en maths. Mais pourquoi il est aussi timide ? Enfin tu dois le connaitre depuis pas mal d'années.

- Que te dire… Il a toujours été timide. Un peu comme s'il était dans son monde. Il vit par la musique et par ses livres.

- La musique ? Il joue un instrument ?

- Plusieurs en fait. Il est vraiment très bon au piano, mais il gratte un peu de la guitare et je crois qu'il a joué de la flute traversière. Bon je suis désolée, ma mère m'attend elle a pris sa journée pour aller faire les boutiques.

Oh non, encore une fan du shopping, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne trouver que des fans du shopping ? Je lui dis au revoir et montai dans ma voiture. Je me remémorais les paroles d'Ashley. Il joue du piano et est même doué_. Déjà-vu…_ Bon sang, est-ce que je vais comprendre enfin ce qui m'arrive ?!

Je venais de sortir du parking depuis environ une minute que je _le_ vis qui marchait le long de la route. _Génial, il pleut, il ne pourra pas refuser_. Pour une fois que la pluie me rendait un service. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur et descendis la vitre.

- Je te dépose quelque part ?

Encore une fois il me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et me marmonna un truc incompréhensible.

- Allez, je ne vais pas te mordre il pleut des cordes. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te veux pas de mal.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes et monta finalement dans la voiture. Je commençai à démarrer avant de prendre la parole. Au moins tant que je roule il ne peut pas sauter de la voiture.

- Tu me diras où aller ? Je ne connais pas ton adresse et de toute façon je t'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal à me repérer.

Demi-mensonge, je ne sais toujours pas à quel point je connais Forks, me fier à un rêve n'est pas spécialement sûr.

- Heu je te dirai où tourner, j'habite un peu en dehors de la ville.

Hum… Non ne me dites pas que… Bon je verrai bien. Le silence s'était installé, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ne voulant toujours pas l'effrayer. C'est lui qui rompit le silence.

- Il parait que tu connais Jacob Black…

- Disons que je l'ai connu. Il y a plusieurs années de cela je venais de temps en temps en vacances et nos pères sont amis. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a beaucoup changé. J'ai assisté à ce qu'il s'est passé à la cantine, je suis désolée.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. En fait ça me révolte qu'il fasse ça, je ne le reconnais plus.

- Laisse tomber. Je sais que tu t'es engueulée avec lui, ce n'est pas une chose à faire. Je te déconseille de recommencer, et oublie moi.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un mec a décidé que tu n'étais pas approchable ?

- Non, parce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que nous soyons amis, je n'ai jamais été fréquentable. T'as de la chance, tu as trouvé une personne qui est sympa, cette Ashley. Elle est appréciée par tout le monde tu peux avoir confiance en elle.

- Et toi ? En qui peux-tu avoir confiance ?

- Tu peux me déposer là, je serai protégé par les arbres maintenant.

Il ne me répondra pas. Nous nous étions arrêtés à l'embranchement de la route qui menait chez les Cullen dans mon rêve.

- Bonne après-midi.

-Ouai. Merci de m'avoir ramené, et sérieux, ne te prends pas la tête avec lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ignore le autant que possible.

Et là il ferma la porte. Je fis demi-tour pour retourner chez moi et pris pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée une grande respiration. Même son odeur était la même, je crois. Là c'est plus difficile. Mon rêve s'en va un petit peu et les détails comme les odeurs sont un peu plus lointains. Mais si, je suis presque sure que c'est la même odeur. Moins forte certes, mais la même. Ou peut-être est-ce que je fais des amalgames ? Ah je ne sais plus, c'est une torture !

Il semble si tourmenté. J'aurais aimé le prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que tout va bien aller. Lui faire comprendre que je suis là. Mais j'étais impuissante face à sa détresse. Mais ça ne durera pas.

Je me retrouvai enfin devant la maison. La pluie n'avait pas cessé mais avec le service qu'elle venait de me rendre je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Au contraire, je commençais à l'apprécier. Oui, je deviens folle.

Une fois rentrée je m'attelais à mes devoirs. Je n'en avais pas énormément et je ne pense pas que j'aurais du mal à rattraper les cours que j'avais raté, même en Anglais où le programme est un peu plus libre. Au bout d'une heure tout était terminé. J'avais envie de dire malheureusement parce qu'au moins quand je faisais mes devoirs je ne pensais pas à autre chose.

Il fallait que je fasse le point de cette journée mouvementée. Machinalement je mis de l'eau à bouillir et sortis un sachet de thé.

_Bon alors résumons. Le lycée de Forks est tel que je me l'étais représenté, au détail près même dans les salles de classe. Aucun élève n'est identique, sauf deux et pas des moindres. Jacob d'abord, qui soit dit en passant n'était pas à mon lycée, est devenu un vrai connard qui fait la loi. A côté Edward, sans personne d'autre, pas de Cullen mais bien le nom de famille Masen. Il a l'air si frêle, ça fait d'ailleurs bizarre de le voir comme ça. Mais sous cet air je sais ce qu'il se cache. Le fait qu'il ait voulu me mettre en garde contre Jake me le montre. Et puis il y avait cette phrase… « Il ne vaut mieux pas que nous soyons amis ». Dans mon rêve il me l'avait dit aussi, sauf que c'était parce qu'il était un vampire. Là je peux affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il est bien humain, ou au moins pas vampire._

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me tira de mes rêves. Je pestais car je me rendis compte que mon thé était froid maintenant. Deuxième coup de sonnette. _Ça va, on n'est pas à la minute près quand même ! _J'ouvris la porte et je vis…

- Jacob ?!

- Salut Bella, je peux entrer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste parler une minute, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser sur le pas de la porte avec cette pluie !

- Tu n'étais pas censé aller voir tes potes ?

- Je voulais te parler avant.

- Je ne t'accompagnerai pas, j'ai mieux à faire que trainer avec ta bande.

- Je m'en doute. Je suis juste venu m'excuser.

Heu, là je ne comprenais plus rien. Il venait s'excuser ?

- T'excuser ? De quoi ?

- Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça tout à l'heure.

- Bien, tu t'es excusé maintenant tu peux partir.

Et là je lui fermai la porte au nez. Heu, si je voulais rattraper le coup pour éviter des ennuis, c'était maintenant et lui claquer la porte au nez n'était pas vraiment une chose à faire. J'entendis sa moto se remettre en marche puis s'éloigner. Et puis merde ! Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais l'accueillir à bras ouverts malgré son attitude ? Mais quand même, le fait qu'il soit venu s'excuser m'intriguait. Ça ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes. J'avoue que j'avais un peu honte de moi-même. Je n'étais pas obligée de le mettre à la porte comme ça.

Charlie rentra peu de temps après alors que je préparais le dîner. L'odeur dut être particulièrement alléchante vu le sourire qu'il m'offrit en rentrant dans la cuisine. Nous n'avons pas parlé beaucoup mais il s'est enquit quand même de ma journée.

- Alors ce premier jour au lycée ?

- Ça a été. J'ai rencontré du monde.

- Tu as vu Jacob ?

- Heu oui, on s'est parlé une fois mais rien de bien important.

Ce n'était pas vraiment faux puisque nous ne nous étions parlé qu'une fois _au lycée_.

- Sinon j'ai aussi rencontré Ashley Green, elle a l'air super sympa.

- Ah oui la petite Green. Oui, c'est une fille bien, un peu exubérante mais elle n'a jamais posé le moindre problème et a même aidé plus d'une fois.

- C'est vrai ? Oh et puis j'ai vu un garçon qui m'a semblé encore plus timide que moi…

- Parce que ça existe ?

D'accord, c'était mérité. Je tirais la langue face à ce sourire moqueur.

- Oh ça va !

- Et c'est qui ce garçon-encore-plus-timide-que-toi ?

- Edward Masen je crois.

- Ah oui le petit Masen.

- Tu le connais ?

- Un peu. Son père est mort il y a plusieurs années, en fait il était jeune et c'est sa mère qui l'élève. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu me promets que ça ne sortira pas d'ici ? Peu de gens sont au courant.

- Bien sur.

- Elle a un cancer. En fait c'est le deuxième sauf que celui-là est généralisé. Elle n'en a plus que pour quelques mois je crois.

- Oh…

C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire. La conversation se finit ainsi. Je ramassai les assiettes et les couverts pour faire la vaisselle puis souhaitai bonne nuit à mon père, prétextant cette fois-ci la fatigue de la rentrée dans un nouvel établissement. Ce prétexte n'était pas si faux d'ailleurs puisque je sombrai à peine rentrée dans mon lit.


	6. 4 : Double confrontation

_Bonjour ! Chapitre du jour. J'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews et je suis soulagée que ça vous plaise toujours autant._

_Une question m'a été posée, en fait deux sur les deux derniers chapitres et comme je pense que d'autres se les posent je vais y répondre également ici. Vous n'êtes pas prêts de voir les véritables Cullen (vous comprendrez certainement la signification du mot "véritable" dans la lecture de ce chapitre) mais je ne compte pas les oublier. Ils n'arriveront juste pas avant le Livre II. Quant au nombre de chapitres par Livre est un vrai mystère aussi pour moi puisque si j'ai l'histoire dans ma tête, je ne l'ai pas découpée et je ne sais jamais vraiment jusqu'où je vais aller à chaque chapitre. Il vous faudra donc être patients pour voir le reste de la famille !_

_Vous remarquerez que je modifie un peu le caractère de Bella. Je pense que c'est nécessaire, un rêve tel que celui qu'elle a fait laisse obligatoirement des traces, j'espère en revanche que ces changements ne vous choqueront pas. _

_Voilà, j'ai fini avec mon blabla inutilement long, bonne lecture !_

**_Edition du 1° avril (non ce n'est pas un poisson) Merci à Drinou pour m'avoir fait remarqué que j'avais mis Cullen au lieu de Masen !_**

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 4. Double confrontation**

***

Il _était dans la clairière. _Il _était seul et _il_ pleurait. Je voulais m'approcher mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient pas. Je voulais aller le consoler, sécher ses larmes mais c'est comme si je n'étais que spectatrice d'un mauvais film._

_Le soleil ne brillait pas comme dans mon dernier rêve. Non, de nombreux nuages étaient là et il faisait presque nuit. Tout d'un coup il se leva, effrayé. Il regardait dans tous les sens mais ne me voyait pas. Puis son regard se figea vers un point, presque à l'opposé de ma position. Un grand loup aux babines retroussées sortit de la forêt. Jake. Il se mit en position d'attaque et…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore un rêve paraissant si réel. Mais celui là ne se finissait pas bien. Jacob allait tuer Edward alors que ce dernier n'était même pas un vampire. Il fallait que j'arrive à me détendre. Ce rêve ne pouvait être prémonitoire. Je l'ai fait par rapport à ce que j'ai vu hier et mon premier rêve. Oui. A moins que ce ne soit la version _hard_ de ce qu'il se passe au lycée. Jacob tue un peu plus chaque jour Edward. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter cela.

_Mais au fait, quelle heure est-il ?_ Ah, six heures trente. Je peux me lever. Et en avant pour une nouvelle journée !

***

Je repris la place où je m'étais garée hier. Tant que je peux éviter de voir une autre voiture s'y mettre que ma Saxo à défaut de sa Volvo… Une tornade me tomba dessus alors que j'étais à peine sortie de ma voiture.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Ashley. Bien je dois l'avouer, mieux qu'hier maintenant que je sais à peu près dans quoi je mets les pieds. Et toi ?

Je me forçai à rire. Comment lui dire à quel point j'étais torturée par un truc que je ne pouvais m'expliquer ?

- Super bien. Je vais te proposer quelque chose pour la forme mais tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. Tu connais un peu Port Angeles ?

_Je le sens mal là…_

- Heu un peu pourquoi ?

- Il y a un cinéma d'art et d'essai qui y est caché, et un nouveau film sort cette semaine. Je ne trouve jamais personne pour m'y accompagner car ils sont tous « gros-budget-qui-en-met-plein-la-vue ». Je me suis dit hier en te voyant et en t'observant que toi ça pourrait t'intéresser…

- Heu oui pourquoi pas. Je ne vais que rarement au cinéma mais je suis sure que ça peut être sympa. Tu veux y aller quand ?

- Que dirais-tu de vendredi après les cours ?

- Vendredi c'est parfait. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur que tu peux !

- Il n'est pas dans les petites ruelles ton cinéma ? Parce que je dois t'avouer qu'aller dans des petites ruelles à deux filles aussi musclées qu'un spaghetti ne me rassure pas énormément…

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, il est caché dans le sens où si on ne savait pas qu'il y a un cinéma à cet endroit on passerait à côté sans le voir. Mais il est sur la route principale.

- Parfait alors.

- Super ! Et un resto à la fin ça te dit ?

- Je demanderai à mon père pour la forme mais oui je suis partante.

- Génial ! Bon allez, il faut se dépêcher ou on va être en retard.

Oui. Il fallait se dépêcher, la cloche avait déjà sonnée. Premier cours de la journée : biologie. Cours maudit s'_il_ n'y est pas. Un cours de biologie sans _lui_ n'était pas un cours de biologie. Evidemment je suis arrivée en retard. Je frappai à la porte, rouge comme une pivoine et m'excusai auprès du professeur – une femme – qui me demanda de me placer au premier rang, à la seule place libre. Et là un sourire éclaira mon visage malgré moi. Je ne pus le retenir parce qu'_il_ serait mon partenaire de labo.

Mon sourire retomba vite quand je m'aperçus qu'Edward de son côté grommelait et ne semblait pas autant enchanté que moi. Evidemment. Comment pourrait-il être content d'être à côté d'une fille arrivée hier, complètement quelconque, qui le colle alors qu'elle ne le connait même pas ? _Espèce d'imbécile Bella !_ Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je m'étais aperçue de quelque chose. Peu de gens osait me parler. En fait, on m'observait, beaucoup de mecs me souriaient et semblaient vouloir venir, mais personne n'osait. _Il y a un problème avec moi ?_ Non que ça me dérange, au contraire mais c'est un peu étrange leur attitude. A moins que… Oui, mon altercation avec Jake devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle avait dû faire le tour du lycée et personne n'ose lui tenir tête ou le contrarier. Ils devaient me considérer comme en attente de sentence et ils attendaient surement de voir l'évolution de la situation avant d'oser m'approcher. Finalement Jake semblait m'avoir rendu un grand service. Seule Ashley n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Sa joie de vivre à chaque fois que je la voyais me faisait du bien. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais m'attacher à elle, et surtout lui faire confiance.

J'eus d'ailleurs mes deux cours suivants avec elle avant ma pause déjeuné. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigées en parlant du film qu'elle voulait qu'on aille voir vers la cafétéria. De mon côté, même si je ne lui disais pas, j'étais complètement en stress. Quand je me focalisais sur la conversation je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette nuit où j'avais failli me faire violer et où Edward était venu me sauver. Enfin, ça se passait dans mon rêve. C'est bête mais je sais que je ne laisserai pas Ashley toute seule et je ne chercherai pas à partir de mon côté. A côté de cela, si je n'écoutais pas Ashley pour éviter de me faire des films pour rien je pensais à Jacob. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Qu'allait-il faire que ce soit à moi ou à Edward ? Je ne m'étais vantée à personne de l'épisode d'hier soir quand il avait tenté de venir s'excuser, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'envenimer les choses. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il en avait parlé, sa fierté en avait sans doute pris un coup. Enfin surement.

Je remplis machinalement mon plateau et allai m'assoir avec Ashley et ses amis. Allez, un effort pour les noms. Alors le garçon, un dernière année, qui semble un peu métissé s'appelle Peter Facinelli. Je crois qu'il est italien et à première vue c'est le plus calme de la bande. Celui qui boit les paroles d'Ashley et qui se perd dans sa contemplation – réactions qui sont réciproques je crois – c'est Jackson Rathbone. Un petit blondinet timide mais qui a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère bien caché. Nikki Reed est vraiment super jolie avec ses cheveux bruns-roux descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos et elle semble être en couple avec Kellan Lutz. Celui là je crois fais partie de l'équipe de football et a l'air d'être le bout en train de la fine équipe. Bon, il va falloir que je me rappelle de tout ça très vite.

La diversion que j'ai infligée à mon cerveau a fonctionné pendant ces quelques minutes où je n'ai pensé ni à Edward ni à Jacob. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, surtout quand le corps imposant de Jacob fait irruption dans la cafétéria. _Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. _Il y a certaines choses que normalement tout humain sait faire automatiquement. Moi je suis obligée de fournir un grand effort de concentration pour parvenir à un espoir de résultat, comme pour marcher sans tomber ou respirer. Je suis un cas désespéré et désespérant.

Fort heureusement pour moi il passa devant ma table sans me décrocher le moindre regard. Mieux encore, il ne fit rien contre Edward. Il ne daigna même pas le regarder. Je pris alors une grande bouffée d'air due au soulagement. Des murmures furent prononcés dans la cantine mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. J'observais de loin Edward de la manière la plus discrète possible. Il avait l'air complètement choqué, abasourdi. Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignore totalement.

Mon repas fini je pris mon plateau pour sortir de la cafétéria suivie de très près par Ashley. Les autres étaient restés assis. _Etrange…_ Une fois sorties, Ashley entama une conversation qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

- Incroyable.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne t'en es pas aperçue puisque tu n'es là que depuis hier, mais depuis que Black a commencé à s'en prendre au pauvre Edward c'est le premier midi où il ne se passe rien.

- Hein ? Tu en es sure ?

- Oui, et je suis sure que ça a un rapport avec toi. Le lendemain où tu le remets à sa place il arrête de s'en prendre à Edward. Je ne sais pas si ça va durer mais oui je suis persuadée que ça a un rapport avec toi. Il s'est passé autre chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

- Non, enfin oui mais tu me promets de n'en parler vraiment à personne ?

- Evidemment si tu ne le souhaite pas, je tiendrai ma langue.

- Disons que Jacob est venu s'excuser hier soir. Juste avant que mon père ne rentre il a sonné chez moi et m'a présenté ses excuses pour son comportement.

Là j'ai cru que c'était elle qui allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle me regardait avec des grands yeux ronds, et si elle n'avait pas vu ce qui venait de se passer – ou ce qui venait de ne pas se passer – elle ne m'aurait probablement pas crue.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Heu… Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez…

- QUOI ??? Mais je ne t'avais pas dit de faire attention à lui ?

- Heu si mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Je me foutais de ses excuses, ce qu'il faisait à Edward n'était pas acceptable. En plus j'étais sur les nerfs et fatiguée par la journée pleine en émotions alors bon… Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que je n'en suis pas fière, il avait quand même fait l'effort de venir s'excuser et moi c'est tout juste si je ne lui ai pas mis mon genou dans les parties…

Et sur ces paroles elle explosa de rire, m'imaginant certainement face à Jacob – moi la petite poussière insignifiante face au bloc de rocher – en train de vouloir le castrer. Il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à monter mon genou suffisamment haut sans me casser la figure.

- Ah Bella tu es unique. En une journée tu as remis deux fois à sa place la teigne du lycée qui le lendemain au lieu de te faire ta fête va faire en sorte de ne pas te décevoir. Oui, plus ça va plus tu me plais. Tu as réussi en vingt-quatre heures ce que personne n'a réussi à faire depuis le début de l'année. Toutes mes félicitations !

Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je prenais conscience intérieurement de leur véritable signification. Pourquoi Jake avait-il agi comme ça ? Etait-ce vraiment pour moi ? Ça n'a pas de sens, nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis des années et je l'ai envoyé balader royalement deux fois dans la même journée. Bon, je vais me concentrer sur mes cours et nous verrons bien. Je crois que l'influence d'Ashley est bénéfique sur moi. Plus je suis avec elle plus je vis au présent sans me soucier de ce qu'il va arriver après. En fait je crois que j'adore littéralement cette fille. Je ne m'étais jamais ouverte autant – dans la réalité – à quelqu'un.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent lentement. Je ne pus cette fois-ci échapper au sport même une fois avoir tenté de faire comprendre à mon professeur que j'étais dangereuse avec une raquette ou un ballon entre les mains.

On peut voir le cours qu'il y a eu sous deux angles. Soit on considère que j'ai mis une ambiance telle qu'il n'y a jamais eu en provoquant fou-rire sur fou-rire. Soit on voit la réalité telle qu'elle est et je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie, ayant même réussi à attaquer lâchement mon prof par derrière avec le ballon de volley. C'est tout juste s'il n'a pas perdu l'équilibre, ce qui aurait entrainé une chute mémorable. Beaucoup d'élèves ont plutôt vu la scène sous la première solution. Moi je l'ai vécue sous la deuxième.

Enfin ma torture s'arrêta et je m'empressai de me rhabiller sous les « bravos » des uns et des autres pour le coup au prof. Moi je ne cessais de m'empourprer. _Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! _

En sortant, j'aperçu Jacob qui était seul un peu plus loin, presque au recul de tous les regards. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie et allai le voir. Il me lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Attention Bella, tu n'as pas de porte à claquer !

- Très drôle. Je suis venue m'excuser à mon tour pour mon attitude d'hier. Je ne pense pas qu'elle n'était pas méritée, mais je n'étais pas obligée moi non plus d'être comme ça puisque tu venais t'excuser.

- Dommage effectivement qu'il n'y ait pas de porte, j'aurais pu me venger là. Ok, on n'est mal partis l'un comme l'autre. Ça ne te dit toujours pas une sortie ?

- Honnêtement non. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis venue m'excuser que j'ai changé d'opinion. J'aurais dit oui à l'ancien Jacob mais le nouveau me révolte.

- Te révolte ?

- Oui. Pour moi il n'y a rien de _cool _de se faire craindre par tout le lycée, et encore moins de terroriser des élèves.

- Est-ce que je m'en suis pris à Masen aujourd'hui ?

- Non et je l'avais remarqué. Mais je ne juge pas sur une action mais sur un ensemble.

- Et hier tu ne m'as pas jugé sur une action ?

Oups, un point pour Jacob.

- Pas vraiment, je t'ai jugé sur un comportement général. Il ne tient qu'à toi de me faire changer d'avis.

_Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait…_

- Tu sais que jamais personne n'a osé me parler comme ça depuis des années ?

- Je m'en fous et dans ce cas là j'ai presque pitié pour toi. Parce que les amis se remettent en place, ils osent le dire quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Soit tes amis sont pires que toi, soit ils ne méritent pas ce qualificatif.

- Si tu me remets à ma place ça veut dire que tu me considères comme un ami ?

- Que je te considérais. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, seul toi peux faire évoluer les choses.

Et sur cette dernière phrase je tournai encore les talons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un comme ça, et je n'ai jamais eu autant d'assurance. C'est comme si je me libérais après toutes ces années à avoir tout gardé pour moi, à avoir été tout le temps transparente. Là j'assumais mes opinions et je fonçais droit dans le tas sans réfléchir. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'aimais ça. Là avec la dose d'adrénaline que j'avais dans le sang j'aurais pu tout affronter, tout faire, peut-être même mes devoirs de maths sans une seule grimace. Bon là je pousse peut-être un peu.

Je me contentai de monter dans la voiture pour m'arrêter encore quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

- Edward, monte ! Et pas de discussion, je t'ai montré hier que je n'étais pas méchante et que je ne mordais pas.

Il me regarda et alors qu'il était prêt à protester croisa mon regard. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble. Pour finir de le décider je lui décrochai un grand sourire. Après avoir grommelé un bref « merci » il ouvrit la porte et s'installa. Moi je profitais de cette proximité pour me droguer à son odeur.

Je remis la voiture en marche sans prononcer un mot. Je ne crois pas que le silence était pesant, malgré les évènements de ces derniers jours je n'avais pas perdu mon caractère réservé qui aimait bien le silence. Il fixait la route. Il y avait beaucoup de tristesse à travers ses yeux mais j'y voyais aussi une grande bonté.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu m'as défendu auprès de Black hier alors que tu ne me connaissais pas, tu m'as proposé de me ramener, aujourd'hui en biologie tu semblais contente que je sois ton partenaire de labo et là tu me reproposes de me ramener. Pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Crois-moi Edward, si on ne demandait plus souvent « pourquoi pas » il y aurait moins de problèmes.

- Alors je pourrais te dire parce que tu risques de te mettre Black contre toi et que je n'en vaux pas le coup.

- Et moi je te répondrais que je n'ai pas peur de Jacob et que tu n'es pas objectif. Pourquoi tu n'en vaudrais pas le coup ? Tu sais, je vais peut-être te surprendre mais je n'ai laissé personne derrière moi à Phoenix en dehors de ma mère. Je veux dire, personne n'a été touché par mon départ. J'étais transparente et toujours seule.

- Là tu vois je ne te crois pas trop, vu le caractère que tu sembles avoir.

- Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. J'étais assez différente. C'est peut-être le changement de lieu qui m'a permise de tout recommencer et l'influence d'Ashley, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul. Personne ne le mérite et j'ai l'impression toi moins que quiconque. On n'est pas fait pour être constamment seul, dans son monde. J'essaie moi-même de sortir de mon imagination tant bien que mal. C'est difficile, surtout quand ce monde imaginaire est beaucoup plus agréable que la réalité, mais il le faut.

Dans mon discours j'avais fait sans le vouloir le point sur ce qu'il se passait en moi. Oui, j'essayais tant bien que mal de retrouver la réalité malgré l'envie folle de retourner dans ce monde.

Il était resté silencieux devant mon monologue. Je crus pendant environ deux secondes qu'il avait baissé ses défenses. Oui, je gagnais du terrain.

- Où je te laisse ? Tu ne veux pas que je raccompagne jusqu'au bout ? Ça ne me dérange pas…

- Non ça ira merci tu peux me laisser comme hier.

Je m'arrêtai donc à l'embranchement sans insister. Il sortit de la voiture en m'adressant un pâle sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Alors que je m'apprêtais à redémarrer il se retourna, et fit demi-tour. Je descendis alors ma fenêtre.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Heu non, enfin je ne t'ai pas dit merci.

- Je t'en prie ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Si, c'était beaucoup.

Et là il se retourna et partit en courant. Moi je dus attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir réagir d'une quelconque manière et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me suis dirigée vers la maison de Charlie.


	7. 5 : Coïncidences troublantes

_Bonjour ! Chapitre du jour qui je pense va vous torturer, mais dites vous que cette torture sera récompensée par le prochain chapitre qui est très attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous. Je remercie encore une fois Drinou qui a remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent j'avais marqué par habitude "Cullen" au lieu de "Masen" pour le nom de famille d'Edward. Bah oui, on ne se refait pas XD_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews toutes plus encourageantes les unes que les autres.

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 5. Coïncidences troublantes**

***

Le lendemain Edward n'était pas en cours. Pour une fois que j'avais passé une nuit sans rêve, que j'étais de bonne humeur et détendue, il n'était pas là. Ma journée a tout de suite semblée beaucoup moins alléchante. Jacob de son côté m'évitait, ou du moins il ne cherchait pas à me voir. Il ne terrorisait plus non plus d'autres personnes. Du coup on commençait à m'approcher, il faut croire qu'il y avait eu acquittement implicite.

J'eus alors une nouvelle quotte de popularité. Je me serais bien passée d'elle, mais par « expérience » je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Finalement je commençais à apprécier mon rêve et à accepter la réalité. Il m'avait beaucoup plus changée que ce que je pensais au début. J'étais en quelque sorte plus mature, moins timide, je relativisais davantage et j'étais plus critique du monde qui m'entourait.

Ashley riait du changement d'attitude des uns et des autres mais voyait ma détresse. Elle me sauva plus d'une fois d'un dragueur du dimanche qui essayait de me faire un sourire ravageur en vain. Cependant personne n'osa m'approcher aussi ouvertement à la cafétéria. Seul le petit groupe de la veille n'avait pas peur des éventuelles réactions de Jake, qui à ma connaissance ne vinrent jamais. Il essayait de se faire plus discret mais ne changeait pas du tout au tout pour autant. Il était toujours grande gueule mais n'utilisait plus ses muscles pour flanquer la frousse à ceux qui ne sauraient pas lui répondre.

Jeudi arriva, et _il _n'était toujours pas là. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Et puis imaginons qu'effectivement il était un vampire qui s'illuminait au soleil, le temps toujours maussade ne me fournissait aucune explication éventuellement plausible. Les profs de leur côté ne semblaient pas s'en offusquer. Trop inquiète je décidai de faire ma curieuse auprès d'Ashley.

- ça lui arrive d'être absent. C'est rare et normalement ça ne dure qu'une journée mais ne t'inquiète pas, si ça se trouve il a juste attrapé un mauvais rhume ou un truc comme ça. Tu sais Forks n'est pas grande mais on a quand même des médecins et même un hôpital !

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour me rassurer mais je voyais que la question sur la raison de mon inquiétude lui brûlait les lèvres. Il valait mieux anticiper.

- D'accord. Je m'inquiétais, j'avais peur que Jacob lui ait fait un sale coup dans le dos de tout le monde.

Un peu un mensonge quand même, même si mon rêve de la clairière avec le loup me hantait depuis son absence. Cependant il _semblait_ bien que Jacob se tienne bien pour l'instant. J'espère que les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses.

- Allez, détends-toi ! Au fait ça tient toujours pour demain ?

- Bien sur ! Et le resto qui va avec. Qui conduit ? Toi ou moi ? Ça ne me dérange pas de prendre ma voiture.

- Et bien pour être franche ça m'arrangerait.

- On fait comme ça alors.

La journée passa. Le soir venu, à table, mon père me parla d'un sujet qui m'étonna.

- Tu as parlé à Jacob dernièrement ?

- Pas plus que ça pourquoi ?

- Billy a appelé tout à l'heure et on a parlé. Il est très étonné du comportement de son fils de ces derniers jours. Il a l'air de faire son travail et surtout Billy a l'impression qu'il essaie de contrôler sa mauvaise humeur. Il s'énerve toujours mais moins. Il se demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec toi en fait…

_Hein ?_ Alors il essaie vraiment ? J'espère que mon rêve n'était pas trop prémonitoire, ou du moins pas jusque là…

- En fait je me suis prise la tête avec lui plus d'une fois en lui faisant savoir ce que je pensais de son attitude. Je lui ai même claqué la porte au nez lundi soir quand il est venu s'excuser du comportement qu'il avait eu à mon égard lors de notre première dispute…

- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ?

- Je n'étais pas spécialement fière il était venu s'excusé et je l'ai foutu dehors… Et puis ce n'était pas si important.

- Oh que si Bella. Tu as fait ce que personne n'arrive à faire depuis plusieurs années : tu l'as remis à sa place. Je pense que les enfants ont besoin d'un minimum d'autorité et de but à avoir. Du jour où Billy a baissé les bras il a été entièrement libre, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était repousser les limites de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. Là il a enfin trouvé un but on dirait.

- Lequel ?

- On dirait ne pas te décevoir. Enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas plus.

Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir bien compris sa dernière phrase puisqu'il l'avait prononcée dans sa barbe, mais connaissant Charlie je ne pense pas me tromper et cela m'arracha un sourire. Au fond de moi j'étais quand même heureuse. J'avais peut-être une chance de retrouver _mon _Jake. Peut-être que finalement tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre sans passer par la case vampire/loup-garou.

Face à ces réflexions je pris une nouvelle résolution. Je ne voulais plus être transparente. Je ne voulais plus vivre ma vie par procuration grâce à mes rêves ou mes livres. Je voulais la vivre vraiment. J'arriverai à faire revenir Jake dans le droit chemin et j'arriverai à sortir Edward de sa solitude qui, maintenant je le _sais_, n'est pas faite pour lui. Oui en une nuit j'avais vieilli de plusieurs années et j'avais rajeuni en même temps. J'étais prête à vivre mon adolescence pleinement. Et pour commencer, j'allais profiter de ma sortie avec Ashley du lendemain. Le téléphone sonna alors que je commençais à faire la vaisselle avec entrain.

- Bella, c'est pour toi, ta mère.

Je pris le combiné.

- Bonjour maman !

- Bella, comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Tu me manques et je m'inquiète.

- Aucune raison pour ça maman. Tout se passe bien, j'ai déjà des amis et demain je me fais une sortie avec une dénommée Ashley.

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial !

Et la conversation continua sur ce ton un certain temps. J'allais ensuite me coucher en repensant aux absences d'Edward, seule ombre de ma journée.

***

_Il _n'était toujours pas là. L'inquiétude s'empara de plus en plus de moi. _Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?_ Non, Charlie me l'aurait dit. Mais quand même ! Depuis mercredi ! Si seulement j'avais son numéro… J'appellerai demain, ce soir je rentrerai trop tard.

Les cours se passèrent très vite. Ashley était tout excitée de cette sortie entre filles. A croire que ça ne lui arrivait jamais. J'appris au déjeuné qu'effectivement c'était rare, peu de gens, même s'ils l'appréciaient énormément, n'arrivaient à la supporter en sortie comme ça. C'est ainsi que les cours se sont terminés et que toute la bande m'a souhaité « bonne chance » avec un air compatissant. _Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? _

***

Je pris Ashley devant chez elle. Elle habitait une petite maison simple mais très jolie de l'extérieur. Ça reflétait parfaitement son caractère : naturelle, sans chichi et adorable. Ce qui fut moins adorable en revanche fut le voyage pour Port Angeles. Bon j'avoue ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. Elle avait pris avec elle plein de CDs et elle a chanté et dansé dans la voiture tout le voyage. Moi j'étais partagée entre mon devoir d'être plus qu'attentive à la route et l'envie d'être emportée par sa bonne humeur. Je me permis sur les lignes droites de la suivre dans son délire mais dès qu'il y avait un peu plus de complications je me contentais de l'observer du coin de l'œil en riant de mon côté.

J'en profitais pour en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Elle a une petite sœur qui est encore au primaire. Il parait qu'elle est toute mignonne et dès qu'elle peut elle l'emmène se balader. Sa mère était professeur d'Histoire avant de s'arrêter pour s'occuper de ses deux filles et son père est photographe de presse.

- Les photographies qu'il fait pour le journal sont classiques, elles sont vraiment des photographies de presse mais sinon il aime se balader un peu partout et faire des photos pour lui. Il m'a appris à voir les choses différemment. Je pense que comme cadeau de fin d'études – ils y tiennent – je demanderai un appareil photographique. Si ça se trouve je ferai même une fac d'art avec spécialisation en photographie. Mon rêve !

Elle était passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle disait. Arrivées à Port Angeles je lui demandais de me guider. Je fus de nouveau prise de stupeur. Je savais que Port Angeles n'était pas très grande par rapport à Phoenix. Mais en revanche je ne pensais pas que je connaissais autant la ville. Je pensais m'être habituée à mon rêve car ces derniers jours je ne retrouvais plus de similitudes dérangeantes. Là je voyais tout, je connaissais une ville où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Je passai devant la ruelle sans m'arrêter. Je savais que c'était elle. La pizzéria était aussi là, à quelques pas du cinéma. Je fis tout pour ne pas montrer mon trouble à Ashley.

Le film fut sympa, à vrai dire j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Elle décida malgré mes réticences à aller manger à la pizzéria. L'intérieur était le même, à un détail ou deux près. En revanche, les serveuses étaient quant à elles différentes. Mais il y avait la table. _Notre table._

Le repas se passa comme le voyage. Crise de fou rire sur crise de fou rire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé rire autant. Mais vers la fin du repas, Ashley changea subitement d'expression.

- Ashley ? Il y a un problème ?

- Bah je viens de penser que ma mère voulait que j'aille déposer une lettre chez une amie. J'y vais, reste là j'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Attends, je vais t'accompagner.

- Inutile je te dis, je suis là dans deux minutes.

Et là elle partit. J'attendis une minute et payai l'addition. Cette urgence retentissait en moi et je ne pouvais me retirer de la tête cette nuit à la ruelle. Je sortis en courant et fonçai vers la ruelle. Je vis un groupe de jeunes au loin et je crus reconnaitre la silhouette d'Ashley au centre. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule fois. Je fis demi-tour en courant, ouvris la voiture et m'installai. Tout en bouclant ma ceinture je démarrai. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant d'assurance en conduisant une voiture. Sans me poser une seule question je tournai à la ruelle et fis un dérapage comme Edward l'avait fait avant moi juste devant ces salops. Je manquai de peu d'en renverser deux mais je m'en foutais complètement. Ashley reconnut immédiatement ma voiture et sans une seule hésitation grimpa à l'intérieur pendant que je repartais en faisant chauffer l'embrayage. En calmant un peu mon allure je sortis de la ville et m'arrêtai là où Edward avait pris lui-même une pause pour éviter d'aller massacrer la bande.

- Ashley ça va ?

Elle était blanche comme un linge, pire que moi. Je sortis le sucre que j'avais toujours sur moi en cas de malaise et lui donnai. Elle l'accepta sans broncher.

- Merci Bella, tu m'as probablement sauvée la vie.

- Mais non, je me suis trouvée au bon endroit au bon moment c'est tout. C'est rare pour moi, en fait c'est même un miracle !

J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère tant que je pouvais. Je voyais maintenant la réaction qu'Edward attendait et j'aurais tant voulu aider mon amie mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je détachai ma ceinture et la pris dans mes bras. Elle éclata alors en sanglot, les nerfs retombaient enfin.

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te faire du mal au moins ?

- Non, grâce à toi. Je te serai éternellement redevable.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais été à ma place.

- Mais comment tu as su ?

- Je sais que les rues ne sont pas sures la nuit et j'ai vu la direction dans laquelle tu es partie. J'ai payé et quand j'ai voulu aller te rejoindre je vous ai aperçu, j'ai donc été cherché la voiture en urgence et le reste tu connais.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça mais au moins elle pouvait croire cette version et la vérité aurait été déplacée après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ce soir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais conduire comme ça !

Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Je me joignis à son début de rire.

- Moi non plus, mais il faut croire que l'adrénaline aide ! Je crois que je vais me mettre en danger régulièrement pour vaincre ma maladresse, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Mauvaise idée, il y a certainement des méthodes moins radicales.

Ça y est, elle avait retrouvé son rire franc. Le choc était toujours là mais elle arrivait à le maitriser. Je remis alors le moteur en route et mis à fond la musique. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui mis l'ambiance dans la voiture. Ashley me suivait mais n'avait pas encore le cœur à délirer franchement, ce qui était normal. Mais au moins j'arrivais à la calmer un peu.

Remarquez que moi non plus je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Ce qui venait de se passer était encore plus grave que ce que les apparences voulaient bien le montrer, mais j'y réfléchirais plus tard à tête reposée. Je ramenai Ashley devant chez elle et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, enfin autant que cela était possible.

- Merci, toi aussi, et puis encore merci pour tout à l'heure, je te serai toujours redevable, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Bella.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai juste eu un bon réflexe. Par contre, si tu veux vraiment me remercier, évite juste d'en parler… Enfin tu peux dire ce qui t'est arrivé mais ne dit rien du rôle que j'ai tenu, je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache. Disons que je suis déjà au centre de l'attention avec mon arrivée et tout prend très vite une très grande ampleur donc…

- T'inquiète pas, c'est la moindre des choses, même si tu mériterais les éloges. A lundi !

- A lundi.

J'étais encore écarlate. Oui je ne veux plus être transparente, mais il y a une différence entre être transparente et être au centre de l'attention. Très grande différence.

Je rentrai à mon tour. J'avais hâte d'être seule dans ma chambre. Charlie était encore dans le salon, m'attendant surement. Il s'enquit du déroulement de la soirée, j'évitai de lui mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé après le restaurant pour monter plus vite me coucher.

Une fois dans mon lit je m'autorisai à me repasser cette soirée. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Une chose était désormais entièrement certaine, aucun doute n'était permis. Le rêve que j'ai eu n'était pas un rêve, ou au moins pas un simple rêve. Il était plus. J'ignore comment je l'ai eu et pourquoi mais cela pouvait signifier énormément. Premièrement les choses les plus importantes étaient bien dans la réalité : Edward, Jacob, le « décor », et même cette scène de viol. Sauf qu'elle avait été inversée. J'y voyais une raison possible : me permettre d'agir et de sauver Ashley. Oui, mais à quelle fin ? Et puis, si effectivement tout ça est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que les vampires et les loups-garous n'existeraient pas ? Certes, Edward n'est pas un vampire, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, si ? Peut-être que Jacob aurait la réponse, mais je me vois mal arriver et dire « Salut Jacob ! J'ai fait un rêve où tu étais un loup-garou, et même un Alpha de sang et j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est vrai, tu me dis la vérité ? ». Là c'est sur je me fais enfermer. Et puis, est-ce que les Cullen existent vraiment ? Je pourrais faire des recherches sur Carlisle, il a certainement laissé sa trace depuis toutes ces années mais si Edward n'est pas un vampire, pourquoi Carlisle en serait un ? En fait, moi qui avais réussi à me calmer, le fait d'avoir eu _une_ confirmation aujourd'hui, bon d'accord _la_ confirmation, me fait poser encore plus de questions.

Le sommeil gagna finalement sur le travail intensif de mon cerveau d'humaine. La nuit fut agitée mais je fus incapable de me remémorer le moindre rêve. Le seul résidu que j'avais en me levant était un sentiment d'urgence, d'angoisse. Je le mis sur le compte de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Je descendis les marches pour aller dans la cuisine et dire bonjour à Charlie. Je le trouvai en train de s'habiller en toute hâte de son uniforme.

- Il y a un problème papa ?

- Oui. La mère du petit Masen est morte cette nuit et il a disparu, on part à sa recherche.

- Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit qu'elle en avait encore pour quelques mois !

- ça s'est beaucoup détérioré ces derniers jours. Bon je te laisse je vais le chercher.

- Attends papa ! Je crois savoir où il se trouve, je pars de mon côté, donne moi un talkie-walkie je te contacterai si je le trouve.

* * *

_Non, mon sadisme n'est qu'une impression. C=D A votre avis, où est Edward ?_


	8. 6 : Sun and Tears

_Bonjour ! LE VOILA ! Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la découverte du chapitre mais bon, de toute façon tout le monde a deviné où il était, ce n'était pas très difficile XD. Vous allez encore me traiter de sadique qui s'arrête où il ne faut pas. Pour ma défense, je dirai que je n'avais pas prévu d'arrêter là mais un peu plus tard mais je me suis laissé emporter dans le chapitre, je voulais absolument le soigner comme il faut donc du coup si j'avais continué il aurait été beaucoup plus long que les autres et je veux qu'ils restent à peu près proportionnés. _

_Message à joanie xxx (allez lire sa FF elle est géniale) si tu as eu les larmes aux yeux pour le chapitre précédent, sors maintenant ton paquet de mouchoirs lol. _

_J'attends impatiemment vos impressions sur le chapitre !!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 6. ****Sun and tears**

***

_- Il y a un problème papa ?_

_- Oui. La mère du petit Masen est morte cette nuit et il a disparu, on part à sa recherche._

Il a disparu. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner. J'aurais dû l'appeler, savoir pourquoi il n'était pas en cours. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait peut-être un problème avec sa mère. Mais non, à trop vouloir être dans la réalité je me focalise sur elle sans me préoccuper de ce qui est autour de ma petite personne.

_- Attends papa ! Je crois savoir où il se trouve, je pars de mon côté, donne moi un talkie-walkie je te contacterai si je le trouve._

Oui, je pense savoir où il se trouve mais avant il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose. Ça allait me faire perdre du temps mais c'était nécessaire si je ne voulais pas en perdre davantage. Et puis il fallait que j'affronte une bonne fois pour toutes la vérité. Celle où on n'explique pas tout, où il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et d'important la veille de mon départ de Phoenix.

Je pris alors le chemin que j'ai pris deux fois cette semaine en rentrant des cours, sauf qu'au lieu de m'arrêter et de faire demi-tour à la bifurcation je pris la route de terre. Ouille ! Ma Chevrolet était plus adaptée ! Mon angoisse était à son comble quand j'arrivai à destination. Une voiture était garée et des gens se trouvaient à l'intérieur, probablement pour guetter le moindre signe de vie d'Edward. Je fis aussitôt demi-tour.

La villa des Cullen. Grande, belle, spacieuse. La seule différence tenait surement à l'entretien et à la décoration, et encore ce n'était certain ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Oui, maintenant je sais où il se trouve. Si la villa des Cullen est identique, _elle _doit exister également. Le plus dur ne sera pas des les trouver, _elle _comme _lui _mais ce sera d'y arriver en un seul morceau et il allait me falloir du temps. Seulement, ce temps je ne l'ai pas. Tant pis, je vais risquer ma vie en courant. Après tout j'ai bien réussi à faire un dérapage (presque) contrôlé pas plus tard qu'hier !

J'arrêtai ma voiture au bout du chemin, sortis et pris une très grande inspiration. J'espérais ne pas me perdre car y aller dans un rêve et y aller dans la réalité c'est bien différent. Il fallait que je grimpe. La course a été malheureusement vite exclue car j'avançais encore moins que quand je marchais vite à cause de mes chutes. En plus n'étant pas sportive mon souffle ne suivait pas. Promis, je vais me mettre sérieusement au sport, je vais tout faire pour vaincre cette maladresse.

Finalement, le surnom « d'aimant à ennuis » me convenait toujours même si pour l'instant ce n'était par pour les mêmes raisons que dans mon rêve. J'attirai toujours les ennuis, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas pour moi. J'étais juste là pour les minimiser. Il faudra absolument le faire comprendre à mon entourage car ils vont finir par me traiter en héros alors que je n'aurai aucun mérite, bien au contraire puisque c'est moi qui les aurai attirés. Je ne suis pas sure malgré tout qu'ils acceptent cette version.

_Aïe ! Satanée racine ! _Je suis certaine que les oiseaux sont bien en train de rire de moi là. Il ne manquerait plus que je croise un ou deux grizzlis et ce sera parfait. Non, ils ne sont pas dans cette partie de la forêt. Les pumas en revanche c'est plus probable. Bon, il faut vraiment que je me dépêche.

J'espère au moins ne pas avoir fait le chemin pour rien. Je vérifiai que mon talkie était bien branché au cas où. Comment Charlie m'avait dit de l'utiliser déjà ? Ah oui, il faut appuyer sur ce bouton, et surtout ne pas toucher à celui-là qui changerait la fréquence. Il faut au moins que je me rappelle de la bonne au cas où je la changerais malgré tout, on parle d'Isabella Swan là quand même. _Aïe ! _Et un bleu de plus, il faut que je regarde devant moi, c'est déjà assez difficile d'avancer dans cette forêt plein d'arbre sans pour autant forcer le destin ou ma maladresse.

_Tiens, je reconnais cet endroit… J'y suis presque, j'en suis sure ! _Je me rappelle que c'était souvent là qu'Edward me déposait quand j'étais encore humaine et qu'il me portait pour venir jusqu'ici. Nous finissions le chemin à pieds main dans la main avec pour seul plaisir d'être ensembles et de partager ce moment.

Oui, elle est là. _Notre clairière._ J'espère qu'il sera là lui aussi. Il le faut. Mince ! Comment on fait pour respirer ? Bon la meilleure des solutions est de s'avancer le plus vite possible avant de mourir étouffée. J'aperçus la lumière du Soleil. Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il faisait beau.

J'avançai vers cette lumière, toujours en apnée et je vis la clairière, aussi belle que dans mon rêve. Mais surtout, je _le _vis. Là mes poumons s'autorisèrent d'eux-mêmes à se remplir d'air. Je me saisis du talkie.

- Charlie ?

…

- Charlie ?

- Bella ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, je le vois, il a l'air d'être en bonne santé, physiquement parlant, mais on est un peu enfoncés dans les bois. Rentrez chez lui, je vais discuter un peu avec lui et le convaincre de redescendre, inutile d'envoyer toute la troupe je pense. Dans le cas contraire je te préviendrai. Par contre ne t'inquiète pas ça risque quand même de prendre du temps.

- D'accord, bravo à toi. Ne soyez pas trop longs quand même.

- Promis ! A tout à l'heure.

Et je rangeai le talkie. Il ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Il était prostré, les genoux repliés à la hauteur du visage, le front appuyé sur eux. Je ne croyais pas voir des sanglots, ils étaient sans doute passés.

Je m'approchai doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je ne pense pas que quiconque connaissait l'existence de cette clairière ou il ne serait pas venu s'y réfugier. Pas à pas je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait. Il dû m'entendre arriver au bout d'un moment, à moins qu'il soit à moitié inconscient ou déconnecté de la réalité. Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que ça peut être.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, genoux également repliés mais j'observai la clairière. Dieu qu'elle est magnifique. Même mon rêve ne lui rendait pas honneur. Tout était d'une telle perfection. Un Eden caché des yeux des humains. Chaque chose avait sa place et rien ne manquait. Le soleil et la légère brise lui donnait un air irréel, on aurait pu se croire dans un autre monde. Vous savez, il y a parfois des endroits où l'on se dit que rien ne peut nous arriver et que l'on est enfin entiers, chez soi. La clairière était mon « chez moi ». Je ne m'étais jamais sentie ainsi.

Je choisis de garder le silence. Ce n'était pas à moi de parler la première. Il devait faire ce pas, celui qui le ramènerait à cette réalité qu'il détestait tant. Il se passa de longues minutes de silence, mais aucune gêne n'était là. Il avait vu que je respectais son silence et que j'attendrais qu'il soit prêt. De mon côté je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. Même si nous étions là pour des raisons très graves, c'était un peu mon moment de retrouvailles comme je l'avais eu dans mon rêve. Il m'avait dit de l'attendre. Je pensais que c'était une attente physique mais aujourd'hui je sais que c'est plus que ça. Il fallait que j'attende qu'il soit prêt à aller vers moi.

Il releva enfin la tête pour me regarder. Je vis dans ses yeux un très grand étonnement. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à moi. Surement même, comment aurais-je pu connaitre cette clairière moi qui est arrivée il y a une semaine ?

Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux, ou au moins je l'espère qu'il l'était. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, et son air si triste, si torturé lui donnait un quelque chose inexplicable. Les yeux rougis par les larmes étaient plein de détresse et hurlaient silencieusement. Mais à côté il y avait… Je ne sais pas. Il avait ce charisme, cette prestance qui me coupait toujours le souffle.

Soudainement ses yeux exprimèrent quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : des excuses. Une seconde après il m'avait empoigné et me serrait dans ses bras. Ses sanglots reprirent et moi tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était le serrer encore plus dans mes bras et pleurer avec lui. Je voulais partager mes larmes, comme pour lui permettre de se libérer davantage de cette douleur. Au fond, c'est comme si j'avais perdu moi aussi une mère. J'aurais tant voulu la connaitre, cette femme qui aimait profondément Edward. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne l'abandonnerai pas, j'aurais voulu lui promettre que je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux. Mais une fois encore j'étais arrivée trop tard. Je lui fis cependant silencieusement cette promesse alors que je tenais le corps torturé de son fils dans mes bras. Je compris aussi que je m'étais trompée quelques minutes auparavant. Mon "chez-moi" c'était ses bras.

De longues minutes passèrent encore. Il sembla soudainement prendre conscience de la situation car il se dégagea rapidement de notre étreinte pour baisser à nouveau la tête. Moi je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Que tout allait bien se passer ? Qui étais-je pour l'affirmer ? Qu'il fallait que nous redescendions ? Je voyais clairement qu'il n'était pas près à ça. Il fallait pourtant que je trouve quelque chose. Alors je choisis de dire la vérité.

- Je suis désolée Edward. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour te soulager mais je sais que je suis impuissante. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là, et que je le suis parce que je le veux, pas par bonne conscience ou pitié.

Il releva à nouveau la tête et je vis toute la surprise que mes paroles avaient provoquée en lui. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens et je tentai de lui faire passer tout ce que je ressentais et qu'il ne m'était pas permis d'exprimer par des mots. J'eus le souffle coupé quand je crus voir le même message passer à travers _ses_ yeux. Il y a certaines choses que les phrases ne peuvent dire. Reste alors le langage du corps. Mais une fois encore il détacha son regard du mien. Cela me brisa le cœur silencieusement mais je ne montrai pas mon trouble.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

_Oups, la question à ne pas poser. Je comprends cette fois-ci ce qu'a ressenti l'Edward de mon rêve quand je l'ai harcelé sur l'accident et sur son dilemme entre me mentir et dire son secret…_

- Je savais que tu étais là.

- Tu connaissais la clairière ?

Je poussai un soupir.

- Pour ne pas te mentir, en fait je n'étais jamais venue. Mais oui je la connaissais.

- Comment ? On t'en avait parlé ?

- Non. Il y a certaines choses que l'on n'explique pas toujours Edward. Comme les raisons pour lesquelles tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Là j'avais fait un coup de bluff. Mais je savais qu'il avait confiance en moi, je le voyais et s'il n'avait jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un j'avais une petite chance que ma réponse lui suffise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai confiance en toi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas envoyé balader. Tu as accepté ma simple présence alors que tu voulais être seul. Et tes yeux me le disent.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir beaucoup plus que 17 ans en disant ça. Je savais pourquoi j'avais fait ce rêve maintenant. Il fallait que je sois préparée à Edward. La Bella que j'étais avant ne l'était pas. Elle aurait été incapable de courir après lui. Elle aurait été incapable de le trouver. Elle n'aurait eu aucun espoir pour le réconforter.

- Tu ne me connais même pas.

- Tu crois ça ? Puis-je essayer de dresser ton portrait ?

Je pris son absence de réponse pour une autorisation implicite.

- Tu es un grand musicien, et surtout un excellent pianiste. Les notes sortant de ton piano te permettent d'exprimer tout ce que les mots ne peuvent, toutes tes peurs, tes joies, tes colères, tes sentiments. Tu es aussi quelqu'un de très protecteur. En fait tu donnerais ta vie pour pouvoir protéger les personnes que tu aimes. Tu te tortures dès que tu comprends que tu ne peux rien et tu te reproches très facilement le malheur des autres. Quand tu te donnes tu le fais inconditionnellement, mais il faut pouvoir t'approcher, faire tomber ce masque avant. Une fois tombé, on peut te voir tel que tu es : bon, avec tes joies et des peines, têtu mais pas buté, et quand tu te lâches tu pourrais étonner tout le monde, et même avoir l'univers à tes pieds.

- Si seulement c'était vrai.

- Je sais que c'est vrai, tout ce que je viens de dire, et tout ce que tu pourrais faire c'est réfuter tout ça par simple modestie. Ah oui, j'avais oublié la modestie dans mon portrait. Mais surtout, je crois que tu es autant fasciné par moi que ce que je le suis par toi. C'est pour ça que tu me laisses t'approcher, c'est pour ça que tu me fais confiance. D'ailleurs, je la mérite cette confiance, j'ai quand même risqué ma vie en venant ici !

- Hein ?

- Tu sais que le plus grand danger pour moi-même est ma propre personne ? J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais vivante jusqu'ici, regarde !

Et là je lui montrais mes écorchures sur mes bras et mes mains. Je n'aimais pas me faire plaindre, mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le sortir un tout petit peu de sa douleur.

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Mais tu t'es battu avec qui pour être comme ça ?

- Avec les arbres et leurs racines. Les forêts en sont pleins ! Et comme je ne sais pas faire un pas devant l'autre sans tomber, voilà le résultat.

Je réussis à lui arracher un sourire. Victoire !

- Bon, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à redescendre ? Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi et je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Si tu veux attendre, on peut attendre, on ira à ton rythme.

Cette dernière affirmation avait un double sens pour ma part, mais il ne pouvait le savoir.

- Non, ça va aller je pense. Mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse…

- Laquelle ?

- Ne parle de cet endroit à personne. Je ne veux pas que ce soit détruit par qui que ce soit et je ne veux pas que l'on me trouve si j'ai besoin d'être seul, en dehors de toi.

Cette phrase m'arracha malgré moi un sourire.

- Alors à une condition.

Il leva un sourcil méfiant.

- Je veux que tu m'autorises à revenir. J'adore cet endroit et pour rien au monde je voudrais qu'il soit dénaturé. Je voudrais vraiment y revenir mais je ne le ferai si toi tu ne le veux pas. En fait ce n'est pas une condition, mais un service. Libre à toi de refuser, je comprendrai.

- Non, tu pourras revenir comme tu veux, je te comprends. Cet endroit est vraiment l'endroit le plus magique qu'il m'a été donné de voir.

Il prit une grande respiration et me regarda dans les yeux. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

- On y va ?

- C'est parti !

Nous étions à peine enfoncés dans la forêt que je recommençais à trébucher. Edward me rattrapa au vol et me prit la main pour que je ne tombe pas. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, surtout quand je m'aperçus qu'il ne la lâchait pas. J'étais complètement heureuse.

- Au fait ils doivent être inquiets de ne pas te voir aussi ! Et comment tu as su pour moi et pour ma mère ?

Ça y est, il recommence. D'abord les autres et lui après.

- Tu as oublié que je suis fille du shérif ! Et puis, si je n'ai pas de téléphone, Charlie m'a prêté un talkie-walkie. Je l'ai prévenu quand je t'ai vu à la clairière en lui disant que j'allais te ramener quand tu serais prêt à redescendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai pas dit où tu te trouvais.

- Merci.

En guise de réponse je lui ai adressé mon plus beau sourire. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude ! Moi qui avais toujours craint de venir à Forks, c'est ici que je souris le plus. Nous arrivâmes finalement à ma voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Il était encore dans sa douleur immense, le répit n'avait été que de courte durée. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose !

Pour la première fois je le ramenai chez lui, jusqu'à la villa. Charlie ainsi que d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas nous attendaient. Le visage de mon père en nous voyant eu une expression de soulagement mais il se transforma en inquiétude à la vue de mes mains et mes bras.

- Vous allez bien les enfants ? Que t'est-il arrivé Bella ?

- Papa, tu devrais savoir qu'il m'est impossible de faire un pas sans me casser la figure, alors marcher en forêt… Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste quelques éraflures sans importance.

- Et toi Edward ça va ?

- Oui monsieur, merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci.

- Appelle-moi Charlie, et ne t'inquiète pas, je le comprends.

- Si vous voulez bien je vais aller me reposer je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir.

- Pas de problème mon garçon. Ça te dérange si on reste là au moins le temps que tu te réveilles ?

- Non, ça fera de la présence.

Et sur ces mots il entra dans la villa suivi de Charlie et moi. Il n'accorda pas de regard aux autres personnes présentes et monta directement à l'étage. J'aurais aimé le suivre mais il avait surement besoin d'être totalement seul.

Je me sentais un peu perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment réagir ni ce qui allait se passer. Il était orphelin maintenant… Allait-il partir vivre chez une quelconque famille ? Je choisis de questionner Charlie.

- Et maintenant papa ?

- Comment ça « et maintenant » ?

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Edward est mineur…

- Il n'a pas d'autre famille à ma connaissance. On en a recherché depuis mercredi à cause de l'état de sa mère mais les recherches n'ont rien donné et Edward affirme de son côté qu'il n'y a personne. Il a ses 18 ans dans un mois environ, je pense que l'on va attendre cette date pour toutes les formalités administratives, comme ça il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Mais en attendant ? Et puis vous ne pouvez le laisser livré à lui-même !

Je commençais à m'emporter. Charlie n'y était pour rien, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul. Et je crois que de son côté il ne le veut plus.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé si vite Bella, tu crois que ça arrive souvent ici ? On ne va quand même pas l'envoyer dans un foyer en attendant son anniversaire…

- Un foyer ? Mais tu veux sa mort à lui ?

- Tu proposes quoi Bella ? Je veux bien essayer de l'aider mais comment ?

Oui, il fallait l'aider. J'eus bien une idée mais je n'étais pas sure de vouloir la formuler… Bon allez, je me lance à trois. Un. Deux. Trois.

- Il pourrait venir chez nous temporairement. Ça se justifie puisque tu es le shérif et au moins il ne serait pas tout seul. Lui qui est sauvage et qui était complètement détruit il a accepté de me parler tout à l'heure, il a accepté ma présence et je crois qu'il nous fait confiance à tous les deux. Il pourrait au moins venir le temps qu'il ait ses dix-huit ans et qu'il décide d'une autre solution…

Compte à rebours pour la réponse. Mais il commence à combien déjà avec Charlie ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu voudrais le faire dormir où ?

- Dans le petit bureau. On devrait réussi à le dégager en mettant des affaires dans ma chambre. Je crois papa que c'est la seule solution acceptable qui s'offre à nous. On peut au moins lui proposer et essayer !


	9. 7 : Perspicacité masculine

_Le jeudi est un jour où je n'ai normalement pas trop de travail pour le lendemain, et comme le chapitre du jour était clos plus tôt que prévu, j'ai voulu commencer le chapitre suivant... Que j'ai fini ! Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, allez jusqu'au bout de la lecture avant de faire quelque chose que vous risquez de regretter à cause de mon sadisme qui s'agrandit encore. Je continue de modifier certains caractères, là ça a été celui de Charlie. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant mais j'en avais besoin en quelque sorte dans mon histoire et en plus je ne trouve pas que ça choque. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7. Perspicacité masculine**

***

Charlie n'était pas super motivé pour ma proposition mais il savait que c'était surement la seule solution. Une petite heure passa et je ne pus m'empêcher de monter pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Je me demandais comment ils avaient pu vivre tous les deux dans une aussi grande maison. A leur place je serais devenue folle.

La chambre d'Edward était au même emplacement que dans mon rêve. J'ouvris délicatement la porte et le vis sur un grand lit aux draps bleu-nuit. Il était profondément endormi. Ne voulant pas le réveiller je fermai doucement la porte. La décoration était presque la même. De nombreux CDs, de nombreux livres, une chaine stéréo, un bureau avec ses cours. Ce fut les murs qui attirèrent mon regard. Des photographies y étaient exposées.

Sur celle là Edward sur une scène en train de jouer du piano. Sur celle-ci Edward et sa mère, je pense il y a un an maximum. Une autre beaucoup plus vieille avec un couple qui enlaçait un bébé. Je reconnus la mère d'Edward plus jeune et les yeux bleu-verts de mon âme-sœur. L'homme était donc probablement son père. Ça me faisait drôle. En moi j'avais toujours eu d'inscrit que Carlisle et Esmée étaient les parents d'Edward. Voir la réalité était un peu étrange.

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil que je tournais légèrement pour pouvoir observer Edward. Pour la première fois je le _voyais_ serein. Il n'avait plus cette souffrance. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que les rêves peuvent nous emmener dans des mondes connus de nous seuls où tout peut bien se terminer. Peut-être qu'il était même avec sa mère. Je lui souhaitais. Ses rêves lui appartenaient et personne ne pourrait les lui voler.

Là ses traits étaient détendus. Son sommeil me permettait d'observer toute sa beauté. Je réalisai soudainement que c'était la première fois que je le voyais dormir. Même dans mon rêve ça n'était jamais arrivé puisqu'il était un vampire. J'avais envie de m'allonger contre lui mais je me retins. Je savais que de toute façon ce n'était pas l'heure à ce genre de sentiments. Et puis même, rien ne me dit qu'il les partage. Après tout moi j'ai aussi un passé qu'il ignore en mémoire et qui renforce certainement mes sentiments. Pour moi je ne l'ai pas connu lundi. Je le connais depuis des années, je me suis même mariée avec lui. Nous avons eu une fille. Il faudra un jour où l'autre que je me détache de ce rêve, mais comment le faire quand dès que vous commencez à y arriver il ressurgit de lui-même ?

Doucement, à force d'être plongée dans mes réflexions je m'endormis à mon tour. Après tout entre la soirée d'hier et ce début de journée – journée bien entamée maintenant – j'ai de quoi être fatiguée. Ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'appelle Ashley tout à l'heure pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Quand je m'éveillai je m'aperçu que les rôles avaient été inversés car c'était Edward qui m'observait de son lit. Il n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses yeux observateurs montraient qu'il ne dormait plus. Je m'empourprais à nouveau.

- Heu Salut Edward… Excuse-moi j'étais monté pour voir si tout allait bien et je me suis endormie juste après m'être assise…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste été surpris quand je t'ai vu.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Non, juste quelques minutes. Je crois que je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, je serais probablement encore en haut si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé. Mais j'ai besoin de certaines explications.

- Je sais Edward, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de te les donner. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais il y a des choses que je dois comprendre par moi-même, des problèmes que je dois régler seule, comme toi. Tu auras tes explications, mais laisse moi le temps s'il te plait. Et puis, si tu acceptes une proposition que l'on va te faire, tu l'auras ce temps.

- Comment ça ?

- On te propose Charlie et moi de venir habiter momentanément chez nous. On a un petit bureau que l'on peut aménager en chambre. Ce serait au moins le temps que tu aies tes dix-huit ans, ça t'éviterait de devoir aller dans un quelconque foyer puisque Charlie est shérif. Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

- Mais je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Tu crois peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que je faisais ces derniers mois ?

- Si malheureusement. Mais tu te vois rester dans cette grande maison tout seul sans ta mère ?

Ma réponse était osée, et je savais que j'allais lui faire mal en évoquant l'absence de sa mère. Je n'avais cependant pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il vienne. J'avoue que je le faisais autant pour lui que pour moi. Son absence commençait déjà à m'être insupportable, et ce n'était pas la présence de l'Edward-vampire dont j'avais besoin, mais bien celle de l'Edward-humain que j'avais devant moi. La réalité gagnait enfin sur le rêve.

- Très bien, on peut toujours faire un essai. Mais honnêtement ça me gêne, ça ne va pas vous déranger toi et ton père ?

- Charlie est quelqu'un de discret qui aime bien la tranquillité, mais je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup et a envie de t'aider. Quant à moi, si ça me dérangeait, on ne te le proposerait pas.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé que dès le soir même il dormirait à la maison. Il prit donc des affaires, un minimum il reviendrait le lendemain pour prendre d'avantage, et nous partîmes tous les trois en direction de la maison, Charlie dans sa voiture, Edward et moi dans la mienne.

Les occupations de la fin d'après-midi furent de ranger le bureau et d'installer un lit. Charlie fit un aller-retour à la Push pour aller chercher un matelas confortable que Billy acceptait de lui prêter pendant que nous transférions des affaires dans ma chambre.

Nous ne parlions pas, c'était inutile. Edward était encore dans sa douleur que je respectais, et puis il n'y avait aucune obligation de faire une quelconque discussion. De plus, je ne tenais pas à reprendre la précédente que nous avions eue.

Je profitai de l'absence momentanée de Charlie pour appeler Ashley.

- Ashley ? Salut c'est Bella !

- Bella ! Je suis super contente de t'entendre !

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, j'ai réussi à dormir et même si je tremble encore rien que d'y penser ça va. Et toi, j'ai appris que tu continuais de jouer les sauveurs… Il est à côté de toi ?

- Oui.

Evidemment tout Forks était déjà au courant.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Comme ça peut, mais je n'ai pas appelé pour ça tu sais…

- Oui je comprends. Dis lui que je suis avec lui, même si je ne le connais pas plus que ça…

- Pas de problème je transmettrai. Bon allez je te laisse, si ça ne va pas n'hésite pas hein !

- Oui, merci. A lundi !

- A lundi.

Et je raccrochai. Je m'aperçus ensuite qu'Edward avait écouté la conversation et je rougis. Je m'étais un peu isolée dans ma chambre pour passer le coup de fil mais je suppose qu'il était venu déposer quelque chose.

- Ashley a un problème ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il semble qu'elle soit déjà au courant, désolée… En tous cas elle me fait te dire qu'elle est avec toi, même si elle ne te connait pas plus que ça.

- Elle est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. L'année dernière elle a été de ceux qui ont essayé de ne pas me laisser à l'écart mais quand elle a compris que je préférais être seul elle n'a pas été vexée comme beaucoup, elle l'a accepté tout simplement. Cette année je l'ai toujours sentie derrière moi quand Black venait m'emmerder. Je ne dis peut-être pas grand-chose mais je suis très observateur. J'avoue cependant que j'ai toujours eu du mal à te cerner et aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es. Tu avais raison en quelque sorte tout à l'heure. Tu m'as toujours fasciné car je n'ai jamais compris tes réactions, elles étaient souvent à l'opposé de ceux à quoi je m'attendais.

_Déjà vu… _

- Par contre toi tu sembles anticiper toutes mes réactions.

_Oups. Retour à la mauvaise conversation…_

- Oui et non Edward. Si c'était vrai, j'aurais pris de tes nouvelles ces derniers jours ne te voyant pas au lycée.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je crois que je suis la seule à qui tu as adressé plus d'un mot les jours qui ont précédé.

La porte claqua. Merci, sauvée par Charlie ! Une odeur alléchante de pizzas monta jusque dans ma chambre.

- Tiens, on dirait que Charlie m'a épargnée la cuisine ce soir ! Allez viens essayer de manger un peu.

La discussion fut temporairement close. Je savais que je n'allais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement, mais avec ce qui se passait dans sa tête j'avais peut-être une chance d'échapper à l'interrogatoire, au moins pendant un certain temps. A notre grand soulagement à Charlie et à moi il mangea un peu. Pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour tenir la nuit sans avoir le ventre vide. Au moins il ne se laissait pas abattre.

Il alla se coucher immédiatement après le repas après nous avoir remerciés. Il faudra que je lui fasse comprendre que « merci » à chaque fin de phrase n'est pas nécessaire. Moi je montai dans ma chambre pour lire. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et je n'avais pas encore ouvert un véritable livre depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Il faut avouer en même temps que ma vie s'était transformée en roman. Charlie ne tarda pas non plus à aller se coucher, la journée avait été dure pour lui aussi. Moins de dix minutes après qu'il soit monté je pouvais entendre ses ronflements.

Une heure passa. Je continuais de lire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Au moins ça me faisait passer le temps car je savais que je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil. Un son attira subitement mon attention. Des sanglots venant du bureau-chambre d'à côté. Ils étaient étouffés mais je pouvais les entendre, l'isolation était loin d'être parfaite. J'hésitai pendant deux minutes puis me résolus à me rendre dans la chambre d'Edward. Il m'enverra peut-être balader, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller à la pièce du fond. Les sanglots d'Edward étaient déchirants. J'ouvris doucement sa porte et le vis. Il était allongé sur le lit, dos à moi. Son corps bougeait secoué par ses sanglots. Il ne m'avait probablement pas entendue. J'approchai doucement, me demandant encore quoi faire. Je posai alors délicatement ma main sur mon épaule. Il sembla alors tressaillir. Il ne m'avait donc effectivement pas entendue arriver. Il se retourna. Ses yeux exprimaient la confusion, la surprise, la gêne d'avoir été entendu, le désespoir mais aussi le besoin de réconfort. Il ne me rejetait pas. Au contraire, il appelait à l'aide.

Sans dire un seul mot, j'ai soulevé la couverture et me suis glissée contre lui. Il n'avait pas changé de position, son dos était toujours vers moi mais plus par gêne que je voie ses larmes je pense. Ce n'était pas grave. Je passai mon bras autour de son torse et il attrapa ma main. Il continua de sangloter pendant un long moment. Moi mon esprit était à deux endroits en même temps. Il était à la fois avec Edward, il tentait de le réconforter et à la fois du côté de la chambre de Charlie que je surveillais. Enfin, je surveillais les ronflements. Edward finit finalement par s'endormir et m'emporta avec lui.

***

Je me réveillai avant lui. En prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller je me dégageai de notre étreinte et sortis délicatement de sa chambre en ayant vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit à l'étage. Je descendis ensuite l'escalier et trouvai Charlie en bas. Après s'être dit bonjour, il me dit une phrase à ne jamais dire.

- Bella, il faudrait que l'on parle.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, pas vraiment mais on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de cette situation.

- Sois plus explicite s'il te plait, tu me prends au réveil…

Il était tout sauf à l'aise. On dirait un père dont la mère a foutu le camp en le laissant seul à élever une gamine… Bon c'est un peu notre cas en un sens mais bon vous me comprenez !

- J'ai accepté qu'il reste à la maison à ta demande car je pensais effectivement que c'était la meilleure des solutions, mais je veux que tu fasses attention.

- Attention à quoi ?

- A ne pas trop t'attacher à lui pour l'instant. Il ne va pas bien, il a besoin de se retrouver et de savoir ce qu'il veut, dans quel sens aller. C'est un gars bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois une consolation pour lui.

- Papa, c'est gentil, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il pourrait se passer quoi que ce soit ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Bella. Jamais tu ne te serais autant démené si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as su où le trouver, et à chaque fois qu'il est avec toi sa peine disparait un peu de son visage. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur des pères et le plus expert en relations amoureuses, mais je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui passe entre vous. Je veux juste éviter que vous vous fassiez souffrir. Toi parce que tu es ma fille, et lui parce qu'il a suffisamment souffert comme ça. De toute façon, n'essaie pas de nier que tu tiens à lui plus que ce que tu veux bien le dire, je ne suis pas dupe.

J'aurais voulu répondre mais rien ne me vint. Je crois que dans mon rêve je n'avais pas prévu que mon père soit aussi perspicace car celle là je ne l'ai pas vue venir. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer la première chose qui me passait par la tête quand on entendit une porte se fermer en haut. J'avais dû réveiller un peu Edward en me levant.

Il descendit et fut accueilli par deux sourires chaleureux. Il esquissa à son tour un sourire en réponse en nous disant bonjour. Charlie lui présenta de la brioche et du café qu'il accepta. Je voyais bien qu'il tentait d'éviter mon regard. Mince. La dernière chose que je voulais c'est qu'il me fuie. Il pouvait se mettre en colère contre moi, me dire franchement de le lâcher – même si ça m'aurait brisé le cœur – mais me fuir, non. Pourquoi ? Avec la fuite, vous ne connaissez jamais les raisons. Ça peut être la peur de vous blesser, le refus de vous voir juste parce que vous n'en avez pas envie, la gêne ou bien d'autres choses. Là il s'était passé trop de choses pour que je puisse déterminer la raison de cette fuite.

Le petit déjeuné fut relativement silencieux. Charlie nous proposa ensuite de nous rendre à la Push pour nous changer les idées. Je répondis avant qu'Edward ne puisse réagir.

- Papa, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de voir Jacob…

- Tu es toujours fâchée avec lui ?

- Plus ou moins. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé cette semaine mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu sais Bella, c'est surement un bon gars dans le fond, et il semblerait que seule toi puisse le lui rappeler. La Push est certainement un lieu plus approprié que le lycée pour essayer d'avancer.

C'était une conversation à ne pas avoir devant Edward, mais Charlie l'ignorait.

- Papa, je ne suis là que depuis une semaine. Laisse Jacob où il est. Rien ne t'empêche d'aller à la Push de toute façon, je suis sure que Billy sera content de te voir !

- Surement… Et toi Edward, ça te dit ?

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'affronter le regard des autres aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt…

- Je le comprends mon garçon. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

- Papa, va à la Push, nous on passera chez lui pour prendre plus d'affaires maintenant qu'on a fait de la place et on ira peut-être se balader. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout pour ne pas trop trébucher, j'ai décidé de vaincre ma maladresse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il se résolut finalement à aller à la Push et nous laissa tranquilles. Une fois parti, je me tournai vers Edward.

- Je suis désolée pour l'entêtement de Charlie…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas il ne savait pas. Je vais aller me prendre une douche.

J'aurais voulu l'accompagner mais je me contentais de lui sourire. Ma nuit avait été courte mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien dormi ! Je me doutais malheureusement pour moi que ça n'allait pas se réitérer tout de suite, mais je savais que je gagnais du terrain. Il me faisait vraiment confiance. Je me demandais malgré tout si j'étais digne de cette confiance. Si je l'avais vraiment été je lui aurais dit la vérité sur mon rêve. Je n'aurais pas éludé à chaque fois qu'il essayait de comprendre.

***

Nous sommes allés à la villa comme prévu où il a pris quelques affaires supplémentaires. Ce retour a été difficile pour lui. Je le comprends car en quelque sorte je vivais la même chose. Elle était sans vie. Pour lui il manquait sa mère. Pour moi il manquait la joie de vivre d'Alice, les râleries de Rosalie, la bienveillance d'Esmée, les blagues perverses d'Emmett, la sagesse de Carlisle et le calme de Jasper. Cette ambiance si particulière où toute vie privée était mise de côté, où tout se savait. _Bon sang Bella, tu recommences à te laisser aller !_

Sans nous concerter nous avons ensuite commencé à marcher en direction de la clairière. Nous ne parlions pas, laissant nos pensées nous guider. J'appréciais ce moment de silence où nous marchions tous les deux. C'était si calme, si paisible. Arrivés à destination, on se posa tout simplement, s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Il rompit à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé depuis un très long moment.

- Bella, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me caches. Comment tu fais pour me connaitre aussi bien, savoir comment tu m'as trouvé, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression en te voyant que tu me regardes comme si tu me connaissais depuis toujours…


	10. 8 : Révélations et Changements

_Non, je ne suis pas sadique, je m'amuse juste avec vos nerfs ! XD Bon je pense qu'avec ce chapitre vous allez me pardonner, non seulement grâce à son contenu, mais aussi parce que je ne vous laisse pas au milieu de quelque chose d'important, c'est pour ça qu'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais pas de beaucoup. Vous allez peut-être critiquer un peu le comportement d'Edward, mais je vais prendre les devants. Je sais parfaitement comme je l'ai fait réagir et pourquoi. J'ai choisi de faire un POV exclusivement de Bella pour ne rien gâcher, ni sur les chapitres précédents ni sur ceux qui vont suivre. J'ai cependant l'intention quand la FF sera écrite si vous en avez envie de la reprendre entièrement avec le POV d'Edward. J'ai eu quand même du mal à écrire ce chapitre j'espère que je ne vous aurai pas déçue. N'hésitez pas à le dire si c'est le cas, j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain ! Ah oui, un dernier détail, j'ai parlé d'un film et j'ai donné quelques informations dessus, si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas !  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 8. Révélations et changements**

***

_- Bella, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me caches. Comment tu fais pour me connaitre aussi bien, savoir comment tu m'as trouvé, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression en te voyant que tu me regardes comme si tu me connaissais depuis toujours…_

Je me relevai. Bon sang, ils se sont donnés le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Il m'observait calmement. Il voulait juste une explication. Qu'est-ce que je devais lui répondre ? « Tu ne veux pas me dire merci et oublier ? » Mauvaise idée. M'en aller en courant ? Mes jambes ne sont pas encore suffisamment stables pour cela. Et puis il me rattraperait.

- Bella ? Tu es avec moi ? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu me demandes de te faire confiance mais toi-même tu ne peux pas me faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas ça Edward. Crois-moi, depuis lundi je meurs d'envie de tout te dire, seulement…

- Seulement…

- Comment te dire ? Je suis morte de peur. J'ai peur que tu me prennes pour une folle, que tu me fuies, que tu ne me crois pas et peur de le dire tout haut.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça voudrait dire officiellement que je vois cette réalité en face. Tu sais Edward, depuis une semaine maintenant je me torture l'esprit à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. J'aimerais te le faire partager mais tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que je ne suis pas prêt ?

- Edward… Tu viens de perdre ta mère, tu ne crois pas que tu as eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes ces derniers jours ?

- Tu sais Bella, ça fait longtemps que j'y étais préparé. Elle me manque, et rien que de penser au fait que je ne la reverrai pas me brise le cœur mais… Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je te connais je sens quelque chose. Tu me comprends, tu anticipes mes réactions et surtout tu ne me regardes pas comme une bête de foire. J'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu à chaque fois avec toi. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Je devrais être torturé par la mort de ma mère mais je le suis plus par toi. J'ai besoin de savoir, je t'en prie.

Oui, il était torturé par ma faute. Je pensais que j'étais la seule à supporter ce rêve mais je me trompais. En un sens il le subissait autant que moi. Il m'apporta malgré tout implicitement sans le vouloir une réponse. Il n'a pas fait ce rêve de son côté. J'étais bien la seule, et cette réalité ne faisait que m'effrayer davantage. Pourquoi moi ? Je fis alors quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû : je croisai son regard qui m'a toujours fait fondre et qui me fera fondre pour l'éternité.

- Tu l'auras voulu, mais je garderai pour moi les détails, c'est trop personnel.

- Ça me va, ce sera déjà ça.

- Disons que la nuit qui a précédé mon arrivée à Phoenix, samedi dernier donc, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange.

- Un rêve ?

A son visage ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Je me demande même s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui réponde.

- Oui. Comment t'expliquer ? C'est comme si j'avais vécu plusieurs années de ma vie en quelques heures. Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire. Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai su me diriger au lycée, c'est comme ça que je connaissais la clairière, c'est comme ça que je savais parfaitement qui était Jacob alors que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis très longtemps et que je l'ai reconnu immédiatement, et c'est comme ça que je savais qui tu étais. Je ne m'explique pas ce rêve et c'est flippant mais c'est ainsi.

- Je te crois.

- Hein ?

Bon alors maintenant j'ai des hallucinations éveillées ? Je pense que mon état s'aggrave.

- Je te crois. Ça explique complètement ton comportement et c'est suffisamment fou pour que je puisse le croire. Mais dis m'en plus…

- Tu n'es pas normal Edward. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve, tu peux omettre tout ce que tu juges que je ne dois pas savoir même si j'aimerais vraiment lire dans tes pensées… J'ai besoin de savoir.

Je poussai un soupir me demandant jusqu'où j'allais aller et surtout par où commencer. Y avait-il un commencement déjà ?

- Très bien. J'ai vraiment cru à ce rêve, c'était comme si c'était la réalité. Il a commencé au jour où je partais de Phoenix. C'est pour ça entre autres que c'était si réel. Au lycée je te rencontrais toi, mais tu faisais partie d'une grande famille. Vous habitiez tous à la villa de ta mère que je connais par cœur.

- Mes parents ?

- Vous… Vous étiez tous adoptés…

- Donc ils étaient morts.

Il poussa alors un grand soupir qui montrait sa souffrance à cette idée.

- La fatalité.

- Non je ne pense pas. C'est juste que je… l'avais vu.

- Continue.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée et tu m'évitais bien que fasciné par moi et moi par toi. Mais un jour il y a eu un accident. Un des élèves a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et tu m'as sauvée. Et ça n'a été que la première fois. J'ai tenté un rapprochement ensuite mais tu m'as royalement envoyé balader jusqu'à ce que ta fascination prenne le dessus. Une autre fois tu m'as empêchée de me faire violer.

- On dirait que mes deux actes héroïques ne se sont pas reproduits dans la réalité ! C'est plutôt toi qui m'a sauvé.

- Tu te trompes à moitié en fait car mon rêve s'est montré beaucoup plus vrai que ce que je pensais mais différemment. En fait, pour la scène du viol j'ai pris ton rôle. Vendredi soir Ashley a failli se faire violer au même endroit que moi dans mon rêve et je l'ai sauvée de la même manière que toi tu m'avais sauvée. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça depuis une semaine. Je crois que ce rêve m'a permis de préparer mon arrivée ici. Mon comportement aurait été très différent sans lui. Là c'est comme si j'avais pris plusieurs années en quelques heures, je vois les choses différemment, j'agis différemment. Je me permets de remettre Jacob à sa place devant tout le monde, je n'ai pas eu peur de te saluer en cours malgré ma timidité, j'ai osé proposer à Charlie de t'héberger, je suis venue dans ta chambre hier soir et j'ai dormi contre toi… Grâce à lui j'ai aussi pu sauver Ashley vendredi et je t'ai trouvé hier. Je ne sais jamais ce qui va être vrai, ce qui va être un peu différent ou ce qui ne sera pas du tout pareil, je suis obligée d'avancer au fur et à mesure dans un véritable brouillard et je dois t'avouer que c'est assez frustrant.

- Tu dis que tu as vécu plusieurs années dans ton rêve, que s'est-t-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je…

- Il y a eu quelque chose entre nous ?

Grosse inspiration. C'est parti ! Qui me donne une corde ?

- Oui. Nous nous sommes mis ensembles, nous étions très amoureux. Mais un jour tu es parti parce que tu voulais me protéger, je te préviens tout de suite, tu ne sauras pas pourquoi. Un jour, suite à des circonstances particulières tu es revenu et on ne s'est plus quitté. Tu m'as demandé en mariage à la fin de nos études, et même si tu as eu du mal à me convaincre parce que j'avais peur de me marier si tôt nous nous sommes mariés. Ça a été le plus beau jour de notre vie. Je suis très vite tombée enceinte et nous avons eu une petite fille. Et c'est quand nous étions parfaitement heureux que je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Je suis désolée c'est complètement irréaliste, je suis complètement folle…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Alors que je commençais à déblatérer à très grande vitesse à cause de ma panique et de mon incompréhension Edward m'avait plaqué au sol et avait déposé ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser était encore plus doux que dans mes souvenirs. Il était cependant pudique, du moins au début jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres pour l'approfondir. J'ouvris évidemment immédiatement la bouche afin de faire danser nos langues ensembles.

Ce baisé dura plusieurs minutes. Des minutes sensuelles où le temps était une force qui n'existait plus. Nous étions dans notre clairière et rien ne pouvait nous arriver.

- Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être un baiser de ton mari.

Il me l'avait murmuré dans mon oreille. Cela me rappela le deuxième rêve que j'avais fait où nous nous trouvions au même endroit. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Là nous sommes dans la réalité. J'espère…

- Il y a un problème Bella ?

- Non, c'est juste que… J'ai déjà eu l'impression de te perdre deux fois. La fois où tu es parti dans mon rêve et quand je me suis réveillée. J'ai peur que là je sois encore un train de rêver. Je n'arrive plus à discerner rêve de réalité, et je ne peux même pas me fier à mes sens ni à mon intuition. Tu es trop parfait pour me choisir encore moi.

Les larmes étaient venues malgré moi. Oui, j'avais peur que tout ne soit encore illusion. Je ne pourrais le perdre une fois de plus, je l'aimais trop. En guise de réponse, il posa sa main sur mon visage délicatement et me caressa la joue. Je levai les yeux vers lui et me perdis dans son regard. Et puis zut. Tant pis si je rêvais encore. Ces minutes en valait la peine, elles valaient toute torture. Carpe Diem. Merci Ashley, toi aussi tu m'as sauvée en quelque sorte. Tu étais la pièce du puzzle qui me manquait.

Quand le soleil commença sérieusement à amorcer sa redescente dans le ciel laissant des trainées orangées derrière lui nous décidâmes de redescendre. Encore une fois le trajet se fit main dans la main mais cette fois-ci pour une raison autre que ma maladresse. Edward était curieux à propos du rêve et me posait beaucoup de questions mais respectait à chaque fois que je me taisais. Je suis sure qu'il avait senti que je cachais quelque chose d'important mais il l'acceptait. Moi de mon côté je ne pouvais lui confier tout ce qui concernait les vampires et les loups-garous, ne sachant vraiment pas quelle valeur leur donner. Est-ce que c'était une représentation du lien de haine original qui reliait Jacob à Edward ? Est-ce c'était là aussi une vérité que j'avais appris d'une manière inexplicable ? Aucune idée. Une chose était sure, c'est que je ne devais pas lui en parler. Dans la première hypothèse je ne me voyais pas lui dire comment je m'étais représenté sa relation avec Jake. Dans la deuxième, je pourrais le mettre en danger parce qu'il connaitrait la vérité. Mauvaise idée.

- Bella, tu m'as dit que Jacob Black faisait aussi partie de ton rêve, quelle place avait-il ?

- Et bien… Il était mon meilleur ami. Il était différent. Billy était aussi en fauteuil roulant mais il s'occupait de lui. Il allait au lycée de la Push et il avait toujours été là pour moi en cas de besoin. Je suis sure que ce Jacob existe bien dans la réalité, beaucoup de choses me le disent…

- J'ai été vraiment étonné le mardi midi. Je prenais toujours plus à mangé pour lui sachant que sinon je ne mangerais pas. Mais là j'ai été stupéfait. Je ne l'aime pas mais Charlie a raison, s'il y a une personne qui peut arriver à lui faire entendre raison – si tenté c'est possible – c'est toi. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu t'approches de lui. Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il peut faire.

- Oui, sauf qu'il ne me fera jamais du mal ou il l'aurait déjà fait. Lundi, non seulement je l'ai remis à sa place devant ses potes et accessoirement tout le lycée, mais je lui ai aussi claqué la porte au nez quand il est venu s'excuser le soir. Pourtant il a fait des efforts et il a continué toute la semaine. Des détails mais il a continué. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque rien, mais je ne veux pas que tu me demandes de ne pas le voir. Il faut que j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison.

- Je te comprends. De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer quoi que ce soit, j'en serais incapable.

_Oui je le sais, tu ferais tout pour moi…_

***

Nous étions redescendus à la maison depuis déjà un bout de temps quand Charlie revint. J'avais entrepris de faire le dîner avec Edward, qui mangerait de la nourriture humaine. J'avais dans l'idée de faire une photo de cet évènement mais j'aurais peut-être dû fournir une explication et je me voyais mal leur donner les raisons.

Nous avions convenu avec Edward de garder notre relation secrète pour l'instant à cause de Charlie. Je pense de mon côté qu'il allait surement se douter de quelque chose mais tant que ce ne serait pas officiel nous serions tranquilles. Et puis je n'étais pas à l'aise vis-à-vis de Jake, il ne valait surement mieux pas le pousser.

Je voyais qu'Edward arrivait à mieux gérer sa peine. Elle était toujours présente, il ne trompait personne et ne cherchait pas à le faire de toute façon. Il avait malgré tout retrouvé cette joie de vivre que je lui connaissais. Quant à moi j'étais sur mon petit nuage, je flottais. J'avais un Edward humain, amoureux de moi, et il vivait même sous le même toit. Que demander de plus ?

Après le repas nous avons choisi de regarder un film. Le plus difficile a été d'en trouver un qui convenait à tout le monde, heureusement Edward avait ramené des DVD de chez lui. On a finalement choisi de regarder un film qui était long, mais on pouvait se le permettre compte tenu de l'heure. Il s'appelait _Chaplin_ de Richard Attenborough et narrait l'histoire du Charlot (*). Je dois avouer que ce film m'a bouleversée. Nous passions du rire aux larmes sans nous en rendre compte, et la bande originale était tout simplement magnifique. Beaucoup de thèmes musicaux écrits par Chaplin étaient repris, comme _Smile _(**)mais la musique complémentaire était elle aussi à couper le souffle. Quant à l'interprétation de Robert Downey Jr., elle était tout simplement parfaite. Il n'était pas un acteur qui essayait d'interpréter Chaplin, il était Chaplin.

C'est sur les larmes apportées par la scène finale que nous allâmes nous coucher. Charlie s'endormit très vite à en juger les ronflements. Moi je tournais dans mon lit. J'avais sommeil sans savoir sommeil. Une véritable adolescente. En fait j'étais malade de savoir qu'Edward était dans la chambre d'à côté. Je me levai discrètement et ouvris la porte. Le couloir traversé, je tournai la poignée de la porte d'Edward et entrai. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec Edward en boxer – _oups, Bella ne regarde pas ou tu vas craquer – _qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers sa porte de chambre. En me voyant il arbora un très grand sourire qui me fit fondre immédiatement et m'embrassa passionnément.

Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que le baiser (***). Premièrement, j'avais quand même Charlie à côté. De plus c'était trop tôt, tant pour Edward qui venait de perdre sa mère que pour notre relation. Nous avons parlé une bonne partie de la nuit sur nos goûts respectifs et notre passé. Ça lui permettait d'en savoir plus sur moi, et de mon côté je voyais les points communs comme les divergences par rapport à mon rêve. J'appris que son père était décédé dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était très jeune. Il n'a que très peu de souvenirs de lui. L'atmosphère se détendit quand j'appris que son morceau préféré était toujours _Clair de Lune _de Debussy. En fait je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de l'affirmer. Il était stupéfait que je sache même de tels détails, qui selon moi n'en étaient pas. Nous nous endormîmes tard dans la nuit enlacés dans son lit. Enlacés et heureux.

***

Le lendemain matin nous ramena à la réalité. Charlie était déjà parti quand nous nous sommes levés, mais il allait falloir faire face au lycée. Déjà ne pas nous faire repéré par rapport à notre relation, car tout de suite ils diraient que nous avons couché ensembles puisqu'il habite chez moi. Et puis Edward allait devoir affronter les regards compatissants de tout le monde. Peut-être même que certains lui proposeraient de se rendre à l'enterrement avec lui qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Edward qui avait toujours été discret, il allait être servi ! Je comptais un peu sur l'aide d'Ashley pour nous sortir de là l'un comme l'autre, ou au moins limiter les dégâts.

* * *

(*) _Chaplin_ de Richard Attenborough est un film de 1992 que je conseille vraiment vivement. Il retrace la vie de Charles Chaplin depuis tout petit, et l'interprétation du personnage légendaire est faite par Robert Downey Jr. (_Iron Man, Zodiac, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_, ...). Ce film est surement un des meilleurs qu'il m'a été donné de voir même s'il n'est pas connu mais c'est sans aucun doute la meilleure interprétation qu'a fait et que fera RDJ.

(**) _Smile_ est une musique dont vous retrouvez la musique dans les _Temps Modernes_, c'est en fait le thème le plus connu de Chaplin. Il a également écrit des paroles allant avec la musique qui ont été interprétées par bien des chanteurs. La version de RDJ pour le film est assez sympathique. Voici les paroles (avec la traduction) :

Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

**[Traduction] **  
(Attention, faite là sur le tas, je ne promets rien quant à sa perfection)

Souris même si ton cœur a mal  
Souris même s'il est brisé  
Quand il y a des nuages dans le ciel, tu iras mieux  
Si tu souris malgré ta peur et ta peine  
Souris et peut-être que demain  
Tu verras le soleil venir briller dans le ciel pour toi.

Illumine ton visage avec de la joie  
Cache toute trace de tristesse  
Même si une larme peut se trouver trop près  
C'est à ce moment que tu dois continuer d'essayer.

Souris, à quoi ça sert de pleurer ?  
Tu trouveras que la vie vaut toujours la peine  
Rien que si tu souris.

(***) Désolée pour les perverses non-anonymes ! XD


	11. 9 : Journée à filmer

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser, ce chapitre va vraiment être court, mais j'avoue que j'étais en examen ce matin et je sors ce soir, ce qui m'a laissé que peu de temps pour l'écrire. C'était soit un chapitre plus court, soit pas de chapitre du tout, j'ai opté pour la première solution. Je me suis amusée dans ce chapitre, et j'ai fait apparaitre brièvement un nouveau personnage, toujours avec le nom de l'acteur qui joue normalement le rôle associé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme vous l'aurez compris je ne répondrai à vos reviews que demain, donc à demain !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9. Journée à filmer**

***

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à monter dans la voiture, Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois, comme pour se donner du courage pour la journée qui commençait et prendre de l'avance sur les baisers que nous ne pourrons nous donner pendant ce laps de temps. Je fus encore traversée de tous les frissons imaginables. Mon être tout entier était bouleversé, et plus il m'embrassait plus j'en redemandais. La semaine qui venait de passer avait été la plus longue de ma vie, sans lui. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à me repousser de ses lèvres, sa volonté étant aussi petite que la mienne.

L'arrivée au lycée nous mit tous les deux sur les nerfs. Heureusement, dès l'ouverture de ma portière – la voiture étant garée toujours au même endroit – Ashley se précipita à notre rencontre. Elle fit un magnifique sourire à Edward qui exprimait tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui répondit en retour d'un timide sourire et s'excusa pour partir de son côté, n'ayant pas cours avec nous. En nous laissant il évita de croiser mon regard de peur de se trahir je pense. De mon côté je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le suivre. _Allez Bella, sois sérieuse._

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas la super forme, mais ça pourrait être pire. Je pense que ça aurait été différent si sa mère était morte d'un coup, mais là il s'y était un peu préparé donc c'est moins difficile. Par contre la journée va être dure. Je crois qu'il préfèrerait que tout le monde fasse comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui je le comprends. Mais ce n'est pas gagné je pense.

- Non ça c'est sur, mais on verra bien. Bon, on y va ?

- Yep !

La première heure passa vite. Beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers moi. Des garçons vinrent discuter régulièrement avec moi. Il y en avait un qui commençait à me taper un peu sur les nerfs, un Mike Newton numéro 2 : Mickael Welch. Et que j'essaie de te draguer, et que je t'invite au cinéma, et que je te demande si tu as visité Forks – c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait énormément à visiter – et que je te décroche un sourire Colgate… Et le tout sous le rire dissimulé d'Ashley, la traitresse !

Vint enfin l'heure de déjeuner. Nous avions dit que nous mangerions ensembles ce midi, ça ne choquerait personne. Moi j'avais besoin de le revoir, sauf que c'était sans compter l'intervention de Jake.

- Salut Bella ! Tu veux manger avec nous ce midi ?

- Heu… J'avais prévu de manger avec Ashley et Edward en fait pour être franche…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de jouer le babysitteur de Masen quand même… Et puis on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter vraiment depuis ton retour, ça me ferait plaisir, je promets de bien me tenir.

Que faire ? Si je l'envoyais encore paitre, il risquerait de le prendre mal une bonne fois pour toutes et il n'aurait pas complètement tord. D'un autre côté, je voulais vraiment manger avec Edward et je me voyais mal le laisser de côté. Et manger avec les deux serait je pense du grand n'importe quoi.

- Si vraiment ça t'emmerde, on mange avec eux.

J'ouvris grand mes yeux. Il me propose bien de faire ce que je pensais un grand n'importe quoi ? Je ne suis pas sure qu'Edward soit en état pour ça…

- Je te promets de bien me tenir.

Impossible de refuser maintenant.

- D'accord, mais à la moindre remarque désobligeante tu ne m'adresses plus la parole et tu me laisses définitivement tranquille. Je veux bien tout reprendre à zéro, mais pas aux dépends des autres.

- On est d'accord, allons y je meurs de faim.

Et il fit lui-même son plateau. Ashley et Edward étaient déjà installés et quand ils nous virent arriver leur tête aurait mérité d'être prise en photo. Moi de mon côté je ne savais plus où me mettre, j'étais rouge comme une pivoine.

- Jacob a insisté pour venir manger avec nous…

Nous nous sommes assis tous les deux instaurant un silence gêné et provoquant des murmures dans toute la cafétéria. Jacob Black et Edward Masen à la même table.

Edward s'était renfermé. Je voyais un léger sourire de vainqueur sur le visage de Jacob, mais que faire ? Lui dire que je n'étais pas dupe ? Help Ashley ! Heureusement elle eut le message.

- Bella au fait tu viendras avec moi faire les boutiques à l'occasion ? Le bal est pour bientôt !

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de diversions que je souhaitais. Moi faire les boutiques c'était déjà rare. Moi aller au bal, presque inimaginable. Quoique…

- Heu je ne suis pas sure d'aller au bal…

- Tu peux y aller avec moi si tu veux, je n'ai pas encore de cavalière et je crois que tu fais partie des moins cruche du lycée !

_Merde. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Donnez-moi une corde que j'aille me pendre tout de suite._

Edward s'était encore plus raidi sur sa chaise et il fixait Jacob d'un air mauvais. Vraiment mauvais. Un regard noir que je connais. J'ai eu peur pendant quelques secondes qu'il lui saute à la gorge pour le mordre jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'il n'était plus un vampire. Ouf.

- C'est gentil de ta part Jacob mais je pense que tu pourras te trouver une bien meilleure cavalière que moi qui ne sait pas danser.

- Oui mais je te demande à toi.

Bon, pour une fois là j'aimerais bien me réveiller.

- Désolée Jacob mais…

- Mais quoi bordel ? Je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça ? Il faut perdre sa pauvre petite maman pour avoir tes faveurs ? Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère et je n'en fais pas tout un plat ! Mon père est en fauteuil roulant et là non plus je n'en fais pas un déballage ! Je croyais m'être excusé et je t'ai montré que je faisais des efforts. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus Bella pour que tu m'accordes un peu d'attention ?

Et sur ces paroles il partit. Il avait été cruel envers Edward, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais m'occuper de tout le monde en même temps. Je fis un sourire à Edward en me levant qui me fit signe de la tête d'aller le rejoindre. Il est trop parfait ce mec. Je voyais que dans ses yeux il voulait que je reste mais il me laissait le choix. Je voulais me jeter à son cou et m'excuser mais il fallait que je rattrape Jacob. Je sortis alors à toute vitesse de la cantine.

- Jacob, attends !

- Fous le camp Bella, je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à me suivre !

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de première classe, tu le sais ça ?

- C'est pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de moi par hasard ?

- Non, c'est à cause de ce genre de comportements que je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi. Tu veux bien t'arrêter, je ne peux pas avancer aussi vite, j'ai des petites jambes maladroites je te rappelle.

Et comme pour illustrer mes propos mes pieds se prirent dans… Je ne sais même pas en fait, mais ils me trahirent à leur tour et je m'étalai de tout mon long. Enfin presque puisque Jacob me rattrapa au vol. J'aurais cependant préféré le sol puisqu'une fois dans ses bras il me rapprocha encore plus de lui en m'embrassa. Je voulus me débattre, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de ses muscles. Je tentais de prononcer des « Jacob arrête » mais il ne m'en laissait guère l'occasion.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Jacob se retrouva soudainement à terre. J'avais à mes côtés mon Adonis qui tremblait de fureur. Oh bon sang, ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui a poussé Jacob à terre ?! Car si c'est le cas, il va répliquer et on ne peut pas dire qu'Edward semble faire le poids face à Jacob.

- Bah alors Masen, tu es incapable de te défendre mais tu viens jouer les héros devant Bella ?

- Je ne viens pas jouer les héros. Je crois juste que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle ne prenait pas son pied comme toi tu semblais le faire, alors je suis venu te faire la traduction.

_Mon _Edward a bien dit ça ? Bon, cette fois-ci je suis bien encore à la maison en train de rêver, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Je vis ensuite Jacob sur le point de se ruer sur Edward. Sans réfléchir davantage je m'interposai.

***

_Aïe ma tête !_

- Bella ? Tu nous entends ?

Je tentais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Ah oui… Une dispute entre Jacob et moi je crois, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse… Edward s'était interposé et la dispute était cette fois entre Edward et Jake… et puis plus rien, je ne me rappelle plus de la suite.

Ça y est, j'arrivais à apercevoir de la lumière. Un visage. Celui du secrétaire qui m'avait accueilli la semaine précédente. Je clignai des yeux avant d'essayer me relever. Je n'étais plus dehors mais à l'infirmerie.

- Non, Bella, doucement s'il te plait. Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête alors tu vas doucement ou on t'emmène directement à l'hôpital.

- Ah non, pas l'hôpital !

- Alors doucement.

Je me relevai donc en douceur. Ni Edward ni Jacob n'étaient présents.

- Où sont Jacob et Edward ?

- Dans le bureau du proviseur.

- Mais c'est de ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé, je devrais y être aussi.

- Peut-être sauf que toi tu te trouves à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un coup de poing de Jacob Black en essayant de t'interposer dans une bagarre. Reste tranquille je te dis !

Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais dû refuser à Jacob de venir manger avec nous, ça aurait été responsable. Je n'aurais pas fait souffrir Edward et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Comment réparer ça ? On ne peut pas le faire, on peut juste vivre avec.

- Bella ?

- Ashley ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Comment va Edward ?

- Tu me dis d'abord comment _toi_ tu vas, et ensuite seulement on sauve le monde. C'est une sale manie chez toi hein ?

- Je vais bien. Donne-moi des nouvelles d'Edward s'il te plait.

- Ils sont encore dans le bureau du proviseur, mais il allait bien mis à part son inquiétude pour toi. Tu pensais quoi Bella ? Il est quand même costaud Edward ! Toi t'es une petite brindille qui peut se briser à la moindre rafale de vent !

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi en fait… Mais je ne regrette pas, mis à part le fait d'avoir cédé à Jacob quand il a voulu absolument manger avec moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête bon sang !

- Bon c'est trop tard pour y penser. Bon, repose toi, dès que j'ai des nouvelles des deux Rambo je te préviens d'accord ?

- Ok…

- Bien.

Et elle sortit. Me reposer, elle en a des bonnes elle. Comme si je pouvais dormir après tout ça. Bon j'avoue que j'étais un peu fatiguée, et qu'est-ce que j'avais mal à la tête ! Mais bon au moins Edward n'avait rien. J'espère cependant ne pas avoir blessé sa fierté masculine.

***

Je m'assoupis finalement. L'infirmier me réveilla accompagné d'Edward. Il avait un doux sourire, mais ses yeux montraient toute leur culpabilité. Oh non ! C'est reparti ! Il s'enquit de mes nouvelles et nous repartîmes tous les deux à ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison après cette journée pour le moins originale.

- Qu'a dit le directeur ?

Nous étions dans la voiture et le visage d'Edward était fermé. Il fallait que je le fasse parler.

- Il nous a sermonné et nous a donné douze heures de colle réparties sur trois samedi. Mais je pense que si ma mère ne venait pas de décéder on aurait été exclu temporairement, et on l'aurait mérité.

Oups.

- Edward je te connais et là tu as un comportement que je ne supporte pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as la très mauvaise habitude de culpabiliser pour un oui ou pour un non dès qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Sauf que tu ne peux pas tout éviter, c'est impossible. Alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite et tu arrêtes de faire la tête. J'aurais pu ne pas m'interposer, je l'ai fait. J'aurais pu refuser à Jacob de venir s'assoir avec nous, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais pu lui dire que je n'irai pas au bal avec lui tout court parce que je ne le voulais pas, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

- Tu parles ! Il a tout fait pour me provoquer et moi évidemment j'ai plongé !

- Tu veux que je te dise Edward ? Je te préfère réagir comme tu l'as fait plutôt que tu restes passivement comme je t'ai vu le faire lundi dernier. Là tu as assumé ce que tu pensais, tu as assumé tes sentiments et tu es venu à mon secours. Tu lui as tenu tête pour la toute première fois, et si pour cela il fallait que je me prenne un coup de poing, et bien très bien ! Tu t'es enfin libéré de tout ça, il faudrait presque le fêter !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère !

- Pas du tout. Ne comprends pas ça de travers, je ne suis pas contente que tu te sois battu, qu'il m'ait embrassé ou que j'ai pris ce coup, je me serais bien passée de tout ça. Mais au moins tu as été toi-même aux yeux de tous pour la première fois ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ça. Tu n'as pas à te cacher Edward. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fixes le sol au lieu de regarder droit devant toi. Tu pourrais avoir le monde à des pieds si tu le voulais, alors arrête de croire que tu n'es qu'un moins que rien ! Tu sais quoi ? S'il n'y avait pas Charlie, je t'aurais embrassé devant tout le monde dans la cafétéria tout à l'heure pour montrer à toutes ces filles la chance que j'ai.

- Tu parles, c'est moi le chanceux !

Enfin, son visage s'était illuminé. Son sourire était revenu. Ça avait été plus difficile que prévu mais j'avais réussi. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit !

- Bon par contre il va falloir affronter Charlie tout à l'heure, ça risque d'être moins marrant.

Oups. Oui il avait raison. Que quelqu'un porte la main sur moi-même involontairement c'est dangereux. Qu'Edward qui vit avec nous soit dans la bagarre allait multiplier la réaction. Il allait falloir tout dire, le baiser de Jacob compris. Une semaine que je suis là et je sors déjà avec mon prince charmant et me fais embrasser par un des mecs les plus en vue du lycée. Sans oublier ce boulet de Mickael. Vive Forks !


	12. 10 : Enterrement

_Bonjour ! _

_Gros blabla avant ce chapitre. Premièrement, je tiens à prévenir que les émotions vont se succéder et que pour les plus émotifs il va falloir le paquet de mouchoirs. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, faire passer des sentiments de ce genre n'est pas facile._

_Autrement, je sais qu'un passage va en laisser plus d'une sur sa faim. C'est fait exprès, sadique je suis, sadique je resterai et j'ai décidé de vous faire languir C=D._

_J'ai décidé également de vous faire partager deux passions que j'ai (autre que la lecture et l'écriture, il faut bien se diversifier). La première est le cinéma, j'essaierai donc de vous parler de temps en temps de mes films favoris. J'ai commencé par _Chaplin _il y a deux chapitres je crois, je continue dans ma lancée. Chaque film aura son résumé à la fin du chapitre. De plus, je fais de la photographie dans un club (enfin je faisais, je suis trop vieille mais je reste dans le club d'une autre manière maintenant) et je m'occupe du site Internet. J'en profite donc pour faire de la pub si ça vous intéresse. Vous y verrez des techniques que vous n'avez surement jamais rencontré et qui sont très intéressantes. Il vous suffit de taper sur Google "_Clic Clac Gosses" _et vous tomberez sur le site (je ne peux pas mettre de lien directement). _

_Enfin, je vais avoir une semaine très chargée au sujet d'examens blancs et devoirs à rendre. Je ne pense pas faire un chapitre par jour comme je vous y ai (mal XD) habitué, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 10. Enterrement**

***

- Bella ? Edward ? Vous êtes là ?

Alors que nos noms étaient prononcés la porte claqua. Mince, Charlie semblait être en colère, vraiment en colère.

- Oui papa nous sommes dans la cuisine.

J'étais effectivement en train de préparer des lasagnes en espérant que rien que l'odeur arriverait à le calmer. Malheureusement ça ne semblait pas fonctionner.

- J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille, le garçon que je garde chez moi et le fils de mon meilleur ami ont été pris dans une bagarre au lycée ?

Il voyait rouge. Moi j'étais rouge. Edward virait lui au vert. Nous savions que ce ne serait pas facile, mais là il semblait particulièrement furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait lui dire ? Je crois que peu importait la réponse, sa colère allait nécessairement décupler contre une personne ou une autre. Je ne savais même pas s'il savait pour Edward et Jacob, enfin je veux dire leurs relations peu cordiales.

- Je suis désolée papa, c'est en grande partie de ma faute.

- Et le coup de poing que tu as reçu, tu vas me faire croire que tu te l'aies donné toute seule peut-être ?

- Veux-tu bien te calmer et me laisser te dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement objectivement ? Après tu pourras te mettre en colère si tu le souhaites, mais en attendant écoute au moins ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Très bien, vas-y.

Longue journée. Vivement que je retrouve mon lit… Enfin le mien ou celui d'Edward.

- Jacob a insisté pour manger avec moi ce midi, il voulait essayer de faire la paix.

- Et bien c'est réussi !

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait papa, et assieds-toi, je suis désolée pour toi mais tu ne vas plus grandir donc inutile de rester debout.

Il s'assit en bougonnant. Je remarquai qu'Edward ne restait pas totalement inactif puisqu'il s'occupait des lasagnes en silence, attendant certainement un moment pour intervenir si besoin était.

- Bon. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais prévu de manger avec Ashley et Edward. Il a quand même insisté et a proposé que nous mangions tous les quatre. Sauf que ça a un peu dérapé. Quand Ashley a parlé du bal pour que nous allions choisir une robe Jacob a voulu m'inviter. J'ai essayé de refuser gentiment mais il l'a très mal pris et est parti furieux. Je suis sortie pour le rattraper, m'excuser et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas aller au bal que je ne voyais pas ses efforts pour arrêter de provoquer des ennuis. Il a malheureusement mal interprété mes excuses parce que…

- Parce que quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- T'inquiète papa. Il m'a juste embrassée, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais. Il n'a pas voulu me lâcher et c'est là qu'Edward est arrivé pour m'aider. Il l'a poussé pour que Jacob me libère, mais il l'a poussé un peu trop fort parce qu'il s'est retrouvé à terre. Ensuite c'est allé très vite, Jacob a voulu répondre à Edward sauf que je me suis interposée sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais et du coup c'est moi qui me suis pris le coup de poing. J'ai juste été sonnée, il n'y a rien de grave, plus de peur que de mal. Je suis désolée papa c'est vraiment de ma faute.

- C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé Edward ?

Bon sang ! Je ne vais quand même pas lui raconter ce genre de bobards juste pour lui faire plaisir !

- Oui Charlie, sauf que c'est aussi de ma faute, tout comme celle de Jacob. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude mais là je suis un peu sur les nerfs et quand j'ai vu que Bella se débattait et que Black ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher j'ai éclaté…

- Bon, que ça ne se reproduise pas. J'irais bien voir Jacob, j'ai deux mots à lui dire !

- Non papa ! C'est entre Jacob et moi maintenant. Il fait des efforts quotidiennement, ça risquerait d'aggraver les choses. Et puis, tu irais en tant que quoi ? Shérif ou père de la victime ? Ce serait mal venu de ta part je pense. Laisse couler, je pense qu'il s'en veut suffisamment de son côté.

- Mouai.

- C'est cuit !

Edward avait réussi en trois mots à clore la conversation. Les yeux de mon père s'étaient illuminés en pensant au plat qui serait bientôt sous son palet. Mais comment a-t-il fait en mon absence ?

Après le repas, je profitai qu'Edward était sous la douche pour parler tranquillement avec Charlie.

- Papa ? Demain…

- Ce sera dur pour Edward.

- Oui. J'aimerais être avec lui. Je peux sécher la journée ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je comprends que tu veuilles être avec lui, mais crois-tu que _lui_ le veuille ? Il ne voudra peut-être pas que tu le vois dans cet état. Et puis ce sera dur tu sais.

- J'en ai conscience, mais je crois vraiment qu'il aura besoin de moi. En ce moment je suis sa bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose à laquelle il peut se rattacher. Si je n'y vais pas je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. S'il te plait.

- Très bien. Je préviendrai ton proviseur. Mais en contrepartie, je veux que ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ne se reproduise vraiment pas. J'ai eu peur tu sais quand ton proviseur a appelé. Tu n'es là que depuis une semaine et tu te fais sacrément remarquer. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ta mère tu sais avant que tu viennes. Je ne sais plus quoi penser en fait. Soit elle ne te connait pas comme elle le pense, soit tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton arrivée. Elle m'avait dit que tu étais plutôt timide, que tu ne te faisais que rarement des amis. Là je te vois épanouie, sure de toi et beaucoup plus sociale que ce que je ne l'ai jamais été.

- En fait je crois que ça a été de tout recommencer qui a provoqué un déclic en moi. Ces nouveaux visages, ces rencontres dans un endroit où tout le monde connait tout le monde et où tu passes difficilement inaperçu quoi que tu fasses… Je m'étonne moi-même un peu plus chaque jour tu sais. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ne s'est écoulé qu'une semaine depuis que je suis là. Ma vie à Phoenix me parait maintenant vraiment terne. Je suis heureuse d'être ici et avec toi. J'ai fait le bon choix même si au début je pensais pour être franche que je n'arriverai jamais à m'adapter. Et puis avoue qu'au moins maintenant tu ne t'ennuies plus !

Nous étions tous les deux partis d'un fou rire. Je sais qu'il était aussi très heureux que je sois là même s'il ne le disait pas.

Il n'y avait pas de match ce soir à la télévision, nous avons donc choisi de regarder encore un DVD. Il fallait que nous fassions attention à ne pas en choisir un qui pourrait blesser Edward davantage, ce qui a restreint déjà beaucoup le choix. Alors que je regardais les DVD qu'Edward avait amenés, je suis tombée sur _Hook_ de Spielberg datant lui aussi de 1992. Décidément cette année avait été riche en bon films ! J'en avais entendu parler mais jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir ce film qui avait réuni Dustin Hoffman et Robin Williams. Edward a été horrifié d'apprendre que je ne le connaissais que de nom, ce fut donc le film de la soirée. Il ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il fallait que je sorte les mouchoirs. En même temps je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais émotive. L'interprétation de Robin Williams en Peter Pan était génialissime. Quant à Julia Roberts elle était magnifique et complètement délurée. Ah et puis on n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur capitaine crochet que Dustin Hoffman. La plus grande crise de fou rire que nous avons eue a été au moment du repas et de la bataille de peinture. Nous étions en train de manger des pop-corn au même moment et évidemment nous avons été pris dans le feu de l'action… Tant pis, je nettoierais après !

Le film terminé Charlie alla se coucher. De notre côté Edward et moi sommes restés en bas puisque nous n'étions exceptionnellement pas pris par l'heure. Nous étions tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé – Charlie ne pouvait plus faire aucune remarque maintenant – et nous regardions distraitement la télévision. En fait, elle servait plus de décor qu'autre chose. Moi je me contentais d'apprécier ce moment de calme.

- Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais pour tout à l'heure. Tu n'aurais jamais dû recevoir ce coup de poing, et mon comportement a peut-être été quand même un peu excessif.

- On en a parlé tout à l'heure Edward. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas réagi un minimum j'aurais été quand même déçue.

- Pourquoi ?

Et il ose me poser la question.

- Je vais te le tourner différemment. Tu aurais apprécié si une fille t'avait embrassé devant moi que je ne réagisse pas, que je reste indifférente ?

- Probablement pas c'est vrai. Non en fait. Si tu n'avais pas été un peu jalouse je me serais inquiété de tes sentiments à mon égard.

- Voilà. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit à propos de mon rêve. Jacob était bien mon meilleur ami, mais pendant vraiment très longtemps vous vous êtes détestés tous les deux. Il était amoureux de moi et une fois il a voulu que je voie les choses en face.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux bien te le dire, mais je veux que tu me laisses finir jusqu'au bout. Je t'ai mentionné que pendant un moment tu étais parti en pensant que tu étais dangereux pour moi. J'ai été effondrée, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point, et c'est Jake qui m'a sauvée. Quand tu es revenu je savais parfaitement qui j'aimais et il a difficilement supporté cela. Nous n'étions pas ensembles avant ton retour, mais nous étions des amis proches. Il a voulu un jour me confronter à mes sentiments et a fait en sorte que je l'embrasse, que je l'embrasse vraiment. Et là j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais lui aussi. Je t'aimais plus, tu étais ma vie, mais je ne pouvais plus nier que je l'aimais aussi. Quand tu l'as su, quand tu as su que je l'avais embrassé tu as juste eu peur de me perdre. Tu étais en colère mais tu l'as gardé pour toi. Mais moi je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais que tu me montre ta colère et je voulais que tu te battes pour moi. Je voulais que tu te battes contre lui. Stupide non ? Mais je le voulais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas une bataille physique, mais je voulais que tu fasses tout pour me montrer à quel point j'étais sale, à quel point je t'avais blessé. En fait, je crois que je voulais autant me battre pour que tu me pardonnes que toi tu te battes pour que plus jamais ça ne se reproduise.

- Tu l'as voulu ce baiser tout à l'heure ?

- Non. C'était différent et je sais parfaitement ce que je ressens par rapport à lui. Même mon rêve m'a montré que de toute façon ça n'irait pas plus loin, et même que vous pourriez vous entendre à long terme. Mais c'est comme si tout le destin était contre vous, qu'il vous empêchait de vous apprécier alors que vos deux personnalités pourraient parfaitement s'accorder. Je suis désolée de te dire ça après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, tu le détestes et tu as raison. Mais il y a vraiment une relation triangulaire, et je ne suis pas spécialement le sommet, le triangle va bien dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans ton rêve ? Il a bien dû y avoir quelque chose…

- Je suis désolée Edward, je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu passes sous silence quelque chose d'important, je le sais et je n'insisterai pas pour savoir, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu le passes sous silence. Tu m'as déjà dit beaucoup, et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait motiver une telle retenue, un tel secret.

- En fait, je pense que je te le dirais si je savais exactement les tenants et les aboutissants de cet élément. Tu as raison, je passe quelque chose de très important sous silence, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi. Il faut que je comprenne cet élément, savoir ce que ça signifie. Pour toi ça ne change rien de le savoir ou pas, ça n'avancerait pas à grand-chose. Pour moi c'est important de le garder pour moi.

- Très bien. Je ne t'en demanderai pas davantage alors. J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que je ne te connais que depuis une semaine. Pour toi c'est différent je pense, mais moi je n'ai pas fait ce rêve. Pourtant c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu. Tu sais je suis quand même content d'avoir tenu tête à Black tout à l'heure. Je sais maintenant que plus jamais je ne me laisserai faire. Tu m'as apporté la force de me rebeller.

Et sur cette déclaration il m'embrassa. Son baiser fut d'abord plus doux qu'une brise d'été mais se transforma vite en passion. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux cuivrés alors que les siennes se posaient sur mes hanches. Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, mon bassin bougea et ma jambe droite effectua une ronde jusqu'à se poser de l'autre côté du canapé, me faisant trouver à califourchon sur Edward. Plus rien n'existait mis à part lui et ses caresses. Mon corps tout entier se trouvait envouté par une magie qui dépassait toute conscience. Sa main gauche passa sous mon tee-shirt et commença à caresser le bas de mon dos. Bon sang les frissons que ce simple geste me provoqua ! Je ne pouvais que m'approcher davantage, me collant le plus possible sur lui. Et alors qu'Edward commençait à emmener ses lèvres vers mon cou mon genou bougea légèrement. La télévision se mit alors à hurler, manquant de réveiller Charlie et cassant ce moment parfait. Mon genou avait appuyé sans le vouloir sur la télécommande. Alors que j'étais prête à reprendre là où ma maladresse nous avait interrompus, Edward me regarda tendrement et soupira. Il me déposa alors un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et me ramena à ma chambre.

- Si Charlie s'aperçoit demain matin que l'un sort de la chambre de l'autre il va nous tuer.

J'aurais voulu protester mais je savais que je perdrais à ce jeu. Le cerveau d'Edward s'était remis en marche et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherchait à nouveau à préserver ma vertu. Oh non ! Dites-moi qu'il ne voudra pas attendre le mariage ou je vais me consumer avant ! C'est après un « bonne nuit » timide que j'allai me coucher dans me lit, seule et frustrée.

***

Charlie vint me réveiller le lendemain matin. Effectivement, heureusement que j'étais bien dans ma chambre ou qu'Edward n'était pas avec moi. L'avantage quand il « était vampire » c'est qu'il entendait tout de suite quand Charlie venait me voir et pouvait de ce fait se cacher.

Edward était déjà debout et habillé. Sa tenue lui allait bien mais j'aurais aimé qu'il la porte dans d'autres circonstances. Il avait un pantalon de costume, une chemise et une cravate. Une veste allant de paire avec le pantalon était posée délicatement sur le dossier d'une chaise. Le tout était d'un noir intense. Je me sentis d'abord un peu honteuse d'avoir dormi autant, mais le sourire d'Edward quand il m'accueillit apaisa tout tourment. Je voyais ce que c'était un sourire forcé car le cœur n'y était pas, mais il me montrait qu'il était content de me voir.

Une heure après j'étais prête à mon tour, ainsi que Charlie. Nous prîmes alors la direction du cimetière où déjà quelques personnes se trouvaient présentes. Je fus surprise de voir Ashley ainsi qu'une femme lui ressemblant et me laissant ainsi déduire qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Edward devança ma question.

- Madame Green venait régulièrement rendre visite à ma mère et de temps en temps Ashley l'accompagnait. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elles soient là toutes les deux même si ça me touche beaucoup.

Mon amie vint dans notre direction et enlaça Edward. Je remarquai alors qu'elle pleurait déjà. Elle m'enlaça ensuite, comme si j'étais de la famille d'Edward et que moi-même je portais le deuil. C'était vrai en quelque sorte même si je ne l'avais jamais connue. Peut-être qu'Ashley l'avait compris inconsciemment.

Edward s'avança alors vers Charlie qui discutait avec les employés des pompes funèbres. Ces derniers serrèrent la main de mon Adonis torturé et discutèrent brièvement avec lui. Le cercueil fut ensuite sorti du corbillard. Une rose était sculptée dans le bois et était recouverte de feuilles d'or. Tout le monde s'approcha et Edward commença à parler.

- Bonjour. Je vous remercie vraiment pour votre présence aujourd'hui. Maman était vraiment une personne extraordinaire et m'avait demandé de ne pas pleurer en ce jour. Je pense que je n'arriverai malheureusement pas à respecter cette volonté. Je pensais pouvoir le faire mais ces derniers jours j'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se laisser à aller à ses sentiments, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. On peut rire quand on est heureux et pleurer quand on est triste. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique et on ne peut être que triste de son départ et pleurer ne fera que montrer à quel point elle va nous manquer. Même quand elle était malade elle gardait le sourire car elle savait accepter la vie comme elle venait. Elle m'a toujours élevé avec beaucoup d'amour et j'ai peur de ne pas lui en avoir donné assez de mon côté car elle méritait l'amour inconditionnel, sans limite.

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues parfaites. Moi ça fait longtemps que les miennes s'étaient manifestées. Il y avait tant d'amour en Edward que je me demandais comment il n'explosait pas.

- Elle se donnait sans rien attendre en retour et même si elle avait un sacré mauvais caractère quand elle s'y mettait, elle pardonnait toutes vos faiblesses. S'il n'y avait que des personnes comme elles dans notre monde tout serait beaucoup plus doux. Je ne garderai pas un souvenir d'elle en tant que personne malade mourante sur un lit d'hôpital mais plutôt riant aux éclats.

Il se tourna alors vers le cercueil après avoir repris une inspiration et afficha un timide sourire.

- Je suis désolée maman. J'aurais aimé que tu me vois aujourd'hui car j'ai enfin réussi à me lever et à rester debout, toi qui avais peur que je reste toute ma vie assis. Tout ce que tu m'as dit restera gravé à jamais dans mon cœur et je te promets que de là où tu es tu pourras être fière de moi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Et sur ces derniers mots il jeta une couronne de fleurs blanches. J'étais tétanisée. Je l'aimais. Oh oui je l'aimais lui, et je sais que rêve ou pas rêve je l'aurais aimé, même sans ces souvenirs. On pourrait aujourd'hui me les retirer ça ne me ferait plus rien car la réalité est tout aussi parfaite. Edward était magnifique. Il avait mal, il venait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui mais il gardait espoir sur l'avenir et je savais au fond de moi que j'y étais pour quelque chose.

Nous nous sommes tous approchés ensuite pour dire au revoir une dernière fois à cette femme que j'aurais aimé connaitre. Des roses blanches avaient été achetées pour l'occasion, et avant de jeter la mienne j'y déposai un baiser pour la remercier d'avoir mis au monde un être aussi merveilleux et pour lui promettre que je prendrai soin de lui, à jamais. Je restai quelques secondes à scruter le cercueil. J'étais beaucoup plus touchée que ce que je pensais initialement. Je ne croyais pas que la mort d'une inconnue pouvait blesser autant, et pourtant mon être avait envie d'hurler de douleur. Peut-être parce que je la connaissais à travers d'Edward.

Juste après cet adieu personnel je rejoignis Edward qui était un peu en retrait. Je posai ma main sur son bras et lui fis un sourire que j'espérais réconfortant. Il se tourna doucement vers moi, me regarda profondément et m'enlaça soudainement. Il laissa aller ses larmes dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses sanglots étaient si purs. Il n'en feignait ni n'en retenait aucun, ses larmes étaient naturelles et dénuées de tout artifice. Moi tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était encore le tenir dans mes bras frêles et laisser mes sanglots se joindre aux siens. Tout le monde nous regardait et je m'en fichais. Ils pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient rien ne pourrait nous atteindre.

J'aurais malgré tout voulu l'embrasser pour le réconforter davantage, ça lui aurait surement fait du bien, mais ça aurait été trop. Pas en public, et encore moins devant Charlie.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés à la maison où Charlie nous prépara un chocolat chaud. Oui, on en avait bien besoin. Edward reprenait peu à peu des couleurs mais sa douleur restait omniprésente dans chaque partie de son corps. Devant cela, je me résolus à appliquer le plan de repli dont j'avais eu l'idée.

- Papa ? Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si on sort un peu avec Edward pour nous changer les idées ? Ashley m'a prêté son petit appareil photo numérique et j'aimerais faire des photos en forêt, on a un temps idéal pour ça et je crois que ça nous ferait du bien de prendre l'air.

Charlie me regarda avec des grands yeux surpris.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire de la photographie…

- A vrai dire je ne m'y suis jamais essayée mais c'est le moment idéal, Ashley m'en a donné envie.

- Très bien, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop et ne rentrez pas trop tard.

- Merci !

Et je pris l'appareil pendant qu'Edward se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Une fois dehors nous nous sommes dirigés vers la forêt.

- C'est dommage, nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller à la clairière.

- Tu veux vraiment faire des photos ?

- Oui. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que tu en as conscience mais je veux te le montrer encore plus. La vie est belle, et on passe tout le temps devant des choses sans le voir. Les photographies permettent de mettre ces détails insignifiants en valeur et grâce à elles on se rappelle pourquoi on vit.

Il s'arrêta alors pour me regarder. Ses yeux étaient aussi surpris mais ils me montraient l'étendue de ses sentiments à mon égard.

- Merci.

Je lui rendis le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage et nous partîmes tous les deux faire ces clichés. Nous avons même croisé une biche que grâce au zoom je réussis à avoir parfaitement. Il faudra vraiment que je remercie cette extraordinaire Ashley. Je sais que sans elle beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. J'espère un jour pouvoir la remercier comme il se doit, la rendre heureuse comme elle me rend heureuse. Tient ! Il me vient une idée, mais on verra ça plus tard.

* * *

Hook, _de Steven Spielberg. Avec Robin Williams, Dustin Hoffman et Julia Roberts (1992)  
_

_Peter pan a grandi et ne se souvient plus de rien. Il est maintenant marié à la petite fille de Wendy et a deux enfants. Il a non seulement oublié qui il était, mais il est également devenu un "pirate de la finance". Quand ses enfants sont enlevés par le Capitaine Crochet son passé va devoir ressurgir et l'emmenera jusqu'au Pays Imaginaire.  
_


	13. 11 : Manipulations

_Bon, dernier chapitre avant plusieurs jours. Il n'apporte rien ou presque, mais je voulais en faire un plus léger après le chapitre précédent. Le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas arriver avant jeudi ou vendredi, je suis désolée. Bonne lecture, et merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois à chaque fois !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11. Manipulations**

***

Le lendemain il fallut retourner au lycée. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser Jacob ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réaction face à Edward et face à moi. J'avançais dans un brouillard et j'étais très anxieuse. Je m'étais cependant fixé un objectif à remplir, au moins partiellement, dans la journée : remercier Ashley. Je savais quoi faire mais je n'étais pas à l'aise et je ne savais pas comment y parvenir.

- Bella, ça va ?

Mince. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'en avais inquiété Edward.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je pensais à Ashley. Au fait Edward, ne le prends pas mal, mais il ne serait pas temps que tu changes tes lunettes ?

- Ah oui… En fait si je ne les ai pas changées avant c'est parce que je me disais que si je le faisais Black se chargerait immédiatement de me faire regretter mon investissement, mais je crois que je vais pouvoir maintenant effectivement, elles en auraient besoin. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

Quelle condition va-t-il pouvoir me sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu avais dit non à Black, enfin je me doute de certaines raisons mais bon… Tu viendrais au bal avec moi ?

Encore cette fiche manie du bal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent avec ce bal à la…

- Heu tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui si tu ne veux pas…

Mince son visage s'était fermé. Il avait mal compris ma grimace involontaire.

- Ce n'est pas ça Edward, je pensais encore à mon rêve désolée… En fait tu commences à connaitre ma maladresse maintenant, je suis un véritable danger public, alors aller à un bal ça ne me rassure pas.

Il rit à cette remarque. Pas plus tard que ce matin j'avais réussi à me prendre ma porte de chambre sous un « boum » retentissant, je m'étais ensuite assommée contre la hotte pour finir par m'étaler par terre juste avant de sortir de la maison.

- Et dans ton rêve tu y es allée ?

Oh non, ne m'emmène pas sur ce terrain.

- Tu m'as kidnappée en fait. Ta sœur avait commencé par me retenir en otage pour s'amuser à me déguiser et me maquiller comme une poupée et tu m'avais ensuite mise dans la voiture et amenée de force.

- Et tu avais survécu à tout ça ? Je suis fière de toi Bella. Et est-ce que tu étais ressortie vivante du bal ?

- Ou… oui je crois…

- Parfait, donc maintenant tu peux me dire non parce que tu ne veux pas de moi comme partenaire, mais tu ne peux pas refuser parce que tu ne tiens pas debout.

Je l'avais vu venir celle là ! Quel maître chanteur ! Mais derrière mon énervement de m'être fait royalement manipulée je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de bonheur, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Je peux prendre part à la plaisanterie ?

- J'accepte non seulement parce que si je dois aller à ce fichu bal je ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi mais en plus parce que tu m'as manipulée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as royalement manipulée. Il y a quelques jours tu ne te serais jamais permis de faire ça. Tu commences vraiment à t'affirmer, à être toi et ça me rend heureuse.

Il prit une pause et un silence s'abattit dans la voiture pendant quelques secondes.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais c'est tellement simple d'être comme ça en ta présence !

C'est sur cette note réconfortante que nous sortîmes de la voiture alors que je venais de me garer. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Ma seule réaction face à cela a été de rougir et de baisser les yeux. C'est vrai que nous nous étions faits remarqués avec la bagarre, et puis Edward s'était rebellé pour la première fois. Rajoutez à cela la mort de sa mère et le fait que je sois nouvelle et là c'est bon, le lycée va tourner autour de nous. Super !

Edward semblait penser la même chose que moi mais je le voyais faire des efforts pour ne pas baisser les yeux. C'était encore difficile mais il ne voulait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. De mon côté je cherchais Ashley. Je la vis arriver à peine une minute plus tard.

- Salut tous les deux ! Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, ce midi vous mangez avec nous tous et c'est non négociable, hein Edward ! On n'est pas méchants, certains sont un peu lourds par moments mais tu verras tout le monde est adorable.

Elle avait parlé si vite que je me demandais si elle avait repris sa respiration au bout d'un moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça eut le mérite d'arracher un rire à Edward.

- D'accord Ashley, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix puisque tu as décidé de me kidnapper. A tout à l'heure alors !

Et il partit en riant. Ashley quant à elle était médusée.

- Bella, est-ce que tu te rends compte que je ne l'ai _jamais _vu rire ? Mais comment tu fais ? Il faut me donner tes secrets parce que là je suis sidérée.

- Un de mes secrets ma chère Ashley c'est une amie qui m'a montré que l'on pouvait vivre au jour le jour et croquer la vie à pleine dent. Je crois même que cette amie est en face de moi. Bon, on y va ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut son visage à elle qui s'illumina. Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui parle tranquillement et que je mette au point une bonne stratégie.

- Au fait, tu m'as dit que tu allais au bal, mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un cavalier !

- Ah oui ça…

Tout à coup son sourire était retombé comme un soufflé.

- Il y a un problème Ashley ?

- Non non aucun, je pense que j'irai seule, comme ça je pourrai danser avec plein de garçons !

Et elle croyait me faire avaler ça. Elle avait tenté de mettre de l'enthousiasme dans sa réponse mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je lui laissais cependant croire que je n'avais pas vu son manège, surtout quand elle contrattaqua.

- Et toi Bella, viens au bal, tu verras on pourra s'amuser ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller avec Black, au fait je ne me suis même pas excusée pour lundi…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, ça aurait dérapé un jour ou l'autre et en fait tu nous as rendu un service en quelque sorte.

- Comment ça ?

- Edward s'est enfin affirmé face à lui et maintenant il ne se laissera plus faire. Quand je te dis que tu y es pour beaucoup dans son changement. Ça l'a touché aussi le fait que tu sois présente hier.

Elle me fit son sourire chaleureux.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu pour le bal ! Viens s'il te plaiiiiit !

Oh non, encore une qui me supplie !

- Ashley, arrête tu te dépenses pour rien, quelqu'un d'autre t'a devancé.

- Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est… Edward !

- Si, il ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix, enfin autre que celui du cavalier.

- Mais c'est génial ! Et tu y vas avec lui au moins…

- Oui. Ça te va comme réponse ?

- Oh que oui ! Tu crois que ce soir il peut se passer un peu de toi ? Je t'emmène faire les boutiques et là je ne veux pas qu'il soit là.

- Je pense que pour ça il voudra bien.

Alors que j'avais essayé de dissimuler ma gêne mon sang me trahi lorsqu'il monta à mes joues. Ashley écarta les yeux et eu un mauvais élan de perspicacité.

- Attends Bella, ça veut dire que…

- Bonjour à tous !

Miracle ! Sauvée par le prof ! Je savais que je n'étais pas pour autant débarrassée d'Ashley mais au moins j'avais un peu de répit. Elle bouillait sur sa chaise et mourrait d'envie de me questionner davantage, et son impatience ne faisait que me provoquer des crises de fou rire. Heureusement le prof ne s'en aperçu pas. L'heure passa et à peine la cloche eut-elle sonnée qu'Ashley me regarda avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, mis à part ses yeux qui la trompaient.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle. Toi et moi. Tout de suite.

- Mais de quoi ma chère Ashley ? Et puis je crois que nous avons cours, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas arriver en retard !

- Bellaaaaa !

- Allons-y !

Et je partis fière de moi, droite comme un « i »… Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au sol malgré moi sous le regard de tout le monde, et surtout d'Ashley ! Mince, celle là j'allais en entendre parler un certain temps.

- Bah alors Bella, on ne tient pas sur ses jambes ?

- Bah alors Ashley, on ne tient pas à avoir de réponses à ses questions ?

Un point pour moi ! En direction du prochain cours, je coupai l'herbe sous le pied de mon amie en attaquant la première.

- Dis Ashley, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Jackson de t'accompagner ?

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi je lui demanderais ?

- Moui, t'as raison pourquoi… Non je dis ça parce que j'ai entendu une fille parler de lui et de son envie de l'inviter au bal. Remarque, elle a raison, vu à quel point il n'est pas désagréable à regarder il va surement avoir pas mal de demandes. Si Edward ne me l'avait pas demandé et si j'avais été contrainte de demander à quelqu'un je pense que je me serais tournée vers lui, dommage. Bon, on y va à ce cours ?

Elle était blanche comme un linge. Si ça pouvait l'encourager à aller lui demander, ça aura été un mal pour un bien ! Reste encore à ce qu'elle se décide… et ce n'est pas gagné ! Il faudra peut être que je travaille aussi Jackson. Ah pour les autres elle peut être très entreprenante mais dès qu'il s'agit d'elle elle est plus timide que moi. Incroyable !

La fin de matinée fut beaucoup plus calme. J'avais plongé Ashley dans ses réflexions et je culpabilisais un peu de mes mensonges mais je m'étais promis de la remercier comme il se doit, et je savais ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Elle était toujours préoccupée au moment du repas. Quand nous sommes arrivées, ils étaient tous déjà là, Edward compris. Ils avaient gardé deux chaises pour nous. Edward ne semblait pas dans son élément, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire mais il n'était pas non plus en retrait. Je crois que Kellan était très en forme par rapport à ses blagues vaseuses. Au moins ça détendrait l'atmosphère !

Tout le monde nous salua quand nous nous assîmes. Ashley semblait avoir retrouvé son enthousiasme, mais je pense que ce n'était qu'en apparence. Je réussis à faire passer un mot à Edward sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il pouvait y lire « _J'ai besoin de ton aide. Prends Jackson à part et fais lui croire que tu as entendu des mecs parler d'Ashley et de leurs projets de l'emmener au bal, mais fais le de manière à ce qu'il croie que tu lui en parles comme si tu en parlais à n'importe qui… Je te revaudrai ça._ »

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux, son regard dévia ensuite sur Ashley puis sur Jackson et quand il comprit où je voulais en venir il me fit un grand sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait compris le message. Quant à moi de mon côté je continuai mon petit travail.

- Au fait Edward, je suis désolée mais après les cours Ashley et moi allons faire les boutiques, pour trouver nos éventuelles robes de bal…

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi, ce qui me fit encore devenir rouge. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle !

- Pas de problème, je passerai chez moi en attendant. Je comptais de toute façon le faire… Mais… je ne suis pas certain d'être capable d'y aller seul. Les garçons, ça vous dit de venir chez moi, je suis sure que mon écran plat ferait votre bonheur.

Alors là, c'était moi qui étais stupéfaite. En fait, j'aurais dû être celle qui l'était le moins comprenant pourquoi il le faisait, mais quand même ! Nous étions tous bouchée bée cependant il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Evidemment, ils acceptèrent tous. Ashley proposa alors à Nikki de se joindre à nous qui accepta sans aucune hésitation.

Les heures de cours suivantes se firent sous le signe de l'excitation. Ashley avait retrouvé son entrain et moi j'étais rassurée que Nikki nous accompagne, on devrait éviter le même genre d'accident que la fois dernière. Au moins cette fois-ci personne ne devrait partir de son côté, l'expérience de la dernière fois a dû servir de leçon. Nous éviterons tout de même cette ruelle.

Nous sommes rentrés ensemble avec Edward sans dire un mot, juste profitant d'être ensembles au calme. J'étais censée passer prendre les filles une demi-heure plus tard. D'abord Ashley qui me guiderait chez Nikki. A la maison, il me laissa à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte pour m'embrasser passionnément. Nous en avions envie depuis un moment et notre moment d'intimité allait être sacrément réduit avec cette escapade. Le temps passa et il fallait malheureusement que j'y aille. Il prit les affaires dont il a avait besoin et je fis de même. Kellan était censé être chez Nikki, je ferais donc un échange de passager. Edward me posa une question dans la voiture alors que j'étais sur le point d'arriver chez Ashley.

- Au fait, tu peux me faire comprendre ce que tu fais avec Ashley et Jackson ?

- Ashley m'a rendue plus d'un service, et pas des moindres. Je veux lui rendre la pareille sauf qu'elle n'est pas facile à aider. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inclus dans mes manigances mais là tous les deux ils me désespèrent.

- Non aucun problème, ça fait du bien de pouvoir voir du monde. Maintenant que je me suis ouvert j'ai l'impression d'avoir ce besoin de rattraper toutes ces années de solitude. C'est vrai que pour ces deux là tout le monde l'a remarqué… sauf eux !

- On dirait oui.

Ashley arriva à la hauteur de ma voiture qui s'était arrêtée et demanda la raison de notre hilarité. Sa tête ne fit que la renforcer et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

***

Le voyage avec Nikki fut encore plus animé que quand il n'y avait qu'Ashley et moi. Derrière cet air de beauté fatale il y avait une fille qui aimait rire même si elle avait parfois un franc parlé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de boutiques à Port Angeles mais il y en avait déjà trop pour moi. Il fallut toutes les faire, essayer encore et toujours des robes, des chaussures et elles m'ont même emmené dans l'unique boutique de lingerie fine. Je savais qu'Ashley se retenait de me poser des questions compte tenu de la présence de Nikki et j'aurais pu profiter de ce moment de répit, mais non masochiste comme je suis il fallait que je me jette du haut de la falaise… enfin, manière de parler !

- Nikki, tu vas au bal avec Kellan j'imagine.

- Evidemment ! Et vous les filles, il serait temps de bouger votre joli popotin ! Bella je sais que tu n'es arrivée que de la semaine dernière, mais je crois qu'il y a plus d'un mec qui voudrait t'avoir à son bras. Quant à toi Ashley, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

- Qui donc ?

Je choisis de jouer la fille totalement innocente et naïve.

- Jackson voyons !

- Parce que tu voudrais y aller avec Jackson Ashley ? Je croyais qu'il ne t'intéressait pas… Tu devrais te dépêcher alors, il vaut mieux ne pas attendre qu'une autre fille soit plus rapide que toi vu comme il est demandé. Il est tellement beau et intelligent que ça ne devrait pas tarder…

J'avais dit ça comme si de rien n'était, mais Nikki avait parfaitement compris mon manège.

- Oui, et il sera surement super sexy dans son costume. Je le vois bien aux bras d'Anna Kendrick… Elle se collant à lui pendant un slow langoureux, rapprochant ses lèvres…

- Bon ça va Nikki ! Ton message est passé je vais aller le voir ! Toutes les deux vous êtes de vraies manipulatrices ! De toute façon il ne va jamais accepter alors bon.

- Tu sais quoi Ashley ? S'il n'accepte pas je viens en mini jupe au lycée avec un décolté des plus plongeants pour essayer de te faire rire pour te réconforter.

C'était osé de ma part, heureusement que j'étais presque certaine de sa réponse, si ce n'est pas lui qui demande en premier grâce à l'aide d'Edward. Presque. Bon, il _faut _qu'il accepte ou il aura à faire à moi.

- D'accord !

J'aurais au moins eu le mérite de la faire rire à nouveau !

- Donc et toi Bella, tu vas accepter laquelle des propositions de tes multiples prétendants ?

Mince, Nikki ne m'avait pas oubliée. Je suis sure qu'au fond d'elle Ashley jubilait que la conversation lui soit apportée sur un plateau d'argent.

- Et bien en fait j'ai déjà un cavalier…

- Sérieux ? Prends exemple sur elle Ashley, une semaine et demi qu'elle est ici et elle a déjà le cavalier. Alors tu craches le morceau ?

J'étais aussi rouge que la lumière du bicolore qui réglait la circulation.

- Heu… C'est Edward…

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a encore que quelques jours nous n'arrivions même pas à voir ses yeux parce qu'ils étaient toujours baissés ? Alors, dis-moi tout, vous sortez ensembles ? Promis, on gardera le secret, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile puisqu'il habite chez toi, les ragots iraient vite. Tu peux avoir confiance en nous.

Ashley affichait un sourire de vainqueur. Elle avait réussi à me coincer sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Elle devait connaitre suffisamment Nikki pour savoir qu'elle me tirerait les vers du nez, d'où le fait qu'elle l'avait invitée avec autant d'enthousiasme. D'accord, un point partout, balle au centre.

- Bella, tu ne peux plus mentir vu le rouge à tes joues. C'est bien. Vous allez vraiment bien ensembles je crois, vous vous complétez sans être trop différents. Mais question existentielle : est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

Question existentielle ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas les mêmes.

- Oui, ça te va ? Bon maintenant est-ce qu'on peut reporter notre attention sur le choix des robes ou on n'est pas rentrées. Par contre, gardez pour vous cette conversation s'il vous plait, effectivement je n'ai pas trop envie que ça se sache…

- Pas de problème !

Nikki choisit finalement une robe qui descendait jusqu'à environ trois centimètres au dessus de ses genoux d'un rouge étincelant. Elle était élégante mais sans être vulgaire. Ashley avait opté pour une robe violacée avec un décolté fort plongeant mais cachant ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Elle descendait jusqu'aux chevilles avec délicatesse. Quant à la mienne, elle était évidemment bleue et sans chichis. Les bretelles étaient fines et la jupe était suffisamment ample pour que je puisse faire des mouvements sans craindre de la déchirer.

Les essayages et les achats terminés, je raccompagnai mes deux amies chez elles et retrouvai à la maison deux hommes qui m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire et des pizzas. Ce n'est qu'au milieu du repas que je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas vu Jacob de la journée au lycée.


	14. 12 : Doutes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je tiens à vous dire que je vous aime vraiment. Je suis complètement claquée par les jours que j'ai eu et ceux qui suivent mais j'ai quand même voulu vous mettre ce chapitre, il est donc 23h30 chez moi et je le poste. Je sais, je suis extraordinaire XD_

_Autrement, chapitre plus court que la moyenne par manque de courage d'aller plus loin, je suis désolée mais là mes yeux se ferment._

_Annonce pour les prochains chapitres. Il est possible voire probable que dès le prochain chapitre je réhausse le rating en M pour plein de raisons que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Je ne veux choquer personne. J'annoncerai éventuellement les passages à sauter pour les âmes sensibles._

_Dernière remarque, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant le changement de livre. Attention, les évènements qui vont arriver dans les prochains chapitres risquent de vous donner le tournis et je pense que je vais vraiment choquer plus d'une personne, je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Pour finir, j'ai deux mercis à faire. Le première est à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour mes examens, ils se sont à peu près bien passés pour la plupart, j'en ai encore un demain et un autre la semaine prochaine, j'en vois enfin la fin, enfin pour ceux qui ne se font pas en ème merci général car j'ai eu un oral d'anglais aujourd'hui où j'ai présenté le film _Chaplin _dont j'ai parlé, et j'avais oublié de prendre les paroles de la chanson _Smile_. Grâce à la FF je les avais enregistrées sur le chapitre qu'il fallait !_

_Bref, bisous à tous, ce chapitre n'apporte encore pas grand choses en apparence, mais il me servira beaucoup par la suite. A demain j'espère !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 12. Doutes**

***

Le lendemain matin je me levai de bonne humeur, trouvant un Edward avec un pâle sourire. Vous pouvez penser que c'est triste que ce sourire soit aussi pâle, mais vous vous tromperiez. L'avoir dès le réveil après tout ce qu'il a vécu est… magique en quelque sorte.

Direction la voiture et le lycée. A vrai dire je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, mais pas trop le choix. Heureusement, la plupart de mes cours étaient partagés entre Edward et Ashley, voire les deux en même temps. Cependant, nous faisions attention à ne pas nous renfermer dans notre bulle. D'une part je ne voulais pas monopoliser Ashley, même si cette idée ne m'aurait pas dérangée elle est tellement adorable, mais je voulais aussi qu'Edward s'ouvre à un monde dans lequel il n'a jamais évolué. Je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point ça peut être difficile d'avancer et d'agir dans un monde totalement inconnu.

Mais il était capable de découvrir cette réalité dans laquelle il s'était toujours caché. En fait je crois que contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, il était tout autant déconnecté de la réalité que moi lors de notre rencontre. Moi je vivais par _mon_ rêve, lui par _ses_ rêves.

La journée se passe normalement. Mais la réflexion qui m'était venue la veille au soir me revint. Jacob n'était pas là. Je questionnai alors discrètement Ashley à ce propos.

- Je ne sais pas pour être franche Bella. Il n'est pas revenu depuis l'accident de lundi. Je crois qu'il avait des remords.

C'est ce que je craignais. Il n'était pas revenu du tout au lycée. Pas même mardi où il savait que nous n'y serions pas. Edward va me détester mais je dois aller le voir.

Je fus soucieuse tout le reste de l'après-midi. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de cours en commun avec Edward sinon j'aurais risqué de l'inquiéter. Enfin encore plus que ce que je vais faire. Je me déteste mais je n'ai pas le choix le crois. Je _dois_ lui parler. Il le faut.

Après les cours, quand j'atteignis la voiture Edward n'était pas encore là. Il était certainement sorti un peu en retard des cours. Cela me permit de réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais lui annoncer ça. Je ne trouvai toutefois pas de solution-miracle.

Il me rejoignit finalement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le sourire en le voyant. A chaque fois mon cœur avait des ratés rien qu'à sa vue. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi beau que dans mon rêve mais il tenait la comparaison. La beauté qu'il avait dans mon rêve était une beauté irréelle, impossible vraiment à décrire, une beauté qui vous attire nécessairement malgré vous. Là, la beauté d'Edward était plus terre à terre, plus réelle. Elle coupait le souffle, elle faisait se retourner dans la rue les femmes les plus amoureuses de leur homme malgré elles. Je préférais presque ça car je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun attrait vampirique pour me tromper. Il me rendit mon sourire et monta dans la voiture sans dire un mot.

C'est en conduisant que la réalité me revint.

- Tu sembles soucieuse Bella.

- C'est que… je le suis en quelque sorte.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Peut-être et tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Explique !

Il commençait à perdre son calme. Il s'inquiétait déjà et les évènements récents n'aidaient pas ses nerfs à ne pas s'emballer à la moindre mention du mot « problème ».

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, rien de grave. C'est juste que Jacob n'est pas revenu depuis lundi au lycée et… ça me perturbe. Voilà tu vois, rien de grave. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais moi je sais aussi que Jacob au fond de lui est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'était pas là, si ça a un rapport avec nous ou pas.

- Tu n'as… qu'à l'appeler.

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer la phrase. Rien que l'idée de penser que je puisse avoir des contacts avec Jake le rendait malade. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque où il m'interdisait d'aller à la Push parce qu'ils étaient des loups-garous !

- Edward… Je pensais à quelque chose de plus radical qu'un simple coup de téléphone où il me raccrocherait au nez.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller !

Oups. Il s'emporte. Mauvais signe.

- Edward.

- Bella, rêve ou pas rêve ce mec n'est pas fréquentable. Je sais de quoi je parle ! Tu te rappelles bien de ce qu'il s'est passé lundi, et je ne parle pas du coup de poing !

- Il ne me fera jamais de mal Edward. Il m'aurait relâché et _je _lui aurais foutu mon poing en pleine tête. Moi je peux le frapper, lui ne le ferait jamais et ne me sors pas l'histoire du coup que j'ai reçu il ne m'était pas destiné.

- Arrête de mentir, tu es incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

- Pourtant j'ai réussi dans mon rêve à me casser la main en lui en foutant une dans les mêmes circonstances Edward.

Je lui avais sorti cette phrase avec un grand sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère et je vis son sourire s'étendre à son tour. Je voyais clairement qu'il s'imaginait la scène.

- Quand bien même Bella. Je t'en prie n'y va pas, ou laisse moi t'accompagner.

- Non Edward désolée, sinon ce n'est pas le téléphone qu'il va me raccrochez au nez, ce sera la porte que je me prendrai sans pouvoir lui dire un mot. Tout ira bien.

- Bella…

- S'il te plait Edward. C'est important pour moi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais si seulement tu pouvais voir un fragment de ce rêve et ressentir ma confusion ! Tant de choses similaires et tant de différences. Mais je commence à voir ce qui est pareil ou non, à quelques exceptions près parce que je n'ai jusqu'à maintenant eu aucun moyen de le démontrer. Ce que je sais, c'est que le Jacob de mon rêve et celui de la réalité peuvent se regrouper.

- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais ? Retrouver l'Edward de ton rêve ?

Il avait prononcé cette question après un long silence alors que nous descendions de voiture. Cette crainte de sa part me brisa le cœur. Je me tournai vers lui et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Au début oui Edward, je dois te l'avouer. Je voulais croire que cet être aussi parfait existait. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu en découvrant qui tu étais faire l'amalgame ou te changer afin que tu sois comme dans ce rêve, je n'en avais pas besoin. Il y a des similitudes et des différences, et l'Edward de la réalité me convient parfaitement, depuis que je t'ai rencontré je n'ai plus regretté d'être sortie de ce rêve. Au contraire, je le remercie car il m'a permis de te venir en aide et de te rencontrer. Tu comprends ça Edward ?

En guise de réponse il m'embrassa passionnément. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui passa car une fois de plus il s'était arrêté. Je pense qu'Edward faisait tout de son côté pour me faire oublier ma résolution mais malheureusement c'était perdu d'avance. Je _devais _le voir. Je mis fin malgré moi à ce merveilleux moment et il comprit. Il me supplia encore une fois du regard et ma volonté fut vraiment mise à mal. Je réussi cependant à garder les idées claires et après avoir rassuré Edward une fois de plus, pris son téléphone portable pour que je puisse le joindre à tout moment et que je le prévienne quand je partirais de la Push, puis je pus enfin monter dans la voiture.

Le voyage me permit de réfléchir sur tout ça, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis plusieurs jours. Je veux dire, intensément, personnellement. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour Jacob et me demandais ce que signifiait cette absence.

Je me pris encore une claque quand je constatai que la Push était parfaitement comme dans mon rêve. Et là je ne pourrais pas me sortir d'explication plausible. Même si j'étais venue étant plus jeune je n'aurais pas pu tout mémoriser comme ça. Pourtant là je connaissais tout et je reconnaissais sans mal la maison de Billy.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dehors dans son fauteuil en train de discuter avec… Sam ! _Bella, rappelle-toi tu n'es pas censée savoir qui il est, ne fait pas de gaffe pour une fois. _

J'allai me présenter.

- Billy ? Bonjour c'est Bella !

- Bien sur, je t'ai reconnu immédiatement ! Quelle bonne surprise Bella ! Tiens, je te présente Sam Uley.

- Enchantée.

Je fis tout pour ne pas montrer mon trouble. C'était malheureusement loin d'être gagné d'avance mais je crois que je réussis.

- Je suis venue voir si Jacob allait bien. Je sais qu'il n'est pas venu au lycée depuis l'accident de lundi et j'étais inquiète.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu t'es reçue ce coup de poing Bella. Même si ton père n'a pas osé me le dire je sais qu'il était à deux doigts de dire ses pensées à mon fils et il aurait eu raison.

- Non il aurait eu tord, c'est un malentendu qui a dégénéré et ça n'aurait pas dû se produire. Est-il là ?

- Dans sa chambre à ma connaissance, il est rentré il y a environ une demi-heure. Mais je dois te dire que tu ne le verras plus à ton lycée, il a choisi de retourner au lycée de la Push. Tu sais Bella, depuis qu'il t'a retrouvé il y a une semaine et demi on ne le reconnait plus, ça a été comme du 180 degrés. Je voulais te remercier.

- Comment ça ?

- Il… il se comporte mieux avec tout le monde, et son retour au lycée de la Push a pour origine le fait qu'il veuille redevenir quelqu'un de bien, il veut recommencer. Nous t'en sommes tous reconnaissants.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre ça. Evidemment, comme à mon habitude mon corps me trahit et je rougis malgré moi.

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu être l'origine d'un tel changement. En tous cas si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais monter pour discuter de tout ça avec lui.

- Bien sur Bella. Prend ton temps. Veux-tu manger ici ce soir ? Je peux prévenir ton père.

- C'est très gentil, mais il y a aussi Edward à la maison pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas le laisser trop seul.

- Ah oui, pauvre petit gars quand même.

Je fis un timide sourire et entrai dans la maison. Je trouvai sans problème la chambre de Jacob à l'étage évidemment et frappai délicatement à la porte.

- J'ai envie de dormir !

Oups. Je répondis à travers la porte.

- C'est Bella Jacob.

- Bella ?

Sa voix reflétait toute sa surprise. J'entendis un bruit sourd suivi d'un « aïe », une succession d'ouvertures de placards et de jurons masqués pour finalement voir Jacob m'ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux étaient écartés, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient. _C'est bon, je ne suis pas un fantôme revenant du monde des morts quand même !_

- Entre ! Je suis super surpris de te voir.

- Je m'inquiétais, je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée.

- Tu t'inquiétais ?

- Bah oui, c'est si difficile à croire ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'avais remarqué aucun de tes efforts pour essayer de ne pas être un imbécile de toute première classe ? Je t'ai dit que je jugeais sur un ensemble, pas un acte.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne m'en veux pas pour lundi ?

- Pour m'avoir embrassé sans ma permission et sans avoir voulu me lâcher, si. Si Edward n'était pas intervenu, à la second où tu m'aurais lâché tu te serais reçu mon poing. Pour celui que j'ai reçu involontairement, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu ne voulais pas me le donner, quant à ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Edward ne me concerne qu'à moitié je crois même si là j'étais vraiment au centre de tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas bien au moins ?

- Heu ouai. Mais je veux quand même m'excuser pour le coup de poing. Je ne le ferai cependant pas pour le baiser. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire. Je préfère avoir des remords plutôt que des regrets.(*) Peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre mais franchement ce mec ne te mérite pas, il a un poids à la place du cerveau. Il n'a jamais su se défendre, alors te défendre toi ça relevait de l'inimaginable il y a quelques jours. Je ne vois toujours pas comment il a pu me mettre par terre et me prendre la tête.

- C'est simple, comme pour toi quelque chose bouge en lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu veux changer, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Vous semblez tous les deux être des cas désespérés chacun dans votre domaine.

- C'est une manière de voir les choses. Tu sais, je vais retourner au lycée de la Push, retrouver mes potes qui n'ont jamais fait de connerie. Je crois que c'est la chose à faire. Je crois que le jour où tu m'as envoyé royalement me faire voir tu m'as rappelé ce qui me manquait et que la vie que je menais n'était pas pour moi, je voulais le croire au moins ça donnait un sens à mon existence, mais maintenant ça ne me dit plus rien.

- Je suis contente que tu t'en sois aperçu.

- Dis Bella, je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais tu ne veux pas repenser à ma demande ? Je l'ai mal présenté mais je comptais vraiment t'inviter au bal.

- Vraiment désolée Jacob, ma réponse reste la même.

- Tu y vas avec _lui _hein ? Vous êtes ensembles n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Lundi, vos regards. Et puis tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte il était déjà obsédé par toi dès ton arrivée. Moi je l'avais vu. Je ne suis pas con tu sais, et j'avais aussi vu le regard que tu lui faisais. Je me suis même demandé si vous ne vous connaissiez pas d'avant.

- Non Jacob, nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés.

- J'ai raison hein ?

- C'est…

- Compliqué je sais. Avec lui habitant avec vous, ça jaserais vachement. Mais t'inquiète, je ne dirai rien. Mais fais attention, ce mec ne me dit rien, sérieux. Hey, tu veux rester ce soir manger ?

- Merci Jacob, mais ton père a déjà proposé et j'ai décliné. C'est très gentil, mais j'ai deux hommes à nourrir chez moi aussi. Je crois en plus qu'il ne faut pas trop forcer le destin. Je reviendrai te voir si tu veux.

- Yep, ça me fera plaisir, mais ton pauvre orphelin ne crisera pas ?

- Jacob, s'il te plait ne l'appelle pas comme ça ou mes visites seront plus qu'occasionnelles. Et je crois qu'il m'a laissé venir aujourd'hui non ? Tant que tu ne te comportes pas comme un imbécile ou un salop avec moi il n'y a pas de raison. La balle est dans ton camp une fois de plus. A bientôt !

Et je partis. Je souris en sortant à Billy et Sam qui semblaient être dans une profonde discussion. Ils me répondirent de la même manière et je vis dans leur regard de la gratitude. Une fois de plus je fus gênée mais fière aussi. Si j'arrivais à faire rentrer Jake dans le droit chemin j'aurais gagné une guerre de plus. J'appelai en rentrant dans la voiture Edward comme promis chez moi.

- Allez Edward ? C'est Bella.

- Ah Bella ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout s'est très bien passé, pas un haussement de voix. Je pars de la Push.

- En fait Charlie a appelé, il va être retenu jusque tard ce soir. J'aimerais en profiter pour passer chez moi, juste toi et moi. Ça te dit ?

- Bien sur, prépare toi je te prends au vol, à tout de suite.

- A tout de suite, dépêche toi mais attention sur la route.

- Promis !

* * *

_(*) Pour ceux qui ne voient pas la différence, un remord c'est quand vous avez accompli quelque chose et que vous auriez préféré ne pas le faire. Un regret c'est quand vous n'avez_ _pas accompli quelque chose et que vous auriez voulu le faire. _


	15. 13 : Chez Edward Rating M

_Bonjour !_

_Quelques remarques avant ce chapitre. Déjà, pour les moins de 16 ans, il est déconseillé à partir d'un certain moment facilement identifiable. _

_Autrement, avant de lire ce chapitre, veuillez vous munir d'une part d'une musique douce, si vous pouvez mettre Clair de lune en fond c'est parfait ainsi que d'un ventilateur. De plus, de préférence lire ce chapitre dans le calme, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je l'ai particulièrement travaillé. _

_Comme certains l'ont déjà deviné je pense, il y aura une récompense dans ce chapitre. En fait, je m'étais dit que je ferais quelque chose de spécial pour la 100° Review qui a été écrite par Drinou. Merci en tous cas, ça me fait toujours super plaisir !_

_A demain

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13. Chez Edward**

***

Je ne savais pas ce que voulait faire Edward chez lui mais je ne lui posai pas la question du voyage. Après tout c'était normal qu'il veuille y aller, c'était _chez lui_.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émerveillée par cette villa. Elle était si belle. Mais si calme. Les Cullen manquaient. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Edward, ils n'étaient pas de sa famille et ils ne le seront jamais. J'ai maintenant compris que l'histoire des vampires et des loups-garous étaient un fruit de mon imagination. Rien ne peut me faire penser le contraire actuellement.

Une fois dans le salon, il me demanda de l'attendre une minute et monta en direction de sa chambre. Moi je m'attardais plus sur l'intérieur. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment fait lors de ma dernière visite, j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées. La décoration était un peu différente mais les meubles se trouvaient au même endroit. Cependant je remarquai que la table n'était pas la même. C'est bête comme détail et ça me fit rire, mais parmi les meubles qui étaient identiques pour beaucoup, la table faisait décalé pour moi. Elle n'était ni comme avant le jour de l'accident avec Jasper, ni comme quand ils étaient revenus à Forks. J'eus soudainement une pensée de sympathie pour cette table qui ne connaitrait pas la peur des bagarres d'Emmett et de Jasper ou des humeurs de vampires.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça alors que tu regardes ma table ?

Il me sortait son sourire en coin déloyal, je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de dire la vérité quand je le voyais.

- Je pensais que ta table avait de la chance de rester vivante. Dans mon rêve tu avais deux frères et les tables ne faisaient jamais très longtemps car ils adoraient se bagarrer pour rire. Désolée, c'est loufoque mais de temps en temps j'ai des flashs qui me reviennent, n'y fais pas attention. Tu voulais faire quelque chose de spécial Edward ?

- Oui. Déjà je voulais te dire que j'avais réussi à confronter Jackson avec l'aide de Kellan. Il devrait aller voir Ashley. Je ne les comprends pas tous les deux, ils sont tellement harmonieux mais ont trop peur que l'autre le rejette. C'est mignon.

- Oui, ces deux là ce sont des âmes sœurs si tu veux mon avis. Alors il va aller la voir ?

- Et il va lui demander pour le bal. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai voulu venir. Hier, ils m'ont poussé à faire quelque chose que je pensais ne pas pouvoir faire avant longtemps, mais j'ai été transporté. Et s'ils m'y ont poussé, c'est en fait grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à le faire.

Là il avait éveillé ma curiosité. Je ne voyais pas ce dont il parlait. J'espère que ce n'était pas fumer une quelconque herbe… Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait grâce à moi. Sauf s'il voulait ressentir les mêmes sensations que moi quand il me sourit et que je me mets à planer malgré moi.

- Tu m'en dis plus ?

- Non, mais je vais te montrer et te faire entendre.

Et là il s'assit. Cependant son siège n'était pas une chaise, c'était un banc. Un banc de piano. Il s'était installé devant le piano à queue blanc qui régnait en souverain dans le salon. D'un signe de tête il me fit signe pour que je le rejoigne. Je pris donc place à ses côtés et me retrouvai inconsciemment en apnée. Il me fallut faire un effort presque inhumain pour que je me remette à respirer. Je suis presque sure que je suis sujette à faire de l'apnée du sommeil. Ce serait bien mon style !

Et là il commença à jouer. Je reconnus d'abord _Claire de Lune_. Il le jouait en fermant les yeux comme pour pouvoir ressentir chaque note, pour faire corps entier avec la mélodie. J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de le regarder jouer, voir cette expression indescriptible sur son visage et fermer les yeux à mon tour pour vivre pleinement ce morceau. Pour me décider je me demandai comment Edward aurait voulu que j'agisse et je fermai les yeux en conséquence.

Chaque note était comme une goutte d'une cascade dans un univers paradisiaque. Je m'imaginais cette cascade juste à côté de notre clairière. Il faisait nuit, la lune était pleine. Il faisait doux. Vingt, vingt-deux degrés au plus. Une légère brise soufflait et faisait danser mes cheveux. Là un faon s'approcha pour venir me demander de le caresser. Il n'était pas sauvage. Des lucioles vinrent illuminer un peu plus ce paradis, donnant un caractère magique grâce à la danse de leur lumière. Les dernières notes telles des sons de clochettes retentirent. Mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux. J'étais encore dans ce paradis. Je savais que j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, même si je ne savais pas quand il était apparu.

De nouvelles notes retentirent. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Il jouait ma berceuse. Celle qu'il m'avait composée… mais dans mon rêve ! Pourtant il me la jouait. Je savais qu'il l'avait composée, je savais que ce n'était pas un morceau que j'avais entendu une fois et que je m'étais appropriée dans mon rêve. J'avais _rêvé _de cette berceuse.

J'avais ouvert mes yeux malgré moi en état de choc mais les refermai ensuite doucement et me laissai à nouveau envahir par mes sensations.

Il faisait encore nuit. Je ne me trouvais pas dehors mais dans une grande pièce spacieuse avec des baies vitrées. Je voyais à travers les fenêtres une végétation abondante haute en couleurs grâce aux nombreuses variétés de fleurs. Il y avait une odeur irrésistible, indescriptible et impossible à identifier concrètement. Un mélange de toutes ces fleurs. Au milieu d'un mur se trouvait un lit. Il était grand, des draps en soie blanche étaient étendus dessus. Ma première impression en les voyants eut attrait à leur pureté. Un enfant nouveau-né aurait pu difficilement tenir la comparaison. Sur ce lit, un dieu grec y était allongé. _Mon _Adonis. Il dormait paisiblement. Un sourire était sur ses lèvres. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, me laissant ainsi parfaitement voir son torse. Si les draps sur lesquels il était allongé reflétaient la pureté, lui était la perfection. Une perfection que je n'aurai jamais. J'entendais son souffle à travers les notes. Je voyais sa cage thoracique se mouvoir à mesure de sa respiration. Je le vis soudainement bouger. Les notes se faisaient à la fois plus pressantes et plus tristes. Il se réveillait. Croyait-il que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ? Quand je vis ce dieu ouvrir les yeux la musique s'arrêta. De mon côté je gardai les yeux fermés pour quelques secondes encore. Je voulais le voir encore dormir mais non, il s'était réveillé. Mes paupières se levèrent à mon tour.

Edward me regardait. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce regard, ou alors je le redécouvrais à chaque fois. Tant d'émotions en même temps ! Il approcha délicatement sa main de ma joue et essuya une larme. Je compris alors que j'avais pleuré pendant qu'il me jouait ma berceuse.

- Est-ce que ça te plait ?

Et il osait me poser la question. Je connaissais le morceau mais je ne le connaissais pas. Comment l'expliquer… Je connaissais l'air, mais même si dans mon rêve je l'adorais et je croyais le ressentir entièrement, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je venais de vivre. Je n'avais fait qu'un avec ce morceau. Il avait fait partie intégrante de moi, de mon être. Comment décrire cette osmose ?

- Ne sois pas stupide Edward. Ce morceau est… Ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir va au-delà de toute logique et de tout mot. Il est merveilleux, et encore ce qualificatif est faible.

- Je l'ai écrit pour toi. Tu me l'as inspiré la première nuit où nous avons dormi ensemble.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais Edward, quand j'ai fermé les yeux j'ai vécu ce morceau. Et ce que j'ai vu, c'était toi en train de dormir. Tu as réussi à faire parvenir tout ce que tu ressentais d'une manière telle que les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour le décrire. Merci.

Et sur ces mots, je l'embrassai. Ce baiser fut tendre. Je voulais lui faire comprendre tout ce que je ressentais. J'aurais voulu lui donner mon cœur pour qu'il puisse ressentir ce que je ressentais. C'en était même trop. Je croyais qu'à chaque mouvement de lèvres j'allais imploser. Peut-être l'avais-je déjà fait sans m'en apercevoir.

Mes mains s'étaient mises d'elles mêmes derrière son cou et je me tournai davantage vers lui de peur qu'il n'attrape un torticolis. Au bout d'un moment, il rompit ce baiser et appuya son front contre le mien. Nos yeux étaient fermés. Nous vivions de tout notre être ce moment. J'eus soudainement une envie d'essayer quelque chose à mon tour. Cela me fit peur car j'aurais préféré le faire sans qu'il soit à côté de peur de me ridiculiser mais quelque chose me disait que j'allais y arriver. Je le _savais_. Je lui demandai alors d'échanger de place avec moi. Il me regarda avec des grands yeux étonnés mais s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Je pouvais le faire. Je l'avais déjà fait. C'était dans ce rêve mais je savais que j'y arriverais encore. Il m'avait appris à jouer pendant mes quelques mois de vampirisme. Si j'y étais arrivée dans mon rêve je pourrais le faire ici aussi.

Mes mains se placèrent sur les notes et je pris une grande inspiration. Puis, je ne sais pas, je ne répondis plus de rien. Mes doigts évoluaient sur le clavier, allant parfois sur les dièses, alternant entre les croches, les noires, les blanches et les rondes. Je me laissais alors envahir par ce morceau. Edward ne me l'avait pas appris, _je _l'avais composé pour _lui_. Comme il m'avait composé ma berceuse. Je me rappelle encore les émotions que j'avais voulu lui faire passer. Je nous voyais sur la plage de l'île d'Esmée. Je m'approchais de la mer où lui se trouvait déjà. J'avais voulu exprimer le bien-être que j'avais ressenti en rentrant dans l'eau tiède. Mais surtout, j'avais voulu montrer l'amour et le désir ressenti quand il m'avait pris dans ses bras, nos deux corps entièrement nus. Je m'étais approchée et j'avais voulu le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que jamais plus nous ne serions l'un sans l'autre. Puis mes yeux s'étaient ancrés dans les siens. De l'amour platonique qui se voulait rassurant j'étais passée à l'amour charnel. Le désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Puis j'avais exprimé les émotions ressenties quand nous avions fait l'amour. Le désir. Le plaisir. L'assurance qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. La communion totale avec lui. Et enfin mon réveil à ses côtés, parfaitement heureuse et comblée.

Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ce bonheur. Je me permis de regarder Edward. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le faire pendant que je jouais. Ma première réaction face à lui fut de l'inquiétude. Il respirait difficilement.

- Edward ? Il y a un problème ?

Il secoua doucement la tête puis parla lentement, comme si chaque mot tentaient de résister et ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais du piano.

- Je ne le faisais pas. C'est encore un des grands mystères de mon rêve, tu m'avais appris et je t'avais composé ce morceau avec beaucoup de mal. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le ressortir mais il faut croire que ça m'a affecté beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais. Mais tu es certain que ça va Edward ?

- Oui Bella, c'est juste que…

Et il leva ses yeux et ancra son regard aussi profond que l'océan dans le mien. Et là je compris. Non, il n'avait pas de _problème._ Mais comme moi quand il m'avait jouée ma berceuse il avait vécu le morceau. Maintenant un désir très fort brillait dans ses yeux. Un désir partagé. A vrai dire je ne vivais plus que par ce désir. Je jetai presque sans m'en rendre compte mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque parfaite et ma poitrine se colla contre son torse.

Nous étions loin du tendre baiser que nous avions échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Là chaque mouvement n'était que passion. Sans nous concerter d'aucune sorte nous approfondîmes d'instinct le baiser. Je me mis face à lui, faisant reculer ainsi le banc pour que nos deux corps puissent être entre ce dernier et le piano. Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien ne comptait. Je ne pensais plus, je ne respirais que quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se plaquer sur mon menton puis descendre le long de mon cou. Pour vivre encore plus pleinement chaque baiser et lui laisser le plus de place possible, ma tête se pencha en arrière d'instinct.

Il caressait en même temps mon dos me procurant à chaque mouvement mille et un frissons. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me reculai, le regardai dans les yeux et pris sa main. L'obligeant à me suivre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, Edward se résolut à parler.

- Bella… Tu es sure que c'est ce que _tu _veux ?

Il s'inquiétait à propos de mon désir et de ma préparation quant à y faire face. Pour toute réponse, je glissai mes mains le long de sa chemise, en détachant sensuellement et lentement chaque bouton. Je l'ouvris alors délicatement, faisant glisser le bout de mes doigts contre son torse. En un sens c'était la première fois que je le voyais _en vrai_. Mon rêve ne lui avait pas fait honneur, comme s'il l'avait censuré. Il était encore mieux sculpté que ce que j'avais osé imaginer. Mes lèvres s'approchèrent et s'attardèrent sur ce corps parfait. Je laissais parfois ma langue tracer tout l'amour et le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il avait penché sa tête aussi en arrière et un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'aux épaules et firent glisser la chemises qui se retrouva au sol.

Il ramena son regard vers moi. Il était brulant de désir. S'il avait fallu représenter Edward à ce moment présent il aurait fallu le mettre au milieu des flammes. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, avidement. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches dans un premier temps puis sous mon tee-shirt. Il le fit remonter et ne brisa le baiser que pour le faire passer au dessus de ma tête. Je pense que s'il avait pu le faire passer par mes pieds il l'aurait fait. Ses mains vinrent se plaquer à nouveau dans mon dos, me procurant des sensations inimaginable. Le pire fut quand elles étaient dans le bas, à la limite de mon jean. Je reculai pour nous emmener en direction du lit. Il suivit mon mouvement, ne rompant notre étreinte que quand nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Là, alors que j'étais sur le dos, il se mit sur le côté et m'observa. Ses yeux partirent de mes pieds et remontèrent doucement vers ma tête, s'attardant sur mon ventre, ma poitrine encore recouverte de mon soutien-gorge, mon cou et enfin mon visage. Il avait un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais eu. Un enfant ouvrant _le _paquet cadeau attendu pendant des mois.

Il recommença ensuite à m'embrasser, mais effectua une descente dans mon cou, mes épaules, ma poitrine, mon ventre. Il commença alors à détacher le bouton de mon pantalon et baissa la fermeture éclair. Je levai alors les fesses pour lui permettre de me l'enlever. Me voilà alors en sous-vêtements. Je n'en éprouvais toutefois aucune gêne. De son côté je vis son désir grandir davantage si cela était encore possible. Avant qu'il ne puisse entreprendre quoi que ce soit, je lui fis subir la même chose et lui enlevai son pantalon. Son boxer semblait sur le point de craquer sous la pression. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cela, heureuse de lui faire autant d'effet.

Nos lèvres ne firent plus qu'un à nouveau. Il nous fit tourner pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus de moi. D'instinct, j'ouvris les jambes pour qu'il puisse se mettre entre elles. Tout mon être n'attendait que lui, mais je voulais malgré tout faire durer ce moment. Mes hanches ondulèrent d'elles-mêmes et je pouvais sentir l'intensité de son désir. Ma main glissa sous le morceau de tissu. Edward comprit le message et me laissa retirer la dernière barrière de son corps. Je pris son sexe entre mes mains fermement et entreprit un mouvement de va et vient. Il grogna à nouveau face à cette sensation, fermant ses yeux. Je nous fis tourner, et tout en continuant mes mouvements je fis glisser mes lèvres le long de son corps. Je m'attardai sur les mamelons, fis le contour du nombril et arrivai à la hauteur de l'objet de mes convoitises. Sans arrêter mes mouvements je laissais ma langue s'y attarder avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Je sentais la température du corps d'Edward augmenter de minutes en minutes.

Il m'attrapa soudainement par les épaules pour m'embrasser avidement. J'étais en position assise ce qui lui permit de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge pendant que nos langues dansaient. Une main s'empara d'un de mes seins et ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue vinrent jouer avec mon mamelon. Je voyais alors des couleurs que je n'avais jamais vues. Le monde était différent, ou j'étais dans un autre monde. Il fit de même avec mon deuxième sein.

Il glissa ensuite vers mon intimité encore couverte. Il enleva mon dernier morceau de tissus et posa ses lèvres à l'endroit autrefois recouvert. Un doigt pénétra en moi, puis un deuxième. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier face à ces sensations. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'en voulais plus.

- Edward, je te veux en moi. Maintenant.

J'avais eu du mal à prononcer ces sept mots tellement mon corps ne répondait plus de rien. Il s'empara du préservatif et le mit, puis remonta vers moi, m'embrassa en se frottant contre moi, et finalement rompit le baiser pour me regarder intensément. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entra en moi. Une première douleur vint, mais elle fut remplacée par des millions de sensations. Notre danse sensuelle commença alors. Nous nous regardions toujours, voulant voir toutes les sensations qui passaient par les yeux de l'autre. Je fermai les yeux malgré moi quand je montai au septième ciel alors que je criai mon plaisir. Edward me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Nos respirations étaient des plus saccadées. Il se retira ensuite de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Nous venions de faire l'amour pour la première fois.

***

Le retour à la réalité fut encore une fois difficile. Il fallait que nous rentrions ou Charlie allait s'inquiéter. Je me recoiffai cependant un minimum au cas-où et nous repartîmes en direction de la maison. La moindre distance physique était devenue douloureux pour tous les deux, le moment que nous venions de passer n'arrangeant rien.

Charlie n'était toutefois pas encore rentré quand nous sommes arrivés. Cela nous permit de prendre une douche – séparée ou nous allions recommencer – et de préparer un repas décent. Quand Charlie rentra, nous étions prêts et le dîner était servi. Il fut surpris que nous n'ayons pas déjà mangé.

- Papa, on pouvait attendre. On a travaillé et de toute façon nous n'avions pas tellement faim tout à l'heure. Quand on a vu l'heure on s'est dit qu'au point où nous en étions on pouvait t'attendre ! Comme ça tu n'as pas eu à manger seul.

- C'est sympa. Au fait, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que Jacob était retourné au lycée de la Push, tu le savais ?

- Oui, je l'ai appris tout à l'heure. En fait j'ai été le voir, je m'inquiétais du fait qu'il n'était pas au lycée.

- Je sais j'ai eu Billy. Il était très content de te voir, mais très surpris surtout. Il parait que tu as une très bonne influence sur Jacob. C'est bien.

- Bella arrive toujours à faire ressortir le meilleur des autres.

Edward avait dit ça comme si de rien n'était. Je devins écarlate, incapable de prononcer une moindre phrase cohérente. Pathétique mais impossible à contrôler. Mon père acquiesça d'un air entendu et sourit à Edward. Au moins ici il l'appréciait.

Quand Charlie se coucha, j'allai rejoindre Edward dans son lit. Nous nous endormîmes enlacés et heureux.


	16. 14 : Bonheur

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Avant-dernier chapitre avant le changement de livre. Il bouge beaucoup, plein de choses s'y passent. Je pense que vous allez apprécier. Pas besoin de faire un blabla plus grand lol. J'attends vos impressions !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 14. Bonheur  
**

***

_Je suis dans la clairière. Il fait jour mais la pluie tombante obscurcit énormément l'endroit, le rendant presque macabre. Pas de trace de vie. Je cligne des yeux, et en relevant mes paupières j'aperçois Edward. Lui ne me voit pas. Je l'appelle mais il ne m'entend pas. Je voudrais approcher mais je ne peux pas. Je suis tétanisée par ce qu'il va se produire. Jacob arrive en loup. Il a les babines retroussées. Edward ne peut pas bouger, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il va se passer. J'hurle pour demander à Jacob de prendre ma vie plutôt que la sienne mais il ne m'entend pas. Je ne peux rien faire. La scène ne dure que quelques secondes. Des secondes plus longues que l'éternité. Jacob saute pour attaquer._

Je me réveille presque en hurlant. Des larmes coulent de mes joues. J'avais réussi pendant plusieurs nuits à ne pas faire ce genre de rêves, mais ça avait recommencé. Probablement à cause de ma visite chez Jake, j'ai l'impression que mon rêve se rapproche. Edward se penche vers moi, inquiet. Je le regarde et fond en larme dans ses bras. Il me berce et me chante ma berceuse pour que je me rendorme, comprenant certainement que je viens de faire un cauchemar. Moi j'espèrais que c'en était un, et non une prémonition.

***

Nous étions à peine arrivés au lycée qu'Ashley me sautait dessus. Cette fille doit être branchée constamment sur secteur pour déborder autant d'énergie, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- Bella ! Il faut absolument que je te parle ! Tu m'as portée chance j'en suis sure et certaine !

- Ou lààà Ashley. Je t'en prie calme toi tu me donnes le tournis !

Edward tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son rire. Je me demandais s'il était provoqué par la joie d'Ashley ou si c'était plus pour ce qu'elle allait me faire subir toute la journée. En tous cas elle semblait tellement heureuse que je sus immédiatement ce dont il était question.

- Désolée Bella mais c'est trop… indescriptible ! Jackson m'a invitée non seulement au bal mais aussi à aller se faire un ciné demain soir ! J'ai l'impression que Nikki et toi aviez raison, peut-être que je l'intéresse finalement ! Non mais tu imagines ? Une soirée rien que tous les deux et le bal…

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Edward était juste à côté. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle en pleurait presque. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue je lui aurais aimablement rappelé que ça aurait pu arriver plus tôt si elle s'était un peu bougée les fesses.

La journée avait effectivement très bien commencé. J'en oubliais même mon rêve insensé. Oui, mais c'était sans compter mon _cher_ Mickael. Si quelqu'un a _the _astuce pour se débarrasser du plus gros boulet du monde, je suis preneuse.

- Hey Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci et toi ?

- Bah écoute ça va ! Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être te changer les idées demain soir, histoire de sortir un peu, tu veux aller voir un film ?

- Il y aura qui ?

- En fait, je m'étais dit que nous pourrions y aller tous les deux.

_Oh non… _

- C'est gentil Mickael mais je n'en ai pas trop envie. Ne te sens pas offensé mais pour moi sortir un soir juste avec toi rime avec rancard.

- Et si j'étais en train de t'en proposer un ?

- J'imagine que je te ferais mon plus grand sourire mais que je refuserais gentiment.

- Oh allez Bella ! Aucun engagement ! J'arrive à peine à t'approcher je te jure que je serai un vrai gentleman.

Au secours ! Voie de la diplomatie ou voie qui le remettra une bonne fois pour toutes à sa place ?

- Mickael…

- Bella ! Tu es là ?

Mon sauveur !

- Oui Edward.

- Salut Masen. Excuse moi je parlais avec Bella, tu veux bien la laisser aux autres de temps en temps ? Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire tu peux certainement attendre la fin du lycée.

On aurait dit le sifflement d'un serpent. Saleté de Mickael ! Qui me donne mon lance-flamme ?

- Dis donc Mickael, je suis une grande fille si je veux lui dire d'aller se faire voir je peux le faire.

- Oh désolé Bella.

_Mon œil, tu as tout sauf l'air désolé._

- Bon bref, alors tu sors avec moi demain soir ? Ah et tu viendrais au bal avec moi ? Je suis bon danseur tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Désolé Mickael mais elle n'est pas libre pour le bal.

Edward avait été plus vite que moi pour répondre. Oh mince, la jalousie prenait le dessus ! Remarquez, j'aurais probablement réagi de la même manière à sa place, ou pire je me serais enfuie.

- Tu ne veux pas la laisser répondre toi aussi ? Elle peut faire ses choix toute seule non ?

_Drapeau blanc _!

- Bon Mickael, je vais effectivement au bal avec Edward et je ne veux pas sortir un soir avec toi, désolée mais je n'en ai pas envie.

- Laisse-moi une chance Bella, il ne va pas te bouffer quand même !

- Mic…

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons !

Et il m'embrassa. Devant tout le monde. Nous faisions des efforts surhumains pour ne rien montrer depuis une semaine et cet imbécile de Mickael avait tout ruiné. Au moins nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher, c'est une manière plus optimiste de voir les choses. Je répondis à son baiser mais j'avais chaud, très chaud. Pas de désir, mais le sang était monté à mes joues. J'étais là depuis deux semaines et je sortais déjà avec un garçon du lycée, qui plus est qui habite chez moi. C'est presque malsain en y pensant. Il rompit finalement le baiser et me regarda avec amour pour se tourner ensuite vers Mickael.

Je me mis à plaindre ce dernier, il était livide. C'était compréhensible en un sens. Il y a encore quelques jours Edward c'était le fantôme qui se faisait maltraiter au lycée. Aujourd'hui il sort avec la fille sur laquelle il avait des vues. Tant pis pour lui, j'avais essayé la voie diplomatique et vu les commérages qui allaient commencer ce n'était que justice. Bon sang, hier encore j'aurais pu dire que nous ne couchions pas ensembles ! Là maintenant ça va être plus délicat. Merci les garçons !

- Bon maintenant Welch j'espère que le message est passé. Bella n'est pas libre pour le bal _ni_ pour les soirées.

Et il l'avait dit en faisant un grand sourire comme si de rien n'était. Edward m'entraina ensuite à l'écart en regardant droit devant lui, et ce n'est que quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls qu'il baissa les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est fait maintenant. Et puis honnêtement qui ne s'en doutait pas a lycée ?

J'avais dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour qu'il arrête un peu de culpabiliser. Oui j'aurais préféré qu'il ne craque pas mais je le comprenais. Pour le lui montrer j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassai à mon tour.

Tout le reste de la journée les regards furent tournés vers nous. Je voulais être six pieds sous terre mais je m'efforçais à rester à la surface. Edward quant à lui restait la tête haute mais je devinais aisément qu'il ressentait la même chose, et il devait s'en vouloir le connaissant. Ashley faisait tout pour nous faire rire quand nous la croisions mais ce n'était pas facile. Fort heureusement la journée passa vite, même si c'était encore trop long à mon goût. Mais une chose me rassurait : c'était _enfin_ le week-end. Miracle.

***

Le lendemain Charlie me prit à part. Je sentais venir les inconvénients d'une petite ville.

- Bella, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plait.

Je feignis l'étonnement.

- Il y a un problème papa ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai… bon j'ai entendu des choses et je voudrais en discuter avec toi.

- Ah…

Oui, je n'allais pas y échapper.

- Tu sais Bella, je pense vraiment qu'Edward est un mec bien mais… vous êtes jeunes. Je me doutais depuis quelques jours qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux entre vous mais vous êtes encore jeunes alors prenez votre temps, surtout que vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps.

- Papa ne t'inquiète pas. Edward est quelqu'un de bien comme tu dis. Et puis tu sais, j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours papa. Nous avons passé énormément de temps ensembles et nous avons parlé. Ce n'est pas comme si je me cherchais un petit-ami, à vrai dire je n'en voulais pas. En fait, la vérité c'est que je crois que je suis vraiment très attachée à lui. Trop peut-être car je n'imagine déjà pas ma vie sans lui et ce n'est pas une impression d'adolescente qui est euphorique dans sa nouvelle relation. Je me suis retrouvée en lui, mais il est également mon complémentaire. Je sais ce que je fais et je te promets que je ferai tout pour que tu ne te sente pas à part ou que tu n'aies pas à souffrir de cette situation.

Je lui avais parlé de manière douce. A y réfléchir, c'était la première discussion d'adultes que nous avions. Je le pris dans mes bras instinctivement alors que ce genre de gestes ne nous était pas familier. Il referma les siens maladroitement autour de ma taille et quand nos regards se recroisèrent après la fin de notre étreinte ses yeux me montrèrent tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. J'avais dû tant lui manquer et me voir heureuse ici, à Forks, devait lui mettre du baume au cœur.

***

Les jours se succédèrent à très grande allure. Je me partageais entre mon père, Edward, le lycée et quelques visites à Jake. Il se faisait de plus en plus distant, j'avais peur de comprendre pourquoi. J'espaçais encore davantage mes visites du coup.

Vint la date d'anniversaire d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de fêter son anniversaire dans mon rêve ne connaissant pas sa date de naissance. Ashley et Nikki m'avaient aidé à préparer une petite fête surprise. Je n'étais pas sure de mon coup car j'avais pris beaucoup de risques. Déjà je ne savais pas s'il aimait les fêtes. Et puis je ne savais pas si l'endroit que j'avais choisi pour qu'elle se tienne lui plairait. En fait j'étais morte de trouille par rapport à ça.

Les invités étaient déjà sur place quand je proposai à Edward une petite balade. Nous étions samedi et à priori rien ne pouvait me trahir. Il l'accepta avec plaisir.

- Tu veux aller quelque part de spécial Edward ? Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, tu choisis !

- Que dirais-tu de chez moi ? J'aurais bien envie de jouer un peu de piano avec toi.

_Il le fait exprès ?_

- Très bien, allons chez toi alors.

- Tu es déçue ?

- Non pas du tout, ça me convient parfaitement au contraire. Let's go !

Et nous partîmes en direction de chez lui. _Inspire, expire._

Définitivement, ma petite Saxo n'était pas faite pour ce chemin. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la villa le soleil nous faisait l'immense honneur d'être présent. Je me sentais bien. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais au moins il y avait ce soleil. Main dans la main nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte d'entrée et je le laissai passer devant.

Puis vint une explosion. Des confettis. Une musique. Des cris. Et surtout des rires et des visages heureux. Ils avaient tous répondu présent. Ashley et ses parents, Jackson, Nikki, Kellan, Peter, Charlie et quelques amis en plus que nous nous étions faits ces dernières semaines. Il fut extrêmement surpris mais un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, je le vis immédiatement mais il en était vraiment très heureux.

Il vint me voir au bout d'un moment pour me parler.

- Pourquoi, et comment ?

- Parce que je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être remettre un peu de vie dans cette maison et que tu allais te sentir seul de passer cet anniversaire sans elle. Et sinon grâce à la précieuse aide d'Ashley et de Nikki.

Je lui souris en espérant que j'arrivais à faire passer tout ce que je ressentais.

Commencèrent alors les festivités. Il fut obligé de souffler ses dix-huit bougies d'un seul souffle, ce qu'il fit sans mal. Nous lui avions préparé des petites surprises, des petits défis pour animer le tout. Vint ensuite le déballage des cadeaux. Nous nous étions cotisés pour lui offrir de toutes nouvelles enceintes de très bonne qualité pour qu'il puisse écouter sa musique. Je savais qu'il en rêvait mais n'osait pas se les acheter, considérant que ce n'était pas si important en fin de compte. Maintenant il allait pouvoir écouter de la musique sans avoir ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Moi en fait je pensais plus pratique, nous pourrions écouter de la musique ensembles enlacés dans un lit.

- Et si tu les testais tout de suite pour vérifier si elles fonctionnent bien ?

Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais. Je me levai pour aller chercher son lecteur MP3, le branchai aux enceintes et lançai la musique. Une mélodie au piano s'éleva alors. Un air que personne ne connaissait, même pas lui. Je le lui avais composé. Cette fois-ci elle n'était pas destinée à l'origine pour l'Edward de mon rêve mais bien à lui. Tous furent étonnés en entendant la mélodie. Edward su immédiatement d'où venait ce morceau, qu'il en était le cœur même. Il sut également quelle réaction avoir face à cela. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ce soleil d'août dans notre clairière.

Un silence religieux s'était installé. A la fin du morceau il se leva et vint m'embrasser. C'était rare que l'on s'embrasse en public, et je crois bien que ça n'était jamais arrivé devant mon père. Ashley demanda ensuite d'où venait ce morceau.

- En fait, j'ai été l'enregistrer à Port Angeles il y a deux semaines…

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui joue ? Et c'est toi qui l'as écrit ?

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus.

- Si, c'est beaucoup et il est merveilleux.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Nous irradions irrémédiablement de bonheur.

- Bella, tu viens s'il te plait il faut que nous te parlions !

Nikki et Ashley s'étaient tournées vers moi et je savais parfaitement ce qu'elles me voulaient. Nous sortîmes alors toutes les trois de la pièce.

***

Nous étions en haut de l'escalier. Anna, une fille avec qui nous avions sympathisé, prit la parole quand nous fîmes vibrer son téléphone.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais j'ai plusieurs messages à faire passer. Le premier s'adresse à M. Swan et à M. et Mme Green. Vos filles s'excusent sincèrement, mais quand l'honneur est en jeu parfois il faut pousser les limites. Je cite leurs paroles. Elles ajoutent qu'elles vous aiment beaucoup et seraient reconnaissantes si vous les laissiez rentrer ce soir chez vous.

J'imaginais de là où j'étais la tête de mon père qui devait sacrément s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Le deuxième message s'adresse à Edward, Kellan, Jackson et Peter. Il ne faut jamais défier une fille qui risque d'en faire une affaire personnelle.

_[Début de Flash-back, _ _trois semaines plus tôt]_

_- Allez, arrête Bella, il n'y a pas plus sainte nitouche que toi !_

_Je regardai Kellan avec de grands yeux. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il se passait quand nous nous retrouvions seuls avec Edward…_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? _

_- Je connais les filles comme toi. Vous n'osez jamais rien, et Ashley est presque aussi désespérante que toi._

_Nous nous étions regardées. Kellan était mort de rire, il adorait nous taquiner. Mais cette fois nous ne nous laisserions pas faire, mais il nous faudrait l'aide de Nikki._

_[Fin de Flash-back]_

Anna enclencha la musique et nous descendîmes l'escalier. Nous nous étions changées pour nous mettre « plus à l'aise ». Enfin façon de voir les choses parce que ce n'était pas mon avis, surtout avec Charlie dans l'auditoire. Nous étions toutes en rouge et noir, mais peu de tissu recouvrait notre corps. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu me laisser embarquer dans ce truc débile et je fus à deux doigts de renoncer. Ashley et Nikki avaient prévu le coup. Elles m'avaient placée entre elles empêchant toute fuite.

Et me voilà en Enfer. Respire Bella.

_**[Nikki]**  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_**[Ashley]**  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

_**[Chorus:]**  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_What What, What what_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_Yea yea yea yea_

_**[Ashley]**  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens.  
yeah_

_**[Chorus:]**  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_**[Moi]**  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now_

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

_**[Ashley]**  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

_**[Nikki]**  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

_**[Moi]**  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
__[Nikki]  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

_**[Chorus:]**  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)_

_**[Toutes les trois]**  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here..._

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......_

Si vous aviez vu leurs visages. Certains étaient prêts à se jeter littéralement sur nous. D'autres étaient complètement sciés. Mais nous avions gagné. Je n'avais pas osé regarder Edward pendant ma performance mais je savais qu'elle avait eu l'effet escompté. Il brulait dans un feu indescriptible. Au moins mes heures de travail avec Ashley et Nikki avaient porté leurs fruits. Ça m'avait même permis de maitriser ma maladresse car bien évidemment la chanson avait été accompagnée de la danse sensuelle qui allait avec. Je pris la parole avant de partir me changer.

- Alors Kellan, tu retires ce que tu as dit ?

Il avala et détourna son regard de Nikki.

- Je retire, Bella, Ashley toutes mes excuses. Mais je ne promets pas de ne pas vous défier à nouveau si c'est pour avoir ça.

Nikki le frappa à l'épaule pendant que je rougissais. Charlie ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre mais il m'adressa malgré tout un sourire auquel je répondis. Je croisai ensuite le regard brulant d'Edward avant d'aller me changer, satisfaite de moi.

Ce que j'appris quelques minutes plus tard, c'est que Jacob avait assisté à la scène grâces aux baies vitrées alors qu'il se promenait dans le coin…


	17. 15 : Fatalité Fin Livre I

_Dernier chapitre du livre 1. Il est plus court que la moyenne mais je n'ai pas voulu rajouter des choses inutiles. Je n'ajouterais rien pour ne rien gâcher. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15. Fatalité**

***

_Ce que j'appris quelques minutes plus tard, c'est que Jacob avait assisté à la scène grâces aux baies vitrées alors qu'il se promenait dans le coin…_

De la chambre d'Edward où je me changeais je _le _vis. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était là. Mon cœur s'arrêta et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. J'étais en état de choc, déconnectée de la réalité. Je n'avais renfilé que mon pantalon et mes deux bras étaient dans mon tee-shirt, prêts à mouvoir pour faire passer ma tête à travers le trou.

Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ? Je ne le sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'on frappa plusieurs fois à la porte et que je continuais de scruter la forêt. Finalement je crus entendre quelqu'un rentrer et prononcer mon nom, demandant si ça allait. Je sentis des mains sur mes épaules qui me secouèrent. Ce mouvement me ramena dans le monde réel. Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui tentait de me faire sortir de ma torpeur et vis le visage très inquiet d'Edward.

- Mais enfin Bella, qu'as-tu ?

Et là je fondis en larmes dans ses bras. Je m'en voulais tellement j'étais en train de gâcher son anniversaire mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Il me berça pour me calmer respectant mes sanglots. Au bout d'un moment je levai mes yeux vers lui.

- Edward, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Tout ce que tu veux si ça a pour effet de te faire arrêter de pleurer.

- Fais attention à toi et n'approche pas Jacob.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Promets.

- Je te le promets ma Bella. Allez, calme-toi.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver au résultat escompté. Je redescendis finalement dans la fête comme si de rien n'était. Je savais qu'Edward allait me questionner plus tard mais nous n'en étions pas là.

Les heures passèrent et nos hôtes prirent congé. Ashley et Nikki voulurent rester pour aider à ranger mais je les mis dehors, elles avaient déjà beaucoup aidé à la préparation cela suffisait. Charlie repartit à la maison pendant qu'Edward et moi rangions le peu de choses qu'il y avait à ranger, la vaisselle ayant été faite au fur et à mesure de la fête.

- Je viens de passer un des meilleurs anniversaires de ma vie alors que je pensais qu'il allait être un des pires à cause de l'absence de maman. Merci Bella.

Pour toute réponse je lui adressai mon meilleur sourire et l'embrassait.

- Raconte-moi comment vous fêtiez ton anniversaire.

- Il n'y a pas énormément de choses à dire. Maman me préparait un gâteau qu'elle faisait spécialement pour l'occasion et elle me trouvait toujours un cadeau spécial. Ce n'était pas spécialement quelque chose qu'elle avait acheté, elle avait pu le faire. En fait ton cadeau tout à l'heure m'a d'autant plus touché car c'est le genre de choses qu'elle faisait. Mais chaque anniversaire était unique. Je crois qu'elle faisait tout pour me faire oublier l'absence de mon père ou d'amis. Je n'avais jamais organisé de fête d'anniversaire comme les enfants de mon âge et je crois qu'elle s'en inquiétait beaucoup. Elle aurait voulu que je m'intègre mais je n'avais jamais su faire. Seule toi as réussi à m'apprendre à évoluer dans ce monde.

Et j'en étais heureuse. Les minutes passèrent alors que nous remettions de l'ordre et Edward me posa la question qui devait l'obséder depuis un moment.

- Bella, que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure dans ma chambre ? Tu étais complètement prostrée…

- Je t'en prie Edward, ne me demande pas de te répondre.

- Pourquoi ? Explique un peu je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi…

Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Edward. Respecte ta promesse et ça n'arrivera plus je te le jure.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton rêve et la partie que tu me caches ?

- Non Edward. Et arrête de me poser des questions je t'en prie ça me torture.

Mon premier mensonge. Mais je ne devais pas le lui dire. Il ne fallait pas. Je porterai seule le poids de mon rêve dorénavant.

***

Le lendemain Jacob téléphona à la maison. Manque de chance, je répondis.

- Allo ?

- Bella ?

- Jacob ? Que veux-tu ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non non, mais je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir à la Push aujourd'hui, tu peux même amener ton Masen si tu veux.

_Non._

- C'est gentil Jacob mais là pour aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie de sortir. Hier on a fêté l'anniversaire d'Edward et la préparation plus la journée ont été particulièrement fatigantes. Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de me vautrer dans mon canapé et regarder la télévision… Un autre jour peut-être.

- Ok, comme tu veux. A bientôt !

- Bye.

Je soupirai. Je devais éviter Jacob. Je n'étais pas sure de ce que _lui _avait vu mais moi je savais ce que j'avais vu. Et je ne savais pas comment réagir.

***

La semaine passa. J'en avais presque oublié ce qu'il s'était passé à l'anniversaire d'Edward. En tous cas j'en avais retiré une leçon : les fêtes pour les dix-huit ans sont mauvaises pour le moral. A noter sur un calepin quand quelqu'un aura la mauvaise idée de fêter cet âge maudit.

Nous étions déjà samedi. Il y a une semaine je voyais… Non Bella, arrête d'y penser. Tu te laisses de nouveau envahir par ce rêve. Par ces rêves. C'est mauvais. Je m'étais faite un peu malgré moi plus distante avec Edward mais il l'avait accepté. Il avait vu que j'étais inquiète pour lui.

Le temps était encore plus maussade que d'habitude. Saleté de pluie ! S'il faisait un tout petit peu plus froid ce serait une tempête de neige.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir autant envie d'aller chez Ashley que de te pendre Bella…

- Ils avaient prévu qu'il fasse beau…

- Arrête de grommeler, il va faire beau cet après midi normalement. Allez file, elle va t'attendre et tu pourras encore moins l'arrêter !

Et ça l'amusait d'imaginer Ashley me torturer. Saleté de mec ! Je lui tirai puérilement la langue avant de craquer et de laisser tomber toutes mes bonnes résolutions en l'embrassant passionnément. Notre étreinte brisée je partis pour aller chez Ashley.

***

- Alors Bella, finalement que va faire Edward maintenant ?

- Je crois que dans quelques jours il a rendez-vous pour tout ce qui est administratif. Ensuite on n'en a pas vraiment parlé. Il veut partir et il veut rester, je le sens. Quand j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet il était un peu gêné. C'est normal remarque, il ne doit pas se sentir entièrement chez lui à la maison, mais en même temps ça nous permet de vivre ensembles et la perspective de se retrouver seul chez lui ne doit pas non plus l'enchanter beaucoup. Je ne sais pas Ashley.

- Et qu'en pense Charlie ?

- Je crois qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait qu'Edward reste. Même si nous sommes ensembles maintenant nous nous sommes mis des limites sans en parler qu'il apprécie. Comme ne pas nous embrasser devant lui par exemple. On a montré que nous étions raisonnables et responsables. Du coup nous ne lui avons pas donné de raison de refuser qu'Edward continue d'habiter avec nous ou de refuser que nous sortions ensembles. En plus il l'apprécie beaucoup. En tous cas nous verrons bien.

- Tu sais on l'apprécie tous énormément et on ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi ouvert. Enfin je veux dire il était toujours dans son monde et finalement il était peut-être beaucoup plus sur terre que la plupart d'entre nous.

- Oui, ce serait même parce qu'il avait les pieds sur terre qu'il était désespéré par le comportement de beaucoup.

Mon nouveau téléphone portable sonna à ce moment. Edward et Charlie avaient insisté pour que j'en aie un vu que je vadrouillais pas mal dans Forks chez les uns et les autres.

- Allo ?

- Bella, c'est Charlie. Dis moi as-tu une idée de l'endroit où est Edward ?

- Il était censé rester à la maison pour faire son travail.

- Il est sorti en mettant un mot qu'il allait se balader, il était censé être rentré depuis presque deux heures. Il ne répond pas à son téléphone et il n'est pas chez lui. Je me disais que tu savais peut-être où il est.

- Heu non… Je vais faire le tour de tous nos amis pour le trouver et je pars à sa recherche. Je garde mon téléphone avec moi papa, tu me tiens au courant surtout si tu as des nouvelles.

- Oui, à bientôt j'espère.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, tant que j'eus du mal à expliquer la situation à Ashley. Nous nous partageâmes immédiatement les coups de téléphone à passer, mais personne n'avait vu Edward depuis la veille.

Je commençais à paniquer. Vraiment paniquer. J'éclatai alors en sanglots malgré moi et j'étais prise de spasmes violents. Ashley s'approcha de moi pour essayer de me calmer. J'étais déconnectée de la réalité je ne sentais même plus ses bras autour de moi ou n'entendais plus ses paroles réconfortantes me disant qu'on allait le retrouver.

Je me levai d'un bond et dis à Ashley que j'avais peut-être une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes Ashley, tu ne peux pas aller là où je me rends.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de négocier, tu n'es pas en état de pouvoir te balader comme ça toute seule. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir de mon côté si tu avais été à ma place.

- Oui mais toi tu n'es pas à la mienne ! Je ne veux pas que tu viennes Ashley !

- Bella, c'est avec moi où je te retiens ici et appelle ton père. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Je me résolus à l'emmener. Après tout elle saura garder le secret je pense. De toute façon je m'inquiétais pour rien, à tous les coups il n'y avait pas de réseau en haut, oui c'est ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Pas d'autre scénario possible, arrête de te prendre la tête Bella.

Nous prîmes alors ma voiture et j'appuyai sur le champignon. Nous allions voir à combien elle pouvait avancer cette jolie petite voiture. Le plus long ne sera pas d'arriver au chemin, mais le trajet à pieds.

Quand je nous fis descendre de la voiture, je m'aperçus qu'alors que le temps s'était amélioré dans le courant de l'après midi il recommençait à être maussade. Saleté de temps à la c** !

- Bella, où va-t-on ?

- Dans un endroit connu seulement d'Edward et moi. C'était là qu'il se cachait le jour du décès de sa mère et que je l'ai trouvé. Il faudra que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler, à quiconque et même pas à Jackson. C'est important pour nous.

- Promis. Mais qu'est-ce que cet endroit à de spécial ?

- Tu comprendras sur place, même si le temps n'est pas clément. Ashley, tu peux encore rentrer chez toi on a de la marche et il va faire vraiment moche.

- Mais bien sur Bella ! Je vais te laisser crapahuter comme ça ! On a déjà perdu Edward, on ne va pas te perdre également. Rappelle le au cas où !

Ce que je fis, mais ça sonnait toujours pour finalement tomber sur la messagerie. Ça voulait dire aussi qu'il avait du réseau. Bon sang Edward réponds je t'en prie !

Nous commençâmes la marche en silence. La pluie commençait à tomber et un sentiment d'urgence s'emparait de moi. Le même sentiment d'urgence que le jour où Ashley avait failli se faire violer. Il fallait avancer vite.

- Bella attends je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! Je suis contente que tu arrives à contrôler ta maladresse mais je n'ai pas ton savoir-faire pour évoluer comme ça en forêt quand il n'y a presque pas d'éclairage !

Je ralentis alors un peu mon allure mais je commençais à suffoquer. Je ne trouvais pas d'air malgré le fait d'essayer d'inspirer et d'expirer. Mes poumons n'arrivaient pas à se remplir. Je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais à avancer sans tomber car j'avais du mal à mouvoir à chaque pas. Peut-être l'urgence et le fait de savoir que je ne pouvais pas perdre une seule seconde.

Je repensais à tout ça en même temps. J'essayais de mettre en lien tout ce que j'avais vécu et tous mes rêves. Certaines choses s'étaient réalisées, d'autres avaient été différentes et d'autres encore étaient au milieu. J'avais eu une dernière réponse le jour de l'anniversaire d'Edward, une réponse qui m'avait tellement effrayée que j'en étais restée prostrée pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais je refusais de croire à cela. Je refusais de croire à ce que ça aurait impliqué.

Après tout, bien des fois mon rêve s'était trompé. Les Cullen n'existaient pas, Edward était humain, je n'avais pas de Chevrolet, je m'étais fait des amis… Mais bien des choses étaient identiques. Edward et moi étions des âmes sœurs, Forks et le lycée étaient les mêmes, notre clairière existait et… Jacob…

Non Bella, ne pense pas à lui ou tu n'arriveras pas jusqu'en haut !

- Bella je suis désolée mais il y en a encore pour longtemps, t'es certaine que c'est le bon chemin ?

- Oui Ashley et non nous avons fait le plus gros du chemin. Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi cet endroit n'est pas connu de beaucoup de monde. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon ce serait du gâchis. Un endroit pareil doit rester en dehors de toute agitation. Je t'avais dit que tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi. Je suis sure qu'il est là-bas, il a dû s'endormir, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Ou plutôt j'espérais que ce soit ça. De toute manière le contraire n'était pas imaginable. J'aurais dû passer un coup de téléphone avant mais je n'avais pas eu le courage. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit ? « Salut, je sais ce que tu es, tu peux me dire si tu sais où est Edward ? »

Nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver. Je me mis alors à courir. Pas trop vite pour qu'Ashley puisse me suivre, ce n'était pas le moment de la perdre. Mais suffisamment vite pour que je puisse arriver plus vite à destination. Je commençais déjà à apercevoir la clairière. Je ne sentais même plus les gouttes de pluie qui me rappelaient trop mon dernier rêve.

Ça y est j'y suis.

Il fait assez noir mais je vois qu'Edward n'est pas là.

En un sens cela me rassura. S'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il était autre part n'est-ce pas ?

- Bella ? C'est ici ? Elle est magnifique cette clairière.

J'acquiesçai. Je me laissai tomber sur les genoux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je le voie. Le sentiment d'urgence était toujours présent, toujours plus fort et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me faire exploser.

- Bella, il faudrait redescendre maintenant.

J'opinai de la tête. Oui il fallait redescendre mais…

Je me levai et sortis mon téléphone au cas où. Pas de message. Mais du réseau. Je passai alors mon coup de téléphone. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Pas la tonalité, la sonnerie. Le téléphone d'Edward était juste à côté. Grâce à la direction et… non je ne penserai pas à ça, je me dirigeai à l'exact opposé de notre position, à l'autre bout de la clairière.

La sonnerie du téléphone se faisait de plus en plus forte. Puis je l'aperçus. Non, pas Edward, mais le téléphone à clapet. Je me penchai pour le ramasser. Edward était venu ici. 23 appels en absence. Je scrutai les environs en l'appelant, tout comme Ashley qui m'avait rejoint.

Puis je vis un morceau de tissus. Je le reconnaissais, il appartenait à la chemise qu'Edward portait ce matin.

Sur ce tissu il y avait… du sang.

Je continuai de regarder dans les alentours et aperçu des traces de pas. Des traces humaines. Des traces d'animaux. Des traces de gros loup en fait.

Non.

Je le refuse.

Je refuse de croire à cette réalité.

Pas celle qui rejoint mes pires cauchemars.

Pourtant c'était ça.

Deux fois j'avais fait ce genre de rêve.

Deux fois j'avais vu que Jacob en loup-garou s'en prenait à Edward.

Deux fois où j'avais refusé d'interpréter ce rêve autrement que comme une manifestation de peur.

Pourtant je le craignais.

Je savais que ça pouvait se réaliser depuis que j'avais aperçu Jacob sous sa forme de loup-garou à la fête d'anniversaire d'Edward.

Mais je n'avais pas voulu y croire.

Un protecteur ne tue pas des innocents.

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jacob l'avait fait.

Il avait tué Edward.

Dans un ultime cri je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

**Fin du Livre I**

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu qu'il allait y avoir du bouleversement. Je viens de commettre l'interdit, je sais. Je posterai le chapitre suivant le plus vite possible. Je vous en prie, ne me détestez pas, je savais depuis le début que j'allais en arriver là, tout est annoncé dès le début et rappelé au fil de l'histoire de manière subtile. Evitez de m'envoyer des tomates où je ne pourrai pas continuer l'histoire... Je vous aime quand même, il ne faut pas croire ! A bientôt !_


	18. 16 : Livre II Retour à Forks

_Bonjour ! Je sais j'ai commis l'impardonnable hier. Je suis désolée mais j'avais vraiment besoin de cet évènement pour la suite de mon histoire, c'était primordial en fait. _

_Le livre II commence donc maintenant. Vous allez voir, j'ai fait un saut temporel. A cause de ça, ce chapitre est en fait un peu un chapitre d'introduction, j'aurais pu en faire un prologue mais j'ai préféré en faire un chapitre à part entière pour ne pas tout se mélanger dans les décomptes. Je suis désolée il ne va pas être super joyeux mais il me fallait une transition avant la suite. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture et j'espère à demain pour un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

  
_

**LIVRE II : REVES, LEGENDES ET MEMOIRE**

***** *** *****

**Chapitre 16. Retour à Forks**

*******

- Mademoiselle ? Voulez-vous manger ou boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

- Très bien, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin surtout.

Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de manger ou de boire quelque chose, ou en tous cas il ne serait pas en mesure de me le servir, sauf si cela était au péril de sa vie. Cela faisait un siècle que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose. Un siècle que j'avais oublié la saveur du café. Un siècle que je n'étais pas venue à Forks.

Cette pensée me ramena cent années en arrière, à la nuit de la mort d'Edward. Je ne m'étais réveillée que cinq jours plus tard, étant tombée dans le coma à cause du choc. Je n'étais plus dans notre clairière mais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je mis presque une semaine pour me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Je le savais vaguement, mais je n'arrivais plus à accéder aux détails. Puis une nuit lors d'un rêve tout me revint. Le souvenir du rêve, ma véritable rencontre avec Edward, nos moments passés ensembles, mes rêves successifs dont ceux qui m'avaient annoncés sa mort et… sa mort.

Oui, mon unique raison de vivre était partie et m'avait laissée seule dans ce monde sans saveur. J'étais restée prostrée des jours, des semaines et même des mois. On m'avait fait voir un certain nombre de psys tous plus capables de m'aider les uns que les autres. Je me souviens encore de leurs belles paroles « Il n'y a pas qu'un poisson dans la mer », « Vous êtes jeune, vous trouverez quelqu'un d'aussi bien voire mieux, vous verrez », « Il n'était pas l'être parfait que vous vous imaginez, vous retrouverez le bonheur ». Ils avaient juste oublié un détail. Il était mon âme sœur, mon cœur, ma vie. Je l'avais vu. Seulement ça ils ne l'ont jamais su car je n'ai plus jamais parlé de mon rêve.

Plus d'une fois on essaya de me faire parler, vraiment parler mais j'envoyer balader tout le monde dès qu'il était question de ça. J'étais morte avec Edward. Jamais Ashley ne me lâcha, malgré toutes mes humeurs et mes silences elle resta toujours près de moi. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante car je sais que sans elle j'aurais été rejoindre Edward. Plus d'une fois je faillis, mais quand je m'en rendais compte je courais chez Ashley pour qu'elle reste près de moi en attendant que je me calme.

Quant à Jacob, jamais je ne le revis. Jamais je ne suis retournée à la Push. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il s'était passé exactement car je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas mettre des images à ma douleur. Même aujourd'hui alors que je pourrais le savoir je ne le veux pas.

Est-ce que j'ai éprouvé de la haine à l'égard de Jacob ? Oui. Mais pas seulement. Une profonde déception car je lui faisais confiance, je lui aurais confié ma vie. En quelque sorte je la lui avais confiée mais il l'avait tuée. Mais malgré tout, et j'ignore pourquoi, aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus le haïr. En fait depuis un siècle je n'y arrivais plus malgré mes tentatives. Il m'avait pris ma seule raison de vivre mais je n'arrivais qu'à m'en vouloir, à moi et à personne d'autre. Après tout je l'avais vu venir et je n'avais rien fait contre.

Après l'obtention de mon diplôme de fin d'études, je choisis de faire des études comme _lui_ l'aurait souhaité. Sauf que mes études étaient un peu particulières. Officiellement je cherchais une université qui croisait étude de l'histoire et littérature. En fait, l'Histoire à travers la littérature. Faire ressortir le vrai du faux. Parfait pour moi non ? Officieusement je voulais savoir ce que signifiait ce rêve. Je voulais m'intéresser aux légendes.

Un jour, il fut organisé un voyage en Italie avec l'université qui serait entièrement financé pour les élèves les plus méritants. Moi je ne vivais que par ce que j'apprenais, mes recherches et je fus ainsi sélectionnée. En fait quand j'eus connaissance de ce voyage mes efforts furent décuplés. J'avais trouvé un but à atteindre. L'Italie était un endroit parfait.

L'une de nos visites nous conduisait jusqu'à Volterra. J'y vis là un signe. Il fallait que je sache une bonne fois pour toutes. Beaucoup étaient contre ce voyage. Mon père, ma mère, même Ashley avec qui j'avais gardé contact. Officiellement ils ne voulaient pas me laisser aller seule aussi loin. J'appris cependant plus tard que c'était parce que pendant mon coma et mes rêves la nuit – des vrais rêves – il m'arrivait de mentionner cette ville.

Je ne disais pas grand-chose pendant ces rêves, juste le nom d'Edward, celui de Jacob et cette ville, Volterra. Ils n'avaient jamais compris, ils n'avaient jamais pu faire le lien. Comment auraient-ils pu ?

Ils m'avaient finalement laissé partir pour ce voyage. En moi je savais qu'il fallait que je reste car je ne me contrôlerais pas une fois arrivée là-bas. Je pouvais aller partout sauf en Italie. Sauf dans cette ville. Quand je leurs dis au-revoir, je pensais à un adieu de mon côté. Et j'avais eu raison.

Le voyage en Italie se passa bien, jusqu'à la visite de Volterra. Je connaissais cette ville. J'y étais venue deux fois déjà (1). Je vis le Palazzo dei Priori. Cette place était aussi illuminée que la première fois que j'étais venue, enfin dans mon rêve. Les larmes montèrent automatiquement et coulèrent le long de mes joues. Le gouffre qui avait prit possession de ma poitrine s'agrandit encore davantage, si c'était encore possible. J'aurais aimé mourir ce jour là. J'aurais aimé commander à mon cœur de s'arrêter de battre.

Je déambulais alors sans me demander où j'allais, sachant pertinemment que je risquais de me perdre, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Une heure passa alors sans que je puisse me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait.

Le retour dans le monde réel fut quand je reconnus le coin sombre dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais juste à côté de l'Entrée. Des manteaux noirs là-bas étaient tournés en ma direction. Je ne voyais pas leurs visages mais je savais qu'ils m'observaient. Je savais ce qu'ils étaient. Je savais que j'allais enfin mourir. Obtenir ce que je voulais depuis la mort d'Edward.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à m'emmener pour me manger tranquillement dans un coin de demander à voir Aro ? Et quelle probabilité pour que cette partie de mon rêve soit réelle ? J'ai fait le calcul, et elle n'était pas si grande. Pourtant quand j'ai demandé à voir Aro ils se sont arrêtés, m'ont regardé et ont hésité entre assouvir leur soif et amener cette humaine à leur maitre. Finalement ils ont choisi d'attendre, surement poussés par la curiosité. Après tout une vulgaire humaine connaissait leur existence et l'existence d'Aro. Il fallait savoir comment.

Alors qu'ils me faisaient avancer à travers les tunnels je me demandais pourquoi j'avais fait ça. A l'heure qu'il était j'aurais pu être morte, être auprès d'Edward. Mais non, mes lèvres avaient fait sortir des sons que mon cerveau n'avait pas commandés.

- Mademoiselle ? Nous arrivons à destination, pouvez-vous attacher votre ceinture s'il vous plait ?

Comme si j'en avais besoin. Je m'exécutais cependant, n'ayant de toute façon pas trop le choix. Seattle. Port Angeles. Forks. Tant de noms que j'avais préféré oublier toutes ces années. Tant de noms qui me reviennent en mémoire.

Mais je ne voulais pas encore me souvenir de tout maintenant. Mes pensées se sont déjà trop envolées dans l'avion. Je dois me reprendre. _« Pour que tu puisses faire face à ton passé »_. J'entends encore ces paroles. Etaient-elles pleine de sagesse ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est que ça fait mal.

Dans le taxi me menant à ma ville natale je fis semblant de dormir. Je ne voulais pas redécouvrir tout de suite ces paysages. De plus, les regards que m'avait adressés le chauffeur m'avaient un peu énervée. Autant faire semblant de dormir dans de telles circonstances.

Il fallut cependant bien rouvrir les yeux. Nous étions devant la maison de mon père. Aro avait fait en sorte que nous gardions la maison à sa mort. Il m'avait dit que le jour où je serais retournée à Forks je pourrai choisir de la revendre ou non, en attendant il la gardait.

Je rentrai et retrouvai ce lieux si familier mais aujourd'hui sans vie. La première réflexion eut attrait au ménage. Il fallait un certain coup de balai ! J'en fus presque réjouie, ça allait me permettre de ne pas penser à autre chose.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et le ménage fut vite terminé. En même temps, vu la vitesse que j'avais utilisée pour le faire ce n'est pas étonnant ! Oui, j'allais beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'époque.

Les vampires m'avaient amené à Aro qui se tenait avec Caius et Marcus. Ils avaient tous les trois les mêmes traits que dans mon rêve. Aucune différence. Moi je les connaissais mais eux ne me connaissaient pas. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? La petite humaine allait étonner les puissants vampires. Je me rappelle encore de notre conversation.

_[Début de Flash-back]_

_- Alors, on dirait que tu as demandé à me voir ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu me connais._

_Mais qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi j'ai demandé à le voir ?_

_- Alors, tu as perdu ta langue, il parait pourtant que tu l'avais bien pendue tout à l'heure !_

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai dit ça sans savoir…_

_- Je pense au contraire que tu savais parfaitement de quoi tu parlais. Alors qui t'a parlé de moi ?_

_- Personne._

_Et je ne mentais pas. Personne ne m'en avait parlé, je l'avais juste vu dans un rêve._

_- Alors comment me connais-tu ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_Ce n'était pas faux non plus. Je ne me l'expliquais pas._

_- Et bien approche, je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_Pour l'instant. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait lire en moi. Il allait tout savoir. Je ne le voulais pas mais je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Il me tendait la main, je tendis la mienne. Il toucha alors ma main. La sienne était glacée. Au bout de quelques secondes je compris que mon rêve était encore plus incompréhensible car il contenait beaucoup de vérités : Aro ne pouvait pas lire en moi._

_- Et bien jeune fille, je vais te demander de tout me raconter sinon je risque vraiment de me mettre en colère, et ni toi ni moi ne voulons cela. Commence déjà par nous dire comment tu t'appelles._

_- Bella._

_- Et bien Bella, comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?_

_En avion ? Non, Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour._

_- Un voyage avec l'université._

_- Oui, mais _ici, _jusqu'à moi. D'où me connaissais-tu ?_

_Je n'ai pas le choix. _

_- Je vous ai vu dans un rêve. Vous, Caius et Marcus. Traits pour traits. _

_Il sembla alors vraiment surpris._

_- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant ! Mes amis nous avons une jeune fille qui m'empêche de lire en elle et qui a des prémonitions. Je propose de voir ce que ça fait quand elle est comme nous. Je crois que nous venons de trouver une recrue de qualité !_

_[Fin du Flash-back]_

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée en vampire. Je leurs dis certains points de mon rêve, mais jamais entièrement. Je ne parlai jamais des Cullen, et encore moins d'Edward. Ils ne furent jamais mis au courant de l'intensité de ce rêve. De toute façon, il leur importait peu. Ce qui était important dorénavant, c'était mes pouvoirs. Oui, mes. De par mes capacités d'humaines deux s'étaient développés, les deux plus importantes. J'avais conservé mon aspect de bouclier et j'avais également des prémonitions.

Pour le bouclier, avec le temps et l'exercice j'ai réussi à le maitriser entièrement. Je peux l'étendre comme le supprimer. Cependant personne ne savait cette deuxième partie, ou Aro voudrait lire en moi et il en était hors de question.

Pour les prémonitions c'est un peu plus délicat. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est très aléatoire, et ça peut être parfois sous forme d'énigmes, comme mon rêve. Il faut démêler le vrai du faux. Et puis de temps en temps je vois le présent, là c'est exact, pas d'aléa. Plus rarement encore il m'arrive de voir le passé, mais ce passé a souvent un rapport avec moi.

Je sais que je ne maitrise absolument pas ce deuxième pouvoir. Je le _sens_. Il m'échappe entièrement. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il me manque encore des pièces du puzzle. Peut-être que les Volturi auraient pu me les amener mais je ne voulais pas tout dévoiler.

Pourtant contrairement aux expériences vécues dans mon rêve ils m'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts. Certes ma transformation avait été provoquée et je ne la souhaitais pas mais j'avais eu une place un peu privilégiée. Mon bouclier les avait aidé plus d'une fois. De mon côté, en échange de mes services ils me laissaient chasser ce que je voulais et j'étais quand même assez libre. Et puis je crois que j'avais attendri Aro. Il me trouvait fascinante je le sais. Chaque jour je pouvais l'étonner ou l'impressionner puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu lire en moi.

A ma demande je n'avais jamais gouté de sang humain. A mon réveil ma volonté était suffisamment grande pour le leur faire comprendre. Je resterais avec eux, je ferais ce qu'ils voulaient s'ils me permettaient et m'aidaient à ne pas boire de sang humain. Je réussis à me maitriser et ils furent impressionnés par la force de ma volonté. Ils me firent alors chasser en forêt et je réussis à ne jamais flancher. Quand je sentais ma soif et l'arrivée d'humains je me cloitrais dans mes appartements et jouais du piano. Seul cet instrument pouvait me calmer. Je pouvais jouer pendant des heures durant des morceaux que j'avais composés en la mémoire d'Edward. De cette manière il continuait d'être avec moi, il vivait encore.

Un jour Aro me convoqua. Il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il avait envie de parler avec moi, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Une relation de respect s'était installée entre nous, et même d'amitié. Même si j'avais réussi à me fondre quand même dans le décor de Volterra, cette proximité avec lui ne me déplaisait pas. Son expérience et ces points de vue quelque peu conservateurs menaient souvent à de vifs débats enrichissants entre nous. Nous les apprécions tous les deux.

Mais ce jour là je savais que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il me convoquait. Je l'avais _senti_. A défaut de visions précises je _sentais_ les choses. Je me présentai donc dans les appartements privés d'Aro.

_[Début de Flash-back]_

_- Entre Bella, je t'en prie, installe-toi !_

_- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?_

_- Bien, mais il n'est pas question de moi aujourd'hui._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Bella, ça fait environ un siècle que tu es parmi nous. Je me rappelle encore de ton arrivé. Tu as beaucoup avancé dans énormément de domaines et tu nous as aidé plus d'une fois. Mais il y a un point sur lequel rien n'a changé, et il faut que ça change maintenant : ton passé._

_- Mon passé ?_

_- Oui Bella. Crois-tu que je suis aveugle ? Tu as bien compris l'avantage de ton bouclier. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Je suis certain que derrière tous tes morceaux de piano se cachent un nom, une vie. Je voudrais que tu dises une bonne fois pour toutes au-revoir à cette vie. Tu vas aller à Forks, ta ville natale et tu vas revoir tous ces paysages. Tu vas retourner là où tu avais l'habitude d'aller et tu vas dire au-revoir à tout cela. Je ne te laisse pas le choix Bella. Tu essaies de faire croire que tout va bien, mais je sais que tu es malheureuse. Tu dois y aller pour qu'une bonne fois pour toutes tu puisses faire face à ton passé._

_[Fin de Flash-back]_

Et me voilà donc à Forks, dans la maison de mon père, là où j'avais vécu, plus seule que jamais. J'aurais voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais je n'en avais plus depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant mon mal-être était bien là. Je me laissai alors glisser au sol où des sanglots muets m'emportèrent.

***

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Je savais qu'il fallait que je chasse mais je n'en avais aucune envie. J'avais peur de retourner dans cette forêt, chaque chose en son temps. Mon corps alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et mon regard se perdit dans le vague. Je pris soudainement conscience d'un changement par rapport à ma dernière venue.

Un arbre avait été planté, et vu sa taille il devait avoir un petit siècle. Je sortis alors de la maison et l'observai. Une petite pancarte était placée à son pied, une pancarte ayant traversé tous les âges. Une inscription devenue presque illisible pour les yeux d'humains y était gravée « En souvenir de ma fille Bella, ma seule raison de vivre et d'Edward, avec qui elle aurait mérité de passer sa vie ».

C'en était trop. Pourquoi me torturer autant ? Charlie avait planté cet arbre pour Edward et moi. Un souvenir pour prouver au monde entier que nous avions bien existés, et que notre amour n'avait pas été une invention. Soudainement je _vis _Charlie. C'était il y a un siècle, quand il plantait l'arbre. Il ne fit pas _un_ trou dans la terre mais _deux_.

J'allai alors chercher une petite pelle et creusai au pied de l'arbre. Au bout d'une minute je trouvai ce que je cherchais. Une boite en métal. Je la dégageai avec très grande précaution. Ma vision ne m'avait pas permise de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais je _savais_ que c'était un trésor.

En quelques secondes le trou fut rebouché. Heureusement il faisait nuit, mais à vrai dire je me fichais assez de ce que pouvaient penser les voisins à ce moment précis. Je retournai à l'intérieur en emportant la boite. En retenant mon souffle je l'ouvris.

Elle comportait des photographies. Sur celle là, mon père, ma mère et moi quand j'étais bébé. Sur une autre, la photo que j'adorais avec Phil et maman, juste avant que je ne revienne à Forks. Une troisième, Charlie et moi le jour de la remise des diplômes. Mais sur celle là, il n'y avait que deux personnes. Edward et moi. Je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant qu'une photo en ma possession de cette époque bénie, celle que je gardais toujours sur moi et donc que je détenais lors de ma transformation. Oui, cette boite était un véritable trésor. Elle était mon passé. Edward était si beau. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'observer de mes yeux de vampires mais cela ne me sera jamais permis.

J'eus l'envie pendant quelque secondes de me provoquer une vision du passé. Je l'abandonnai très vite sachant que je ne ferais que me faire souffrir davantage. Les rêves sont les rêves. Le passé est le passé. Je devais arrêter de m'attacher à l'impossible.

Pourtant il était si beau sur cette photographie. J'eus presque un geste de recul en me voyant, j'avais oublié mon visage de l'époque. Mais Edward était déjà un dieu vivant sur Terre. Il ressemblait à un ange. Il devait certainement en être un aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé être digne de sa protection de là où il était mais je ne pense pas que cet honneur puisse m'être dévolu.

Les heures suivantes je me perdis dans la contemplation de la photographie où nous étions tous les deux.

* * *

_(1) La deuxième fois se passe lors de ma première FF, qui se passe normalement juste avant celle-ci._


	19. 17 : Merci Oncle Aro !

_Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre. Etant donné que j'ai la flemme de passer des coups de téléphone pour me faire sponsoriser par les fabricants de mouchoirs et de glace au chocolat, ce chapitre est un peu moins triste. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nienna-lo m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que je n'avais peut-être pas activé les reviews anonymes. En effet lol. Puisque c'est chose faite maintenant, je vais donc répondre maintenant en début de chapitre à ces reviews._

_**Johanna :**__ hypothèse intéressante, mais tu te doutes que je ne vais pas confirmer ou infirmer quoi que ce soit lol. Tu sauras bientôt si tu as raison ou non, je te le promets ! En tous cas merci pour ta review =D_

_**Lena :**__ Je te remercie beaucoup, je vais bientôt me faire sponsoriser par une marque de mouchoirs je pense lol. Ce chapitre sera moins triste ^^

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 17. Merci Oncle Aro**

*******

J'hésitai à aller m'inscrire au lycée. J'étais figée dans mes vingt ans et je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à me faire passer pour plus jeune, surtout avec mon physique vampirique. Certes les Volturi m'avaient donné un passeport me donnant l'âge officiel de 18 ans mais quand même. En plus je ne savais pas combien de temps de resterai ici.

La première chose à faire de toute façon était de chasser. Avec le voyage et mon départ assez précipité parce qu'Aro ne supportait plus de me voir ainsi je n'avais pas fait de réelle chasse depuis quelques temps et il fallait absolument que j'y remédie. Cela m'obligera donc à aller en forêt.

Je partis donc en direction de mon passé. Je m'étais interdite d'aller à un endroit bien précis dans un périmètre assez large. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur la clairière. Cet endroit magique que je trouvais autrefois merveilleux s'était transformé en l'espace de quelques minutes en un tombeau maudit.

Je décidai également d'éviter la direction de la villa. Soit elle était à l'abandon, soit elle était habitée par des personnes qui n'avaient rien à y faire à mon goût.

Et les Cullen me direz-vous ? Avec le recul j'étais venue à la conclusion qu'ils n'avaient été que le fruit de mon imagination. Mes amis du lycée ressemblaient tous à un des membres de la famille. Combien de fois avais-je failli appeler Ashley « Alice » ? Les Cullen de mon rêve n'avaient fait que m'introduire la notion de vampires. En un sens cela me rendait triste aussi. J'aurais aimé les connaitre. Ils étaient vraiment une famille extraordinaire. Pas un clan, une famille.

Aujourd'hui si on devait me demander à quel clan j'appartiens, selon l'interlocuteur je répondrais deux réponses différentes. La première, si l'interlocuteur est lié aux Volturi je répondrai que j'appartiens à celui de mes créateurs. Sinon, si j'avais la possibilité de dire la vérité – ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivée – je répondrais que je n'appartiens à aucun clan. Volterra n'est pas chez moi et ne le sera probablement jamais. En fait je n'ai plus de _chez-moi_. J'avais Edward et la clairière autrefois. Je n'ai plus ni l'un ni l'autre.

*******

La chasse se passa sans encombre. Je n'ai croisé personne et je réussis à me nourrir sans laisser transparaitre sur mon apparence l'activité que je venais de mener. Pas une seule goutte de sang, pas une seule déchirure de mes vêtements. Avec le temps j'avais presque réussi à dompter ma maladresse. Certaines traces résiduelles se manifestaient encore parfois mais bon, comme le dit Aro c'est ce qui fait mon charme !

A mon retour, j'aperçus de loin que quelqu'un m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Je réduis alors mon allure pour arriver tranquillement en marchant comme après une promenade. C'était un homme, une petite trentaine d'années au plus. Son manteau éloquent m'apprit qu'il était le shérif.

Quand il me vit, il m'observa de haut en bas, me détaillant, très certainement étonné. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à trouver une jeune fille de « dix-huit ans » comme ça. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il se présenta.

- Bonjour, Matthew Rathebone. Je suis le shérif de Forks.

Ainsi, il devait être le descendant de Jackson, et probablement d'Ashley en conséquence. A mon départ pour Volterra ils étaient fiancés.

- Enchantée, Bella Swan.

- Je m'en doutais. J'ai entendu parler de votre arrivée. En fait, je tenais à vous dire que si vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez venir me voir. Vivre seul à votre âge n'est certainement pas toujours aisé, surtout si vous ne connaissez personne. Voici donc mon numéro de téléphone portable si vous avez besoin de me joindre, n'hésitez pas.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Certains auraient pu dire qu'il essayait déjà de me draguer ou de me faire du rentre dedans. Mais je _sentais_ qu'il était sincère et qu'il tenait réellement à m'aider. C'est vrai que l'arrivée d'une fille de mon âge vivant seule ne devait pas être chose commune.

- Je voulais également vous confirmer que votre inscription au lycée a bien été prise en compte, vous pouvez commencer y aller dès lundi.

Hein ? Mon inscription au lycée a bien été prise en compte ? Mais qui m'a inscrite ? Aro ! Non vous n'avez pas osé !

- Vous semblez surprise.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas rester longtemps.

- Votre oncle a dit que vous répondriez certainement cela. C'est également pour ça que je suis ici.

Il semblait gêné. Le pauvre ! Aro avait dû lui faire tout un sermon.

- Oui, il me connait bien. Néanmoins je vous remercie et ne vous inquiétez pas je serai présente aux cours dès lundi.

Un soulagement se lit immédiatement sur son visage. Il allait falloir que je joigne Aro au plus vite ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec mon « oncle ».

- Bien. Vos professeurs de dernière année vous attendent. Bien, je vais prendre congé, surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin.

- Merci, et à bientôt je pense.

Et il partit. Moi je rentrai dans la maison et décrochai immédiatement mon téléphone.

- Elisa, C'est Bella. Peux-tu me passer immédiatement Aro s'il te plait, c'est urgent. Merci. Allo Aro, c'est Bella.

- _Bonjour Bella. As-tu fait bon voyage ?_

- Aro, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi le shérif vient de me confirmer mon inscription au lycée de Forks ?

- _Bella, je te l'ai dit tu dois retourner partout afin de faire face à ton passé._

_- _Oui, mais ça me regarde. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

- _Pourtant tu vas le faire. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait tout ce que tu avais à faire je ne te veux pas à Volterra. Rappelle-toi Bella, tu es une piètre menteuse, je le saurai si tu n'as pas tout fait. La première chose à faire est de retourner au lycée, que tu le veuilles ou non._

_- _Laissez-moi deviner. Si vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant mon départ vous saviez parfaitement comment j'allais réagir n'est-ce pas ?

- _Oui. C'est pourquoi je te laisse et te souhaite un bon séjour. Essaie de ne pas faire s'écrouler la maison. A bientôt Bella._

- Aro !

Trop tard, il avait raccroché. Il m'avait bien piégée. Maintenant j'allais être obligée de retourner dans ce foutu lycée et faire semblant. Je n'étais pas retournée dans un réel établissement d'enseignement depuis longtemps, enfin un établissement humain. J'avais beaucoup étudié en cent ans à Volterra, mais pour cela il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller dans des écoles ou universités humaines. Au moins nous n'avions pas à faire semblant. Là j'allais devoir faire comme si j'étais heureuse, comme si je ne savais rien, que je n'étais jamais venue ici et me comporter en parfaite humaine modèle, ce que je n'étais plus depuis un bon moment. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me fasse subir cela ?

Oh et puis zut ! Je me rends compte que l'influence du lieu commence déjà à agir sur moi, je bougonne et me rebelle comme une vulgaire adolescente ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'en suis plus une depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas le redevenir, ça fait trop mal ! Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement me laisser me complaire dans ma douleur ? Qui a dit que je voulais revivre hein ?

Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'aller au lycée. Faites qu'il fasse beau ! Pitié ! Bon, pour le savoir je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en tailleur et fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je fasse le vide dans ma tête avant tout. Pas facile avec mon énervement et tout ce qui fourmille dans mon esprit. En plus, vous me direz qu'il est impossible de ne penser à rien. Certes, mais là ce n'est de toute façon pas mon but. Je devais me concentrer sur la journée de lundi, au levé du jour. Il me suffisait de quelques secondes. Pas davantage. Mais déjà avoir des visions claires quand elles arrivaient de manière aléatoire n'était pas facile, mais là en me la provoquant…

Bon allez Bella, fait ce vide. Ne pense pas à Aro. Mince, c'est en me disant de ne pas y penser que je vais y penser. Je jure que je me vengerai à mon retour, il m'entendra. Bon allez, Bella concentre-toi…

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Une magnifique pluie ! Même le temps s'est ligué contre moi !

Bon, nous sommes samedi. Il est 15h30 – déjà ? – et je crois qu'il faut que je me trouve une occupation. Mince ! Il me faudrait une voiture de toute urgence. Ça Aro n'y avait pas pensé, pourtant je vais en avoir besoin si je ne dois pas me faire remarquer. Pas trop le choix, je vais devoir aller à Port Angeles en courant. Heureusement il ne pleut pas pour l'instant. Il faut que je me dépêche en plus avant que le concessionnaire ne ferme.

*******

Ça y est, j'ai enfin ma voiture. Je crois qu'une vente ne s'était jamais passée aussi vite pour ce petit concessionnaire. J'étais arrivée en lui disant que j'avais besoin d'une voiture en urgence et que je ne repartirai pas sans mes clefs. Le tout avec un grand sourire. J'ai cru que j'allais être obligée de lui faire du bouche à bouche tellement il avait commencé à suffoquer. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à me contrôler, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas côtoyé des humains.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour me faire pardonner auprès du vendeur je lui achetai la voiture la plus chère qu'il avait en stock. Après tout c'était Aro qui payait, et il aller payer effectivement. Les voitures en un siècle avaient bien changé. Je me fichais complètement de la marque, si elle allait vite ou pas. Quoique sur ce dernier point j'avais commencé à prendre l'habitude de la vitesse et ça ne me déplaisait plus autant. Ma seule exigence était la couleur. Je la voulais bleue. Fort heureusement, c'était la couleur originale de la voiture. Je n'aurais pas à la faire repeindre.

Je me fis alors une liste de ce que je devais faire. Avant tout je devais aller commander un piano. Il était hors de question que je vive sans piano, surtout que ça risque d'être ma seule occupation. Ensuite il fallait que je m'achète un minimum de fournitures pour les cours. J'avais la possibilité d'emmener un ordinateur, c'était chose courante maintenant, mais je préférais mes vieilles feuilles de papier. Enfin, il me faudrait des habits. Beurk ! J'ai toujours autant horreur du shopping mais je crois que les habits que je portais à Volterra ne convenaient pas à Forks. J'avais bien des habits classiques, mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir vivre comme une humaine normale et à la fois comme une vampire. On ne sait jamais, un accident de chasse est vite arrivé.

C'est partit ! Allez, direction le magasin de musique. Depuis la vitrine du magasin je pouvais voir un grand piano à queue blanc. Magnifique. Je savais que je n'aurais à attendre davantage. Je rentrai dans le magasin et conclus ma transaction. Un (très) joli pourboire me permit de le faire livrer dès le lendemain matin à la première heure même si nous étions dimanche. Enfin, un pourboire et un grand sourire. Finalement être vampire apporte quand même des avantages parfois. Il faudra toutefois que je fasse de la place pour pouvoir le mettre.

Ensuite, direction le supermarché. J'y trouvai vite des feuilles et des stylos, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'autres choses pour l'instant. Si tel est le cas je reviendrai. Mes achats terminés je poussai un grand soupir. Je ne pouvais plus retarder l'échéance. J'allais être obligée de… faire les magasins pour m'acheter des vêtements. Vraiment Aro, je vous maudis !

J'entrai dans le premier magasin qui me semblait pas mal mais ne trouvait presque que des habits très provocants. Sommes-nous obligées de montrer nos formes tout le temps maintenant ?

Deuxième magasin. Ça me plaisait déjà plus. Des vêtements assez classes tout en restant pour ados. Mes choix se firent selon les critères suivants :  
La coupe générale : près du corps mais pas trop sexy quand même.  
La couleur : bleu, vert, marron, blanc et éventuellement noir. J'évitai les couleurs trop étincelantes.  
La saison : je devais faire attention à prendre des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver.  
Je dégageai ainsi cinq pantalons et une dizaine de tee-shirts et de pulls. Au moins je pourrais tenir un certain temps avant de me réimposer ce supplice, si tenté je restais aussi longtemps.

Il allait aussi me falloir des chaussures adaptées au temps de Forks. Les magasins de chaussures sont encore pires que les magasins d'habits ! Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ? Il n'y a jamais la paire que vous aimez, ou si elle y est soit elle n'est pas à votre taille soit elle est dans une couleur complètement horrible, ou encore pire, elle ne vous va pas, elle est jolie en apparence mais sur vous ça casse. Je hais les magasins de chaussure. Si je faisais du droit je ferais voter une loi pour interdire ce genre de commerce.

Premier magasin de chaussures, deuxième magasin de chaussures… Rhaaaaa ! Allez, au prochain je prends la première paire qui me va. Fort heureusement, deux paires furent à peu près potables, dont une qui me permettrait d'aller en forêt sans trop de problème.

C'est vraiment stupide. Je suis censée faire face à mon passé et je perds mon temps dans les magasins à me battre avec des chaussures. Il y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond avec moi ! Je n'avais cependant aucune envie de rentrer à la maison. J'y serais seule et pas de piano pour passer les heures. Je déposai alors mes achats dans ma nouvelle voiture et partis à la librairie. J'y passai une heure, j'aurais pu y rester encore plus longtemps si elle ne fermait pas. J'y achetai une quinzaine de livres, ça devrait suffire pour une semaine j'imagine.

Il était maintenant 20h00. Deux solutions. Soit je trouvais une occupation, soit je dévorais mes livres dans la nuit. Aucune envie de revenir faire des courses ici, il me fallait donc une occupation. Pourquoi pas un cinéma ? Je regardai alors les films à l'affiche. Que des gros à effets spéciaux. Depuis quelques dizaines d'années c'est tout ce qu'ils savaient faire presque. Ils en avaient presque oublié le principe même du cinéma. Les nouvelles générations voulaient toujours plus de spectaculaire. Je crois que je faisais partie de la dernière génération qui avait connu des films où l'argent n'était pas au premier plan, et encore ça commençait déjà à sérieusement dégénérer.

Je me dirigeai alors vers l'endroit où se situait l'ancien cinéma d'art et d'essais. Avec un peu de chance il s'y trouverait encore. Je l'espère ou je vais devenir folle.

Miracle, il s'y trouvait encore. Certains films étaient récents, des irréductibles qui résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, et certains étaient plus vieux, datant même de mon époque. En regardant les horaires j'allais pouvoir m'en enchainer trois à la suite. Ouf, ma nuit était sauvée.

*******

Je sortis du cinéma à 2h45. Il fallait maintenant que je rentre. Le voyage se passa silencieusement. Il allait falloir que je pense à mettre des CDs dans la voiture. Je commençais à penser à ma journée de lundi. Je devais trouver une excuse plausible pour le fait que je vienne vivre ici seule. L'idée que je venais ici parce que ma famille a habité ici ne conviendrait pas. J'avais gardé mon patronyme et mon prénom, il ne fallait pas que j'émette des soupçons. Ce serait tellement facile de voir qu'il y a un siècle il existait déjà une Bella Swan qui me ressemblait. D'autant plus que Charlie n'est pas censé avoir laissé des descendants.

Bon alors sinon, qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Mince, là je manquais d'imagination, j'étais un peu prise de court. Je pourrais dire que mes parents sont morts, ce qui n'est pas faux, et que j'ai voulu tout recommencer loin de tout. Bon, pas génial mais possible. Il allait quand même falloir faire attention.

Une fois rentrée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de me faire couler un bain brulant. L'eau aussi chaude arrivait à réchauffer mon corps sans vie. J'appréciais vraiment cette sensation. J'y déversai beaucoup de bain moussant, enclenchai un CD et éteignis la lumière. Une fois plongée entièrement je fermai les yeux. Mon corps se détendit peu à peu et j'arrivais presque à atteindre l'état de songe. Jamais plus je ne pourrai rêver comme je le faisais humaine, mais là j'arrivais presque à me rappeler de cette sensation. Ma tête se vidait entièrement alors, plus rien n'existait à part moi, la musique et les quelques minutes de bien-être.

J'y restai plusieurs heures. Bien entendu l'eau était devenue froide depuis bien longtemps mais ça ne me gênait pas. En fait tant que je ne remettais pas mes muscles en mouvement tout allait bien. Vers 6h30 je sortis cependant, le jour allant très bientôt se lever. Les livreurs pour le piano devraient être là vers 8h00. Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle pour un dimanche matin, mais en même temps ils ne connaissent pas la solitude de l'éternité sans sommeil ! Bon allez, je leur préparerai un café pour me faire pardonner.

Je m'habillai et choisis un livre au hasard parmi ceux que je venais d'acquérir. Je dois l'avouer, même si ce n'est pas comparable avec mes Jane Austen ce n'était pas mal. Au moins ça faisait passer le temps.

Les livreurs arrivèrent à 8h15. Faire passer le piano n'a pas été chose aisée mais avec ma vue surdéveloppée j'ai pu les guider sans trop de problème. J'avais dégagé quelques minutes auparavant la place dans le salon. Pour les remercier ils eurent leur café et je discutai brièvement avec eux tout en me rappelant que j'étais censée n'avoir que 18 ans et que je devais paraitre humaine. Ce n'était pas toujours chose facile soit dit en passant. J'avais perdu cette habitude, vivant à Volterra et sortant peu.

Ils ne s'attardèrent toutefois pas, sachant qu'ils avaient à faire à une gamine de 18 ans. Je devinai toutefois aisément que leurs pensées n'étaient pas si chastes que ça. De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils contre toutes les armes de séduction d'un vampire ?

Je passai alors toute la journée à jouer du piano. J'alternai mes compositions avec mes morceaux préférés de pianistes célèbres ou inconnus. La musique me permettait de verser les larmes que je n'avais pas, d'exprimer ce que les mots ne me permettaient pas de faire ressortir.

La journée passa, la nuit s'écoula et vint le lundi matin. Vers 7h00 je m'habillais pour affronter cette troisième nouvelle rentrée au lycée de Forks. A croire que c'était censé devenir une habitude. En tous cas elle ne me faisait pas rire.

J'eus la grande idée de sécher cette première journée, pour me balader en forêt. Après tout Aro voulait que je fasse face à mon passé, ce passé se situait aussi en forêt non ? Seul petit problème, comment le justifier auprès du lycée ? Et puis j'avais fait la promesse que je serai au lycée lundi au Shérif Rathebone. Si je ne voulais pas qu'on s'intéresse trop à moi, il allait falloir que je ne me fasse pas trop remarquer.

N'ayant ainsi pas le choix, je m'emparai des clefs de ma voiture, pris mes affaires, verrouillai la maison et me dirigeai vers l'engin bleu pour me rendre à mon lieu de damnation. « _Puisque je suis vouée aux Enfers, autant me damner avec application_ ».


	20. 18 : Troisième rentrée

_Bonjour ! Le chapitre est arrivé quelques heures plus tôt que prévu, je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. A défaut de vous faire utiliser les mouchoirs (quoique parfois c'est pas super joyeux) je vais jouer avec vos nerfs et me montrer très particulièrement sadique. XD_

_Sinon, une remarque par rapport au chapitre dernier, sans que je ne le fasse exprès je suis arrivée au chiffre rond de 66 000 mots. Aucunement intéressant, mais marrant d'arriver à un tel chiffre rond au pif lol._

_Autrement, je tiens à faire une petite remarque. J'essaie de prendre en compte le fait qu'un siècle est passé. C'est loin d'être facile, car comment savoir comment serait la vie dans un siècle ? Je suis donc un peu évasive en certains points, et je risque de faire malgré moi des anachronismes, je n'en excuse. J'essaie toutefois de tenir compte de cette évolution._

_Voilà, blabla du jour terminé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Lena **: Merci pour ta review ! Et voici la suite attendue._

* * *

**Chapitre 18. Troisième rentrée**

*******

L'arrivée au lycée me mit le cœur lourd. En un siècle il avait évidemment évolué. Les bâtiments avaient été rénovés et finalement il ne restait plus grand-chose de mon époque. En un sens cela me brisa le cœur car le lycée était un des seuls endroits que nous avions côtoyé avec Edward. Ça me manquerait beaucoup.

Ma venue dans ma nouvelle voiture ne passa pas inaperçue. Une nouvelle dans le lycée de Forks était déjà un évènement extraordinaire, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir. Une nouvelle venue ayant suffisamment d'argent pour se payer une telle voiture alors qu'elle est orpheline, ça commence à faire du bruit. Mais quand en plus cette nouvelle venue est un vampire, ayant tous les attraits de séduction là ça dépasse l'entendement. Oui, j'allais souffrir aujourd'hui. En plus, comme je l'avais vu, il faisait un temps exécrable.

Je poussai un profond soupir en me rendant au bureau administratif. Au moins les emplacements n'avaient pas changés. J'essayais de regarder droit devant moi, évitant ainsi les regards curieux de tous les élèves et professeurs. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me servir de mon bouclier pour ne pas voir tout ça, ou qu'ils ne me voient pas. Malheureusement ce n'était pas comme cela que ça marchait.

Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années m'accueillit. Elle me donna mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée qui allait être totalement inutile.

Après observation je compris qu'Aro avait vraiment pensé à tout. Il avait fait des recherches pour savoir quelles matières j'avais prises à l'époque. Pas une seule ne manquait, pas une seule n'était en trop. Il aurait quand même pu oublier l'éducation sportive ! Je ne sais pas vraiment mesurer ma force vampirique face à des humains.

Bien, je commencerai avec littérature. Je me demandais quelles seraient les œuvres étudiées maintenant. Des auteurs contemporains ou des classiques ? _That's the question! _

Je rentrai dans la salle de classe. Evidemment tout le monde me dévisageait et je voyais déjà tous les regards masculins se demandant si je sortirais avec eux. Je vous jure, Aro me le paiera très cher. Je choisis de m'installer à une table où se trouvait une fille qui me semblait timide, c'était certainement moins dangereux. La plupart des élèves prenaient leurs cours à l'ordinateur. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient devenus monnaie courante maintenant. J'avais eu peur de paraitre un peu snob en en achetant un, j'aurais pu finalement. Quoique je préfère tout de même mes vieilles feuilles de papier.

Le prof arriva et je vis tous les regards féminins se fixer automatiquement. En même temps, j'avoue, pour un humain il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Et en plus il avait une odeur assez alléchante. Pas au point de me faire perdre mon sang-froid mais suffisamment pour le remarquer.

- Nous avons une Bella Swan ici ?

Au moins, ça changeait d'Isabella. Aro avait donné directement mon diminutif.

- Oui monsieur.

Si j'avais pu j'aurais rougi. Voyant qu'il allait me remettre une liste des livres, je me levai pour aller le rejoindre. Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux auquel je répondis timidement pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, je ne voulais pas me faire attaquer dès la fin des cours par des filles en furie esclaves de leurs hormones. De plus, si je pouvais ne pas le faire manquer d'air ce serait pas mal aussi.

La liste était ponctuée de classiques et d'œuvres plus récentes, dont certaines que j'avais achetées la veille. Je les lirai en priorité en attendant d'aller acheter les autres. L'heure se passa lentement. Je sentais les regards autour de moi et en plus nous faisions une étude de l'œuvre d'Orwell, _1984_. Je connaissais ce livre par cœur, même s'il me mettait le moral à zéro à chaque fois.

- Qui peut me dire le rapport entre Orwell et _1984_ et la télévision fin XX° siècle, début XXI° ?

Oh non, tout mais pas ça pitié. On n'est plus en littérature là. Je regardai tout le monde, personne ne savait bien sur. Quelle calamité cette émission !

- Personne ?

Si moi, parce que c'est malheureusement une des grandes erreurs de ma génération. Bon allez je me dévoue.

- Oui mademoiselle Swan ?

- Il me semble qu'il y a eu une émission télévisée britannique appelée « Big Brother » qui avait enfermé pendant un certain temps des personnes pour les filmer 24h00 sur 24h00.

- Exact, bravo.

Et il repartit dans ses explications. Tiens je le verrais bien fan de cette émission ! Bon j'arrête d'être mauvaise langue, ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis contrainte de suivre son cours. Surtout que je ne vois pas ce que ça va m'apporter. Sincèrement, m'obliger à retourner là où j'ai appris sa mort, retourner à la villa, tout cela aurait été constructif, mais le lycée… Tout avait bien trop changé. Peut-être était-ce là l'idée d'Aro. Me montrer que tout ça a changé. Je ne suis pas certaine que ça ait un aspect bénéfique toutefois.

Le cours se finit enfin, et déjà j'avais mon voisin masculin qui se trouvait le plus près de moi qui vint m'aborder.

- Hey ! Je m'appelle Justin, Justin Chon.

- Salut, Bella.

- Oui je sais. Tu veux que je t'amène à ton prochain cours ?

- Tout dépend de la direction où tu es censé aller.

- Tu as quoi là ?

- Mathématiques.

Une grimace accompagna malgré moi mon énonciation une fois de plus. Je n'avais plus de problème avec les maths depuis le temps, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appréciais cette matière.

- Je vois que tu es fan de cette matière. C'est la bonne direction puisque j'ai cours avec toi, allez viens.

Et il m'offrit un magnifique sourire séducteur. Oh non ! Pitié je n'ai pas la tête à ça !

- Dis, puisque tu es nouvelle à Forks, sortir ne devrait pas te faire de mal, tu veux aller manger une pizza vendredi ?

Déjà ? Effectivement, je n'avais pas encore vraiment pris conscience du changement d'humain à vampire. Bon alors il allait falloir attaquer la voie de la diplomatie. Mince, ça n'a jamais été vraiment mon truc.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai eu des semaines difficiles. Je crois que je vais profiter de mes week-ends pour dormir. Les sorties seront pour plus tard, donc une autre fois ?

Sachant que je ne resterai pas suffisamment longtemps pour permettre une prochaine fois.

- Ok, pas de problème je comprends. Penses-y quand même !

Je hochai la tête en guise d'approbation. De toute façon pensai-je, je ne crois pas que j'apprécierai de manger une pizza tout court.

Le cours de maths se passa comme un cours de maths. Je suivais d'une oreille distraite et je m'ennuyais fermement. Du même coup j'avais commencé très discrètement des dessins sur mon cahier. J'avais évolué, je ne faisais plus que des gribouillis. Je laissais mon imagination faire et de temps en temps ça pouvait faire quelque chose d'étrange.

Comment vous expliquer ? Une fois alors que je m'ennuyais fermement à Volterra j'avais pris un papier et un crayon et j'avais commencé à dessiner sans savoir ce que c'était. Ce n'est qu'arrivée au résultat final que je m'aperçus que cela représentant un vampire s'entretenant avec Aro. Les traits d'Aro étaient par ailleurs très ressemblants. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand le deuxième vampire arriva deux jours après pour saluer mon créateur ! J'avais gardé cette information pour moi. Il y avait certainement un rapport avec mon don de prémonition quelque peu aléatoire.

L'expérience s'était répétée plusieurs fois. Parfois j'illustrais le passé, parfois le présent et parfois le futur. A la fin de l'heure de mathématiques je n'avais pas fini, mais je devinai aisément l'objet de mes coups de crayons. Un visage appartenant à mon passé et que j'aurais aimé revoir, ou plutôt voir. Carlisle.

Finalement on dirait qu'Aro commence à gagner. Je me replonge dans ce rêve fait il y a un siècle et que j'avais préféré oublier depuis toutes ces années. On dirait qu'il y a des effets inconscients de mon retour à Forks.

Il était l'heure d'aller manger. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de faire semblant auprès des humains ce midi. Je m'éclipsai le plus vite possible avant que quelqu'un ne me propose d'aller manger avec lui et allai marcher un peu en forêt. Pas loin et à allure humaine, on ne sait jamais, mais au moins on ne me dérangerait pas.

Je repartis dans mes réflexions. J'étais déçue du lycée. Déçue qu'il ait changé. Déçue de cette rentrée parce que je m'ennuyais ferme. Déçue de ne connaitre personne. Oui, peut-être en moi j'avais espéré voir un Cullen à défaut de vivre avec mon amour perdu. Mais non, ils étaient vraiment un élément de mon imagination, eux aussi je les avais perdus. J'avais une folle envie de tout abandonner et de tout faire pour qu'on me donne la mort. Je ne supportais plus cette vie vide de sens.

***

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner au lycée, une forte odeur attira mon attention, très forte odeur. Une odeur de sang humain. Pour qu'elle soit autant intense il fallait que ce sang coule. Je retenais alors automatiquement ma respiration, même si j'avais cette habitude à Volterra. _– Note de l'auteur : ne faites pas comme moi, respirez, vous n'êtes pas censés sentir le sang devant votre écran ! –_ Je trouvai vite le propriétaire à ce sang. Un adolescent qui semblait avoir un traumatisme crânien. A tous les coups il avait voulu monter à l'arbre et s'était cassé la figure, le crétin. Il avait aussi une jambe cassée à première vue, et le sang venait d'une égratignure à la tête.

Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois, je le pris pour l'emmener en direction du lycée. Je m'aperçus que déjà tout le monde était rentré. Je le mis alors dans la voiture et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital. Après tout j'arriverai beaucoup plus vite que les ambulances vu la vitesse où je roulais.

En un magnifique dérapage contrôlé – c'est moi qui aie fait ça ? – je me garai juste devant la porte de l'entrée et sortis immédiatement. Alertés par les bruits de pneus maltraités des infirmiers vinrent à ma rencontre et je leur expliquai brièvement la situation.

Ils mirent alors le blessé sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur. Moi je restai quelques minutes dehors. Quelle ironie ! Un vampire vient de sauver la vie d'un humain dont le sang coulait. Sur le coup j'étais assez fière de moi de ne pas avoir flanché. Bien sur le venin m'était monté à la bouche et je sais que mes yeux avaient viré au noir mais je n'avais pas eu à me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais agi.

La pluie qui commençait à me tremper jusqu'aux os me rappela la dure réalité de Forks. Au moins à Volterra j'avais du soleil même si je ne sortais pas énormément. Là maintenant que je sors je n'ai que la pluie et je n'y étais plus habituée. Oui, il me tardait de rentrer à Volterra. Au moins, si je ne me sentais pas chez moi, je m'y sentais en sécurité. Je vivais ma triste vie de vampire tranquillement. Je n'avais pas peur de me faire découvrir par des humains et je ne les sauvais pas.

Dans un énième soupir, je rentrai dans l'hôpital pour attendre des nouvelles du crétin. Je serais bien partie, mais je sais que beaucoup d'humains – des vampires aussi par ailleurs – sont vaniteux et partir sans rien demander aurait été assez étrange. Cela le sera déjà suffisamment quand il faudra que j'explique que j'avais préféré me balader en forêt plutôt que me nourrir.

Bon Bella, rappelle-toi les règles rudimentaires : respirer de temps en temps malgré l'odeur constante de sang, cligner des yeux, changer régulièrement de position et ne pas rester immobile, regard compris. C'est parti pour la mascarade !

Peut-être allez-vous me trouver amère. Oui, avec le temps je le suis devenue un peu. Cependant j'ai quand même des excuses. L'homme que j'aime a été tué par celui qui aurait pu être mon meilleur ami, j'ai tout perdu et au lieu de mourir je suis devenue une immortelle qui voit passer le temps si lentement que chaque seconde parait une éternité. Alors je pense avoir le droit d'être exaspérée par la vie que je suis obligée de mener et tous ces faux-semblants.

Au bout de 45 bonnes minutes un infirmier m'apprit que ce crétin s'appelait Matt Bushell et que ma théorie se révélait être vraie. Il était monté dans l'arbre, probablement pour faire le mur selon moi, et s'était lamentablement loupé et rétamé par terre. En tous cas, à part une jambe cassée et une légère commotion il n'avait rien et ses parents avaient été prévenus. Tiens ça me fait penser que je devrais prévenir mon lycée moi !

Je sortis pour rallumer mon téléphone et composait le numéro du lycée.

- Bonjour, c'est Bella Swan.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je vous appelais pour vous rassurer, vous apprendrez qu'il vous manque deux élèves, Matt Bushell et moi-même.

- Vraiment, mais pourquoi ?

- Pendant la pause du midi j'ai trouvé Matt à la lisière de la forêt inconscient et avec une jambe cassée. Le temps que je le ramène tout le monde était déjà rentré et je me suis dit que j'irai plus vite à l'amener à l'hôpital directement. Bon, il n'a rien de grave mis à part la jambe cassée, son inconscience était due à un choc. Mais du coup je n'aurai pas assisté aux cours de l'après midi.

- Très bien. Ses parents sont prévenus au moins ?

- Oui, l'hôpital s'en est chargé.

- D'accord. Bien, je le note et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez excusée.

- Merci. A demain alors.

- A demain.

Et je raccrochai. Bon, une chose de faite. Finalement j'aurais réussi à sécher une partie des cours avec une bonne excuse. Certes c'était un crétin, mais indirectement je lui étais redevable. Il faudrait que j'aille le voir pour au moins faire semblant de savoir comment il va. Bon, j'arrête ma mauvaise volonté, je veux sincèrement savoir comment il va. Au moins j'aurai fait ma bonne action.

Je demandai à l'infirmier qui m'avait informé de son état le numéro de la chambre où ce Matt avait été mis. Il me renseigna avec un grand sourire – même ici ! – et je me dirigeai vers le lieu de destination. Je frappai à la porte, et après avoir obtenu l'autorisation j'entrai dans la pièce. Il était étendu sur le lit, une jambe dans le plâtre en l'air.

- Salut

- Salut, c'est toi qui m'as trouvé ?

Il me détaillait de haut en bas avec des grands yeux d'affamés. Bon, Bella tu vas devoir t'y habituer j'en ai bien peur.

- Oui. Tu as eu de la chance que quelqu'un t'ait trouvé.

- Ouai, merci. T'es la nouvelle c'est ça ?

Soupir. Non, je ne dois pas perdre mon sang froid.

- Il faut croire. Bon je vais te laisser maintenant que ça va.

- Hey attends ! Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Ça me ferait plaisir et au moins j'aurai de la compagnie.

- C'est gentil mais je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, désolée, moins j'y suis mieux je me porte.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Cette odeur de sang était super prenante et je devais prendre beaucoup sur moi pour ne pas laisser la mauvaise partie de moi prendre le dessus. Je détestais cette partie. J'avais réussi à ne jamais craquer, pourtant Volterra n'était pas l'endroit parfait pour ça, mais là un hôpital n'était vraiment pas un lieu pour un vampire, même végétarien.

- Ok, je te comprends, je n'aime pas tellement ça non plus. J'imagine surtout la réaction de mes parents.

- En même temps, si tu n'étais pas monté à cet arbre ce ne serait pas arrivé.

- Ouai je sais mais au moins on ne me trouve pas.

- Tu séchais ?

- Franchement, il n'y a rien de mieux pour la santé. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois tu pourras venir avec moi.

- Sans façon. Je sais que je vais paraitre directe, mais je trouve ça vraiment stupide, sécher pour sécher. Ou alors si tu le fais tu assumes, pas besoin de grimper aux arbres alors que tu ne sais pas rester accroché pour ne pas te faire prendre.

- Hé t'es pas un peu vieux-jeu ?

Surement, en même temps vu mon âge…

- Peu importe, je te répondais c'est tout. Fais attention à toi quand même, on dirait que les arbres ne sont pas faits pour toi.

Et je partis en fermant délicatement la porte. Pendant plusieurs minutes je me perdis dans mes pensées devant la porte. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais exactement. J'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de fuir Forks. Je ne voulais plus y être. Je ne voulais pas affronter mon passé. Si je l'affronte je serai peut-être contrainte à lui dire adieu, et il est la seule chose qui me maintienne en vie.

Edward. Si seulement j'étais arrivée à temps pour te sauver. Tu méritais tellement de vivre. Si mes rêves n'avaient pas pu te sauver, à quoi ils avaient servi ? Et puis c'était de ma faute si Jacob s'en était pris à toi. Sans mon arrivée il aurait continué à t'embêter, mais ça n'aurait pas été plus loin. Tu aurais eu à supporter ça encore un an et demi maximum mais après tu aurais été débarrassé de lui, tu aurais pu vivre. A cause de moi il t'a tué, je le sais. Je savais qu'il acceptait très mal notre relation. Il ne le disait pas mais il la haïssait, il te haïssait. Si ça se trouve il n'était là que par hasard et en te voyant il est rentré dans une colère noire incontrôlable, c'est possible pour les loups-garous. Il aurait suffit qu'il ne soit pas loup-garou depuis très longtemps.

Oui, même dans le meilleur des cas tout était de ma faute. Toute ma peine refit surface alors. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais mourir. Qu'on me démembre et me mette au feu, je me laisserai faire, je n'opposerai aucune résistance. Laissez-moi partir. Peu m'importe si je le rejoins, tout ce que je veux c'est éteindre cette souffrance.

Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans l'hôpital. Ça me rappelait trop mon séjour, mon coma après sa mort. Mes jambes s'étaient dérobées sous moi. Il ne fallait pas que je montre ma douleur, il ne fallait pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Des médecins seraient capables d'insister pour m'ausculter. Ça ne pouvait être une bonne idée.

Cependant, même en sachant cela, même avec ma force vampirique, j'étais incapable de me mouvoir. Mes jambes ne répondaient plus et je me sentais entièrement vidée. Tout le chagrin que j'avais réussi à emprisonner depuis toutes ces années revenait en force, même bien plus fort qu'autrefois. Une goutte d'eau venait de faire déborder l'océan et de créer un tsunami.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous avez un problème ?

Une infirmière venait de s'approcher. Non, il fallait qu'elle me laisse. Dans mon état je n'étais pas sure d'avoir suffisamment de volonté pour résister.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, trop d'émotions fortes, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Etes-vous certaine ? Je peux appeler un médecin, il y en a plein ici.

Elle essayait de me faire réagir en me provoquant un semblant de sourire. Elle voyait que j'étais en état de choc. Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne de ce lieu maudit.

- Docteur, une jeune femme n'a pas l'air bien.

- Non, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en vais.

- Restez tranquille, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital.

- Inutile je vous dis, vous voyez tout va bien.

Dans un effort survampirique je me relevai. Au moins l'urgence de ne pas me faire ausculter m'avait fait réagir un minimum. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller comme ça.

J'avais presque atteint mon refuge, à savoir la voiture, quand j'entendis un « Attendez ! ». Mon cœur mort émit un battement. Je connaissais cette voix même si je ne l'avais jamais entendue. Je connaissais cette odeur même si je ne l'avais jamais sentie. Je savais qui venait de m'appeler mais si je n'avais jamais vu cette personne.

Je me retournai. Le propriétaire de la voix m'observait. Il était magnifique. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la mienne. Je n'entendais aucun battement de cœur. Je ne ressentais aucune chaleur émanant du corps parfait. Il était assez grand. Il semblait avoir la petite trentaine. Il me regardait avec des grands yeux curieux. Son regard était plein de compassion. Ses cheveux étaient blonds.

- Carlisle…

* * *

_Je crois que je n'avais pas joué avec vos nerfs comme ça depuis la mort d'Edward, ça me manquait, je me venge donc. Rassurez-vous, la suite arrive demain !_


	21. 19 : Rires et retrouvailles

_Oh la vache ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews, vous venez de battre tous mes records ! XD Du coup, pour vous remercier, au lieu d'attendre demain matin pour vous mettre en ligne le nouveau chapitre, vous l'avez dès ce soir, et bien sur un autre chapitre sera en ligne demain par contre il faudra attendre le soir du coup._

_En tous cas j'en viens à une conclusion plus je suis sadique, plus j'ai des reviews... Hum pour mon égo démesuré je vais me contraindre à être encore plus sadique ! XD Je plaisante ! Enfin à moitié, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être sadique, je vais encore vous le prouver._

_Bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, ça fait vraiment super plaisir !

* * *

**July **__: La voilà ! En espérant que ça te plaira ^^_

_**Cbihi :**__Toutes mes excuses à tes heures de sommeil lol. Je suis contente que tu aies été autant prise par la FF, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 19. Rires et retrouvailles**

*******

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que mes yeux voyaient. Une des dernières personnes que je pensais voir, étant persuadée que les Cullen n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination, se tenait devant moi. En l'espace d'une seule seconde de désespoir je passai à allégresse. Finalement, je n'étais peut-être pas aussi seule que j'en avais l'air. Cependant, de l'allégresse, l'ascenseur de mon moral redescendit très vite. Ça faisait trop pour moi en aussi peu de temps. Sans demander mon reste, sans me poser aucune question je grimpai en urgence dans ma voiture et démarrai immédiatement.

Stupide me direz-vous. Peut-être. Ce que je sais c'est que je ne pouvais plus faire face à tout cela. Il me fallait être seule. J'arrêtai la voiture à la lisière de la forêt et couru le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Une fois que j'étais certaine à cent pour cent que j'étais seule j'hurlai tout mon désespoir, ma rage, ma douleur, et peut-être même ma joie.

Mon cri dura aussi longtemps que l'air dans mes poumons le permirent, et croyez-moi j'avais pris une très grande inspiration. Je m'écroulai finalement au milieu des feuilles mortes, des branches et des racines. Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Soudainement, une chose me prit par surprise. Une chose incontrôlable. Une chose que je n'arrivai pas à contenir : une crise de fou rire. Voilà un siècle que je n'avais pas ri. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'était impossible de m'arrêter. J'en aurais eu mal aux côtes, j'en aurais pleuré à chaudes larmes si j'avais été humaine.

Combien de temps je restai à me rouler par terre terrassée par ces spasmes ? Vraiment aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une fois que je réussis enfin à me calmer que je m'aperçus de mon bien-être. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie ainsi depuis la mort d'Edward, voire de toute ma vie puisque je suis maintenant un vampire et que mes émotions sont décuplées. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Je savais pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas, le manque d'Edward allait surgir à un moment ou à un autre mais là tout de suite et maintenant je me sentais tellement légère… Je redescendis à toute vitesse à ma voiture et retournai à l'hôpital. Il fallait que je le voie. Il fallait que je sache. Je suis certaine qu'aucun Cullen n'était au lycée ce matin, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Si seulement il pouvait n'y avoir qu'Alice, ou non, n'importe quel Cullen irait, rien que Carlisle c'est déjà un miracle.

Cette fois-ci j'arrivai un peu plus prudemment devant l'hôpital. Je me garai comme une personne normale doit le faire et me concentrai. Etrangement – ou pas – il m'était beaucoup plus facile de le faire, de la provoquer. Une vision me vint. Je savais exactement ce que j'attendais. Carlisle sortant de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez lui. Jamais une vision ne fut aussi claire. Je ne faisais pas que le voir, j'étais une spectatrice invisible. Je pouvais agir. Je regardai alors ma montre, elle n'indiquait pas l'heure réelle mais l'heure de ma vision. Une fois que j'obtins ma réponse je revins dans la réalité.

Quelle vision ! Jamais je n'en avais obtenu de telle. En fait, c'est comme si j'étais plongée dans mon rêve, mêmes sensations, mêmes impressions de la réalité, sauf que là je me dirigeais parfaitement, je savais ce que je faisais, pourquoi et je décidais d'en sortir ou non. Je crois que ça a été l'expérience la plus enrichissante qu'il m'a été donné de vivre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Carlisle devrait sortir dans exactement… Douze minutes. Ça me laissait un peu de temps pour faire le point. Bon, ma qualité de vision s'est développée juste après mon brusque changement d'humeur. Peut-être est-ce l'interrupteur, l'élément déclencheur. Autre hypothèse, ça a un rapport avec Carlisle, le fait que je le retrouve. Peut-être est-ce qu'il me fallait quelque chose qui me raccroche à la vie, un petit détail pour me permettre de les améliorer. Dans ces deux cas il y a un rapport avec mes humeurs. Ou alors c'est parce que je connaissais particulièrement Carlisle, que j'avais déjà eu une très longue vision de lui, certes involontaire, incontrôlable et inexacte, mais une vision quand même. Pour avoir mes réponses il faudra que je réitère l'expérience sous différentes émotions et circonstances.

Je _sentis_ qu'il était presque l'heure. En effet, à peine trente secondes plus tard Carlisle sortit de l'hôpital pour aller en direction de sa voiture. Je m'approchai de lui et au bout de quelques secondes il remarqua ma présence. Il s'arrêta et me sourit. Je fis de même, mais j'étais gênée, parmi toutes mes réflexions j'avais oublié de penser à ce que j'allais lui dire. Voyant mon embarras il prit la parole.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Carlisle.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- En un sens oui. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un besoin de fuite dépassant toute raison.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Aro m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, enfin il avait dit qu'un vampire végétarien allait venir quelques temps à Forks. Quand je vous ai vu tout à l'heure j'ai compris que c'était de vous qu'il parlait.

- Il vous avait prévenu ? Décidément…

- Il y a un problème à cela ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne pouvait savoir pour les Cullen, jamais je n'en avais parlé et je suis entièrement certaine qu'il n'avait jamais lu en moi.

- Non, c'est juste que je suis extrêmement surprise. En fait il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, il m'a obligée à venir pour plein de raisons. Pour être certain que je reste il semble avoir tout organisé, jusqu'à vous prévenir, même si j'ignore pourquoi.

- Oh je peux vous répondre. Officiellement il voulait me demander de prendre soin de vous et de ne pas vous effrayer. Mais je pense qu'officieusement il me faisait comprendre que vous étiez sous sa protection et que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'en prendre à vous même si cela serait absurde.

Il avait ri sur son hypothèse de la version officieuse, et sans m'en rendre compte je me joignis à lui.

- Oui, ce serait tout lui.

- Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Pouvons-nous en discuter en marchant ?

- Bien sur.

Nous partîmes alors en direction de la forêt, à allure humaine. Il attendit patiemment ma réponse, ne voulant pas me brusquer. De mon côté j'étais assez embêtée. Je ne savais pas quelles seraient les différences par rapport à mon rêve. Mais ces préoccupations viendraient plus tard.

- En fait, il y a un siècle environ j'ai vécu à Forks. Juste avant de me faire transformer en réalité. J'y ai laissé un passé d'humaine que je porte depuis tout ce temps. Aro a voulu que je dise au-revoir à ce passé pour que je puisse revivre. Mais j'ai peur qu'il m'en demande beaucoup.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'on ne refait pas le passé, et qu'aujourd'hui si je vis ce n'est que parce que j'ai ces souvenirs. Leurs dire au-revoir se résume à me retirer toute raison de vivre. Mais et vous, vous êtes seul ici ?

Manière discrète de savoir ce à quoi je devais m'attendre.

- Non, j'ai toute une famille. Mais que diriez-vous de venir les rencontrer vous-même ?

_Bella, respire. _

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, du tout, ce sera avec plaisir.

Je me forçai à faire un sourire mais je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Bien, alors retournons à nos voitures, je propose que vous me suiviez. Au fait, vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom, et Aro ne l'avait pas fait non plus.

- Bella.

- Alors allons-y Bella !

Et nous partîmes. J'étais presque sure de notre destination. Je les avais vu dans la villa d'Edward – oui, la _villa des Cullen_ était devenue la _villa d'Edward_ – alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en soit autrement dans la réalité. Alors que je m'étais dit que je n'y retournerai qu'en dernier recours ou quand je serai prête, j'y vais tête baissée. Quelle horreur ! Heureusement, au moins _ils _y seront. Enfin j'espère.

A mesure que nous roulions une crise d'angoisse s'empara de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de fuir. Jamais je ne dus me faire autant violence pour ne pas faire quelque chose, pas même pour ne pas boire du sang humain. Comment le dire ? Un peu comme le sentiment d'urgence que j'avais ressenti pour Ashley ou Edward. Il y avait cependant une grosse différence. Je ne ressentais pas le danger. Non c'était autre chose. Comme si mon être tentait de me prévenir de quelque chose de primordial. Malheureusement je ne saisissais pas ce quelque chose. J'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Carlisle ralentit avant de se garer… devant la villa. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas fait attention à la route qui m'aurait confirmé la destination.

Alors que je sortais de la voiture, un miracle se produisit devant mes yeux. Je vous en prie, ne dites pas que j'ai réussi à sortir sans tomber je me vexerais. Non, ce n'était pas ça le miracle, même si c'était vrai. Un lutin sortit à toute vitesse de la maison. _Mon _lutin. En chair et en os. La même coupe de cheveux, la même allure, la même taille, la même marche dansante, le même style vestimentaire, le même sourire, le même regard plein de vie, le même entrain, la même Alice !

Je crus que mon cœur allait se remettre encore à battre. Quand on dit que l'on sait à quel point une personne vous a manquée quand vous la retrouvez, c'est vrai. Ce moment en était le plus parfait des exemples. Je ne l'avais jamais vue de mes yeux mais je retrouvais ma meilleure amie éternelle et j'en éprouvais une joie indescriptible.

- Carlisle ? On dirait que tu nous as ramené de la visite !

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de me voir. Sans doute l'avait-elle vu elle aussi. Au moins son don de prémonition ne fonctionnait pas que quand il le voulait bien ! Peut-être savait-elle-même qui j'étais. Peut-être avait-elle eu une vision de notre amitié.

- En effet Alice. Laisse-moi te présenter Bella, nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard à l'hôpital.

- Enchantée de te connaitre Bella !

- Moi aussi Alice, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

- Vraiment ?

Son rire cristallin était si doux à mes oreilles ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire franchement. Comme c'est étrange. Il y a quelques heures encore j'étais au bord du gouffre, maintenant je souris franchement. Peut-être allaient-ils réussir à me faire reprendre goût à la vie !

- Alice, où sont les autres ?

- Partis chasser. Moi je n'en avais pas envie, il faut croire que j'ai eu raison de rester ! Ils ne devraient pas mettre longtemps avant de rentrer. Rentres Bella, je t'en prie !

Alors que nous rentrions dans la villa elle parla encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Moi j'appréciais chaque son de sa voix qui m'avait tant manquée.

- Je suis si contente de te voir ! Aro avait demandé qu'on te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui afin d'être certain que tu ne prennes pas peur. J'avais tellement hâte de te connaitre ! Je ne savais même pas si nous attendions un garçon ou une fille et ça m'a donné de ces migraines tu ne peux pas t'imaginer !

- Attends, que veux-tu dire Alice ?

- J'ai un don de prémonition, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te voir ! Et même ta venue avec Carlisle je ne l'ai pas sue, c'est assez frustrant je dois te l'avouer.

Et elle continuait de rire. Etrange, là Alice ne pouvait avoir de vision de moi ? Dans mon rêve elle pouvait, ça m'a d'ailleurs aidé plus d'une fois. Peut-être parce que j'ai moi-même un don de prémonition… Dans ce cas là ça voudrait dire que je ne pourrais pas la voir non plus, il faudra vérifier tout ça.

- J'ai une question Bella, tu semblais contente de me voir tout à l'heure, de me voir personnellement. Comment ça se fait ? Ou est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça à chaque nouvelle rencontre ?

Et c'est parti !

- Non Alice, j'ai moi-même un don de prémonition, mais il semble un peu différent du tien. Avant tout je ne le maitrise pas. Par contre avant d'être transformée j'ai rêvé de toi une nuit, de toi et je crois de la famille en entier mais je préfère ne pas donner plus de détails avant de vous voir tous ensembles et je ne veux pas que tu m'en donnes.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! A voir ton sourire on devait être amies ! Oh s'il te plait dis le moi !

- Tu as vraiment l'air identique Alice.

Et je ris à nouveau. Je m'étonnai moi-même à chaque seconde.

- Tu adores le shopping, tu refuses que quelqu'un de la famille porte deux fois le même vêtement, ta couleur préférée est le jaune et quand tu fais tes petits yeux de lutin maltraité personne ne peut te résister, et surtout pas moi. Donc oui nous étions très amies dans mon rêve. Mais c'était bien un rêve, certaines choses se sont révélées exactes, d'autres différentes en certains points, d'autres n'ont pas du tout existé.

- Carlisle, je crois que je viens de trouver ma meilleure amie !

- Je suis désolé pour toi Bella.

Il m'avait répondu directement, et derrière la tête de circonstance je voyais à quel point la situation l'amusait et combien il était content de cette rencontre inattendue.

- Oh, pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude ! A vrai dire je compte maintenant les minutes avant qu'elle ne m'oblige à aller faire les magasins que j'ai en horreur et avant qu'elle ne joue à la poupée avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'aimes pas le shopping !

- Non, mais tu n'en as jamais tenu compte. Alice, je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais crois-moi je suis extrêmement contente de te retrouver, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

- Oh Bella !

Et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Complètement cliché. Elle ne me connaissait pas mais elle se jetait quand même dans mes bras. Après tout c'était tout elle. Qu'est-ce que j'étais heureuse de la retrouver !

Carlisle vint s'assoir avec nous.

- Mais Aro savait que tu nous connaissais en quelque sorte ?

- Non. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas un don, mais deux, et les deux proviennent de ma vie d'humaine. Celui de prémonition, bien qu'il ne se soit manifesté que très tard, et je suis également un bouclier. Il est possible que ce soit pour ça que tu ne m'aies pas vue Alice. En tous cas, Aro n'a jamais pu lire en moi, même en étant humaine. C'est une des raisons de ma transformation. Du coup, il n'a jamais su les détails de ma vie, et encore moins de mon rêve. Il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne, dont votre existence.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- A mon réveil, j'ai été déboussolée comme vous devez vous en douter. J'étais devenue vampire, c'est-à-dire que plusieurs années s'étaient passées dans mon esprit en l'espace de quelques heures. Je compris au fur et à mesure que ce rêve était spécial, mais pendant bien longtemps j'ai cru que tout ce qui touchait aux vampires n'était qu'imagination de ma part. De plus à mon lycée à l'époque il y avait un groupe d'élèves qui avaient des personnalités qui vous ressemblaient tous. Par la suite, quand je compris que les vampires existaient bien, pour moi vous n'étiez qu'un mélange de ces amis et du monde vampirique. Tout ce qui concernait mon rêve a eu un impact relativement vite sur la réalité. Le dernier élément relevant de ce rêve fut ma rencontre avec les Volturi et ma transformation. Alors depuis tout ce temps j'avais perdu tout espoir de vous rencontrer un jour. En fait, pas de vous rencontrer, mais que vous existiez. Vous savez, c'est bête, mais si je suis végétarienne aujourd'hui c'est grâce à vous. Grâce à ce que vous m'aviez appris dans le rêve. Je sais que techniquement vous n'y êtes pour rien, mais si vous n'existiez pas je ne serai jamais ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et puis même si vous n'aviez été qu'un songe, pour moi vous aviez existé car vous me manquiez tous et que vous aviez eu une influence incontestable sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais autant parlé, enfin pas depuis un siècle. Deux grands sourires s'étaient dessinés sur leur visage, et j'y voyais tant d'émotions. Comme s'ils retrouvaient aussi un être perdu. Il y avait aussi de la fierté et de la gratitude. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que nous étions là en train de discuter, mais une telle complicité s'était installée que j'en avais le tournis.

- Nous sommes très touchés par ces révélations Bella. Je commence à apercevoir l'ampleur de ce rêve sur toi.

- C'est simple, sans lui je ne serai pas ici. Je ne serais jamais allée à Volterra. Mais c'est une trop longue histoire pour aujourd'hui.

Nous venions de prouver la complicité qui venait de se créer. Du vouvoiement nous étions passés au tutoiement.

- Puis-je te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- Pourquoi exactement as-tu fuis tout à l'heure, la première fois que tu m'as vu ?

- Difficile à réponde. Comment vous faire comprendre. Je suis arrivée samedi et depuis je tourne comme un lion en cage. Enfin, ça a commencé comme ça. Mais je suis en train de revoir mon passé, et y faire face comme l'a demandé Aro. Le lieu m'oblige à le faire. Quand nous nous sommes vus à l'hôpital je me suis remémorée les pires instants de ma vie. La douleur était si intense que je ne pouvais bouger.

- Je m'en rappelle. Je ne savais pas comment réagir puisque j'avais tout de suite vu que tu étais un vampire.

- Oui. C'est la peur de me faire ausculter qui m'a fait réagir. Je suis alors sortie en courant avant d'être contrainte à être examinée ou même avant de craquer. J'ai réussi à ne jamais boire de sang humain, mais là je ne me faisais pas confiance. En t'entendant Carlisle j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur avait émis un battement. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Tu étais le même et tes yeux me confirmaient ton régime alimentaire, me laissant ainsi plein espoir de pouvoir peut-être retrouver un semblant de vie. Mais toutes ces émotions qui se succédaient c'était trop pour moi. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je faisais, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que j'hurle avant d'exploser. Je me suis enfuie en forêt et j'ai hurlé tout ce que je pouvais, je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ça m'a vraiment libérée, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu revenir un peu plus sereine.

- Les autres arrivent dans une minute !

Mon lutin était aux anges. Moi ses paroles venaient de me remettre sur les nerfs, de me remettre en tension. Qui allais-je voir ? Comment seraient-ils ? Les couples seront-ils les mêmes ? Soudain Alice se tendit, me regarda avec incrédulité, et avant que je ne puisse poser la moindre question la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

* * *

_Sadique un jour, sadique toujours !_


	22. 20 : Vampires et Loups garous

_J'ai fini le chapitre ! Désolée il arrive un peu tard, mais bon il a fallu que je l'écrive ce soir. Record de reviews encore explosé, surtout celui des reviews anonymes lol. Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire plaise autant._

_J'ai baissé mon taux de sadisme pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée il va être un peu répétitif, mais je ne voulais pas éluder ce passage. J'espère cependant qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Voilà, bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes ces reviews, elles me vont vraiment droit au coeur.

* * *

**hina49100 :**__ Merci ! Voilà la suite =D_

_**Lena **__: chaque chose en son temps lol. Il faut bien que je vous fasse languir !_

_**Patricia :**__ Tu devrais être moins frustrée à la fin de ce chapitre lol. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Mrsheadly : **__Merci beaucoup, ta review me va droit au cœur. Ce genre de choses est une des plus belles récompenses que je puisse avoir. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue._

_**Titie22700 :**__ moi cruelle ? Naoooon ! Allez tu devrais me pardonner maintenant… Enfin j'espère !_

_**Inconnue707 :**__ Edward ? Pas Edward ? Telle est la question ! Merci encore pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant rire !_

_**Johanna : **__Quelle hypothèse va se confirmer ? Ahahhhh ! Peut-être plusieurs, peut-être aucune, peut-être certaines à moitié, c'est top sicrète !_

_**Lily :**__ je ne me serais pas permise de la faire folle, j'aurais trop eu peur de faire mon portrait ! XD Nan sérieux, merci beaucoup, j'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire !_

_**« … » :**__ Merci pour tes reviews mais c'est inutile d'en poster 3 lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Ewilan :**__ je suis désolée, mais je ne t'enverrai pas de mails… Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais l'avantage avec ce site c'est que notre adresse mail n'est pas montrée, tout se fait par formulaires c'est beaucoup plus sécurisant. Je te conseille de t'inscrire si tu veux avoir des notifications pour chaque publication de chapitre. Sinon, au pire tous les soirs il y a un nouveau chapitre, j'essaie de le poster le moins tard possible. Merci en tous cas pour ta review !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 20. Vampires et loups-garous**

*******

_Mon lutin était aux anges. Moi ses paroles venaient de me remettre sur les nerfs, de me remettre en tension. Qui allais-je voir ? Comment seraient-ils ? Les couples seront-ils les mêmes ? Soudain Alice se tendit, me regarda avec incrédulité, et avant que je ne puisse poser la moindre question la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas._

En fait non, la porte ne s'était pas ouverte avec grand fracas, elle avait littéralement explosé. La première réaction que j'eus fut de penser qu'Emmett allait se faire réprimander, après tout la porte n'y était pour rien la pauvre ! – _Note de l'auteur : une minute de silence pour la porte s'il vous plait – _Cependant, Emmett n'allait pas se faire réprimander car il n'était pas à l'origine de l'explosion. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de savoir qui avait fait ça.

_Je suis dans une vision. Je ne l'ai pas provoquée, elle est venue d'elle-même et je sens que je ne peux pas revenir à la réalité tant que je n'aurai pas été jusqu'au bout. _

_Je suis dans le passé, je le sens. La pluie semble à deux doigts de tomber et l'herbe humide me montre que ce ne sera pas la première averse de la journée. Je suis dans le lieu de que hais tant aujourd'hui : la clairière. Je me retourne et je _le _vois. Il porte les habits du jour de sa mort. Non, on ne peut pas me faire ça. Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis pas prête pour ça. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas avoir cette vision. Mais je ne peux pas en sortir, malgré toute la bonne volonté. Je ne peux même pas me détourner ou fermer les yeux._

_Je vois Jacob arriver. Il grogne. Edward commence à reculer. Il n'a jamais vu d'aussi gros loup. Non, Jacob ne l'attaque pas je t'en prie !_

_Tout d'un coup je sens un courant d'air. Quelque chose vient de passer à toute vitesse à côté de moi. Non, pas quelque chose, quelqu'un. Un vampire se tient maintenant aux côtés d'Edward et l'emprisonne. _

_- Je te déconseille d'approcher loup ou je le mords et tu ne pourras plus rien pour lui._

_Jacob grogne, prêt à bondir. Il est reculé sur ses pattes-arrière et ses pattes-avant sont tendues, prêtes à recevoir une impulsion. Je me précipite sur le vampire mais je ne suis que fumée. Je ne suis que spectatrice, je ne peux rien faire. Je vois cependant maintenant très distinctement son visage. James. D'ailleurs il commence à reculer avec Edward. Ce dernier est livide, il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. _

_Soudain je vois la bouche de James baisser vers le cou d'Edward. NON ! Au même moment Jacob bondit. Commence alors une lutte acharnée entre lui et le vampire pendant qu'Edward souffre mille douleurs. Tout se passe si vite ! James ne fait pas le poids face à Jake. Très vite il est démembré et brûlé._

_Jacob s'approche alors d'Edward et l'observe. Je vois de la tristesse dans ses yeux, de la déception d'avoir échoué. A peine une seconde plus tard je vois une famille de vampires arriver. Ils sont tous là. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Ils ne sont pas en position d'attaque._

_- Ecoutez, on ne veut pas vous faire de mal, nous vous l'avons déjà dit. Laissez-nous prendre soin de lui, nous ferons toujours tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à des humains. Nous partirons dès aujourd'hui, de toute façon personne n'a encore eu vent de notre arrivée._

_Jacob acquiesça à contrecœur, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix à cause du nombre. _

_Le paysage s'estompe, je reviens à la réalité._

Ma vision normale reprend le dessus. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui vient de s'écouler mais on m'observe avec inquiétude. En même temps, j'ai de quoi être choquée. Attendez, ça voudrait dire qu'Edward est vivant et que…

Je relevai immédiatement la tête. Deux prunelles ambrées me fixent. J'y lis tout le doute, l'incompréhension et le choc que moi-même je vis.

- Bella ? Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Carlisle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre car je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais, ce que je faisais là, si j'étais vivante ou quoi que ce soit. Rien. On venait de me retirer toute raison.

Edward. Edward est vivant, sauvé par Jacob et Carlisle. Non seulement Jake ne l'avait pas tué mais en plus il l'avait sauvé. Oh comme je m'en voulais ! Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

Je sentis soudainement mes jambes et mes bras à nouveau. Ils agirent alors d'eux-mêmes, je ne contrôlais rien concrètement. J'utilisai toute ma vitesse vampirique pour combler les quelques mètres qui se trouvaient entre nous deux et me jetai à son cou. Il referma maladroitement ses bras autour de mon torse avant de me serrer de toutes ses forces.

Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. J'entendis un murmure, puis deux, puis trois… Edward ne cessait de répéter « Bella ». Il desserra son étreinte pour me regarder, pour vérifier que c'était bien moi. Oui, j'avais un peu changé car j'étais devenue vampire mais c'était bien moi. Quant à lui, il avait exactement les mêmes traits que dans mon rêve. Ses yeux, sa chevelure cuivrée, sa peau blanche et parfaite, et tiens, pas de lunettes sur le visage !

Puis, il partit d'un rire qui rayonnait de bonheur et me souleva en me faisant tournoyer en hurlant presque. Je le suivis dans son humeur. Ma famille m'était rendue, Edward était vivant. Si j'avais eu la crainte pendant quelques secondes qu'il m'ait oubliée – après tout il ne m'avait connue que quelques mois ! – je fus très vite rassurée face à son expression et à la lueur dans son regard. Il m'aimait toujours. Il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Il ne m'avait pas oubliée.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? Je suis complètement paumé !

Je me tournai vers la grosse voix, lâchant Edward pour la première fois du regard.

- Mais oui Emmett on va t'expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux incrédules. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas censée le connaitre. Mon bonheur dépassait le stade de l'imaginable, le stade du possible. Ils étaient tous là, sans exception. Esmée rayonnait de bonheur à voir Edward heureux, même si elle ne comprenait pas la situation. Jasper semblait également très heureux, mais je pense que c'était aussi dû à toutes nos émotions. Rosalie, plus belle que jamais, semblait un perplexe mais je savais qu'elle gardait ses sentiments en elle.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter officiellement Bella. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Forks même alors que nous étions tous les deux humains. Elle était en fait devenue ma raison de vivre et le jour où j'ai été mordu j'ai cru l'avoir perdue à jamais.

- Il faut croire que non.

Carlisle semblait commencer à comprendre la situation.

- Mais Bella, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ?

- J'ignorais qu'il était vivant. Si je l'avais su je l'aurais recherché sans relâche toutes ces années. Je n'ai compris qu'en le voyant, j'ai eu une vision au même moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un espèce de bug, j'ignore même pendant combien de temps.

Alice répondit à ma question.

- Je dirais 5-6 secondes. Je me base sur ton regard pour ça…

- Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est encore une voyante !

- Désolée Emmett ! Mais voit le bon côté des choses, je n'arrive toujours pas à le maitriser !

- Et si on se racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé toutes ces années ?

Edward mourrait d'envie d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec moi, mais je voyais qu'il avait énormément de questions. Je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de dire tout ce que je savais. Intégralement. Etes-vous prêts ?

Nous nous assîmes dans les fauteuils et canapés.

- Bien, je vais essayer de tout vous expliquer, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si besoin est, et Edward tu peux rajouter des choses quand tu veux.

Il acquiesça.

- Alors, tout a commencé alors que j'avais 17 ans, la veille de mon arrivée à Forks. A l'époque, mes parents étaient séparés et je vivais avec ma mère et son nouveau mari à Phoenix. Cependant pour arranger tout le monde j'ai décidé de venir vivre auprès de mon père qui était le shérif de Forks. La veille de mon arrivée, enfin la nuit d'avant, j'ai fait un rêve très spécial. Il était à moitié prémonition, à moitié véritable rêve. En quelques heures j'ai vécu plusieurs années de ma vie.

- Et qu'y as-tu vu ?

- Enormément de choses. Déjà j'ai cru que c'était la réalité. Je ne me suis pas vue comme étant dans un rêve. Il a commencé le jour de mon départ et rien ne me laissait supposer que je n'étais pas dans la réalité. Je vous y aie rencontré, tous sans exception. Carlisle était bien médecin, Alice avait bien son don de prémonition, et si c'est également pareil, Rosalie et Emmett vous êtes en couple, tout comme Alice et Jasper ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. J'ai tord ?

Des regards ahuris me confirmèrent que j'avais raison.

- Edward, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- Tu lis dans les pensées n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne lis pas les miennes ?

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ça !

Evidemment Emmett avait protesté ! Edward me confirma toutefois également ce point.

- Et toi Jasper, normalement tu ressens les émotions des autres et tu peux les influencer…

- En effet. C'est impressionnant ! Tu dis avoir vu ça alors que tu étais humaine ?

- Oui. Dans mon rêve vous étiez tous vampires végétariens, toi compris Edward. C'est la partie que je t'ai cachée à l'époque. Vous habitiez ici, vous formiez une famille unie, comme ça semble l'être aujourd'hui. Il existait cependant des différences. Le premier à avoir été transformé par Carlisle était Edward par exemple.

- Et bien ça change !

- Oui. Quant à moi, j'ai été l'humaine qui a bouleversé tout l'équilibre. Déjà dans mon rêve Edward ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées et ça l'avait intrigué. Mais par-dessus tout, j'étais la tentation personnifiée.

- Je vois bien ça !, s'exclama Emmett, toujours plus pervers.

- Emmett ! Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas avec ce genre d'allusions tout de suite sache que mes prémonitions sont différentes de celles d'Alice. Je peux aussi voir le passé et je peux essayer de me concentrer pour trouver tes pires hontes cachées !

Et là, silence total. Emmett avait perdu son sourire mais les autres jubilaient.

- Edward, il faut que tu changes de nana, celle là n'est pas saine !

Eclat de rire général.

- Mon très cher Emmett, puis-je reprendre ?

- Mais bien sur, chère Bella. Tu disais que tu étais la tentation personnifiée.

- Oui, mais pas comme toi tu l'as suggéré. Non, c'était mon sang. Jamais l'envie de boire du sang humain n'avait été aussi grande, et je ne parle pas que pour Edward. Aro l'avait confirmé lui-même plus tard qu'il en était stupéfait. Malgré cela, Edward réussit à ne pas me sauter dessus en s'éloignant au début, et m'évitant ensuite. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'être autant fasciné par moi, et cette fascination s'est ensuite transformée en amour. Ces deux étapes se sont également passées de mon côté.

- Un vampire et une humaine ! Heureusement que c'était un rêve, dans la réalité ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Je ne parierais pas dessus Jasper. Je pense sincèrement que si les circonstances s'étaient répétées dans la réalité le scénario aurait pu rester inchangé. Je vais vous passer énormément de détails inutiles. Un jour, toujours dans ce rêve, nous avons été amenés Alice, Edward et moi à aller à Volterra où j'ai rencontre Aro, Marcus et Caius. Ils nous ont alors laissé le choix. Soit on me transformait soit je mourrais. Ils étaient très intéressés par moi car Aro ne pouvait pas lire en moi, ou Jane ou Alec ne pouvaient pas faire agir leurs pouvoirs sur moi.  
« Je me suis révélée être un bouclier une fois transformée, ce que je suis encore aujourd'hui. Voilà le plus important à savoir sur mon rêve. A mon réveil j'ai été complètement déboussolée, je ne voulais pas croire que tout ce que j'avais vécu, tout le bonheur qui m'a été donné de vivre n'avait en fait été que chimère. Mon arrivée à Forks a été très dure pour moi, encore plus dure quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas censée avoir rêvé de certaines choses qui se révélaient exacte alors que je ne les connaissais pas. Comme le lycée de Forks, je n'y étais jamais venue pourtant je le connaissais parfaitement. Mais le pire, ce fut Edward et Jacob. Quand je vis Edward tous mes espoirs reprirent. Il ne me connaissait pas mais moi je le connaissais. Avec la mort de sa mère, nous nous sommes très vite rapprochés. Edward savait décrypter les pensées et les émotions des autres, il a très vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange de mon côté.

- Tu as parlé de Jacob… Jacob Black ?

- Oui. C'est une des choses que je ne vous ai pas encore dit à propos de mon rêve. Je l'avais déjà vu en loup-garou. Il était également mon meilleur ami. Le voir en chair et en os m'a fait bizarre, surtout qu'il n'était pas supposé jouer les teignes. A plusieurs reprises je refis des rêves du même type de celui de la veille de mon arrivée. Le premier j'y voyais Edward me demandant de l'attendre. Et c'était quelques heures avant notre réelle rencontre. Deux fois je fis un rêve beaucoup moins agréable. J'y voyais Jacob en loup-garou, à l'endroit où vous avez trouvé Edward, qui l'attaquait. Le jour où tu t'es fait attaquer Edward, je suis allée à la clairière pour te trouver. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est ton téléphone et un morceau de ta chemise avec du sang. Jamais dans ma vision je n'avais vu de vampire. J'en ai tout de suite déduis que Jake t'avait tué.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? S'interrogea Alice.

- Parce que tout comme Edward et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs, Jacob et moi avons un lien aussi très fort. Dans mon rêve il m'aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprègne malgré lui pour une autre personne, et encore cette personne avait un lien avec moi, et j'ai malheureusement vite compris que dans la réalité son sentiment était aussi fort. Les jeunes loups-garous ne se contrôlent pas toujours, ils perdent parfois le contrôle. La jalousie ou la colère peuvent être des éléments déclencheurs. C'était plausible. J'ai été dévastée par tout ça et je n'ai plus jamais revu Jacob, je ne voulais même pas me confronter à lui. Je savais qu'il était bien le loup-garou de ma vision. Edward, te rappelles-tu de ton anniversaire ?

- Celui que tu avais organisé ? Bien sur.

- Tu te souviens du moment où tu m'as retrouvée prostrée dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué.

- C'était parce que j'avais vu Jake de loin, mais sous sa forme de loup. Ça voulait dire que non seulement il était un loup-garou, que les vampires avaient alors de grandes chances d'exister, mais aussi que mes rêves où Jake t'attaquait pouvaient se réaliser. C'est entre autres pour cela que je n'ai jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour moi je l'avais déjà vécu deux fois, je ne voulais pas les autres détails. Je me suis obligée de continuer à vivre car tant que t'étais là pour me rappeler de toi tu vivais. Cependant un jour avec l'université un voyage en Italie a été organisé avec escale à Volterra. Même si je savais que je ne devais pas y aller je n'ai pas pu résister. Perdue dans mes pensées mon inconscient m'a menée devant les portes du domaine des Volturi. Alors que deux vampires allaient se faire une joie d'assouvir leur soif j'ai demandé à voir Aro. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore. Instinct de survie surement. Quand il apprit que non seulement il ne pouvait pas lire en moi mais qu'en plus j'avais eu des prémonitions il m'a fait automatiquement transformée. En fait, il s'en est même chargé personnellement.

- C'est rare ça à ma connaissance, s'étonna Carlisle.

- Oui. Ensuite, que dire de mes cent dernières années ? Vides. J'ai développé deux dons. Mon bouclier psychique que je peux étendre à d'autres que moi et ces prémonitions. Je peux voir passé, présent et futur mais c'est très aléatoire. Enfin jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Depuis ma rencontre avec Carlisle j'arrive à voir plus précisément. La dernière a été quand vous êtes arrivés, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec le vampire, Edward, Jacob et vous et je ne l'avais pas déclenchée. Je pense que ça a été la vue d'Edward qui me l'a provoquée.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu as développé deux dons ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Déjà un don c'est rare mais deux…

Jasper semblait bluffé. Il ne mettait pas ma parole en doute après tout mon discours mais il était perdu.

- Deux hypothèses à mon sens. Soit c'est parce que je les avais déjà fortement développés en tant qu'humaine, soit c'est parce qu'ils sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. A vrai dire personne ne semble le savoir. Aro m'a laissée relativement tranquille avec mes prémonitions, me laissant avancer à mon rythme. Il m'a cependant demandé davantage de travailler mon bouclier. Peut-être estime-t-il qu'il est le plus important, je l'ignore.

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu là…

Oh mon dieu ! Le regard d'Edward était tellement plein d'amour !

- Viens, je vais te l'expliquer Edward. Mais j'aimerais aller à un endroit où je n'ai jamais pu retourner pour cela.

*******

Nous étions à la clairière. Les nuages s'étaient estompé et nous pouvions voir le couché du soleil. Depuis notre départ de la villa, nous n'avions pas dit un mot mais nos deux mains s'étaient soudées.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir ici. Je suis restée cinq jours dans le coma après avoir cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours. De lieu béni la clairière était devenue un lieu maudit. Pendant toutes ces années, pendant ce siècle je n'ai jamais parlé de toi, pas même à Aro. Pourtant il était devenu un peu un père pour moi, il m'avait pris sous son aile. Je n'avais parlé ni de toi, ni de ma vie, ni des Cullen. Il savait les choses primordiales, où j'habitais, ma famille mais tu étais devenu mon jardin secret. Pendant tout ce temps je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, de penser à toi. Si je suis ici c'est parce qu'Aro désirait que je me libère de mon passé, que j'arrête d'être une âme en peine. Il suppose qu'il espérait que si je voyais que le temps avait passé, si je comprenais qu'il fallait que je me tourne vers le futur, j'arriverais à aller mieux. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, pour faire face à mon passé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il se mêlerait au présent. Je t'aime Edward.

Il se rapprocha alors de moi. Il caressa ma joue de sa main et pressa son front contre le mien. Il glissa ensuite un peu sa tête sur le côté et murmura à mon oreille.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu Isabella Marie Swan.

Et il m'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait en lui.

* * *

_Zêtes conteeeeents ? Soulagéééééés ? Meuh nan je ne pouvais pas le faire mourir définitivement, si vous regardez bien j'ai bien mis en personnages de la FF Bella ET Edward ! MDR Et sinon comment j'aurais fait mon histoire du POV d'Edward s'il était mort ? XD Allez, à demain !_

_Lauriane  
_


	23. 21 : Cent pour cent Cullen !

_Je suis désolée, j'avais prévu de mettre ce chapitre plus tôt dans la journée, et je plaide coupable, mais j'ai eu ma meilleure amie qui habite maintenant en Hongrie sur MSN, je me suis donc consacrée entièrement à ce trop rare moment lol. Je pense que ce chapitre va vraiment vous plaire, il diffère complètement au niveau ambiance des chapitres du début du Livre II. _

_Dans une review, on s'est inquiété de savoir si la FF était bientôt terminée ou non. Je rassure alors tout le monde, non elle n'est pas bientôt terminée. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à régler, si le couple Bella/Edward était un élément extrêmement important de la FF, ce n'est pas le fil conducteur. Donc, désolée vous allez être contraints de continuer à me lire XD Il me tarde cependant de commencer le POV d'Edward car je passe beaucoup de choses sous silence pour pouvoir faire de ce POV une vraie FF._

_Voilà, mon blabla presque inutile est fini ! J'attends vos réactions comme d'habitude ! =D

* * *

  
_

_**Caro : **__Je déprimai aussi tu sais ! Je pense que ce chapitre va permettre de chasser toute trace de dépression, tu vas voir ! Merci en tous cas pour ta review._

_**Lena**__ : Tu viens de soulever une très bonne chose : Renesmée. Je ne sais pas encore si je la ferai intervenir honnêtement. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement._

_**Patricia**__ : La suite sans Edward est même inimaginable lol. J'aime quand ça se finit bien !_

_**Mag**__ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également._

_**Johanna**__ : Merci merci merci ! XD

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 21. Cent pour cent Cullen **

*******

Nous sommes ensuite redescendus tranquillement à la villa. Nous étions restés plusieurs heures à la clairière mais il fallait un retour à la réalité. Il allait bientôt falloir se préparer pour le lycée. Edward m'apprit que ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient là. En discutant nous nous aperçûmes que nous aurions des cours en commun. Pas beaucoup mais ce serait déjà ça. Cependant, même si je ne le disais pas je savais que je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. Il fallait que j'aille voir Aro, que j'aille discuter de tout cela avec lui. Tout n'allait pas être aussi simple.

Comme vous devez l'imaginer, la journée au lycée a été assez originale. D'un côté toutes les filles ont eu le cœur brisé de voir que le seul Cullen célibataire– oui, il avait bien pris le nom maintenant – n'était pas si célibataire que ça. J'ai presque eu peur de leurs regards. Heureusement elles ne peuvent plus rien me faire maintenant. Par contre ça a fait rire ce traitre d'Edward, et je ne vous raconte même pas la réaction d'Emmett ! Blagues douteuses sur blagues douteuses.

D'un autre côté vous aviez les garçons qui avaient espéré la veille avoir une chance avec moi. Là par contre Edward semblait avoir beaucoup moins d'humour, étrangement, et à chaque fois je le sentais se tendre et rapprocher notre étreinte pour signifier que je n'étais pas libre. Là c'était moi qui riait, et Alice également. Je crois qu'elle avait plein de visions des garçons qui se demandaient s'ils devaient venir me voir malgré tout ou non.

J'en avais moi-même eu une où j'avais éclaté de rire. Un mec était censé faire semblant de se casser la figure pour tomber sur moi… Sauf qu'Edward n'allait pas le voir de la bonne manière car il savait lire dans les pensées ! Pour éviter toute envie de meurtre je décidai de ne pas aller à l'endroit où la scène était censée se tenir. Malheureusement elle se produisit autre part, mais au moins je savais comment réagir et Edward n'était pas là. J'avais donc malgré tout évité les pots cassés.

Après les cours, Alice vint me voir extrêmement sérieuse.

- Bella, il faut que je te parle, c'est très important.

- Il y a un problème Alice ?

Elle commençait à me faire vraiment peur.

- Oui. Il y a quelque chose que tu as dit hier qui me tourne dans la tête. Tu as bien dit que nous étions très amies dans ton rêve c'est ça ?

- Oui, en fait tu étais ma meilleure amie. Mais pourquoi ?

- En fait je suis perturbée par ça et par autre chose… Pour moi ça ne peut pas se concilier, alors je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me prouves que tu tiens à moi car… Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, je te crois mais j'ai des doutes que dans la réalité ce soit possible.

- Vraiment ? Mais si, je suis sure que si… Je ferai tout pour te le prouv…

Et c'est là que je compris que je m'étais fait complètement manipuler.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est parfait ! Alors viens avec moi, on va à Port Angeles faire les boutiques !

Oh noooon ! C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Tu as dit que tu me prouverais que nous pouvions être amies ! Pour moi une amie fait obligatoirement le shopping avec moi ! Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie vient aussi !

Rosalie… Je ne lui avais presque pas adressé la parole, enfin elle avait toujours été distante avec moi. Je devrais peut-être régler certaines choses avec elle avant.

- D'accord, mais une condition. Tu me laisses un peu de temps avant pour parler avec elle, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire.

- Accepté ! Dépêchez vous quand même.

Je partis alors rejoindre Rosalie qui était dehors en train de prendre le peu de soleil qu'il y avait. Elle étincelait de mille feux. Sa beauté était vraiment incomparable.

- Rosalie ?

- Ah Bella, Alice a réussi à te convaincre ?

- En fait non, elle m'a piégée, riais-je. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, j'aimerais parler un peu avec toi avant. On peut s'éloigner un peu pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes si caractéristiques de ta famille ?

- Si tu veux.

Elle semblait surprise de ma requête. Normal je n'avais pas semblé m'intéresser à elle ces dernières heures. Je pense que c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle m'évitait, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas être le centre d'attention.

- Rosalie, je sais que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler encore ces dernières heures et que tu as dû te sentir à l'écart mais je voulais te dire que tu n'étais pas qu'une fille de la famille pour moi dans mon rêve et que je souhaite aussi vraiment pouvoir retisser un lien avec toi si tu le permets.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que tu caches facilement tes sentiments. Ça doit t'énerver tout ça, que je sache des choses que je ne suis pas censée savoir, moi une totale étrangère et que je bouleverse tout cet équilibre. Mais je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette retrouvaille ne bouleverse pas cet équilibre.

- Merci. Je sais que j'ai été aussi un peu froide mais j'ai un peu de mal à vraiment comprendre et faire face à cette situation…

- Je m'en doute, c'est normal. Nous sommes tous perturbés, chacun à notre niveau. On y va avant de se faire démembrer par Alice ?

- C'est partit !

- Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur, laquelle ?

- Si besoin est, me permets-tu de remettre à sa place ton cher mari ?

Un sourire sadique était apparu sur mon visage.

- Mais bien sur ! Mais fais le devant moi pour que je puisse assister à ça !

- Pas de problème !

Et nous voilà parties toutes les trois pour Port Angeles afin de faire… du shopping. Je m'étais fait complètement avoir par Alice. Edward m'avait laissé partir difficilement, mais le regard noir d'Alice lui avait suffit à ne pas broncher.

Dans la voiture nous nous sommes mises plein de musiques, et pas des toutes jeunes. Certains remontaient même dans les années 1980s. Autant dire, il y a très très longtemps ! Nous avons chanté, dansé comme des adolescentes prisonnières de leurs hormones, mais bon sang je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça depuis… si loin qu'il m'est difficile de le savoir exactement. Je n'avais jamais chanté depuis ma transformation. J'ai été étonnée de m'entendre chanter juste. C'était certainement une caractéristique des vampires, il nous était impossible de chanter faux naturellement. Au moins je pourrai garder la tête haute si on m'obligeait à chanter à nouveau. Ça me rappela le _Lady Marmelade_. Il faudra qu'on se refasse un truc comme ça avec Rosalie et Alice ça nous rappellera des bons souvenirs à Edward et moi.

Dans le premier magasin Alice me fit essayer exactement sept tee-shirts, cinq pantalons, quatre pulls, trois jupes, et cinq robes. _Juste_ dans le premier magasin. Nous en avons fait trois à ce rythme. Le pire fut celui de la lingerie qui suivit. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire essayer tout le magasin. Bon, je dois avouer que ma garde robe au niveau sous-vêtement avait de bonnes raisons d'être renouvelée mais quand même !

Et comme si mon supplice n'avait pas assez duré elle décida de me trainer en Enfer…

- Non Alice je n'irai pas faire les magasins de chaussures !

- Mais tu ne peux pas porter tous ces vêtements sans chaussures !

- Je te donne ma pointure, tu achètes toutes les chaussures que tu veux, mais il est hors de question que je fasse un magasin de chaussures. N'y pense pas je ne changerai pas d'avis, chantage ou pas chantage. Ça ne devrait même pas exister un endroit pareil !

Rosalie assistait à la scène avec beaucoup d'amusements. Nous étions en train de nous disputer en plein Port Angeles devant plein de passants curieux pour savoir si j'entrerai ou non dans un magasin de chaussures. Nous sommes complètement folles.

- Bella s'il te plait ! Je suis sure que tu ne trouveras pas que c'est un si grand supplice que ça, les chaussures sont le détail d'une tenue qui lui donne toute sa valeur, toute son importance !

Et elle y croyait. Non, je ne me ferai pas avoir !

*******

Ne jamais dire jamais avec Alice. Elle m'avait vaincu après une longue lutte acharnée et elle m'avait fait essayer trente-quatre paires de chaussures différentes. Trente quatre ! Et nous les avions presque toutes achetées ! Non vous ne rêvez pas. La voiture était pleine à craquer de sacs. Alice faillit en racheter une, je parle bien de voiture, pour ranger les prochains achats mais Rosalie et moi la calmèrent dans ses ardeurs et une fois avoir dévalisé le dernier magasin de chaussures nous repartîmes en direction de Forks.

Une fois arrivées à la maison nous nous sommes évidemment faites remarquer et une crise de fou rire générale frappa toute la famille. D'après ce que je compris, Alice n'avait jamais osé faire ça, enfin dans cette quantité. Là elle venait de manifester sa joie face à mon arrivée. Jasper fit toutefois un peu la tête car il comprit que cela signifiait aussi une facture assez conséquente…

Alors que nous étions en pleine discussion Emmett fut très courageux. Vraiment très courageux.

- Alors Alice, as-tu réussi à amener Bella dans les magasins de lingerie ?

Oh non, pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Oui mon très cher Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Un grognement sortit d'Edward. Je lui souris alors d'un air entendu.

- Mais alors Emmett, qu'attends-tu ? Je te connais, grande gueule mais rien à côté…

- Comment ça rien à côté ?

Je venais de toucher dans le mille. Rosalie fit le rapprochement avec notre conversation passée et se retint de tout commentaire, préférant observer la tournure de la conversation.

- Et bien je ne sais pas… Mais je sais que ce sont ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en mangent généralement le moins…

- Tiens donc ! Mais dis moi douce Bella, tu en parles aussi. Je suis désolé pour toi vieux, j'ai bien peur que ce soit ceinture pour toi !

- Emmett, il y a une chose que j'ai apprise avec Bella il y a longtemps. Ne jamais la provoquer.

- Vraiment ! Pourquoi, quel est ton châtiment Bella ?

- Contrairement à certains, moi je peux agir pendant que d'autres essaient de fanfaronner et après le regrettent.

- Oui, et que fais-tu en ce moment ?

- Emmett, un conseil de frère et d'amis, ne la pousse pas à bout !, lui conseilla Jasper.

Il commençait à sentir les sentiments qui émanaient de moi. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Edward l'avait compris aussi.

- Bella s'il te plait non. Nous sommes vampires maintenant et nous sommes censés être sages.

- Je suis figée dans mon corps à 20 ans et toi 17. Qui a dit que nous devions grandir dans notre tête ? Emmett en est un parfait exemple.

J'affichais un grand sourire. Emmett de son côté commençait à rire moins. De mon côté j'essayais de ne prendre aucune décision concrète. Il ne fallait pas qu'Alice ait un semblant de vision, je ne savais pas exactement comment fonctionnait notre incompatibilité.

- Alice ? Rosalie ? Venez avec moi.

Sans adresser un seul regard aux autres je me retournai en direction de la chambre d'Alice où étaient entreposés nos sacs.

*******

Vous savez quel est le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que j'étais parfaitement consciente de ce que je faisais. Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Depuis la veille je me sentais tellement libérée, et avant de retourner au devant des ennuis je voulais me créer un maximum de bons souvenirs, des vrais. Je savais que je n'en ressortirai que plus forte.

Il pleut des hommes… Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas mais… Oh si finalement, vu la composition de la gente masculine de la salle ! Et rajoutez tous ceux qui pourraient être à nos pieds au lycée, il pleut vraiment des hommes !

En tous cas, c'est génial les commandes de la musique planquées un peu partout dans la maison, une belle innovation technologiques de ces dernières décennies. Et hop ! C'est parti ! En habits et en cœur !

_**[Rosalie]**_  
Humidity is rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources  
The street's the place to go

Cause' tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men

_**[Alice]**_  
It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen

It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen

_**[Moi]**_  
Humidity is rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources  
The street's the place to go

Cause' tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start rainin men

It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen

I'm gonna go out  
I'm gonna let myself get  
Absolutley soaking wet

_**[Rosalie]**_  
It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Every special men

Tall blonde dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took over heaven  
And she did what she had to do

She fought every Angel  
To rearranged the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find the perfect guy

It's raining men

_**[Alice]**_  
Don't get yourself Weather Girls  
I know you want to

I feel stormy wheather moving in  
About to begin  
Hear the thunder  
Don't you loose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
(Rip off the roof and stay)

_**[Toutes les trois]**_  
It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen

It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen

It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen

It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen

It's raining men  
It's raining men  
It's raining men

Ne jamais me provoquer. Edward venait de se le rappeler pour la deuxième fois à ses dépends. Emmett se retenait de ne pas sauter sur Rosalie et je sais qu'ils ne resteront pas longtemps avec nous. Je crois que Jasper était guère mieux, certainement aidé en plus par son empathie. Je n'avais éprouvé aucune gêne de le faire devant Carlisle ou Esmée. Ils étaient tous les deux très amusés par la situation et Esmée semblait rayonner de bonheur pour la joie que j'avais apporté en si peu de temps dans sa maison.

Quant à Edward… Edward brulait. Il était un incendie personnifié. Son regard était si intense ! Depuis cent ans il croyait que jamais plus nous nous reverrions. Depuis cent ans il me pleurait. Mais depuis hier il m'avait retrouvée. Tous ces instants avaient été passionnés mais surtout très romantiques. Ils nous ressemblaient, enfin ils ressemblaient à la partie externe de notre personnalité. Douce, vivant le moment présent et profitant de ce miracle inespéré. Mais nous étions aussi des humains, des anciens amants devenus vampires et séparés depuis trop longtemps. J'avoue qu'intérieurement je remerciais Emmett de m'avoir provoquée un tant soit peu, juste assez pour que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution.

Avec tout le mal du monde je détournai mon regard d'Edward pour aller vers Emmett. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui me fit un signe d'approbation. Elle avait compris que ma relation avec Edward était extrêmement forte et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de moi.

J'allai alors m'assoir sur les genoux de son mari, passa un bras derrière son cou et lui prononçait bien haut et distinctement en le regardant dans les yeux…

- Alors mon cher Emmett. Je crois avoir prouvé que _je_ ne fanfaronne pas, contrairement à certains. Je crierai alors à tous ceux qui veulent bien l'entendre que toi, contrairement à moi, tu es une grande gueule, mais c'est tout… jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies prouvé le contraire. Je te laisse 24h00 pour me prouver que j'ai tord, mais on est bien d'accord, je ne demande pas une preuve physique. Je te le précise au cas où. Ce délai passé, je raconterai ce que je veux. Et sache que je possède déjà l'accord de Rosalie.

Oh la tête d'Emmett ! Je crois que personne ne l'avait remis à sa place comme ça. Je savais qu'il relèverait le défi, je n'avais aucun doute sur ça. Mais c'était le coup, je l'avais piégé à son propre jeu. Etrangement, toutes les personnes présentes riaient de très bon cœur, sauf lui ! Il s'était autant fait avoir par moi que moi par Alice quelques heures plus tôt.

- Très bien ! Je relève ton défi, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

- Je commence à avoir peur. Nous avions déjà régulièrement des paris dans cette maison, mais si maintenant nous avons des défis je ne sais pas comment nous allons tous survivre !

Carlisle regardait Esmée avec un faux-air de désespoir. Cette dernière acquiesça à cette remarque.

- Bien, moi je vais rentrer chez moi quand même.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux Bella !

Edward ne semblait pas avoir compris mon intention. Tant pis, j'allais devoir être moins subtile.

- Rien ne t'empêche de m'accompagner, après tout ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'es pas venu. Ça te rappellera aussi des souvenirs.

Les lueurs dans ses yeux me montrèrent qu'il avait saisi mon idée.

Je n'étais cependant pas naïve, loin de là. Je me concentrai donc en fermant les yeux. La vision me vint. Oh non je dois détourner mon regard ou je vais rougir malgré mon incapacité. C'est la fenêtre qui m'intéresse. Bien, c'est ce que je pensais. Je revins dans la réalité. Une fois de plus ma vision s'était faite facilement et clairement. Il allait quand même falloir que je recherche les tenants et les aboutissants de ce pouvoir. Peut-être Aro pourra-t-il m'aider. En tous cas ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça.

- Emmett, juste une remarque avant que je parte. Je te ferai bien sur bientôt visiter ma maison, dès demain si tu veux. Il est donc inutile et il serait même _très_ mal venu que tu viennes la voir par toi-même avant la fin du lycée demain. Après tout, des lapsus sont tellement faciles…

Je n'avais en aucun cas perdu mon grand sourire. Dans ma vision je l'avais vu venir interrompre notre moment de tranquillité. Je n'ai pas toujours de l'humour par rapport à ça ! Quand je vis qu'il avait compris le message je me tournai vers les autres pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'enlaçai Alice, Rosalie et Esmée avant de partir et Emmett réussit même à se retenir d'une quelconque blague douteuse. Au regard noir qu'Edward lui lançait je compris cependant que ses pensées devaient cependant en être remplies.


	24. 22 : Retour à la Push

_Bonjour ! Chapitre du jour où pas mal de choses se succèdent. Avant de continuer, allez chercher en urgence la chanson "Man ! I feel like a woman !" de Shania Twain. C'est important, vous la mettrez au moment important. Vraiment faites-le, vous serez récompensé XD_

_A partir du prochain chapitre je vais refaire partir l'histoire qui avait quelque peu stagné pour faire une peu une pause. J'espère que la tournure vous plaira quand même !_

_Sinon, message pour les PNA (perverses-non-anonymes) je suis sadique, je vais vous laisser faire votre imagination ! J'aurais pu faire un chapitre quelque peu spécial mais j'ai eu envie de faire plus d'implicite que d'explicite......... Je pense cependant qu'avec un peu d'imagination vous vous sentirez beaucoup moins frustrée lol._

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_**Inconnue707** : tu as oublié de te connecter du coup je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement lol. Pour Aro, je vais faire durer très longtemps le mystère sur ce personnage volontairement. Tu verras bien lol_

_**Lena **: même chose que la réponse précédente =D Le personnage d'Aro n'est effectivement pas un petit personnage, mais je vais garder très précieusement toutes ces informations lol_

_**Patricia **: je te remercie beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 22. Retour à la Push**

*******

Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je laissai Edward redécouvrir tranquillement la maison. Tant de choses s'y étaient passées ! Tant de souvenirs. Mais le temps a fait son œuvre. La peinture était terne, les meubles semblaient très vieux – ils l'étaient de toute manière – et le réfrigérateur n'était même pas allumé, il était même certainement hors d'état de marche maintenant. Anecdote certes, mais détail qui montre que avant trois humains vivaient quotidiennement là, et maintenant seule une vampire occupe les lieux, et encore seulement temporairement.

Je m'approchai d'Edward et l'enlaçai, plaquant ma joue contre son torse. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon âme sœur et ma famille, mais j'avoue que je regrettais malgré tout la période où nous étions tous les deux humains. Nous étions insouciants et débordants de vie. Même si nous venions enfin de retrouver notre moitié, le siècle qui avait passé ne serait pas sans conséquence, il laisserait des traces.

Le téléphone interrompit mes réflexions et notre étreinte. Saleté d'appareil ! Qui a osé le remettre en service ? Ah oui, celui à qui je devrai dire merci pour m'avoir envoyé ici, mince. D'ailleurs ça devait être lui.

- Allo ?

_- Bonjour Bella. _

- Bonjour Aro. Comment allez-vous ?

_- Je suis étonné que tu ne m'insultes pas… J'appelais avec la peur d'avoir à faire à une vampire hors d'elle !_

- Et bien il faut croire que votre crainte était mal fondée, riais-je.

_- Mais Bella, c'est moi qui me fais vraiment vieux ou tu viens de rire ? Et s'il te plait, évite de me rappeler mon âge, ce serait mal venu de ta part. Dois-je comprendre que tout va bien à Forks ?_

- Oui, il y a eu des changements, mais si vous le permettez je préfère garder ça pour moi pour l'instant et vous raconter tout cela de vive voix.

_- A ta guise. J'imagine que tu as alors avancé dans ta quête. Comptes-tu rentrer bientôt ?_

- Pour être franche, je l'ignore mais je ne pense pas tarder non plus. Il y a certaines choses que je dois encore régler. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de temps.

_- Tout ce que tu veux, même des siècles si cela me permet d'entendre à nouveau ce rire. A bientôt alors Bella._

- A bientôt.

Et je raccrochai. Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec Aro pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il semblait attendre quelque chose de ce voyage. Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais eu cette impression mais mon don de prémonition commence à se développer. Je ne le sentais pas comme me voulant du mal, mais je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Un jour ou l'autre je le saurai.

- Bella ? Il y a un problème avec Aro ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, l'as-tu déjà rencontré ? Enfin je ne pense pas je t'aurai croisé autrement mais…

- Non je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Mais je connais son don et malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, plus tard je le verrai mieux je me sentirai. Cependant si pour lui dire que je t'aime je devais lui montrer toute ma vie et tous mes sentiments je le ferai sans la moindre hésitation.

Il avait compris mon inquiétude. Malheureusement j'étais contrainte de cacher encore une partie de moi à Edward à cause de ce don d'Aro justement. J'aurais aimé lui montrer mes pensées, mais cela aurait voulu dire que je pouvais enlever mon bouclier et Aro voudrait aussi voir en moi. Je n'avais plus rien à cacher mais une partie de moi refusait catégoriquement de me livrer.

Il commença alors à m'embrasser délicatement comme si j'étais sur le point de me briser à la moindre secousse. Ce baiser me rappela l'état dans lequel je me trouvai il y a une demi-heure à peine. Je ne voulais pas de sa tendresse.

Je m'accrochai alors à son cou et enroulait mes jambes autour de sa taille en forçant le passage avec ma langue. Tout s'accéléra alors. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le romantisme. Seule la passion presque animalière restait.

Je passerai sous silence les détails de cette étreinte car je ne suis pas capable de la raconter, je me sens rougir rien qu'en y pensant malgré mon inaptitude à cela. En revanche, ce que je peux dire, c'est que réfrigérateur hors d'usage ou non, il ne fut plus qu'une masse informe après notre passion. Le canapé du salon fut lui aussi achevé, ainsi que la table basse, la rambarde de l'escalier, la paroi de la douche, la tête de l'ancien lit de Charlie et la table de chevet. Evidemment les plumes des vieux oreillers se retrouvèrent aussi éparpillées. Vous commencez à comprendre pourquoi les mots restent en travers de ma gorge ? Et puis de toute façon, aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer cette nuit là. Le plaisir ressenti fut indescriptible. Je n'avais jamais eu de relations sexuelles depuis que j'étais vampire – je ne parle même pas de faire l'amour – car pour moi cet acte ne pouvait être fait qu'avec Edward. Je n'avais pas souvenir dans mon rêve que ça ait été aussi intense. Ça l'était oui, mais là j'avais dû me retenir pour le pas faire s'écrouler la maison. En un sens, j'en avais quand même honte, elle était la maison de mon père après tout ! Je sais qu'elle avait été très fortement fragilisée par le passage du temps mais quand même…

En parlant de honte, je n'étais pas certaine de revouloir croiser le regard d'Alice. J'avais peur qu'elle l'ait vu. Elle avait eu parfois des visions de moi. Ça semblait aléatoire mais je savais qu'il y avait une logique, une explication permettant de comprendre pourquoi parfois elle pouvait avoir des visions de moi et parfois non.

Vint malheureusement l'heure d'aller au lycée. Il fallait qu'Edward repasse par chez lui pour se changer. Nous nous donnâmes alors rendez-vous directement sur place. Moi, de mon côté, j'avais l'embarras du choix pour m'habiller. J'avais envie de faire plaisir à Edward en m'habillant bien. Il fallait toutefois que je fasse attention à ne pas trop attirer les regards masculins sur moi ou il risquait de perdre son calme. J'optai alors pour une tenue simple, classique mais mettant en valeur mes formes et de couleur bleue-nuit.

Alors que j'étais à peine arrivée à destination, les Cullen ne devaient plus tarder, je fus déjà abordée par un garçon. Il me faisait penser à une ancienne connaissance… Cette pensée me mit morose. Il me demanda s'il pouvait me parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. J'aurais dû dire non, mais je n'en fis rien. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Ça ne semblait pas être ordinaire.

- Salut. Je suis Ethan. Je sais ce que tu es, toi et les Cullen. Je sais aussi pourquoi tu es en couple avec Edward, c'est très loin d'être récent.

Il savait tout. Mais comment ? Il vit qu'il avait capté mon attention.

- Ecoutes. Je ne suis pas censé te parler. S'il le savait il me tuerait. Je sais qu'il y a un accord entre les Quileute et les Cullen, mais tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre pour l'instant non ? Va à la Push. Fais le pour nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sauras. La venue d'un suceur de sang ne passe pas inaperçue.

- Et si je me fais attaquer ?

- Tu dis qui tu es et tu ne te feras pas attaquer. Bon j'y vais avant de me faire attaquer par cet imbécile de Cullen.

Et il partit immédiatement. Je vis alors Edward approcher avec le regard noir.

- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles Bella.

- Je n'ai encore rien décidé Edward. Et tu sais, j'ai toujours aussi mauvais caractère, et je suis toujours aussi têtue. Pendant un siècle j'ai pu me défendre alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est un loup-garou qui t'a sauvé, tu serais mort sans lui à l'heure qu'il est. Alors s'il te plait, respecte-les.

- Je les respecte, bien malgré moi à cause de ça. Mais je ne leur fais pas confiance.

- La discussion est close Edward.

Et je l'embrassai pour le calmer. La journée fut normale. Pas d'autre anormalité. Je dus faire des efforts pour me perfectionner au moment du repas, paraitre plus humaine. Ça remontait à tellement loin maintenant ! Cependant cette routine me faisait du bien, elle me faisait même plaisir. De plus j'observai Emmett. Je voyais clairement qu'il pensait à ce qu'il se passerait le soir même. Nous allions bien rire, j'en étais persuadée. Il allait relever mon défi avec brio. Je savais déjà que Rosalie l'aidait. J'avais cependant fait en sorte de ne rien savoir. Alice et Edward riaient d'avance. Plus le show d'Emmett se concrétisait, plus les visions d'Alice étaient claires. Edward les voyait, et j'étais presque tentée de faire en sorte de savoir ce qui allait se passer moi-même, mais je voulais avoir la surprise alors je me retenais. De toute façon, je n'avais que quelques heures à attendre !

J'entendais cependant les murmures des conversations, surtout à la cafétéria. Nous étions au cœur des ragots, enfin surtout moi. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu les Cullen d'aussi bonne humeur que depuis mon arrivée. Je m'en sentais fière en un sens. J'avais peut-être réussi à leur apporter une portion de bonheur qu'eux m'avaient donnée. Du même coup, ils faisaient moins peur et une fille se risqua même à venir nous inviter à une soirée ayant lieu le vendredi soir. Tous furent extrêmement étonnés. Elle avait dû décider de son invitation sur le coup car Alice ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon lutin préféré s'empressa d'accepter, trop heureuse de faire la fête. Edward et Jasper semblaient plus réticents. Edward car il écoutait un peu trop son cerveau et Jasper car il n'était pas encore entièrement à l'aise avec le sang humain. Cette caractéristique de mon rêve s'était malheureusement montrée vraie.

Les cours terminés, je m'en retournai chez moi. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Ce n'était pas un mauvais besoin de solitude, mais plus pour pouvoir respirer de tout ce qu'il s'est passé en si peu de temps. C'est comme si j'étais fatiguée et que j'avais besoin de dormir tout simplement. Sauf que là c'était de la fatigue mentale. Il me fallait me poser. Seule, sans les Cullen, sans Edward. Après tout j'avais passé un siècle en étant presque constamment seule.

Je me demandais ce que signifiait l'intervention d'Ethan. Edward le savait certainement mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler. Cette conversation ne devait pas revenir. De plus il aurait pu choisir de sélectionner des informations pour me protéger. Non, j'irai à la Push. Peut-être que Jacob m'avait laissé un mot avant de mourir. J'aurais voulu lui demander pardon pour avoir douté de lui, pour la haine que j'ai ressenti, pour avoir refusé de le revoir. J'aurais aimé le remercier pour avoir sauvé Edward au péril de sa vie, pour m'avoir sauvée moi en quelques sortes. Cependant je ne pourrai jamais le faire. On ne revient pas sur le passé, on vit avec.

Et puis plus j'avançais moins je comprenais le fonctionnement de mes visions. Oui c'était plus des visions que des prémonitions. Alice avait de véritables prémonitions, moi c'était autre chose. Quoi ? Je l'ignore mais c'était autre chose.

*******

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais retournée chez les Cullen. L'ambiance était bon-enfant. Carlisle n'était pas encore rentré et j'assistai à une magnifique partie d'échecs entre Edward et Jasper. J'avais bien entendu étendu mon bouclier à Jasper. Edward avait beau être un excellent joueur par nature, le fait de ne pas entendre les pensées de son adversaire et l'empathie de Jasper rendait la partie très serrée. Emmett avait parié sur Jasper – trop content de voir Edward perdre – et Rosalie sur Edward. Alice et moi étions interdites de pari.

Quand Carlisle passa le pas de la porte, il assista à une danse de la victoire d'Emmett et à une fausse modestie de Jasper qui « consolait » Edward. Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs un peu la tête. Alice, Rosalie et moi ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire pendant qu'Esmée tentait tant bien que mal à garder son sérieux pour ne pas vexer son fils. Une fois la situation expliquée, Carlisle partit lui aussi dans un grand rire. Je crois qu'Edward en entendra parler un certain temps.

Puis vint _le _moment fatidique. J'avais remarqué qu'Emmett s'était éclipsé depuis déjà un certain temps et Alice et Edward se retenait difficilement de rire, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était peine perdue.

Une musique se fit alors retentir et je reconnus immédiatement les premières les paroles. Puis un silence pour entendre « Let's go girls » d'une voix masculine artificiellement aigue. Non, pas ça ! Il avait poussé le vice aussi loin ! Emmett apparut habillé en écolière anglaise. Je m'explique. Le chemisier, la jupe écossaise, les chaussettes blanches et les chaussures de ville. Si, si ! Je vous assure ! Il commença alors à chanter _Man! I feel like a woman!_ de Shania Twain. _[Note de l'auteur : mettez __**absolument**__ la chanson en marche et écoutez la tout en suivant les paroles. __**C'est super important**__**!**__]_

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
_**[Oh le beau déhanchement ! Il sait faire ça E**__**mmett ????]**_**  
**Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
_**[Il vient vers moi et me fait le "Ah" en me regardant dans les yeux.]**_**  
**No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
_**[Il donne un coup de cul vers l'arrière pour faire soulever la jupe.]**_**  
**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

_**[Chorégraphie assez suggestive…] **_**  
**  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

_**[Il monte sur la table pour continuer de chanter en dansant, oh mon dieu !]**_**  
**  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

_**[Il descend de la table pour venir se planter devant moi]**_**  
**  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Evidemment, applaudissements complets. Il avait été magnifique et si nous pouvions nous en pleurerions de rire. Il avait chanté le tout, dansé, et déjà ça c'était un spectacle. Mais le choix de la chanson avec la tenue qui allait avec nous avait tous achevé. Je ne regrettai pas de ne pas avoir recherché à savoir ce qu'il me préparait, ça aurait été gâcher ce moment. En gardant sa voix aigue, il répondit à mon discours de la veille.

- Alors ma copine ! Tu vois, moi aussi je sais faire ! Tu n'es pas la seule femme ici à pouvoir être sexy !

- Non tu as raison Emmy… Tu viens avec moi chez l'esthéticienne ? Séance d'épilation du maillot et manucure…

Et hop à nouveau un Emmett livide ! J'étais fière de moi j'arrivais à lui clouer le bec, ce qui n'était pas si facile quand même. La soirée se finit finalement par une gigantesque partie de chasse.

*******

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours je prévins Alice et Edward que j'allais à la Push. La première pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de crise cardiaque avec ses visions. Le deuxième pour ne pas le voir débarquer et provoquer un incident diplomatique.

J'allai en voiture jusqu'à la frontière de la Push. Je ne voulais pas paraitre agressive et je me disais que si j'agissais un maximum comme une humaine ça pourrait passer plus facilement. J'inspirai un grand coup, sentant déjà l'odeur nauséabonde des loups-garous et sortis de la voiture. Je poursuivis alors mon chemin par la route, mais à pied et à allure humaine. Je marchais tranquillement, la tête haute, essayant paraitre la plus détendue possible. Moins d'une minute après je fus entourée par quatre loups.

- Je viens en paix. Je suis Isabella Swan et je ne vous veux pas de mal.

Je les fixai un à un sans baisser les yeux. Ils avaient tous les babines retroussées mais un autre loup arriva. Aussitôt ils se détendirent. Le loup me fixa puis me fit un signe de tête pour le suivre. Les loups me laissèrent alors un passage mais je continuais d'être entourée alors que j'avançais.

Je compris vite où le chemin menait. A la maison des Black. Peut-être un descendant de Jacob désirait me parler. Après tout ce descendant devrait être l'Alpha. Une fois à destination les loups partirent. Tous. Sans exception. Une silhouette sortit alors de la maison.

Jacob. Jacob était toujours vivant. Il avait arrêté de vieillir et n'avait pas recommencé. Nous nous toisâmes un certain temps avant qu'il ne prenne la parole pour briser le silence.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Jacob… Tu… tu es toujours vivant !

- Et oui, il faut croire. Il y a bien des choses que tu as dû apprendre depuis ton arrivée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Bien des personnes que je croyais mortes sont en fait vivantes. Bien des espoirs que je croyais vains finalement se transforment en réalité.

- Masen.

- Toi aussi Jacob. Je suis désolée. Je t'ai toujours tenu coupable de la mort d'Edward. En fait tu l'as sauvé.

- Oui et je n'aurais pas dû. Il a certainement tué à cause de moi.

- Non, pas à ma connaissance. Les Cullen ont tenu leur promesse. Et il ne tuera pas d'humains.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. Mais pourquoi as-tu cru que je l'avais tué ?

- J'avais eu une vision de toi le tuant. Toi en loup-garou. Je n'avais cependant jamais vu un autre vampire. Je savais déjà à l'époque ce que tu étais Jacob. Je savais que tu étais le descendant d'Ephraïm Black. Je savais que tu étais un loup-garou. Je savais que tu es l'Alpha de sang.

- Je dois avouer que je pensais être le seul à surprendre l'autre quand j'appris que tu venais. Et aujourd'hui tu es une sangsue.

- Oui mais je n'ai jamais tué d'humains non plus Jacob.

- Où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- En Italie, à Volterra. C'est là que j'ai été transformée. Je savais ce qui allait se passer quand je suis partie, même si j'aspirais plus à la mort. Je savais que ce serait l'un ou l'autre. Tu sais, je suis désolée et je te remercie pour Edward. En un sens tu m'as sauvée aussi. Et tu m'as manqué. Même si j'avais gardé une meilleure odeur de toi dans mon souvenir !

- Et tu crois que toi tu sens bon ?, ria-t-il. Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

- Non. Je pense bientôt repartir, en fait les évènements de ces derniers jours ont tout bouleversé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce dont sera fait mon futur. Mais et toi Jacob, qu'es-tu devenu depuis toutes ces années ?

- J'ai veillé sur les générations futures. Mais je sais que je ne resterai plus longtemps maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Les générations sont là et je t'ai revu. Je pense attendre encore quelques années avant d'accepter de me remettre à vieillir comme n'importe qui, mais je ne resterai pas un siècle de plus. C'est long un siècle, j'ignore comment tu vas faire pour vivre l'éternité. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, et de voir que malgré ta nouvelle nature de sangsue tu n'aies pas changé, tu n'aies pas trahi les tiens.

La braise enlaça alors amicalement la glace. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Jacob avait beaucoup évolué. Il n'avait pas seulement pris de l'âge, de la sagesse, mais il avait reconsidéré la vie entièrement.

Soudainement ma vue se troubla et je partis dans une vision…


	25. 23 : Visions et conséquences

_Changement total de registre. Ce chapitre est entièrement centré sur les visions de Bella. Je pense que je vais vous étonner sur le fond puisque ça m'étonnerait que vous aillez pensé que l'histoire irait par là. Pourtant, je peux maintenant vous dire officiellement que le thème principal de ma FF n'était pas le couple Edward/Bella mais bien le rêve qu'avait fait Bella la veille de son arrivée, vous allez le comprendre davantage maintenant. Ce chapitre va donc être très très spécial, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas._

_Je me suis rendu compte par une review que je n'avais pas assez bien expliqué un détail du chapitre précédent. J'ai dit qu'Ethan rappelait à Bella une ancienne connaissance, je parlais de Jacob car il était Indien. Désolée pour cette imprécision._

_Sinon je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par jour dans les prochains jours, au pire ce sera un tous les deux jours car je vais commencer les révisions de mes partiels sérieusement et je fais passer mes études en priorité (normal lol)._

_A bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Patricia **: oui elle se réconcilie avec lui car je ne suis pas fan de Jacob (en fait dès qu'il s'agit du couple B/J) mais j'aime bien quand même le personnage en tant qu'ami =D Merci pour ta review !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 23. Visions et conséquences**

*******

_Je suis repartie dans une vision. Comme celle de la mort d'Edward je ne peux pas en sortir. Je le veux du plus profond de mon être mais je ne peux pas. Je suis prisonnière de mon propre corps. Je ne suis pas dans le passé. Je suis dans le présent._

_J'observe l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve. Une grande pièce, assez spacieuse. Je ne sais pas où, mais je ne pense pas être aux Etats-Unis. Trois personnes rentrent. Elles ne parlent pas Anglais. Je reconnais que c'est du Français. Non, je ne reconnais pas, je comprends. J'ai fait bien des études de langues mais je me suis refusée voilà un siècle de refaire du Français. Ça me rappelait trop Edward. Pourtant je comprends tout, toutes les subtilités sans exception, comme si cette langue avait été ma langue maternelle. _

_- Bon, alors ça se précise ?_

_- Oui. On arrive à les réunir tous. Nous n'en aurons plus pour très longtemps. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se précise ? _

_- Vous êtes surs qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ? J'ai entendu dire que plus d'un ont des pouvoirs spéciaux. Peut-être certains ont-ils le don de prémonition…_

_- Je me suis renseigné dessus il y a déjà quelque temps. Nous avons un ou deux espions très bien placés. En effet deux ont un don de ce genre. Deux femelles. La première cependant ne peut pas nous voir. La deuxième ne maitrise absolument pas son don et n'est qu'un jouet. Non, nous n'avons vraiment rien à craindre de ce côté._

_- Bon, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle._

_Je crois qu'ils parlaient d'Alice et de moi. Mais pourquoi Alice ne pourrait pas les voir ?_

_- Et les entrainements se passent bien ?_

_- Encore des difficultés de contrôle pour certains mais ça va de mieux en mieux. Au moins nous aurons réussi ça ! Nous prouvons que nous ne sommes pas que des monstres incontrôlables comme ils veulent le faire croire. _

_- Je pense que malgré cela nous n'avons aucune chance._

_- Si nous ne faisons rien maintenant, nous allons tous mourir. Cela fait des siècles que nous sommes traqués, il est temps de renverser la tendance. Plus on attend, moins on a de chance. Ils sont des monstres tout le temps eux, ils tuent quotidiennement. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent se contrôler ? Oh non ! Seule une petite élite le peut, et encore je suis sure qu'ils ne disent pas tout. Nous, nous ne sommes dangereux qu'occasionnellement pourtant nous sommes pourchassés. Et encore ! Ils sont tellement lâches qu'ils attendent que l'on redevienne vulnérable pour nous tuer. C'est maintenant ou jamais pour arrêter ça. Nous n'en ressortirons peut-être pas vainqueurs, mais nous pouvons leur faire très mal._

_Je suivais cette conversation tout en étant terrorisée. Ils préparaient d'une attaque d'envergure contre les Volturi, enfin je crois. Mais pourquoi ? Qui sont-i… Bon sang ! J'avais oublié une partie de mon rêve ! La toute fin ! Des loups-garous… Les enfants de la Lune ! (_1_) Oui, tout colle. Le fait qu'ils soient exterminés, le difficile contrôle, leur transformation occasionnelle…_

_- La seule chance que nous ayons tient à la surprise. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes extrêmement forts. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'aiment pas nous attaquer quand nous sommes transformés. Si nous attaquons tous ensembles ils auront beaucoup de mal. Ils sont nombreux en Italie, mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour nous faire face entièrement. S'ils ignorent notre visite, ils n'auront pas le temps d'appeler du renfort. Nous avons au moins une chance de réduire à néant ceux qui ont prononcé notre mort._

_- Nous serons d'autant plus pourchassés, ne te voile pas la face._

_- Je le sais, ils voudront se venger. Mais nous aurons malgré tout gagné. Ils ont trop tendance à se croire les maîtres du monde. Ils ont juste oublié de prendre en considération ce qui n'est pas eux. Et puis même les humains, ils sont bien contents de les trouver, ne serait-ce que pour manger et fabriquer ce dont ils ont besoin. Ils sont comme des charognes._

_Je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme supérieure aux humains, bien au contraire. Mais il faut avouer que sans eux, nous les vampires ne serions rien, on a besoin d'eux pour ne pas avoir à faire tout ce qu'ils font. _

_Il fallait que je sorte de cette vision pour prévenir Aro. Il saura quoi faire. J'espère. En même temps, j'étais toujours en accord avec mon rêve. De quel droit exterminons-nous toute une race ? Nous trouverions ça inimaginable si cela concernait les vampires, si les rôles étaient inversés. Que faire alors ? Je ne peux pas les laisser attaquer Volterra sans rien faire !_

_Ma vision se trouble à nouveau. Je vais enfin retrouver la réalité._

_Ça y est, je vois à nouveau. Pourtant je ne suis pas chez Jacob, je ne suis pas à Forks. Non, cette fois-ci je suis en Italie. Je reconnais les paysages. Nous sommes à quelques kilomètres de Volterra. Il fait nuit. Je sais que je suis dans le futur. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je suis dans le futur._

_Je vois tous les vampires de Volterra, tous sans exception. En première ligne Alec et Jane. Ils entourent Aro, Caius et Marcus. Les épouses sont un peu en retrait, mais ils sont tous habillés en tenue de combat. Même elles. Je me tourne et vois des loups-garous arriver. Les enfants de la lune. Bon sang ! Combien sont-ils ainsi ? Ils sont presque deux fois plus nombreux que le nombre de vampires présents… Ce sera un véritable massacre. Les vampires n'en ressortiront pas vivants. Volterra allait tomber. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir la suite pour le savoir. _

_C'est incroyable. Les loups-garous semblent vraiment disciplinés. Ils sont maîtres de leurs gestes, de leurs pensées. De leur faiblesse ils en ont tiré toute leur force. Je ne me suis jamais battue contre eux, mais si effectivement les vampires préféraient attendre qu'ils soient redevenus humains pour les tuer, soit c'est de la flemmardise croisée avec de la lâcheté, soit c'est qu'ils sont vraiment très fort. Si je compare avec les Quileute, je pencherai pour une grande force avec peut-être un peu de lâcheté quand même. _

_Ils s'observent, se testent. C'est au premier qui fera le moindre faux-pas. Aro prend alors la parole._

_- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire une bataille. Nous savons tous où ça va mener. Même si vous gagniez aujourd'hui, vous seriez ensuite exterminés par tous les vampires qui se trouvent sur cette planète._

_Parce que le loup-garou sera capable de parler ? C'est vraiment impressionnant. J'aurais aimé apprendre ça dans d'autres circonstances mais oui c'est vraiment impressionnant. Effectivement un loup-garou prit la parole à son tour._

_- Je n'en suis pas aussi sur, vous voyez. Votre race semble ne pas être très solidaire. Ils ne vous obéissaient que par crainte. Non, vous êtes seuls, et vous allez tous mourir. Vous le savez pertinemment sinon vous ne vous abaisseriez pas à négocier avec nous. Je sais que ça doit vous dégouter. Je dois avouer que cette humiliation est particulièrement jouissive. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de la signification des mots « mort » et « Enfer » car c'est tout ce qui vous attend._

_Et sous mon cri de désespoir, le loup-garou qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il faisait partie de ceux que j'avais vu dans ma vision précédente, sauta au cou de mon créateur. _

Je m'entendais encore hurler alors que j'ouvrai les yeux. J'haletais et je ne savais pas où j'étais. Moi, je reprenais conscience du sens du mot « cauchemar ».

- Bella, calme-toi on est là…

La voix de mon Adonis tentait de me calmer. Je n'étais plus chez Jacob mais dans le salon de la villa. Des sanglots violents éclatèrent alors qu'Edward tentait de fredonner ma berceuse afin de me faire retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, de retrouver mes esprits. Combien de temps était-je restée inconsciente ? Combien de temps ma vision avait-elle duré ? Aucune idée. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Jake s'inquiète et me ramène à la villa. Jacob… Je tournai alors un peu la tête et aperçus tous les Cullen rassemblés et mon meilleur ami tout près de moi.

- Bella, que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Alice.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à rassembler mes idées. Je ne pus que prononcer certains mots, certaines bribes de phrase.

- Aro… loup-garou… attaque… massacre…

- Chut. Calme-toi Bella, tu es en sécurité, murmura mon ténor.

Jacob ne comprenait rien, enfin moins que les autres. Avec le peu de mots que j'avais dit ils avaient compris que je sortais d'une vision.

- Elle est complètement terrorisée, constata avec effroi Jasper.

- Par quoi ?

Jacob semblait commencer à perdre patience de ne pas suivre ce qu'il se passait.

- J'ai eu une vision Jake. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. En fait j'en ai eu deux…

- Deux ?

- Oui deux. Une où je savais que j'étais dans le présent. Une conversation entre trois hommes. Et une autre se passant dans le futur. Il faut que je retourne à Volterra au plus vite, je dois parler à Aro, Caius et Marcus ou ils se feront massacrer.

- Quoi ? Par qui ? Des loups-garous ?

- Comment pouvez-vous penser ça ?, s'énerva Jacob. Nous défendons les humains mais nous n'attaquons pas !

- Non, pas vous Jake, le rassurai-je. Les autres. Les enfants de la Lune. Mais je ne veux rien vous dire tant que je n'ai pas parlé aux Volturi. Il faut que je parte maintenant.

Je me levai d'un bond et manquais de tomber. Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne retrouve par terre.

- Doucement Bella s'il te plait. Tu viens de subir un choc et tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Nous allons réserver des billets d'avion. Je viens avec toi, il est maintenant hors de question que je me sépare de toi, même pour une courte durée.

- Nous t'accompagnons tous Bella, intervint Carlisle. Ce qui menace les Volturi nous menacent tous. Et puis tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Je crois que depuis qu'Edward est avec nous tu en as toujours fait partie, nous ignorions juste qui tu étais et où tu te trouvais.

- Merci beaucoup Carlisle, mais je veux que vous ayez tous conscience que ce qu'il se profile est certainement très loin d'être joyeux.

- Hey petite sœur qui n'a pas froid aux yeux pour s'en prendre à un ours mal léché, commença Emmett. Je suis certain au contraire qu'on va bien s'amuser. Et ne cherche pas d'excuse. Où tu iras nous irons, c'est de ta faute tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être aussi drôle !

Réponse typique d'Emmett, mais j'étais extrêmement touchée.

- Réservez un billet d'avion supplémentaire, je viens avec vous.

L'intervention de Jacob nous avait tous abasourdis. Je fus la première à réagir.

- Hors de question Jake. C'est la mort assurée pour toi.

- Ecoute Bella. Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Je ne veux pas défendre ces sales sangsues, mais je suis contre les massacres. Et puis j'ai bien envie d'en savoir plus sur ces loups-garous, et les points communs que l'on a avec eux.

- Aucun Jacob. Je peux déjà répondre à cette question. Techniquement vous n'en avez aucun. Es-tu vraiment certain de ta décision ?

- Oui. Réservez un billet supplémentaire.

*******

Les heures qui suivirent, ils me racontèrent mon état pendant ma vision. Pour moi c'était extrêmement important. Je n'avais jamais eu de telle vision, et encore moins alors que l'on pouvait m'observer. La seule qui aurait pu s'y rapprocher était celle de la mort d'Edward, et encore c'était différent.

En quoi était-ce différent ? Parce qu'elle _me _concernait personnellement. Ce n'était pas une vision où techniquement je n'avais pas de rapport concret, même si un ami là était personnellement impliqué. La vision de la mort d'Edward venait pour que je puisse comprendre le passé. J'avais eu la nouvelle vision pour que je change le futur. Je le savais. Ce n'était pas un simple hasard.

La première chose qui me marqua après leur explication sur ce qu'il s'était passé fut le temps que j'ai passé déconnectée de la réalité. Je m'explique. Le rêve que j'avais eu la veille de mon arrivée à Forks alors que j'étais encore humaine me fit passer en l'espace de quelques heures plusieurs années potentielles de ma vie. Là c'était le contraire. Pour moi j'avais vécu environ une heure maximum de vision. Deux peut-être, mais pas davantage. Pourtant j'ai été inconsciente pendant cinq heures. Cinq heures. Un temps incroyablement long. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut-être que mon cerveau a voulu ralentir le temps sans que je m'en aperçoive pour que je m'imprègne de chaque détail. Peut-être que j'ai été un certain temps vraiment inconsciente, sans aucune vision et que je ne m'en sois pas aperçue. Il est fort probable que je n'ai pas de possibilité de le savoir.

Sinon, d'après Carlisle qui m'a examiné pendant que j'étais inconsciente, j'ai dormi. Je faisais un cauchemar, mais je n'étais pas dans un coma ou dans une prémonition telle que celles d'Alice. Non, je dormais vraiment, d'un sommeil lourd, profond. Tous les signes caractéristiques étaient là. Comment expliquer ça de la part d'un vampire ? Là encore nous n'en étions qu'au stade des hypothèses. Carlisle pensait toutefois que c'était peut-être parce que mon esprit avait besoin de se mettre dans les conditions du sommeil pour pouvoir voir parfaitement la vision. Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de dormir car leur cerveau n'a pas besoin se reposer, de même que leurs muscles. Sauf que là ça dépassait peut-être les capacités habituelles du cerveau vampirique, de ses capacités maximales. Il avait donc besoin de mettre tout le reste « en veille » pour pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur la vision. J'étais assez d'accord avec cette théorie, elle me paraissait plausible.

Quand je leur demandai si j'avais parlé – mauvaise habitude que j'avais étant humaine – ils me répondirent par la négative. J'avais gigoté, mais le seul moment où ils avaient entendu le son de ma voix fut à mon réveil quand j'avais hurlé.

Deux autres détails attirèrent mon attention. Le premier fut en rapport avec Jasper. Pendant tout le temps de ma transe il n'avait ressenti aucune de mes émotions. Pourtant il pouvait ressentir les émotions quand un humain rêvait. Là, le néant. Il n'avait recommencé à sentir quelque chose émanant de moi qu'à mon réveil. D'après lui, déjà lors de ma vision de la mort d'Edward il n'avait rien ressenti, mais il ne s'en était à peine aperçu et les évènements qui avaient suivis lui avaient fait oublier ce détail.

L'autre eut attrait à Alice. Elle n'avait pas pu déterminer quand j'allais me réveiller. Par contre elle avait été capable de voir certaines de mes réactions qui avaient suivi. A bien y réfléchir à tout ça, je crois sincèrement que je n'ai pas _deux _dons mais bien _un_. Mon bouclier et mes visions sont intimement liés. Mon bouclier permet de protéger toute entrée ayant attrait à mes visions. Autant Edward peut voir les visions d'Alice en même temps grâce à son don de télépathie, autant moi rien ni personne ne peut franchir cette barrière.

Face à ces constatations, je me demande si même si j'enlevais mon bouclier Aro serait capable de lire en moi. Peut-être serais-je incapable de le retirer pour qu'il lise en moi entièrement. Malheureusement tout ça n'est qu'hypothèse, et le seul moyen de savoir serait de tenter l'expérience. Mon être refuse toujours de prendre un quelconque risque. Trop de choses peuvent en dépendre.

Et puis, suis-je vraiment censée intervenir ? J'ai eu cette vision et je sais qu'elle sonnera la fin des Volturi. Mais comment faire pour que ça n'arrive pas ? Si je préviens, si je dis ce que je sais, Aro, Marcus et Caius feront tout pour en savoir davantage. Ils feront pression sur moi pour être les premiers à intervenir, à attaquer. Je veux défendre Volterra, mais pas si par cette défense toute une race doit s'éteindre. Je refuse cela. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas être un monstre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais eu de sang humain sur les mains ou entre les dents. Je ne me suis nourrie d'animaux que par besoin, jamais par plaisir de chasser. Je suis devenue un monstre, mais je me suis toujours contrôlée pour ne laisser apparaitre ce monstre qu'au minimum. Je refuse de contribuer à l'extinction de toute une race. Je veux sauver les Volturi, mais pas à ce prix. Je crois que pour la première fois je vais devoir faire cavalier seul.

Cavalier seul… Pour cela il ne faudrait pas que les Cullen et Jacob viennent avec moi. Je sais qu'ils le veulent vraiment, mais s'ils viennent ils pourraient être un moyen de pression pour m'obliger à agir comme les Volturi le veulent. J'ai toujours été nulle au poker ou aux échecs. Je ne sais pas bluffer et mon culot est assez limité. Mais je sais aussi que leur décision est prise et qu'Edward ne me laissera jamais y aller seule. Pourtant, s'il y a une personne qui ne craint rien, c'est bien moi !

D'un contre côté, si je les laissais ici, les Volturi pourraient s'en prendre à eux sans que je le sache et ensuite je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de les protéger autre que d'obtempérer. S'ils viennent avec moi j'aurai constamment un regard sur eux. Et puis avec les dons d'Alice, de Jasper et d'Edward ils devraient pouvoir être capable de parer les mauvais coups. Mais il faudra alors qu'Edward me dise tout, sans me laisser sur le côté pour me protéger, ou sinon moi je ne pourrai rien pour lui. Il faudra que je lui explique tout ça.

Le soleil commençait à pointer ses premiers rayons. Je pris alors conscience du temps que j'avais passé en étant seule ainsi. Personne n'était venu troubler mes réflexions, pas même Edward et je leur en étais gré. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et ils l'avaient compris.

Ce n'est cependant pas pour ça que j'étais plus détendue, j'allais avoir besoin de tout le savoir faire de Jasper pour éviter de craquer sous la pression. Ce que j'avais vu dans cette vision était déjà horrible. Après tout, les Volturi et surtout Aro avaient été ma seule famille pendant un siècle. Ils ont respecté mes silences, mes faiblesses et m'ont toujours bien traitée. Je sais que j'ai eu plus d'une fois un traitement de faveur. Ils avaient même accepté mon plus grand caprice de ne me nourrir que de sang d'animaux. Je sais que ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Pourtant j'avais eu cette autorisation et jamais je n'ai bu de sang humain.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce sont les décisions que je dois prendre et les conséquences que cela va engendrer. Pourquoi est-ce à moi de décider de tout ça ? Comment vais-je pouvoir tout concilier et éviter un maximum de dégâts ?

* * *

_(1) Référence à ma première FF, _Doute_, où je les avais fait apparaitre. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue (ce n'est pas grave, vous n'en avez pas besoin), il ne restait plus qu'un loup-garou puisqu'ils avaient tous été massacrés par les vampires sous ordre de Caius. Si vous vous rappelez bien, il y a une référence à eux à la fin du tome 4, _Révélation_ où ce dernier aurait été attaqué et traumatisé par l'un d'eux. Alice ne pouvait pas les voir dans ses visions comme elle ne peut pas voir les Quileute._


	26. 24 : Conseil et délibération

_On continue dans les chapitres importants ! Celui-ci sera en plus assez long, je ne voulais pas le tronquer. J'ai développé les caractères d'Aro, Marcus et Caius. Je pense que si ce chapitre est intéressant pour la suite de l'histoire, il le sera bien plus sous le POV d'Edward qui entendait les pensées de tout le monde. Je pense même que je serai obligée de le couper au moins en deux quand je le réécrirai. Bref, vous verrez sur le moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus. _

_A bientôt !_

_

* * *

**Patricia **: Oui il y en aura de l'action lol. Comme ça j'aurai exploré pas mal de domaines durant toute la FF ! Merci comme toujours pour ta review ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 24. Conseil et délibération**

*******

Nous étions tous les neuf dans l'avion. Evidemment Alice avait pris des billets de première classe. Quoi d'autre ? Le voyage ne serait pas très long. En un siècle ils avaient considérablement amélioré la vitesse des avions.

Je me rappelle que la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée dans un tel engin c'était pour aller à Forks sous ordre d'Aro. J'étais seule, désespérée et vide. Maintenant j'ai retrouvé toutes mes raisons de vivre. Pourtant je ne me sens que guère mieux. J'aurais aimé retourner à Volterra en d'autres circonstances, pour annoncer mon bonheur par exemple. Au moins ma retrouvaille avec Edward et ma rencontre officielle avec les Cullen devraient passer inaperçues avec tout ce que j'ai à dire !

- Tout va bien se passer Bella, tu verras.

Jasper sentait ma panique. Car oui c'était vraiment de la panique qui m'habitait. S'il n'était pas là pour m'envoyer des ondes de calme je sais que je serais en ce moment une pile électrique, une tornade pire qu'Alice. Je sauterais partout, je parlerais à toute vitesse en déblatérant des phrases sans queue ni tête, je stresserais tout l'avion, le pilote ne pourrait même plus se concentrer sur le pilotage et du coup l'avion commencerait à tanguer jusqu'à aller s'écraser en pleine Méditerranée, et là je m'enfoncerais dans l'abîme de la mer avec l'incapacité de mourir. Oh mon dieu ! Non mais voyez toutes les bêtises que je peux dire, jusqu'où mon imagination m'emmène ! Je continue de penser qu'une fille comme moi ne devrait pas exister, je n'ai toujours fait qu'attirer les ennuis et les problèmes et une telle caractéristique ne me quittera jamais. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être contrainte d'essayer toutes les expériences de la vie.

- Nous arrivons à Rome dans sept minutes !

Rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur de mon lutin préféré. Ou alors elle faisait en sorte de me le faire croire pour me faire relativiser. Je penche plutôt pour cette hypothèse. Ça fait beaucoup d'hypothèses et peu de certitudes vous ne croyez pas ?

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, Carlisle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il affichait un regard d'enfant voulant un jouet absolument, un jouet attendu depuis des mois… Il alla chez un concessionnaire et acheta… Un mini bus ! Si, je vous assure !

- Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'en conduire un, c'est le moment non ? Il vaut mieux ne pas nous séparer en deux voitures et puis ça revient moins cher d'acheter un mini bus que deux voitures !

Forcément vu de ce point de vue… Il y eut un avantage supplémentaire à ça. J'éclatai de rire face à ces excuses minables et au regard de Carlisle que je ne connaissais pas. Ce médecin si sérieux, respecté, ne commettant jamais de faux-pas, redevenait un réel gamin face à l'achat et à la conduite d'un mini bus. Je compris pendant le voyage pourquoi. Ce n'était pas seulement la conduite du véhicule qui l'intéressait, mais l'ambiance. Emmett et Alice se chargèrent de commencer à faire l'ambiance comme l'auraient fait des enfants d'une école partant en classe de mer. Rosalie fut très vite entrainée dans l'ambiance, Esmée suivait le tout avec beaucoup d'amusements et Carlisle… Et bien il chantait et dansait en même temps tout en conduisant. Je me laissai vite emportée dans la bonne humeur apparente, suivie de tout le reste de la famille. Jacob nous regarda avec des yeux interdits et désespérés. Je suis certaine qu'il se dit qu'il était enfin démontré que les sangsues étaient tout sauf nettes dans leur tête. Oui, sauf qu'Emmett ne lui laissa pas le choix, loup-garou ou non, et il fut contraint de chanter avec nous. Qui aurait pu croire en nous voyant que les plus jeunes du groupe étaient centenaires ?

*******

Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés à l'entrée du manoir que déjà des vampires venaient à notre rencontre pour nous accueillir. Sans plus de civilités que nécessaire, ils nous menèrent à la « salle du trône » où avaient l'habitude de se réunir Aro, Caius et Marcus quand ils recevaient des invités. J'avais peine à croire que cela ne faisait que quelques jours que j'étais partie.

- Bella ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

Dès qu'Aro m'aperçut il vint immédiatement à ma rencontre pour m'enlacer. Malgré toutes mes peurs j'étais moi aussi heureuse de le retrouver. Il était en quelque sorte mon père quand même !

- Je vois que tu nous as amené des invités, et pas n'importe lesquels. Je suis très heureux mon très cher Carlisle de te revoir depuis tout ce temps.

- Moi aussi Aro, c'est vrai que ma dernière venue ne date pas d'hier.

- Oui, à l'époque tu étais seul. Maintenant te voilà bien entouré.

Il observa tout le monde avec des yeux curieux. Marcus et Caius étaient restés en arrière plan comme à leur habitude lorsqu'ils ne se sentent pas concernés. L'avantage avec leur rang c'est qu'ils ne sont pas obligés d'être polis s'ils ne le souhaitent pas. Son regard s'arrêta à Jacob. J'intervins avant que toute question ne soit soulevée.

- Aro, je te présente Jacob Black. Il est un ami de très longue date, je le connais depuis ma naissance.

- Vraiment ?

Il était sincèrement curieux. En même temps, il était figé dans un corps de jeune adulte alors qu'il est centenaire sans pour autant être un vampire, cela peut donc se comprendre. Je préférai toutefois éluder l'explication.

- Aro. Je suis revenue en urgence. Il faut que je vous parle à tous les trois, c'est extrêmement important.

- Il y a un problème Bella ?, s'enquit Marcus.

- J'en ai peur. Et ça risque d'être long. Ça concerne mes visions.

*******

Nous étions tous confortablement installés dans une pièce annexe. J'avais capté l'attention de mon auditoire en ayant associé les termes « urgence » et « vision ». Maintenant ils attendaient tous que je prenne la parole. L'ennui est que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Aro m'aida un peu.

- Bella, tu as dit que tu avais eu une vision. Quand ?

- En fait j'en ai eu plus d'une ces derniers jours. Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez Aro n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez qu'en me renvoyant à Forks et en m'obligeant à voir la vérité en face je débloquerais inconsciemment mes visions, je me trompe ?

- Je me doutais que c'était justement pour cela que tes visions étaient si pauvres oui, et si c'était un objectif caché ce que je t'ai dit n'en était pas moins vrai. Alors tes visions se sont multipliées… Comment ?

- J'ai réussi à en provoquer. Je ne faisais pas que voir, j'étais un spectateur à part entière, comme un fantôme invisible. Je pouvais me déplacer et agir comme je le désirais. J'en ai eu d'autres qui sont venues malgré moi. Celles-ci j'en étais prisonnière. Je pouvais bouger mais je ne pouvais pas les arrêter à ma guise. Et puis, j'en ai eu une dernière…

- C'est de celle-ci dont tu veux nous parler ?

- Oui. En fait je n'en ai pas eu une, mais deux, coup sur coup.

- Avec une pause entre les deux ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas revenue dans la réalité. La première m'a entrainé dans le présent et la deuxième dans le futur. Je ne sais pas situer exactement quand pour la dernière ni où pour la première.

- Et que contenaient ces visions exactement ?

Marcus commençait à être extrêmement intéressé. Je crois que je le respecte peut-être plus qu'Aro, même si je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Marcus ne s'intéresse pas au pouvoir, aux faux-semblants. Il est très naturel. Il dira ce qu'il pense et fera ce qui est juste. Aro lui est expressif et facilement manipulateur, j'en ai conscience. Je sais qu'il tient à moi, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Ce que j'ignore ce sont tous les fondements de cet attachement. Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas dit les raisons qui l'ont fait s'intéresser à moi au début. Cependant il n'y a aucun doute aujourd'hui sur le fait qu'il me considère comme sa fille.

- Difficile à expliquer. Enfin non, pas à expliquer mais à entendre. Je veux bien vous en parler mais j'émets une condition. Personne ne doit m'interrompre avant que j'aie entièrement terminé. Si l'un de vous le fait, je m'arrêterai définitivement et vous n'obtiendrez plus rien de moi.

Tous me dévisagèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel discours de ma part. Seul Edward ne semblait pas si étonné. En même temps, il me connaissait et savait que je pouvais être arrêtée dans mes opinions. Je vis cependant dans leurs yeux qu'ils avaient tous eu mon message et que j'avais toute leur attention.

- Voilà. La première vision, dans le présent, me mena dans une pièce assez spacieuse. Trois hommes entrèrent et parlèrent entre eux. Ils parlaient en Français, et vu les paysages extérieurs il est possible que ma vision ait effectivement eu lieu en France. Ils parlaient d'une bataille, d'une grande offensive et d'entrainement en vue de cette offensive. A mesure de la conversation je compris que l'offensive était dirigée contre Volterra, contre nous. Et je compris aussi qu'ils étaient des loups-garous, des enfants de la Lune.

Je pris une pause pour les jauger. Caius était abasourdit et prêt à exploser. Je fis un coup d'œil en direction de Jasper qui comprit immédiatement ma requête. Il envoya une onde de calme sur tout le monde. Cela me permit de continuer.

- Ils sont déterminés. Le futur que j'ai vu concernait la bataille. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que l'intégralité des vampires habitant Volterra et la bataille va être un véritable massacre.

- Nous devons les arrêter ! Ils doivent disparaitre une bonne fois pour toutes !

Caius perdait son calme. Moi je devais le faire taire immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas terminé Caius. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois je vais vous demander de me laisser finir.

Il se renfrogna mais me fit signe de continuer.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais les enfants de la Lune dans une vision. Je les avais déjà vus dans mon rêve fait alors que j'étais humaine. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, et je me souviens encore du sentiment de révolte qui m'avait habité à l'époque. (1) Si vous comptez les exterminer, ce sera sans moi et vous ignorerez quand et où ils comptent attaquer, de même que certains éléments qui vous sont primordiales pour gagner. L'un d'eux a dit quelque chose de vrai dans la vision se situant dans le présent. Ils ne sont pas plus monstres que nous, au contraire. Ils ne se transforment qu'une nuit par mois, nous nous sommes ainsi constamment pour l'éternité. Vous pouvez dire qu'au moins nous nous contrôlons mais ce serait faux. Quel effort devez-vous fournir en ce moment même pour ne pas sauter sur Jacob ? Pensez-vous que vous y seriez arrivés si vous n'aviez pas des siècles d'expérience ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de déterminer si une race doit s'éteindre ou non, et cette bataille n'aurait jamais eu lieu si vous n'aviez pas pensé le contraire. C'est une bataille de désespoir. Ce n'est même pas un sentiment de vengeance qui les habite, mais juste un instinct ultime de survie. Et aujourd'hui, quoi que l'on fasse cette bataille se tiendra, c'est inévitable. Je veux bien vous aider à vous y préparer, mais je refuse que ce soit fait dans le but d'anéantir toute trace de loup-garou. Je sais que je dois vous choquer Caius et je m'en excuse. Je connais votre répulsion, mais aujourd'hui il faut considérer les choses autrement.

Il bouillonnait de rage. Non seulement il apprenait que les loups-garous allaient attaquer mais en plus je les défendais. Il devait certainement se sentir trahi.

- On peut te contraindre à coopérer Bella !

- Si vous faites ça, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, quelque soient les conséquences. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi en venant. Vous avez devant vous les seuls moyens de pression contre moi et j'ai failli faire en sorte de les semer route. Cependant, même s'ils sont toute ma vie et qu'il leur arrivait du mal je ne coopèrerai pas. J'irai immédiatement les rejoindre et plus jamais vous ne pourriez vous servir de moi. Je sais que je dois vous choquer, je me doute que vous devez vous sentir trahis après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais je ne changerai pas d'opinion.

Je les avais observés les uns après les autres. Caius était furieux et prêt à se jeter à ma gorge mais je savais qu'il se retiendrait. L'enjeu était trop grand. Marcus affichait une expression grave montrant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de mon attitude, surement parce qu'il partageait au moins jusqu'à un certain point mon opinion. Je sais qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu vraiment contre les loups-garous, il avait juste soutenu son frère. Quant à Aro… je ne sais pas. Edward le regardait étrangement. Il semblait confus. Moi je ne pouvais jauger son humeur.

Un silence s'était installé. Tous attendaient une réaction de quelqu'un. Les Cullen et Jacob savaient que ce n'était pas à eux de parler. Moi je n'avais plus rien à ajouter. Ce fut Aro qui brisa finalement le silence pesant.

- C'est grave tout ce que tu viens de dire Bella. Personne n'avait entendu parler de cette révolte jusqu'alors. Tu ne veux pas que nous réduisions à néant les loups-garous et je m'efforce de voir le monde à travers tes yeux pour te comprendre. Quand bien même nous promettions de ne pas le faire, que proposes-tu ? Tu sembles dire que la bataille est inévitable. Quel autre choix avons-nous ?

Il avait posé la seule question importante, la seule qui pouvait faire avancer le débat. Malheureusement c'était également celle où je n'avais pas de réelle réponse.

- Je ne sais plus Aro. Tout est arrivé si vite. Je sais que pour moi il est inconcevable que Volterra se fasse massacrer. Mais il est tout aussi inconcevable que le massacre se fasse dans l'autre sens. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution tierce. Il y a une chose aussi qu'il faut que vous compreniez. Personne d'autre que nous ne doit être au courant pour l'instant, je dis bien personne. Ils ont _certainement_ des espions qui les renseignent un minimum, ils ne se risqueraient pas d'arriver sans information. Tant que vous gardez secret le fait que vous êtes au courant vous protégez Volterra.

J'avais rajouté le « certainement » car je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent la chasse aux sorcières. Ce serait une perte de temps et on pouvait jouer avec ces espions justement. Edward pourra nous aider à les trouver et à leur faire passer de fausses informations.

- Bella. Je te comprends et partage ton opinion. Mais il faut que tu trouves une solution si tu veux que ces massacres soient évités. Il est possible que toi seule aies la réponse. Tu as ma confiance et je te suivrai mais il faut que tu nous montres qu'il y a vraiment une autre solution. Sinon nous devons nous préparer à leur arrivée.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Marcus était de mon côté mais montrait toute sa sagesse.

- Tu partages son opinion ?, s'insurgea Caius. Nous parlons de loups-garous là ! Ces monstres incapables de se contrôler !

- Détrompez-vous Caius. Ils peuvent se contrôler sinon ils n'essaieraient pas d'attaquer. Ils seront parfaitement maîtres d'eux-mêmes lors de l'attaque, ils ont fait de leur faiblesse une grande force.

- Ils savent se contrôler ?

Aro semblait sincèrement surpris.

- Oui. L'entrainement dont je vous ai parlé précédemment concernait cela. Ils se contrôleront parfaitement, pourront parler. Ils agiront comme des humains avec la force des loups-garous. Ça peut être un grand avantage.

- En quoi ?

- En vue d'une trêve. S'ils savent se contrôler il n'y a plus de raison pour les exterminer Caius. Votre attaque date de plusieurs siècles. Autrefois on pouvait comprendre pourquoi vous vouliez les faire disparaitre, mais si dorénavant ils sont maîtres de leurs moyens lors de leur transformation ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que nous concernant le secret. Il pourrait suffire de parler avec eux.

- N'est-ce pas un peu utopique Bella ?, s'enquit Carlisle. Je crois en la bonté, tu le sais. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un monde où tout est parfait. S'ils sont capables de battre Volterra pourquoi est-ce qu'ils accepteraient ?

- On peut inverser les tendances. On pourrait les laisser venir tout en nous préparant. On pourrait faire en sorte d'être bien plus nombreux qu'eux pour leur montrer que cette proposition n'est pas empoisonnée, que ce n'est pas juste pour sauver notre peau. Il sera alors libre à eux d'accepter ou non.

- Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

- Alors ils auront choisi leur destin et je ne m'opposerai pas à la bataille. Je veux qu'ils aient le choix. C'est peut-être la troisième solution. Mais dans ce cas là il faut que vous me promettiez de bonne foi que vous respecterez leur choix également et que vous les laisserez partir s'ils acceptent la proposition.

- Quelle serait-elle _exactement_ cette proposition Bella ?, demanda Marcus.

- La vie sauve contre leur contrôle lors de leur transformation et plus aucune morsure pour en créer de nouveaux qui ne sauraient se contrôler. En fait la vie sauve contre l'assurance qu'ils préserveront secrète leur existence contre les humains car outre leur violence c'est la deuxième chose que l'on craint une fois par mois, qu'un humain apprenne véritablement leur existence. Comme ça vous n'aurez plus à entendre parler d'eux et ils auraient la vie sauve.

- Ce compromis me conviendrait, affirma Aro. Caius mon ami, nous devrions faire confiance à Bella. De toute façon pour nous ce ne serait que bénéfique. S'ils sont incapables de se contrôler ou qu'ils n'acceptent pas notre proposition nous serons prêts pour répliquer.

- Je suis également de cet avis, intervint Marcus.

- Moi non ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ce sont des monstres par nature !

- Et nous, nous sommes quoi Caius ?

Ma question était osée. Je m'expliquai.

- En quoi sommes-nous supérieurs à eux ? Tout comme nous ils n'ont pas choisi d'être ainsi. Tout comme eux nous devons faire des efforts considérables pour préserver le secret. Tout comme nous ils ont dû apprendre à se contrôler pour être un minimum civilisés. Tout comme eux quand nous chassons nos sens et notre instinct prennent le dessus sur notre raison. Alors en quoi sont-ils plus des monstres que nous ?

Je dois avouer que je m'étonnais de mon audace. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser parler ainsi. C'est comme si je faisais partie du conseil en cet instant. Peut-être était-ce le cas puisque j'avais ma vision comme moyen de pression.

- Et puis Caius, qui sommes-nous pour pouvoir décider de la vie ou de la mort de tout un groupe que nous ne connaissons pas. Depuis que je suis parmi vous je n'ai vu que justice. Parfois il y avait de la manipulation, souvent il y avait des non-dits et des faux-semblants mais vous ne punissiez presque jamais sans raison. Les fois où vous le faisiez c'est que vous vous étiez laissé emportés dans vos émotions. Les lois que vous avez instaurées ont toutes un même but : la préservation de la tranquillité. Vous êtes tous craints et respectés. Craints parce que vous avez le pouvoir de faire appliquer les lois. Respectés parce que ces lois sont faites pour le bien général. Les humains diraient le maintien de l'ordre public. Condamner à mort tous les loups-garous alors qu'ils peuvent maintenant se contrôler serait un acte n'ayant aucun sens, aucune justice. Que voulez-vous vraiment Caius ? Agir par crainte et par vengeance ou agir raisonnablement ?

Je ne pouvais me retirer de la tête mon rêve où je les voyais avec leur envie de détruire tout le « clan Cullen » car il dérangeait. Je savais que j'avais un peu enjolivé mon portrait d'eux. Mais en le faisant je les coinçais presque comme il l'avait été fait au moment de la bataille pour Renesmée. Mon plan fonctionna car Caius ne trouva rien à redire.

- Très bien je crois que nous avons un accord Bella. Tu nous donnes toutes les informations qui sont en ta possession et en échange nous te faisons la promesse de leur faire la proposition. Mieux encore, pour être certains de dire exactement ce qu'il faut, tu pourras la faire toi-même si tu le désires.

Une manière de dire qu'il voulait que je sois sur le champ de bataille.

- Ai-je votre parole à tous ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Je me demandais de mon côté comment j'allais pouvoir leur dire exactement tout. J'eus une idée mais j'hésitais à la mettre en œuvre.

- Très bien. Je vais vous aider mais j'ai une confession à faire avant.

- Une confession ?

- Oui. Il y a quelque chose que je cache depuis des années. J'ai appris à maitriser mon bouclier plus que ce que j'avais dit. Je ne le maitrise pas suffisamment pour pouvoir le retirer pour qu'Aro lise en moi, je le jure. Une partie de moi se le refuse et je ne peux lutter contre cela. Mais je peux malgré tout le retirer momentanément en d'autres circonstances. Edward lit les pensées. Je peux retirer mon bouclier le temps que je lui montre ma vision s'il l'accepte.

J'étais très gênée de cela. Ça impliquerait qu'Aro lise entièrement en Edward. De toute façon ce n'était certainement qu'une question de temps mais pour moi le plus tard était le mieux. Toutefois mon Adonis comprit où je voulais en venir et me montra que ça ne le dérangeait pas en me faisant un grand sourire. En fait je crois qu'il était fier que je lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour lui montrer aussi ma vision. Aro comprit aussi le mécanisme et accepta sans sourciller. Il ne semblait même pas surpris. Cela réveilla ma suspicion mais ce n'était pas l'heure.

Je fermai alors les yeux pour me concentrer. Il allait falloir que je fournisse deux efforts en même temps. Le premier était de baisser mon bouclier. Quand Edward sursauta je compris que j'y étais arrivée. Ensuite il fallut que je me rappelle de ma vision dans les moindres détails, impressions et sentiments ressentis compris.

Quand j'eus fini, Edward et Aro procédèrent à la technique des vases communicants. Aro toucha mon ténor et lut en lui. A la fin il nous regarda à tour de rôle puis observa Jacob.

- Très intéressant, beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais. Vous n'aviez pas introduit entièrement notre invité.

J'eus une petite frayeur quant à ces paroles mais Edward paraissait détendu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me confirma Aro. Il ne lui fera fait aucun mal. Je suis juste curieux. Vous joindrez vous à nous ?

- Je protègerai Bella, répondit simplement Jacob.

Je fus touchée de cette attention. Après tout je n'avais jamais été tendre avec lui.

- Très bien ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous préparer. Bella, j'aimerais que tu essaies de déterminer quand cette bataille aura lieu. Je sais que ce n'est pas aisé pour toi mais je suis certain que tu y arriveras.

- Bien Aro. Je vais essayer.

- Quant à vous tous, vous êtes les bienvenus. Carlisle je suis heureux de te retrouver et je suis heureux de rencontrer toute ta famille, d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que bientôt nous feront partie tous d'une même famille par alliance.

* * *

_(1) Encore une fois, référence à _Doute_. Rien à ajouter par rapport à la note précédente ;)_


	27. 25 : Préparation

_Bonjour ! Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je n'avais rien à rajouter, donc au lieu de faire du blabla inutile j'ai préféré le laisser en l'état. Je pense qu'il vous plaira lol. Je prouve que je n'oublie pas de m'intéresser au couple. _

_J'ai eu une inquiétude par rapport au rôle des Volturi. J'y ai réfléchi, et je pense que je ne les ferai ni blancs ni noir, mais plutôt gris. Je m'explique. Ils sont loin d'être innocents, surtout Aro mais vous ne le découvrirez qu'à la fin. Cependant ils ne sont pas foncièrement méchants. De toute façon, si vous lisez bien les tomes, même dans l'oeuvre originale ils ne le sont pas. Juste un peu corrompus par la soif de pouvoir et la peur mais ils ne sont pas cruels. C'est plutôt une vision assez subjective des fans... Donc je pense qu'ils seront entre les deux. _

_Sinon je tiens à vous annoncer la fin prochaine de la FF. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de chapitres. J'espère toutefois réussir à combler encore 5 chapitres, comme ça j'aurai fait autant de chapitres dans chaque livre presque sans le vouloir lol. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quand il n'y en a plus il y en a encore, j'enchainerai avec le POV d'Edward ^^  
_

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Edition à 15h : pour une raison que j'ignore je ne reçois pas les mails venant de FanFiction depuis ce matin... Mes réponses aux reviews peuvent donc tarder, le temps qu'elles soient publiées sur le site. Je m'en excuse... A bientôt !**_

_

* * *

**Patricia **: Merci comme toujours pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise toujours autant !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 25. Préparation**

*******

J'avais retrouvé mes appartements et j'y avais invité toute la famille. Après de longues négociations, j'avais obtenu que Jacob soit logé juste à côté pour être certaine d'avoir un œil sur lui. Après tout, une seule morsure et il trouvait la mort, et tous les vampires ici ne se contrôlaient pas parfaitement. Aro avait cependant fait passer le message qu'il était sous sa protection momentanée.

L'ambiance était un peu lourde. Chacun réfléchissait aux conséquences de la longue réunion qu'il venait d'y avoir. Alice était de très mauvaise humeur ne pouvant déterminer ce qui allait se passer. Du même coup le pauvre Jasper se faisait traiter de tous les noms. Heureusement qu'il connaissait bien sa femme et qu'il était d'un caractère calme, car ça aurait été Rosalie et Emmett tout Volterra aurait profité de la dispute. Esmée tentait tant bien que mal de calmer mon lutin mais c'était en vain.

On m'appela alors à l'aide pour que je fasse agir mon charme irrésistible.

- Alice… Ne t'inquiète pas on va y arriver et puis moi je vais bien réussi à en savoir plus ! Pour l'instant détends-toi. Tiens, que diriez-vous d'une visite guidée du manoir ? A part Carlisle personne ne le connait, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma diversion fonctionna. Je baissai alors mon bouclier pour qu'Edward m'entende.

_Profites-en pour scruter les esprits et découvrir les éventuelles taupes… Savoir leur identité peut toujours servir._

Il m'adressa un bref hochement de la tête pour me signifier que le message était passé. La visite redonna le moral à Alice qui sautillait de partout. Notre groupe ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu. Déjà mon statut un peu particulier et mon mode d'alimentation avaient fait que j'étais connue dans tout le manoir. Mon retour fit également du bruit, mais surtout on ne m'avait jamais vu me lier véritablement avec quelqu'un. Là j'avais ramené tout un groupe d'amis. Rajoutez à cela la présence de Jacob que nous avions pris le soin de mettre au milieu de nous tous pour le protéger et vous voyez l'ensemble du tableau.

Ils étaient impressionnés par la grandeur du lieu. Je ne parle pas de taille mais bien de prestige, de beauté. Même Carlisle qui était déjà venu ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il me permit également de découvrir le manoir sous un œil différent car depuis sa dernière visite il y avait eu des travaux et il connaissait certains pans de l'histoire que j'ignorais personnellement.

Finalement nous nous séparâmes chacun de notre côté. Tous les couples avaient leurs propres appartements qui étaient parfois dispersés, sauf celui de Jacob comme je l'avais demandé qui était directement collé au mien que je partageais pour l'occasion avec Edward.

*******

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions seuls. Nous étions Edward et moi allongés sur mon lit, contemplant le plafond tout en écoutant Debussy. En fait nous étions tous les deux plongés dans mes pensées. Moi je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir, comment j'allais pouvoir améliorer encore mes visions. Elles semblaient dépendre de mes humeurs et de ma confiance en la vie mais là je crois avoir malheureusement atteint mon maximum. Ou pas.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Edward avait murmuré mon nom si bas qu'un humain ne l'aurait pas entendu.

- Je repensais à Aro tout à l'heure.

- A-t-il été honnête ?

- C'est difficile à dire. Quand il a fait la promesse, je le crois sincèrement oui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais.

- A quoi alors ?

Il se releva, s'assit sur le lit et se tourna vers moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment approprié mais…

- Mais quoi Edward ? Tu m'inquiètes…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Je m'étais moi aussi mise en position assise et malgré ses paroles je m'inquiétais. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête ou de ce qu'il allait me dire. J'étais trop préoccupée pour faire le vide dans ma tête pour ne serait-ce que_ sentir _si je devais m'inquiéter ou non.

Il se leva, fit le tour du lit et si mit sur ses deux genoux pour me donner une impression de grandeur. Ce n'était pas gagné, il était presque de ma taille même en étant à genoux. Il me regarda tendrement, amoureusement et prit mes deux mains. Je compris alors que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec les raisons de notre venue ici.

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait à l'époque et je n'ai eu de cesse de le regretter après m'être fait mordre. Pourtant je voulais le faire mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Aujourd'hui que je t'ai retrouvée je ne veux pas faire la même erreur. A l'époque nous n'avons été ensembles que quelques mois, mais notre amour a été si intense qu'un siècle après nous nous aimions toujours malgré la distance, malgré la certitude que l'autre était mort. Dès que je t'ai rencontrée j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. _The __only__ one_. Tout à l'heure Aro a dit que bientôt les Cullen et les Volturi seront une grande famille par alliance. J'aimerais le croire, j'aimerais que ce soit vrai. Toi seule peux le décider. Isabella Marie Swan, je suis bien en train de vous demander votre main. Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser et de passer l'éternité à mes côtés ? Je crois que nous avons vécu le pire, il ne nous reste plus que le meilleur.

Oh mon dieu ! Edward est bien en train de me demander en mariage, je ne rêve pas n'est-ce pas ? _Mon_ Edward désire vraiment que je sois sa femme pour l'éternité ? Je compte le temps avant qu'Alice ne débarque ou même toute la famille. Car ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, elle l'était déjà avant notre rencontre. Les mots eurent du mal à sortir de ma gorge malgré tout sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Oui, Edward Masen Cullen, devenir votre épouse sera l'accomplissement de tous mes rêves.

Des sanglots de bonheur sans larmes s'étaient emparés de moi. Je sautai à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à ce que des furies entrent violemment dans la chambre. En première ligne devinez qui ! Alice et Emmett bien sur ! Nous fûmes immédiatement félicités par toute la famille, Jake compris. Emmett m'étouffa presque en enlaçant sa « future belle-sœur qu'il se fera une joie de maltraiter ».

*******

Durant les jours qui suivirent chacun prit ses petites habitudes. Beaucoup allèrent visiter Volterra dès que le soleil se cachait ou allèrent à une plage où seuls les vampires avaient accès. Jake s'intégra bien mieux que ce que je pensais et un semblant d'amitié, ou au moins de respect s'installa. Edward se promena souvent dans le palais pour scruter les esprits mine de rien. Il trouva trois espions parmi les serviteurs ou les vampires mieux placés qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose : renverser les Volturi. On ne fit rien contre eux, ça aurait été une mauvaise idée. On aurait ainsi montré que nous savions pour l'attaque et surtout on n'aurait pas pu se servir d'eux à l'occasion.

De mon côté la demande en mariage d'Edward avait certainement finit de m'ouvrir. Mes visions étaient plus fréquentes et maitrisées. Pour autant je n'arrivais pas à déterminer une quelconque date. Aro et Alice pensaient que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient eux-mêmes pas encore convenu de date. Moi je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette théorie mais je me gardais bien de le dire. Je ne pense pas que mes visions soient sujettes aux décisions des autres comme celles de mon lutin. Je crois que c'était plutôt le contraire, enfin que ça marchait dans l'autre sens. Ça dépendait de ce que _je_ voulais. Or cette guerre me faisait peur, je redoutais l'issue que ce soit d'un côté ou d'un autre. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider du parti à prendre et de mes réactions. L'exigence d'Aro de ma présence lors de ma bataille était dans le but que justement je prenne parti.

Du même coup, je me torturais à longueur de journée quand je n'étais pas dans les bras d'Edward. Et même là je n'étais pas entièrement à ce que je faisais malgré moi. Un matin je laissai un mot à Edward et un autre à Aro en disant de ne pas s'inquiéter que je serai très vite de retour. Je leur expliquai que je devais être seule pour réussir à faire le vide une bonne fois pour toutes et prendre mes propres décisions sans avoir quiconque derrière moi pour tenter de m'influencer d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de savoir.

*******

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais partie de Volterra. Je scrutai régulièrement ce qu'il se passait au manoir pour être certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi dans l'immédiat. Je parvenais enfin à réunir mes idées.

La première chose dont j'étais sure c'est qu'il fallait mettre fin à cette guerre. Pas seulement pour y mettre fin et jouer au sauveur mais parce que je voulais épouser Edward et vivre mon éternité sereinement. Le seul moyen pour cela serait de sauver Volterra et de ne pas avoir peur de représailles d'un côté ou d'un autre. Je m'étais donc trouvé un but personnel qui était suffisamment fort pour vouloir braver tous les dangers. Après tout je n'avais pas vécu un siècle de calvaire pour que l'on me retire mon bonheur retrouvé !

Ensuite j'étais toujours en accord avec moi-même sur le fait que je devais éviter tout massacre. Il me faudrait être là Aro ou pas Aro pour s'en assurer. Je me fichais de ce que pouvaient penser mon entourage sur ma présence. J'y serai parce que je le voulais. Parce que je le devais. Mes visions me permettront en plus d'anticiper les réactions des uns et des autres.

Il fallait aussi que je m'entretienne avec Edward. Il allait falloir qu'il me dise les pensées d'Aro et de Caius qu'ils avaient eues lors de l'entretien. Surtout Aro. Il me cachait quelque chose et je suis presque certaine qu'Edward ne savait pas vraiment quoi, Aro avait surement maitrisé ses pensées, mais la moindre petite chose me permettrait peut-être d'éviter des problèmes.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, mes réflexions portèrent leurs fruits, prouvant ainsi la véridicité de ma théorie.

_Je suis dans le futur. Ils n'ont pas encore vécu ce moment. Je les vois. Ils sont vraiment très nombreux. Je pense qu'ils sont tous réunis, tous ceux qui participeront à l'offensive._

_- Bien. Nous voilà enfin prêts. Les Volturi nous offrent une occasion sans précédent. Les espions nous ont rapportés que la nuit du 11 au 12 juin, dont la Lune est pleine, le palais sera considérablement vidé. Ce crétin d'Aro a décidé de ne faire une fête qu'avec ses plus proches amis. Il renverra de ce fait tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de ce lot. D'après ce que nous savons c'est entre autres pour récompenser ceux qui n'ont jamais failli. Non seulement le palais sera vide, mais en plus il n'y aura que nos pires ennemis. C'est cette nuit là que nous passerons à l'acte._

Je revins alors à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que cette idée de fête ? Aro aurait-il perdu l'esprit ? A moins que… Mais oui !

*******

- Aro ! Caius, Marcus ! Je dois vous parler !

Mon entrée a été fracassante mais tant pis. Quand je suis dans ma lancée rien ne m'arrête, sauf éventuellement Edward. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de s'entretenir avec les Cullen et Jake. Moi j'arrivais comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'étais jamais partie sans dire au revoir. Normal.

- Bella, te voilà de retour. Tu as eu une nouvelle vision ?

- Oui j'ai enfin réussi à savoir quand ils vont attaquer, mais eux-mêmes ne le savent pas encore car tout dépend d'une décision que _vous _allez prendre.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre…, avoua Aro.

- C'est simple. Je ne crois pas que vous avez encore planifié d'organiser une fête n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas à ma connaissance non mais l'idée me plait bien.

- Dans ma vision ils attaquaient parce que soi-disant vous aviez dans l'intention de vider le manoir afin de ne réunir que vos plus proches amis et faire la fête.

- Ce serait mal venu de ma part et presque impossible vu le nombre de mes plus proches amis !

- Oui, mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Faites-le, invitez vos plus proches amis sans pour autant dévoiler la liste des personnes présentes. Comme ça, chaque personne qui recevra l'invitation se sentira honoré de venir mais pour ne pas avoir de problème avec d'autres vampires ne s'en vantera pas immédiatement. Ainsi vous réunirez beaucoup de monde sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Vous n'expliquerez la situation que quand tout le monde sera sur place dans la nuit du 11 au 12 juin. C'est la date de l'attaque. Il ne faudra pas que les personnes arrivent en avance. Ou même mieux, vous pourrez les réunir non pas dans le palais mais directement sur le lieu où se tiendra la bataille à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Tout le monde sera en place.

- Mais comment sauront-ils tout cela ?, questionna Marcus. Je veux dire les loups-garous.

- J'ai repéré trois espions, répondit Edward. Si vous le permettez je garderai leurs noms pour moi afin d'être certain que dans votre colère vous ne vous emportiez pas. Nous leur ferons passer l'information discrètement sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose. Je pourrai m'en charger, comme ça je serai certain de ne leur dire que ce qu'il faut et de leur réaction.

- Bonne idée jeune Edward, intervint Aro. Bella dis-moi, as-tu vu l'issue de la bataille ?

- Non et je ne pense pas en être capable. Je crois que tant que j'interviens personnellement je ne peux pas le voir. En tous cas dans toutes les visions que j'ai eu jamais je n'intervenais personnellement et activement, enfin depuis que je suis vampire. Les autres eues en tant qu'humaine n'étaient pas vraiment des visions du passé, du présent ou du futur mais juste des sortes d'indices. Tant que je prends part à la bataille je serai incapable de déterminer son issue. Et je prendrai part à la bataille.

- Très bien, nous ferons avec. Au moins tout cela aura eu l'avantage de te faire travailler sur tes visions. J'aimerais aussi que tu reprennes l'entrainement sur ton bouclier pour voir jusqu'où tu peux le pousser. Ça pourra toujours être utile.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, comment ? Mon bouclier est psychique. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre les loups-garous n'ont pas de pouvoirs psychiques.

- On ne sait jamais. Si des vampires nous ont trahis ça peut continuer. Je ne veux courir aucun risque.

- Très bien.

- Jasper ? Puis-je compter sur tes compétences de tacticien pour nous aider à préparer un éventuel combat ? Je préfère prévenir que guérir comme disent les humains.

- Bien sur.

- Parfait. Alors nous allons le faire comme ça. Pour plus de sureté dans les invitations que je donnerai je préciserai de n'en parler à personne pour éviter de faire des jaloux et que j'aurai une annonce à faire.

- N'est-ce pas en faire trop ?, s'inquiéta Carlisle. Jusqu'à maintenant vous pouviez présenter le bénéfice du doute quant au fait que vous les aurez manipulés. Là ce ne sera plus vraiment possible.

- Non mon cher Carlisle car j'en aurai effectivement une à faire. Vous verrez sur le moment.

Je me tournai légèrement pour Edward pour savoir s'il avait compris les intentions d'Aro. Je compris cependant vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Aro parvenait parfaitement à cacher ses pensées. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pourquoi voulait-il cacher cette annonce ?

*******

La nuit était tombée. Nous étions partis nous balader Edward et moi pour nous retrouver tranquillement. Je sais qu'il avait été touché par mon départ précipité.

- Je suis désolée Edward de t'avoir laissé comme ça.

- Je… je peux comprendre.

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas obligée de le faire comme ça. Seulement j'ai ressenti un sentiment d'urgence. Je me suis décidée sur le coup, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir blessé.

Il s'arrêta, m'entrainant dans son mouvement puisqu'il me tenait par la main. Ses yeux me montrèrent une fois de plus tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Si j'avais été humaine je sais que je serais tombée dans les pommes devant une telle intensité. Ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des miennes et entre deux baisers il me fit comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Nos corps ne formèrent ensuite plus qu'un. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite prairie où personne n'allait car elle n'était pas facilement accessible, enfin pour les simples humains.

Alors que nos deux corps nus étaient tendrement enlacés il me murmura des paroles qui me liquéfièrent littéralement.

- J'ai hâte que cette bataille soit finie pour pouvoir enfin te présenter comme étant _ma_ femme…

Il était animé du même but et désir que moi. Oui, vivement que la bataille soit finie.


	28. 26 : L'aube de la bataille

_Voilà mon chapitre du jour, désolée pour son arrivée tardive. Il n'est pas encore très long mais je tenais à le faire, d'une part parce que l'aube d'une bataille est toujours importante, et d'autre part car je pense qu'il manquait quelque chose pour appuyer un maximum de cohérence entre l'oeuvre originale de Stephenie Meyer et la FF. Vous comprendrez en le lisant ^^_

_A partir du chapitre suivant, sauf si une autre idée me vient avant, début de la bataille finale. La fin des explications et et les clés du mystère vont tomber peu à peu. Attention à vous ça risque de remuer !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Patricia **: Merci pour ta review ! Si notre couple survit (attention, rien n'est certain !) c'est une grande possibilité. Reste à savoir qui va survivre ou non ! XD

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 26. Aube de la bataille**

*******

- Edward ?

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je me rappelle que le jour du conseil tu semblais perplexe à propos des pensées d'Aro. Pourquoi ?

Je le vis réfléchir avant de me répondre. Nous nous trouvions dans ma chambre. J'avais travaillé mon bouclier avec lui pendant trois heures sans m'arrêter, passant à une protection de tout Volterra à la suppression totale du bouclier en moins d'une seconde. Je le maitrisais de mieux en mieux. Edward m'avait servi tout ce temps de cobaye et je sais que pour lui ce n'était pas agréable non plus, de passer du silence total à la pièce pleine de boucan.

- Je ne sais pas. Il se contrôlait bien, il devait savoir que je l'entendais. Je crois que ce que tu lui disais ne l'étonnait pas. Comme s'il savait parfaitement que tu réagirais comme ça. Il semblait même content, presque fier de lui. C'était vraiment confus.

Fier de lui… Oui il savait ce qu'il faisait en m'envoyant à Forks. Peut-être même savait-il pour Edward à l'époque et que c'est pour cela qu'il m'y a envoyé à ce moment là.

- Et quand je suis revenue après ma fugue, tu as réussi à déterminer la teneur de l'annonce ?

- Non, pas concrètement. Mais je crois avoir compris, même si je n'en suis pas certain, qu'elle te concerne. Je crois qu'il te considère comme sa fille mais il y a quelque chose de plus caché.

- Oui, je sais. Je n'ai jamais su quoi et avant mon retour à Forks je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Mais c'est vrai que plus ça va plus elle est présente dans ma tête. J'aimerais découvrir les réelles intentions d'Aro mais je veux en même temps lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir face à lui. Ça m'a aussi étonné qu'il n'insiste pas pour essayer de lire en moi. Je pensais qu'il aurait au moins voulu faire l'essai. Mais non, il a tout de suite accepté de passer par toi.

- J'ai bien peur que pour l'instant la seule chose à faire est de lui faire confiance.

- Oui. Après tout il est un peu mon père non ?

*******

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez chargées. Les Cullen et Jacob avaient alterné entre Forks et Volterra, à l'exception d'Edward qui était toujours resté avec moi. Cette alternance me faisait parfois des vacances car dès qu'ils étaient là Alice me trainait dans les magasins. Je m'étais aussi rapprochée de Rosalie. Quant à Emmett et Jasper, ils m'avaient initiée au base-ball et à notre plus grande surprise à Edward et à moi je n'étais pas mauvaise ! Bon, je n'étais pas non plus championne mais nous avons pu bien nous amuser plus d'une fois.

Au palais les ragots allaient de bon train. Ils avaient appris les fiançailles et imaginaient toutes sortes de choses les expliquant. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'Edward et moi nous connaissions d'avant notre transformation. Je me pris à rire de tous ces ragots. Le pire aurait été un enfant à venir mais ça aurait été ironique de la part de vampires non ?

En parlant d'enfants, plus d'une fois je me pris dans une mauvaise mélancolie. Jamais je n'avais vraiment parlé de Renesmée. Après tout elle n'existait que dans mon imagination. Mais je trouvais la vie vraiment cruelle. Tant de choses s'étaient réalisées de mon rêve à la réalité. En fait tout ce qui était important. Renesmée était importante. Pourtant jamais je ne l'aurai. Jamais Edward et moi connaitrons le bonheur de la voir grandir. Jamais Jacob ne rencontrera son âme sœur. Elle devait l'être. Je suis sure que si Edward et moi avions eu un enfant alors que j'étais humaine il se serait imprégné d'elle. Oui, sauf que Renesmée ne restera qu'une possibilité du destin que nous n'aurons pas.

- Qui est-ce ?

Edward s'était approché doucement derrière moi et perdue dans mes pensées je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je vis également que j'avais machinalement pris un papier et un crayon et que j'avais décidé le visage de ma fille.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve qui ne s'est pas réalisé et qui ne se réalisera pas.

Il sentit ma tristesse mais ne la comprit pas. Il voulait cependant savoir ce qui m'avait mis dans un tel état.

- Puis-je ?

Je le laissai prendre le dessin. Il l'observa minutieusement puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle… elle te ressemble. Et on dirait qu'elle a certains traits de moi aussi…

- Oui. Je te l'avais dit le jour où je t'ai parlé de mon rêve pour la toute première fois. Dans mon rêve nous avions eu le temps d'avoir un enfant avant que je ne sois transformée en vampire. C'est le visage qu'elle avait quand je me suis réveillée.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Il était presque en stase devant mon dessin. Je regrettai de lui avoir montré. Il n'était pas utile qu'il souffre lui aussi de ce rêve irréalisable.

- Renesmée. En l'honneur de nos deux mères. Et son deuxième prénom était Carlie pour Carlisle et Charlie. Mais Edward ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'est juste que j'ai été un peu nostalgique aujourd'hui. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, jamais je n'aurais pu en attendre autant. S'il te plait, oublie ça.

Il hocha lentement la tête et me rendit mon dessin. Super ! J'avais réussi à le déprimer ! Mais en même temps… Renesmée me manquait terriblement. J'avais pourtant réussi pendant un siècle à ne pas penser beaucoup à elle. Peut-être les retrouvailles avec Edward et les Cullen m'avaient montré le vide que son absence avait laissé en moi.

*******

_Mon très cher ami,_

_J'ai décidé d'organiser une fête très privée à Volterra, où ne seront présents que mes plus proches amis. Tu fais partie d'eux. Depuis bien longtemps je t'estime et je souhaite que tu sois là. Bien des choses se passeront ce soir là, et j'aurai une annonce des plus importantes à faire, c'est pourquoi je te demande d'être là. _

_Pour éviter des invités inconvenants je te demande de ne pas en parler autour de toi. Bien sur tout ton clan est admis, mais j'ai trop peur de trouble-fêtes. Pour cela je te demanderai de ne pas ébruiter ce rendez-vous. _

_J'espère donc te voir présent la nuit du 11 au 12 juin. Je te demanderai de ne pas arriver avant pour ne rien ébruiter avant et de ne pas chasser dans les environs de Volterra._

_A très bientôt donc,_

_Aro._

*******

Nous sommes la veille de la bataille. Dans quelques minutes le soleil se lèvera peut-être pour la dernière fois pour nous. Edward et moi accompagnés des Cullen et de Jacob avions décidé de regarder l'aube en haut d'une colline. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu pareil sentiment, de se dire que peut-être tout allait s'arrêter dans quelques heures. Moi si en un sens.

Je me rappelle de la première fois avec l'attaque des nouveau-nés et de Victoria. C'était à ce moment que je m'étais aperçue que j'éprouvais de plus forts sentiments pour Jacob que ceux que je voulais bien m'avouer. Qu'est-ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour lui ? De l'amitié ? Oui. De la tendresse ? Surement. De l'amour ? Je ne crois pas. Peut-être en d'autres circonstances ça aurait pu. Nous sommes liés de toute façon d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est incontestable.

L'autre bataille me rappelant le sentiment que je ressentais actuellement était celle qui nous aurait opposé aux Volturi. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Dans mon rêve je les craignais et les haïssais. Par deux fois ils avaient failli me retirer Edward, ma raison de vivre, ou même ma fille. Ma vie en fait. Là en un sens ils m'avaient rendu Edward et en plus j'allais me battre à leurs côtés.

Je n'oubliais toutefois pas la signification générale de ce rêve. Me préparer à mon futur, à mes choix. Si je les avais vus ainsi, c'est qu'une part non négligeable d'eux l'est. Il me fallait déterminer quelle part et en quelles proportions. Je pouvais déjà voir les contours par Aro. Cette annonce ne me disait rien de bon. Edward avait raison, elle me concerne. Mon instinct me disait qu'il se servait de moi, qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Je n'arrivais malgré tout pas à lui en tenir rigueur car la réalité avait pris le dessus sur mon rêve et je l'aimais comme un père. Tant de sentiments différents se contredisant !

Les couples s'étaient resserrés sur l'herbe sur laquelle nous nous étions assis et je savais que Jacob se sentait seul. Si je devais lui parler, c'était le moment.

_Edward, je vais parler un peu avec Jacob. Je crois qu'il en a besoin._

Mon fiancé – j'aime ce terme ! – hocha discrètement la tête comprenant pourquoi je le faisais. Je me levai alors pour rejoindre mon meilleur ami.

- Hey !

- Hey. Ça va ?

- On fait aller. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander.

- T'inquiète, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

- Peut-être, sauf que tu ne vas pas mourir Jacob car tout va bien se passer. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- J'ai saisi. Tu sais, il y a une chose que j'aurais aimé faire, vivre pendant toutes ces années. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais renoncé à mon statut de loup-garou.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'aurais aimé savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille. Tu l'as trouvé, et tu as toujours eu Edward en un sens. Moi je t'ai aimé Bella, silencieusement et désespérément mais je savais que jamais nous ne pourrions être ensembles. Même si j'avais dû m'imprégner pour cela, j'aurais aimé vivre une passion réciproque. Je vous envie tous les huit.

Oui. Il aurait pu si les choses s'étaient passées autrement.

- Bella, dans ton rêve étais-je aussi seul ?

- Ne me demande pas ça Jake.

Il me regarda étonné de ma réponse. Il ne pouvait voir pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler. Après tout il m'a dit qu'il m'avait aimée mais qu'il avait toujours respecté mes sentiments. Il savait aussi que j'avais été avec Edward dans mon rêve. Bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ma réaction.

- Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que son âme sœur ne viendra jamais au monde ? Qu'il s'était imprégné de la fille de son plus grand ennemi et de la femme qu'il aimait ?

- Parce que. Tout n'est pas aussi simple que ce que l'on voudrait.

- Mais Bella, ça me concerne quand même !

- Non, ça aurait pu te concerner si les choses avaient été possibles. Pardonne-moi Jacob, mais elles ne le seront jamais, c'est physiquement impossible.

Tous les Cullen assistaient à l'échange. Jasper sentait ma détresse et Edward aurait voulu intervenir mais il devait deviner que ce n'était pas à faire.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Donc tu admets que je n'étais pas aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui. Mais de qui ? Etais-imprégné ou simplement amoureux ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

Il était complètement parti dans une grande colère. Je pense que le stress de la bataille s'annonçant avait aidé à cette réaction. Mais surtout, il voyait que j'avais les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis un siècle. Pourquoi lui avait-il été toujours aussi seul ?

- Jacob, calme toi s'il te plait, regarde dans quel état est Bella !, hurla Jasper.

Le pauvre il devait être torturé dans ce tourbillon d'émotions. Moi je revoyais le sourire de ma fille, ses premiers pas et sa main toute chaude sur ma joue quand elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Toute trace de bonheur venait de s'estomper car je ressentais ce besoin de la tenir dans mes bras et de lui chanter une berceuse. De lui dire combien je l'aimais. De tenter de la convaincre de manger de la nourriture humaine. De la regarder dormir. De la sentir près de moi, à moi, ma fille. C'est horrible, c'est comme les cauchemars que je faisais dans ma lune de miel, cette peur de la perdre.

Sans m'en apercevoir j'étais tombée à genoux et je m'étais prostrée. Personne ne comprenait. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me berça pour le calmer.

- Tu devrais le lui dire. Je pense avoir deviné avec les réactions que tu as depuis quelques jours. Il doit le savoir. Il doit savoir pourquoi il ne la rencontrera jamais.

Oui, Edward avait compris. Il me demandait d'avouer à mon meilleur ami que le jour où j'étais partie pour l'Italie, le jour où j'étais allée à Volterra en sachant ce que cela impliquerait j'avais en quelques sortes tué l'enfant que j'aurais pu mettre au monde, son âme-sœur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. J'eus ensuite le courage de reprendre la parole. Edward m'en donnait la force. Après tout il ne savait presque rien et il tenait une occasion d'en apprendre plus.

- Dans mon rêve Edward et moi nous sommes mariés alors que j'étais encore humaine. En fait c'était le mariage contre ma transformation par Edward, histoire compliquée. Nous sommes ensuite partis en Lune de miel tous les deux où… disons notre mariage a été consommé. Deux semaines plus tard j'ai eu un comportement étrange. En fait non pas un comportement mais… J'ai eu des nausées matinales, des sauts d'humeur et surtout j'ai senti quelque chose dans mon ventre bouger. D'ailleurs je m'étais légèrement arrondie. Bref, en d'autres termes j'étais enceinte. Sauf que la grossesse n'était pas ordinaire. L'enfant était un hybride d'humain et de vampire. La grossesse était très fortement accélérée et je dus me nourrir de sang pour palier aux besoins de l'enfant. J'aurais dû perdre la vie à l'accouchement si on ne m'avait pas immédiatement transformée. Je mis au monde un ange qui charmait tout le monde. C'était une fille s'appelant Renesmée Carlie Cullen en hommage à ses grands-parents. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes quand tu l'as vue pour la première fois Jacob et alors que tu la détestais car elle allait peut-être me tuer, toute haine a disparu car tu t'es imprégné d'elle. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas rencontré ton âme-sœur. Du jour où je suis partie pour l'Italie j'ai tué toute possibilité de la mettre au monde. Pardonne-moi… Si tu savais combien elle me manque, surtout depuis que je vous ai tous retrouvés…

Des sanglots sans larme s'étaient emparés de moi. Tous étaient sous le choc, Edward compris. Un vampire et une humaine avoir un enfant… Et puis c'était comme si j'avais perdu une petite fille à mon réveil, de même pour Edward même s'il n'en a aucun souvenir. Esmée savait ce que cela signifiait. Rosalie comprenait mon besoin de maternité que j'avais en plus personnellement connu en un sens.

Edward se recula et je sentis des bras brulants m'étreindre. Jacob pleurait. Il pleurait pour moi, pour Edward, pour Renesmée et pour lui.

- Merci Bella.

Et là, comme pour essayer de nous consoler, les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent à l'horizon. L'aube montrait son visage. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Mais pour être franche, je m'en fichais. Au moins j'aurais vécu des choses merveilleuses. J'aurais rencontré mes deux âmes-sœurs, Edward et Jacob, ainsi que la plus belle famille que je pouvais trouver en la personne des Cullen.

L'aube fut magnifique ce jour là. Du haut de la colline sur laquelle nous nous trouvions nous avions une grande vue d'ensemble. Les humains allaient se réveiller pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Certains iraient travailler, d'autres étudier. Ici on fera semblant d'être malade pour profiter au mieux d'une grasse matinée en compagnie de sa moitié, là on courra après le train. Certains bébés naitront, d'autres personnes mourront. C'est ainsi que vont les choses, c'est comme ça que cela doit se passer.

Mais pour nous les vampires, pas de nuit, pas de jour. Juste une éternité, un jour qui ne s'arrêtera jamais. Sauf si demain l'aube ne se lève pas pour nous.


	29. 27 : Négociations

_On y est ! On rentre dans le début de la fin. J'ai fait en sorte de poser ce chapitre tôt pour me faire pardonner de l'arrivée tardive de celui d'hier. En tous cas je suis contente qu'il vous ait autant plu ! J'ai essayé de réhabiliter Jacob qui est quand même souvent maltraité par tout le monde. De même, cette référence à Renesmée était indispensable à mon goût. _

_Dans ce chapitre vous allez vivre les premières minutes de l'arrivée des loups-garous et celles qui ont précédées. De même il y aura l'annonce d'Aro mais qui n'étanchera pas votre soif je pense puisqu'elle fait se poser plus de questions que ce qu'elle en répond._

_Et sinon, petit détail, j'ai recommencé avec mon cruel sadisme. Evidemment, je devais bien couper au bout d'un moment, autant le faire là où vous allez retenir votre respiration ! Pour la suite, il va falloir vous mettre à genoux, me supplier et me soudoyer avec du chocolat... Hum non je plaisante ! XD Je pense que j'aurai le temps de commencer le chapitre aujourd'hui, ce qui aura pour conséquence une arrivée assez rapide du chapitre suivant demain si ça peut vous rassurer._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_**Lena **: Comme je l'ai dit, c'était un peu le but recherché lol ^^ J'espère comme d'habitude que la suite te plaira toujours ^^_

_**Johanna **: Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle est dans la réalité et que le rêve était bien les œuvres de Stephenie Meyer. Quant à l'issue, c'est classé top secret lol. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Patricia **: Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Les émotions seront un peu moins le centre d'intérêt de ce chapitre mais il y en aura quand même un peu ^^

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 27. Négociations**

*******

Jasper avait mis au point toute une tactique en cas d'échec des négociations. Il avait été très professionnel, très organisé mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que ce sera inutile. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un espoir qui s'amenuisait d'heure en heure en voyant les vampires arriver. Je prenais pleinement conscience que les rivalités vampires-loups-garous étaient bien plus compliquées que ce que j'avais bien voulu me l'avouer. Ça dépassait la simple haine de Caius, et je soupçonnais Aro et Caius en avoir eu conscience dès le début.

Le moindre faux-pas d'un vampire pourrait anéantir tous mes espoirs. Et moi, qu'étais-je ? Rien du tout. Un jeune vampire n'ayant qu'un siècle qui avait été un objet de distraction d'Aro. Je n'avais aucune légitimité, pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'écouterait ?

- Bella, si tu perds espoir ce sera irrémédiablement un massacre.

Jasper s'était approché de moi sentant mon tourbillon d'émotions. Heureusement qu'il était là. En un sens je lui en voulais un peu de se préparer aussi bien à une bataille qui ne laisserait aucune chance aux loups. En même temps je sais qu'il le faisait parce qu'on lui avait demandé et pour éviter un maximum de perte de notre côté.

- Je sais Jasper mais… Plus je vois les vampires arriver plus je me dis que c'est peine perdue. En plus ils n'auront aucun doute quant à l'issue de la bataille compte tenu de notre nombre, ce qui aura pour effet de les exciter davantage.

- Oui, sauf que _toi _tu es là. Tu vas réussir à raisonner tout le monde. Tu n'as pas besoin de don pour arriver à influencer les émotions des gens. Regarde tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! En l'espace de quelques minutes tu nous as fait t'adorer, on n'envisage plus une vie sans toi tu sais ? Tu es devenue indispensable à chacun des Cullen. Et puis tu as réussi à non pas sceller une alliance avec les Quileute mais un profond respect et un début d'amitié. Ici, à Volterra, tu as réussi à faire accepter un compromis alors qu'ils n'en étaient absolument pas obligés. Ils auraient pu ne pas respecter tes volontés et te contraindre à les aider car je sais que tu aurais craqué. Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse tu le sais ? Mais non, ils ont accepté et ils étaient sincères, ils vont laisser l'alternative. Alors ne perds pas espoir. On a besoin de toi petite sœur.

Les paroles de Jasper… elles étaient si merveilleuses que j'en restais sans voix. Il avait une telle façon de voir les choses ! Si seulement il y avait un peu de part de vérité. Tout ça n'avait cependant été qu'un concours de circonstances. Pourtant oui, il devait y avoir certains éléments véridiques. Peut-être que je pouvais y arriver.

- Merci Jasper. C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Il me sourit et je le pris dans mes bras en le serrant de toutes mes forces. Il me rendit aussi mon étreinte. Lui aussi redoutait cette bataille. Alice pourrait perdre la vie. Un Cullen pourrait perdre la vie. Lui-même pourrait perdre la vie. Il ne la voulait pas plus que moi mais si besoin il se battra jusqu'au bout. Très bien, moi aussi. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle n'ait pas lieu. Quitte à perdre la vie.

***

Les vampires arrivaient peu à peu. Le soleil était sur le point de montrer ses dernières lueurs. Déjà le _vin_ coulait à flot dans les verres. Heureusement Aro en avait prévu du _sans alcool_ pour les végétariens. J'en avais bien besoin pour me donner du courage !

Alice avait joué avec moi. Je l'avais laissé faire car j'avais deviné que c'était sa manière à elle de faire passer son stress. Je m'étais donc prêtée au supplice de la poupée. D'abord séance de déguisement. Après une négociation musclée nous avions opté pour un habit classe mais pratique en cas de combat. Je portais donc un tailleur de je-ne-sais-plus-quel-grand-couturier d'un bleu pastel. Le pantalon était élégant mais me laissait libre de mes mouvements. Elle m'avait toutefois obligée à mettre des talons hauts. Satané lutin ! Ensuite je m'étais transformée en tête à coiffer et à maquiller. Là je n'avais rien imposé. Rosalie était venue l'aider et comme je n'avais pas d'excuse valable pour poser un quelconque véto et que je tenais trop à la vie pour la risquer pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, j'ai enduré la torture en silence.

Je fus surprise de voir les vampires de Denali, Tanya comprise. Nous avions convenu avec les Cullen et les Volturi qu'on ne parlerait pas de mon rêve ou de visions avant le moment venu. Il allait falloir faire comme si je ne savais pas qui ils étaient. Edward m'appela de loin alors qu'ils discutaient avec eux pour me les présenter. Je gardai la tête haute face à Tanya, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir les sentiments, enfin non les désirs, qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de mon fiancé. Ce dernier me prit à part très vite d'ailleurs.

- Bella… Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment mais…

La dernière fois qu'il m'avait dit ça c'était pour me demander en mariage. Il n'allait quand même pas vouloir se marier là-toute-de-suite-et-maintenant ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Edward ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un écrin. Je compris alors. Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Je n'ai pas fait comme il fallait l'autre jour et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir précipité tout ça sans avoir respecté les conventions. Depuis j'hésite à la sortir quand il faut mais là…

Il se remit à genoux.

- Je sais que tu m'as déjà répondu mais je te le redemande ce soir encore…

Il ouvrit l'écrin. La bague s'y trouvant n'était pas la même que celle de mon rêve. En même temps c'était normal, j'avais certainement adapté la bague aux circonstances d'époque. Elle n'en était pas moins belle, au contraire. Elle était extrêmement travaillée et n'était pas un « simple » diamant. Au milieu d'un cœur entouré de tous petits diamants un B et un E étaient entrelacés. Il l'avait certainement fait faire lui-même. Elle était… les mots _magnifique_ et _sublime_ ne sont pas assez forts pour l'occasion.

- Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu bien m'épouser ?

- Oui Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Aucun besoin d'ajouter autre chose. Mon bouclier baissé pour l'occasion en me remémorant tous nos plus beaux souvenirs et mes émotions actuelles suffirent à lui faire comprendre mon état d'esprit. Il était autant ému que moi. Il me passa la bague à mon doigt avant de m'embrasser passionnément et amoureusement.

*******

Dans moins de trente minutes le soleil sera entièrement couché. La tension commençait à monter dans le petit groupe connaissant la réelle raison de la fête. Le coucher du soleil signifiait le début des hostilités. J'avais encore recherché dans le futur quelques minutes auparavant. Les loups-garous viendront malgré notre nombre. S'il n'y a pas de bataille il y aura au moins confrontation.

- Une sangsue danserait avec un clebs ?

Jacob avait dû sentir lui aussi ma tension. Le fait d'utiliser nos insultes préférées avait certainement pour but de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bien sur, à condition de ne montrer aucune dentition !, lui répondis-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire Colgate.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça !, me répondit-il en riant.

Nous continuâmes à parler tout en dansant.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour m'inviter à une fête de vampires où je serai seul contre trois cent ?

- Voyons Jake, si je ne le faisais pas tu t'ennuierais !

- Certainement oui, admit-il. Tu sais j'ai repensé à notre dernière grande conversation. Je pense que oui, c'est possible que si vous aviez eu un enfant elle aurait été mon âme sœur. Si je ne lui avouerai jamais directement je l'aime bien ta sangsue, il est intègre. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir tout ce qui allait se passer à l'époque. En plus j'aurais pu te dire la vérité même si pour moi c'était exclu. Edward était mort. Si j'avais su que tu avais connaissance de tout ça… Enfin ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'avec des « si » on referait le monde. Au moins je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas rencontré mon âme sœur, et je sais surtout que je pouvais en avoir une. Ça fait du bien à mon égo démesuré tu sais ?

Il tentait de tourner la conversation en dérision mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur des conjonctures impossibles.

- Dis-moi Jacob, aurais-tu côtoyé Ashley un peu trop souvent ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Réponds avant.

- Disons que nous étions amis oui, quand j'ai arrêté de jouer au con. Mais pas longtemps car je ne vieillissais plus donc je ne pouvais me montrer comme ça.

- Je me disais bien aussi… Tu as subi la même influence que moi à l'époque. L'influence du « carpe diem ». Tu apprécies la vie comme elle vient et tu la vis pleinement.

- Ah, je vois où tu veux en venir, ria-t-il.

Nous entendîmes soudainement le son de cristal choqué, si caractéristique aux fêtes où l'on veut obtenir le silence immédiatement. Je me retournai et vis Aro sur une estrade. Immédiatement je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et Alice pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Edward le regardait avec des grands yeux étonnés et sceptiques.

- Excuse Jake, je dois rejoindre Edward.

Il hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement mes raisons.

_Edward, tu sais ce qu'il mijote ?_

Mon fiancé tourna la tête vers moi et me fit comprendre qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était dubitatif. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en savoir davantage avant qu'Aro ne prenne la parole. Il avait été rejoint par Marcus et Caius.

- Mes chers amis, je suis très heureux de vous voir. Je pense que vous devez vous étonner d'être aussi nombreux mais je dois avouer que j'eus du mal à établir ma liste d'invités tellement mes amis sont nombreux. Et je voulais que tous soient présents aujourd'hui.

Ben voyons. Il omet un ou deux petits détails mais bon on lui pardonnera. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi ironique ? Reprends-toi Bella, ils sont là par ta faute !

- J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. J'ai surtout une annonce des plus importantes à faire, enfin que je dis « je », je parle de Marcus, Caius et moi car ça les concerne également. J'ai avant cela une petite histoire à raconter. Voilà un siècle, une petite humaine a failli servir de repas.

Oups. Pourquoi parle-t-il de moi ?

- Elle a cependant demandé à me voir alors que je ne la connaissais pas. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! De plus, quand j'ai voulu lire en elle pour savoir comment elle avait bien pu avoir mon prénom, pour la première fois ma tentative fut vaine. Elle me raconta qu'elle nous avait vus dans un rêve. J'avais devant moi une humaine qui alors qu'elle n'était pas encore transformée avait déjà des prémonitions et un bouclier m'empêchant tout accès. Devant cela je l'ai moi-même transformée. Voilà un siècle qu'elle vit à nos côtés. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire en elle me permit d'essayer de la connaitre et de l'analyser. Je dois avouer que ces heures de discussion ont été tout sauf vaines. Je l'apprécie aujourd'hui comme ma fille, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'adopter officiellement. Laissez-moi donc vous présenter officiellement Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, princesse de Volterra.

Oh non, il ne va pas faire ça ! Son bras et son regard étaient tournés en ma direction et m'intimaient de venir rejoindre Aro, Marcus et Caius, ce que je fis machinalement. Une fois montée sur l'estrade je fis un sourire maladroit.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Aro devrait avoir peur de moi, justement il ne peut pas lire en moi. Ça devrait lui faire peur puisqu'il ne connait pas mes réelles intentions. Voulait-il me donner la légitimité dont j'avais besoin pour parler face aux loups ? Voulait-il me remercier de les avoir sauvés ? Non. Et puis Caius ne m'appréciait pas. Me nommer « princesse de Volterra » signifiait corolairement en un sens que son pouvoir s'amenuisait.

- Et tant que j'y suis, puisque les annonces officielles sont de mises, je suis également très fier d'être celui qui vous annonce alors les fiançailles de Bella avec Edward du clan des Cullen. Edward, rejoins-nous, je t'en prie.

Maintenant c'était à Edward de se faire remarquer. J'essayais de décrypter son visage. De la gêne. Un peu de colère je crois aussi. Mais il était surtout très tendu. L'annonce de ma « promotion » et de l'entrée des Cullen en quelque sorte dans la famille royale ne semblait pas d'être du goût de tout le monde.

Oh non, dites-moi qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour mettre encore plus d'animosité dans l'assemblée sinon il entendra parler de moi et son titre de princesse il pourra se le mettre… Oups ! Désolée je me laisse emporter. Au bout d'une minute nous fûmes autorisés à tenter de nous fondre à nouveau dans la masse.

_Edward, sais-tu pourquoi il a fait ça maintenant ? _

Sa tête alterna entre la droite et la gauche, signe de négation. Il était aussi soucieux que moi. Les Cullen et Jacob vinrent nous rejoindre, presque autant sous le choc que nous. Je voyais que tout le monde se retenait de faire des commentaires, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'en rajouter. Tout le monde, sauf Emmett qui ne put s'en empêcher, mais sans doute dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Sérieux Bella, c'est génial ! Depuis que je te connais on ne s'ennuie jamais ! A quand le tour du minute en 80 heures ?

Et là tout le monde explosa de rire. Oui, sauf que je vis Alice et Edward se raidir.

- Coucher du soleil total dans trois minutes.

La voix de ma future belle-sœur n'avait été qu'un murmure. Trois minutes. Je me concentrai à mon tour. Quatorze minutes avant l'arrivée des loups.

*******

Ça y est, il faisait nuit noire. Enfin presque car nous pouvions distinguer parfaitement la pleine lune et les milliards d'étoiles. C'est vrai que c'était un avantage des yeux vampiriques. Jamais je n'avais vu le ciel aussi beau que la première nuit où j'avais regardé par ma fenêtre. Nous n'avons nullement besoin de lumière pour voir mais c'était quand même beaucoup plus agréable. Je fis un signe à Aro pour lui dire qu'ils seront là dans moins d'une minute. Il reprit alors la parole.

- Ecoutez mes amis, c'est très important et j'ai peur de n'avoir que peu de temps. Nous allons malheureusement avoir des invités de dernière minute, il semble qu'il y ait eu des fuites. Je vais vous demander de tous vous réunir à l'extrême nord de la clairière et de ne pas bouger, nous allons essayer de régler le problème avec tact et diplomatie. Jasper Cullen ici présent est très bien entrainé en cas de ce genre de problèmes, vous serez donc sous son commandement. Je vous demande de ne pas intervenir sans accord, je n'ai en aucun cas envie de ruiner la fête.

Un murmure traversa l'assemblée. Certains étaient inquiets, d'autres se doutaient que c'était plus compliqué que ce qu'Aro avait bien voulu dire. Cependant ils obéirent tous et j'allai de mon côté retrouver Aro, Marcus et Caius.

- Bon Bella, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. Négocie autant que tu veux, mais si je vois que c'est peine perdue nous attaquerons.

- Aro, avant, pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi m'avoir adoptée officiellement ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Bella je viens de te donner la légitimité totale d'intervention.

- Je l'aurais eu de la même manière que vous l'avez donnée à Jasper. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es ma fille.

- Mais pourquoi vous refusez de me le dire bon sang ? A quoi ça sert de faire bonne figure si c'est par derrière tout me cacher ?

- Bella, ce n'est pas le moment. Je les entends arriver.

Oui, ils arrivaient. Même si je le savais déjà j'étais impressionnée par leur nombre. Edward avait voulu se rapprocher de moi, en fait venir avec moi mais je lui avais fait comprendre que plus nous étions à vouloir les convaincre moins nous aurions de chance.

Quel spectacle en tous cas ! Ils ne se déplaçaient pas de manière sauvage mais presque avec grâce. Disons qu'il y en avait dans une certaine mesure quand on connaissait leur manière de se déplacer habituellement. Jake s'était lui aussi transformé et avait rejoint Edward. Ils étaient à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière moi avec Aro, Marcus et Caius. Afin de ne pas paraitre agressif Jake était assis tranquillement sur son postérieur. Beaucoup de vampires avaient pris peur en le voyant mais Jasper avait calmé le jeu.

Je savais que chercher. Je savais qui je devais trouver. Je l'aperçus. Je le reconnus.

- Bonsoir, dis-je simplement à son intention. Je m'appelle Bella.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes.

- Surement, mais j'essayais de me présenter de manière respectueuse.

- Parce que vous connaissez le respect ?

Je sentais la tension d'Edward derrière. Il ne fallait pas qu'il intervienne.

- Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme vous le pensez. De même que tous les loups-garous ne sont pas aussi incontrôlables que ce qu'il y parait n'est-ce pas ?

Il émit un rire mauvais doublé d'un grognement.

- Votre combat est perdu d'avance, François.

Son nom s'était imposé à moi naturellement. Je ne l'avais pas entendu et Edward ne me l'avait pas dit. Je l'avais juste _su._

- Vous croyez ça ?

- Oui. Regardez, vous êtes certes très nombreux, forts et entrainés, mais nous vous surpassons très largement en nombre. Il y aura des pertes de notre côté mais ce ne sera rien comparé à celles du vôtre. Vous avez certainement réussi à réunir tous les loups-garous de cette planète. Si vous perdez ce combat cela signifie l'extinction totale de toute une race, de toute une histoire.

- C'est ce que vous recherchez depuis toujours non ?

Il avait raison. Tant de haine. Plus ça va moins j'avais confiance en l'issue de la négociation.

- Les choses ont changé. J'ai une autre alternative, une proposition.

- Vous ? Mais qui êtes-vous pour pouvoir me la faire cette proposition ? Vos chefs n'ont même pas le courage de venir eux-mêmes nous affronter.

- Cette proposition vient de moi. Je suis officiellement la Princesse de Volterra, adoptée par Aro. Et cette proposition j'en suis l'origine. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée et mérite au moins votre écoute. Après tout vous n'avez rien à perdre à l'entendre.

Son silence me signifia que j'avais son attention.

- Si vous le voulez, aucune bataille n'aura lieu ce soir. Chacun repartira de son côté. Le problème que les vampires avaient avec les loups-garous relevaient de deux choses qui en fait n'en forment qu'une. La première concernait les attaques intempestives et la deuxième le secret. Mais en fait tout peut être réuni sous le fait que vous ne pouviez vous contrôler. Vous venez de prouver que ce n'est plus le cas, vous savez vous contrôler. Alors on propose de cesser définitivement cette guerre. Si vous n'attaquez plus de vampires et que vous faites activement en sorte qu'aucun humain ne connaisse votre existence, il n'y aura plus de chasse de notre côté et le sang ne coulera pas ce soir. Ce sera comme si nous ignorions l'existence de l'autre. Cela implique de ne plus mordre d'humain en vue de le transformer, sauf si vous prenez la responsabilité de lui apprendre à son tour de se contrôler et avant cela de faire en sorte qu'il ne viole aucun terme de ce traité. Il en sera fait de même pour nos nouveau-nés.

- Pourquoi vous proposeriez ça ? Je ne vois pas d'avantage pour vous.

- Parce qu'aucun peuple ne doit être voué à l'extinction. Cette proposition ne va certainement pas plaire à tout le monde mais nous saurons la faire respecter. Il ne tient plus qu'à vous de décider maintenant.

Le doute s'était installé dans l'esprit de François. Je préférais le nommer plutôt que de ne le considérer que comme un loup-garou. Il se tourna vers la masse de loups derrière lui pour sonder leur réaction. Moi j'avais fermé les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ces réactions. Mes oreilles me suffisaient de toute façon.

J'entendis beaucoup de grognements désapprobateurs. J'eus à peine le temps de rouvrir mes paupières closes pour voir François se jeter sur moi qui n'étais à trois malheureux mètres de lui.

* * *

_Si si, j'ai osé ! A demaiiiiiiiiiin !XD_


	30. 28 : Pourquoi pas ?

_**Attention **! Plusieurs choses importantes avant ce chapitre. Premièrement il est compliqué. Il l'a été à écrire (trois relectures entières en mot à mot pour faire les modifications qui conviennent) et il l'est à comprendre. C'est néanmoins le chapitre où quasiment tout est résolu, donc important à lire attentivement. Ne faites pas d'impasse sur certains passages ou vous risquez de ne plus rien comprendre._

_Deuxième chose. J'ai passé sous silence une partie car Bella est dans les vapes, c'est pourtant une conversation assez importante qui finit de donner beaucoup d'explications. J'avais le choix de la retranscrire dans un prochain chapitre ou non. Je ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais enchainer sur le POV d'Edward. Comme ça vous aurez encore plein de choses à apprendre du début à la fin, ce sera de ce fait une FF à part entière. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez largement l'essentiel pour comprendre. Disons que vous avez la résolution de l'énigme sans avoir l'origine._

_Autrement, il y a surement certaines choses que vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas, je ne suis pas parfaite. N'hésitez surtout pas à me poser des questions, toutes les questions. Je vous répondrai et en plus je ferai en sorte d'incorporer ces manques au POV d'Edward._

_Je m'excuse auprès des plus jeunes sinon, il y a un peu des questions philosophiques, enfin moi j'ai certains points de vue personnels, je ne demande à personne de les partager mais je voulais essayer de faire passer ma vision des choses. Je sais que vous ne comprenez rien à mon blabla là puisque vous n'avez rien lu encore, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ^^ Je reviendrai sur tout ça à la fin du chapitre.  
_

_A bientôt ! Il reste encore deux chapitres après et certainement un épilogue.

* * *

_

_**Johanna **: Les mouchoirs ne devraient pas être nécessaires pour ce chapitre lol. Et sinon, je continue un peu (mais e moins fort à mon goût) le sadisme puisque je ne finis pas la bataille dans ce chapitre ! XD_

_**Lena** : je suis certaine que je peux faire pire en sadisme... Mais je ne veux pas essayer pour l'instant lol. Peut-être lors du POV d'Edward qui sait..._

* * *

**Chapitre 28. Pourquoi pas ?**

*******

_J'entendis beaucoup de grognements désapprobateurs. J'eus à peine le temps de rouvrir mes paupières closes pour voir François se jeter sur moi qui n'étais qu'à trois malheureux mètres de lui._

Avec toute ma vitesse vampirique je ne pouvais l'éviter. Edward et Jake étaient trop loin pour changer quelque chose. Je serai la première à tomber. Je me serais battu jusqu'au bout même si j'allais y laisser la vie. Au moins je partirai la tête haute en accord avec moi-même. J'aurais simplement voulu vivre pour Edward. Je sais que si je ne suis plus il viendra me rejoindre où que j'aille. C'est fatal. Au moins nous serons ensembles pour l'éternité.

Je refermai les yeux. Il n'était pas nécessaire de voir la mort en face. Chaque dixième de seconde redevint une éternité. J'eus le temps de le voir arriver, j'eus le temps de fermer mes yeux en conséquence.

Puis un choc.

*******

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me tenais encore debout pourtant j'avais bien senti quelque chose. Mais je ne l'avais pas senti contre mon corps. Non, c'était plutôt le contraire. C'était parti de moi pour aller vers l'extérieur.

Un silence de mort s'était installé. Les vampires avaient retenu leur respiration. Les loups-garous ne comprenaient pas.

François était à terre, presque inconscient. Il roula légèrement sur lui-même et se releva. Que s'était-il passé ? Avais-je utilisé un quelconque bouclier d'une manière inconsciente ? Non, mon bouclier est psychique. Il est là pour protéger mes visions. Alors quoi ? Edward et Jacob s'étaient avancés vers moi mais avaient été stoppés net. Probablement par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant j'ignorais moi-même ce quelque chose.

Je tentais de me rappeler de chaque détail. Il me fallait décomposer la scène. Un spasme violent m'avait parcouru. J'avais propulsé quelque chose de moi vers l'extérieur et ensuite seulement j'avais senti un choc. Ils n'avaient pas été concomitants. Le choc serait dû à l'entrée en contact avec le loup et mon bouclier ?

François m'observait. Je crois qu'il essayait de comprendre autant que moi ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'aurais voulu profiter de la situation pour reproposer le traité, mais je savais que mon visage était trop étonné et choqué pour qu'il croit que c'était voulu.

- Ne cherchez pas, vous ne pourrez rien contre elle.

La voix d'Aro s'était élevée pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de nos « invités surprise ». Donc il le savait. Il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Et il ne m'a rien dit ! J'entrai automatiquement dans une colère noire et froide. La plus dangereuse. Je me sentais trahie et utilisée. Un élan de bien-être tenta de m'apaiser mais c'était peine perdue. Cependant pour que Jasper sente mon état de là où il était c'est qu'il valait mieux que je trouve moi-même un moyen de me calmer. Ou alors toutes mes bonnes résolutions pourraient être réduites à néant d'un simple mouvement.

- Comment ça nous ne pouvons rien contre elle ? Encore une ruse comme cette proposition empoisonnée ?

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est une ruse. La proposition qu'elle vous avait faite était honnête. De toute façon rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, c'est son rôle de faire en sorte que les choses restent. Mais justement parce que c'est son rôle tu ne peux rien contre elle. Elle aurait pu être des vôtres mais nous l'avons trouvée avant et maintenant elle est, en plus d'invincible, un être immortel.

« _Nous l'avons trouvée avant »_ et puis quoi encore ? La fierté qu'arborait Aro m'enflamma immédiatement. Il fallait que je me calme absolument d'autant plus que je ne comprenais rien. Plein d'images se succédaient dans ma tête. Des images d'Aro, de moi, des Cullen, des loups-garous, du monde entier à une vitesse telle que cela en était insupportable. J'aurais voulu hurler mais j'étais pétrifiée. Mes jambes s'étaient dérobées et je sentais des bras m'entourant et des gémissements inquiets de loups. Mais ils étaient si lointains ! J'étais déconnectée de tout. Je voyais tant de choses en même temps.

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Bonne question. Je l'ignore. Peu à peu je revins à moi et je pris conscience d'une violente altercation verbale.

- Vous mentez ! C'est facile d'inventer des légendes ou de les attribuer aux vôtres.

- Et pourtant comment expliquez-vous qu'elle savait que vous alliez venir ? Comment expliquez-vous que malgré le fait que vous alliez peut-être terrasser tous ceux qu'elle aimait elle vous défendait quand même ? Comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous ayez été complètement expulsé quand vous vous êtes approché d'elle dans le but de la tuer ? Vous savez que j'ai raison. J'ai mis un siècle pour être certain de ce que je soupçonnais. Un siècle où j'ai attendu, pour finalement comprendre qu'il lui fallait un élément déclencheur. Si vous ne pouvez vous en prendre à elle c'est parce que c'est comme si vous vous battiez avec vous-même ! Seuls ceux qui ne veulent plus que la destruction totale, y compris d'eux-mêmes, peuvent prétendre à avoir une chance de la battre, ou ne serait-ce que de lui arracher une égratignure.

_Taisez-vous ! Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi où je suis !_

- Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

La voix d'Edward jusqu'à maintenant silencieuse me parvint. Je réussis à bouger la tête afin de croiser son regard. Il était terrifié. A l'idée de me perdre, par la conversation qui venait de se tenir et par son contenu qui m'échappait encore. Pourquoi étais-je la dernière à savoir quelque chose qui semblait me concerner ?

De nouveau le silence était tombé. J'observai alors l'ensemble de la situation. Les vampires et les loups-garous ne semblaient pas avoir bougé. Aro était juste devant moi, Caius et Marcus se trouvaient quant à eux à ma hauteur, légèrement en retrait par rapport à leur frère. Jacob était à côté de moi, mais à l'opposé par rapport à Edward. Il était en position d'attaque contre quiconque oserait m'approcher dans le but de me faire du mal. Enfin François se trouvait face à Aro. Une vision me vint. Cette fois-ci elle était distincte. Lui se jetant au cou d'Aro.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Contrôlez-vous ! Ne lui donnez pas raison, vous ne voyez pas que c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Que ce soit vous qui fassiez le premier faux-pas ?

Mon intervention eut au moins l'avantage de calmer tout le monde. Je me relevai.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être un jouet de tout le monde ! Aro ne comptez plus sur moi ! Vous dites que vous me considérez comme votre fille, laissez-moi rire ! Si ça avait vraiment été vrai, vous m'auriez expliqué ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi j'ai ces visions. Mais non, tout ce que vous avez su faire c'est vous servir de moi ! N'y comptez plus ! Jamais je ne serai votre fille. Les seuls qui peuvent aujourd'hui se prétendre aux titres de parents par rapport à moi sont Carlisle et Esmée qui eux ne jouent pas continuellement un jeu. Quant à vous François, vous avez quoi dans votre tête ? Nous vous proposions la paix, la vie et tout ce que vous savez faire c'est vous suicider ! C'est ça que vous voulez ? En finir avec la vie parce que vous ne supportez plus votre condition ? Ou est-ce juste par fierté de ne pas vous abaisser à une trêve avec nous ? Pour la première des possibilités, vous pouvez le faire sans entrainer d'autres morts. Pour la deuxième, désolée mais si c'est ça vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile.

J'étais partie dans une fureur dépassant l'imaginable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête, au diable la diplomatie ou le calme. Je me contenais depuis trop longtemps.

- Maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer tout ça ? J'ai eu l'impression de voir l'histoire du monde entier se dérouler dans ma tête en l'espace de quelques secondes ou minutes, je ne sais même pas. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je démembre quelqu'un, vous avez intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe !

J'avais complètement hurlé ma dernière phrase. Même Jacob et Edward avaient préféré s'éloigner pour me laisser un espace suffisant de peur que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Ils avaient dû comprendre que rien ne pourrait m'arriver mais que le contraire n'était pas forcément vrai.

- Pourtant tu as tous les éléments sous tes yeux Bella, me siffla avec arrogance Aro. Non, pas sous les yeux mais en toi. Tu les as toujours eus mais tu les as refusés car tu t'es bornée à te considérer comme étant quelconque, ou même moins bien que tout le monde. Tout comme tu avais refusé tes visions à compté du jour où tu as cru perdre Edward, tu as refusé de voir la vérité en face. Qui tu étais. Alors ne viens pas me reprocher de ne pas tout t'avoir dit.

Et là je compris. Je refusais de l'admettre tout en l'admettant. Je refusais de l'admettre car pour moi ce n'était pas concevable. Je recommençais à me demander où était le rêve et où était la réalité. Etait-il possible que finalement après toutes ces années je sois dans un rêve et non dans la réalité ? Depuis le jour de mon réveil ? Non. Je savais que non. J'étais bien dans la réalité. Jamais plus je n'en douterai.

Une réalité où je n'avais pas été une humaine ordinaire. Une réalité où je n'étais pas un vampire comme les autres. Une réalité où jusqu'à maintenant j'avais vu en refusant de voir. Je prétendais avoir des visions pourtant j'étais aveugle. Si j'avais deviné le nom de François c'est parce que je le savais. C'était ancré en moi. Si j'avais eu connaissance d'Aro et de son caractère manipulateur c'est parce que rien ne pouvait vraiment m'échapper.

Depuis mon réveil j'avais su que mon rêve m'avait préparé à quelque chose. Je pensais que c'était à ma rencontre avec Edward, avec Jacob puis avec les Cullen. Mais j'avais tord. Depuis le début j'aurais dû pousser ma réflexion au-delà des apparences. Me demander réellement pourquoi et surtout comment.

Je me souviens encore un jour d'une conversation avec Edward. Une des premières que nous avions eu tous les deux alors que je le raccompagnais au deuxième jour du lycée après mon arrivée à Forks.

_[Début de Flash-back]_

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as défendu auprès de Black hier alors que tu ne me connaissais pas, tu m'as proposé de me ramener, aujourd'hui en biologie tu semblais contente que je sois ton partenaire de labo et là tu me reproposes de me ramener. Pourquoi ?_

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_- Ce n'est pas une réponse._

_- Crois-moi Edward, si on se demandait plus souvent « pourquoi pas » il y aurait moins de problèmes._

_[Fin de Flash-back]_

J'avais donné un très bon conseil. Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais suivi. Je ne m'étais posée que des « pourquoi ». Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi cette souffrance ? Si je m'étais posée la question « Pourquoi pas ? » ça m'aurait permis de baisser toutes les barrières. Alors j'aurais compris plus tôt qui j'étais. Alors j'aurais su les raisons de mes visions, au moins après ma transformation. Mais non, il a fallu que je l'apprenne violemment, comme quand j'appris qu'Edward n'était pas mort mais transformé.

Maintenant la vérité me frappait au visage. Une vérité encore plus dérangeante que l'existence de vampires ou de loups-garous. Encore plus dérangeante que l'idée que certaines personnes peuvent lire dans les pensées des autres ou voir certaines parcelles de leur incertain futur.

Oui car moi je voyais plus que ça. Je voyais le passé et le présent. De tout le monde. En toute part. Mais je voyais aussi le futur. Un futur qui se réalisera obligatoirement. Sauf si j'interviens. Moi seule pourrais modifier ce futur.

Mon histoire même est l'explication de tout ça. A chaque fois qu'on essayait de nous séparer Edward et moi, à chaque fois nous nous retrouvions. C'était notre Destin. Etre ensembles quoi qu'il arrive. Les rêves ne pouvaient nous séparer. Les conditions de vampires et d'humains ne pouvaient nous séparer. Les sentiments pour d'autres personnes ne pouvaient nous séparer. La mort elle-même n'avait pas pu nous séparer. C'était notre Destin. De même, seule ma condition de vampire pouvait me faire m'épanouir entièrement. C'était mon Destin que de le devenir. La distance et la différence d'époque ne pouvait me séparer des Cullen. C'était notre Destin de nous rencontrer pour former cette famille.

J'étais le Destin. Tout cela s'imposait maintenant si naturellement à moi, même si ça me parait absurde rien que de le prononcer. Pourtant tout y était. J'étais l'incarnation du Destin. Mon histoire personnelle prouvait qu'il existait. Ma mémoire me montrait que je ne pouvais refuser l'idée. Je savais tout ce qui était, tout ce qui est et tout ce qui sera. Sauf si j'interviens. Après tout, n'a-t-on pas plein d'expressions telles que « si le destin s'en mêle » ou « pourquoi le destin s'acharne contre moi ? » ? C'est bien le signe qu'il peut agir de lui-même non ?

Mais pourquoi moi ? Non, je dois changer. La question est « Pourquoi pas ? ». Et je ne vois pas de raison valable pour que ça ne puisse pas être ainsi.

Maintenant il me fallait savoir ce qui allait se passer. C'est bien de partir dans toutes ces réflexions mais ce n'est pas ça qui va régler le problème.

Je regardai le chemin de la Lune et des étoiles. A moins d'une erreur de ma part il devait être environ une heure du matin – déjà ? – ce qui nous laissait encore beaucoup de temps avant le retour du soleil. Beaucoup trop si je n'arrivais pas à calmer le jeu maintenant.

Je me concentrai pour essayer de voir le futur. Pas un futur proche, un plus lointain. Maintenant que j'avais accepté le fait que je pouvais le faire, c'était beaucoup plus aisé. Ce que j'y vis ne me plut guère. La guerre entre loups-garous et vampires avait dégénéré, tant que le secret était la dernière chose dont se souciaient les deux camps. Tout n'était plus que chaos. Le monde entier allait sombrer. Je comprenais alors pourquoi tout ça me parvenait maintenant. Notre sort allait se jouer ici. Il fallait absolument que j'empêche ce futur.

Tous attendaient une réaction de ma part. Ils avaient certainement suivi tous mes changements, mes compréhensions sur mon visage. Ils avaient surement deviné que je venais de scruter le futur. Ils ne sauront toutefois pas ce que j'y avais vu. Pas exactement en tous cas.

- Bien, je résume la situation actuelle. Nous avons deux peuples qui ne cherchent qu'une chose c'est de s'entretuer. Et bien vous savez quoi ? Amusez-vous bien car ce sera sans moi. Vous verrez vous-même les conséquences de vos bêtises. Je m'en lave les mains j'en ai assez d'être un jouet. Que tous ceux qui sont du même avis partent. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes là. Je vous rappelle toutefois Aro que vous m'avez fait une promesse. S'ils acceptent la proposition vous _devez_ respecter votre part du marché. Même si ça ne concerne qu'un petit groupe d'individus.

Et je fis volte face intimant à Edward et Jacob de me suivre. J'espérais une réaction de la part d'au moins un des deux camps. Ils comptaient tous sur moi pour faire changer les choses. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas compris que ce n'était pas à moi d'imposer quoi que ce soit. Oui, car contrairement aux idées reçues nous sommes maîtres de notre propre destin. Chaque choix que nous faisons le trace. Et à chaque fois, nous avons ce choix même si l'on se sent obligé d'aller dans un sens. A partir du moment où il y a deux possibilités envisageables ce choix se présente à nous. Et aujourd'hui c'était à eux de l'assumer, sans moi.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée toute entière. J'y voyais de la peur, du doute, de l'appréhension, de la détermination, de la haine, de la résignation, de l'espoir, de la fierté, de la certitude… Un tourbillon d'émotions se contredisant et s'affrontant. J'eus une pensée pour Jasper qui devait faire face à tout ça, de même pour Edward qui devait entendre hurler toutes les pensées.

- Attendez !

Ouf. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous serons vraiment en sécurité par rapport aux vampires si nous acceptons ?

C'était le moment. Il fallait que j'arrive à le convaincre.

- C'est simple. Si les Volturi ne respectent pas leur promesse je le saurai immédiatement. Je connaitrai également leur futur et je pourrai le changer comme je le désire et pas forcément à leur avantage. Je n'ai qu'une parole et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour eux, sinon je saurai la leur rappeler. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir dans la vie des autres, mais si c'est pour sauver tout un peuple je le ferai. Comme je vous l'ai dit au tout début, aucun peuple ne doit être voué à l'extinction. Les Volturi ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais, juste parfois aveuglés par leurs émotions et leurs ambitions personnelles. Je suis malheureusement bien placée pour le savoir, et même si personne ici ne comprendra pourquoi ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Mais j'ai également vécu personnellement un siècle à leur côté et je sais que tout n'est pas comme ça. Ils ne sont pas non plus que corruption, leurs règles et leur autorité permet d'installer un équilibre qui nous protège tous. La balle est maintenant dans votre camp.

Je tentais de garder mon assurance. Enfin de faire croire que j'en avais une. Je soupçonnais cependant les personnes me connaissant vraiment de deviner que je n'étais pas aussi certaine que j'en avais l'air. Surtout que je détestais faire du mal autour de moi, alors nuire sciemment aux Volturi… Mais bon ça on verra plus tard si besoin est. Une chose à la fois.

- Bella, Caius…

Edward avait murmuré si bas que moi-même je n'étais pas certaine de l'avoir entendu. Il voulait que moi seule l'entende. Je me tournai donc vers l'intéressé. Je le voyais enragé par la situation. Si je ne le contenais pas bientôt, parole ou pas parole il allait faire quelque chose et tout ruiner.

- Caius ! Vous avez intérêt à vous calmer immédiatement ! Si vous n'êtes pas content il ne fallait pas donner votre accord pour le traité ! Il ne fallait pas essayer de me manipuler ! Vous deviez savoir avec votre expérience que tôt ou tard ça se retournerait contre vous ! Maintenant si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de la tournure de la situation, rien ne vous empêche de retourner dans le manoir, l'Histoire peut se jouer sans vous contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser !

- Bella, ne t'occupe pas de Caius, c'est notre affaire, intervint calmement Marcus. Continue, je suis avec toi et je m'occupe de lui.

Une fois de plus Marcus se démarquait. Oui, à coup sur je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Il murmura à l'oreille de son frère qui émit un grognement mais se résigna.

- Très bien. Que décidez-vous François ? Mènerez-vous votre offensive ?

Il se retourna vers ses confrères. Au moins il n'allait pas prendre de décision sans consentement des autres. Je pense que c'était une bonne chose. La décision prise n'en sera que plus forte. Même si ce n'était pas la bonne. Au moins nous serons fixés.

Je me détournai également. J'avais besoin de courage et de réconfort. Je croisai d'abord les yeux de Jacob. Ils m'exprimaient toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait à mon égard et la fierté d'être à mes côtés en ce jour. Puis le regard de braise de mon Adonis. Il avait peur pour le futur mais il avait confiance en moi. Il m'aimait inconditionnellement et irrévocablement. Au loin Jasper était tiraillé par un maelstrom d'émotions mais semblait confiant. Emmett et Rosalie, collés l'un à l'autre m'envoyaient un regard d'encouragement et de fierté. Carlisle et Esmée me regardaient comme des parents regarderaient leur enfant qui a enfin réussi à s'accomplir après de nombreuses souffrances. Je sais que mes paroles de toute à l'heure les concernant ne les ont pas laissés indifférents, d'autant plus que je les pensais vraiment. Je finis finalement par croiser le regard de mon lutin préféré.

* * *

_Il me fallait couper à un endroit, l'intervention du lutin était parfait pour moi lol. Bon alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas certains d'avoir compris exactement le rôle de Bella. Sachez que je ne crois pas au Destin, ou alors s'il existe je m'en contrefiche. Cependant j'avais été marquée dans l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer (et dans beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs) que beaucoup jouent avec cette notion. C'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que tout a toujours été fait pour montrer qu'Edward et Bella ne pouvaient être séparés quoi que l'on essaie. _

_A partir de là, j'ai imaginé qu'en quelque sorte Bella était l'incarnation même de l'idée du Destin. Voilà d'où est partie mon idée. Mais j'ai également voulu faire comprendre que destin ou non, on est maîtres de nos décisions, même s'il s'en mêle. En fin de compte, selon moi, c'est toujours nous qui avons le dernier mot. Je ne suis pas certaine que toute cette réflexion avait sa place ici mais c'est l'idée que j'ai tenté de faire passer pendant toute la FF de manière cachée. _

_Voilà. Par contre, je vous préviens d'autres explications et révélations arrivent aux prochains chapitres, ce sera juste moins compliqué lol. Désolée si je vous ai pris la tête ^^'  
_


	31. 29 : Le fruit de l'Amour

_Avant dernier chapitre (+ épilogue). Avant tout merci pour toutes ces reviews qui non seulement m'ont évidemment fait très plaisir, mais en plus m'ont rassurée. Comme je l'ai dit à certains j'étais à deux doigts de tout recommencer avant de le publier et de tout changer. J'ai aussi pris la grosse tête quand on m'a dit que finalement ce n'était pas aussi incompréhensible que ça, la claaaaaaasse ! XD_

_On m'a posé une question à laquelle j'ai répondu plus en détail dans ce chapitre. Sinon, on m'a aussi demandé de faire un peu du mielleux j'ai donc changé mes plans et orienté mon chapitre différemment. Je comptais de toute façon le faire, mais au chapitre suivant lol._

_Autre chose avant de vous laisser à votre lecture. Je vais parler de la légende dans ce chapitre (vous comprendrez au moment venu). Inutile de me demander d'en savoir plus, de la donner entièrement je ne le ferai pas. Pour ça il faudra lire entièrement le POV d'Edward ! Oui, sadique car ce sera aussi long, mais bon chaque FF doit avoir ses révélations non ? XD_

_Dernier détail : je ne me drogue pas, je ne bois qu'occasionnellement, je ne prends pas de champignon hallucinogène... Non je le précise car Drinou a souvent des doutes face à cela... XD  
_

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos encouragements.

* * *

_

_**Patricia **: Je te réponds sur celui là vu que l'autre a déjà été publié lol. Je suis contente que le 27 t'ait plu, et te connaissant celui là devrait également lol. Pour le chapitre 28, je suis contente que tu aies aimé aussi. Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, je ne vais rien gâcher !  
_

_**Johanna **: J'étais explosée devant ta review. Génie... Hum... C'est très flateur pour mon égo démesuré mais bon je vais essayer de redescendre sur terre XD Voici la suite attendue !_

_**Lena **: Dernières révélations de la FF ici. Pour les autres, comme je l'ai dit, il faudra suivre le POV d'Edward lol_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Et bien dis donc ! ça a dû te prendre un certain temps pour la lire d'une traite ! En tous cas ça montre à quel point tu as aimé et ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra également !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 29. Le fruit de l'Amour**

*******

_Je finis finalement par croiser le regard de mon lutin préféré._

Alice eut un peu un regard dans le vide, puis se tourna dans ma direction et afficha un très grand sourire de vainqueur. Edward fit de même. Je compris alors que les loups-garous avaient pris leur décision. Elle n'avait certainement pas vu la fin de la bataille mais elle avait dû voir un futur un peu plus lointain où tout était calme.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration. Le tout maintenant était de ne pas trop intervenir, ne pas faire trop de faux-pas au risque de tout modifier malgré moi.

- Alors avez-vous pris votre décision ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de François. Je sais qu'en tant que vampire je pouvais aisément déstabiliser sans le rechercher, mais alors en fixant intensément ma « victime » il ne pourra me dire que la première chose qui lui viendra à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire la vérité.

- Oui. Nous décidons de vous faire confiance. Nous ne mordrons plus afin d'être certain de ne pas commettre de faux-pas, ou alors seulement dans des cas exceptionnels. En échange les vampires ne nous attaqueront plus et nous laissent repartir en vie d'ici.

- Sage décision. Aro, Caius, Marcus, c'est maintenant à vous de sceller le pacte.

Marcus hocha légèrement la tête et s'avança.

- Je m'appelle Marcus et je m'engage à tout faire pour faire respecter ce traité.

Marcus avait dit exactement ce qu'il y avait besoin. Pas un mot ne manquait, pas un mot n'était en trop. J'aurais sincèrement aimé que les deux autres soient comme lui. Quoiqu'il s'attache tellement peu à la politique que les seuls moments où il intervient c'est quand il doit jouer les garde-fous.

Mon regard pivota ensuite sur Aro et Caius. Ils semblaient beaucoup moins enjoués à l'idée d'accepter réellement le traité. Il fallait que je me retienne d'intervenir. Non pas à cause de la vision d'Alice mais parce qu'ils doivent faire leur choix eux-mêmes. J'attendis alors patiemment. Comme je le pensais ce fut Aro qui fit le premier pas.

- J'ai un peu joué, et j'avoue avoir perdu. Je crois que de toute façon tant que vous n'êtes plus dangereux pour nous il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne puisse pas fonctionner. Oubliez-nous, nous vous oublierons.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers moi. J'y lus de profondes et sincères excuses. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à tout ça pour l'instant, le sentiment de trahison était encore trop fort. D'autant plus que tout n'était pas terminé. Il restait encore non seulement Caius mais également les vampires derrière qui ne devaient pas comprendre grand-chose à tout ça. On les a complètement pris en otage. Au moins il y aura eu de l'animation !

Caius s'avança à son tour. Il semblait le faire à contrecœur et je redoutais son intervention. L'air était fortement inflammable et j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas allumer son briquet.

- Je me rangerai du côté de la majorité. Sachez cependant que je ne veux pas croiser l'un de vous sur ma route. Je veux bien vous oublier à la seule condition que je ne vois pas l'un de vous. Je vous demanderai donc de ne plus approcher Volterra.

Il y eu quelques grognements et pendant un moment j'eus peur. Ces dernières paroles pouvaient être le briquet. Fort heureusement François leva une main pour faire taire l'assemblée.

- C'est d'accord. De toute façon nous évitions déjà cette zone. Ce ne sera que prolonger cela, je pense que tout le monde peut l'accepter. Ai-je également votre promesse que si deux d'entre nous se croisent vous ne serez pas les premiers à attaquer ? Vous passerez votre chemin comme nous le ferons ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Marcus. Si quelqu'un déroge à cette règle nous le punirons nous-mêmes. Partez en paix, nous avons un accord. Nous expliquerons toute la situation aux vampires ici présents, ils ne vous attaqueront pas, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui sont éparpillés dans le monde. Sachez cependant que cela peut prendre un certain temps. Nous essayerons de faire passer le message au plus vite.

- Très bien. A jamais alors j'espère.

Il se tourna vers moi, me salua respectueusement de la tête. J'en fus la première surprise mais je savais qu'il m'était reconnaissant d'avoir intercédé en leur faveur allant contre les miens. Je lui rendis alors son salut.

- Je pense que vous saurez où me trouver si besoin est. Vous avez ma confiance, je pense que vous savez aller au-delà de votre nature et que vous ne vous arrêtez pas aux apparences.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles en regardant Jacob. Je lui souris, touchée par ses paroles qui bien qu'assez froides m'avaient touchée. Il fit ensuite demi-tour et invita les autres loups à le suivre. Je poussai un très grand soupir de soulagement. Edward attrapa alors ma main et me regarda tendrement tout en me souriant. Moi de mon côté j'arrivais à peine à croire tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour autant ce n'était pas encore fini. Il restait Volterra et ses invités officiels.

Je m'approchai alors du trio vampirique.

- Et maintenant ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

Je vis que Caius se retint de m'envoyer un sarcasme. Je commençais à me demander si Aro avait partagé ses théories avec ses amis. Jamais ils n'étaient intervenus dans la conversation après tout. D'ailleurs c'est ce dernier qui me répondit.

- Je suis désolé Bella pour tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ta colère était justifiée. Je vais maintenant expliquer la situation à tout le monde.

- Pour leur dire quoi Aro ? Non laissez-moi faire, croyez-moi il vaut mieux, sauf si vous désirez une révolution.

Il fut très étonné de ma réponse. Il devait certainement penser que j'allais le laisser seul s'expliquer et se débattre avec les ennuis. Je l'aurais bien fait si je n'avais pas peur que cela dégénère, et j'ai vraiment envie que tout cela se termine une bonne fois pour toutes. Pendant un siècle j'ai été morte. Le mot convient parfaitement car je ne vivais plus. Je suis heureuse d'avoir cassé cette monotonie morbide, mais là quand même ça faisait beaucoup. Je n'aspirais plus qu'à me retrouver à Forks, tranquillement. Allez, courage Bella, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !

- Bonsoir à tous. Je suppose qu'en venant vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Laissez-moi vous donner toutes les explications. Voilà quelques semaines j'ai eu une prémonition où je voyais les loups-garous attaquer ici même Volterra. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop pour que les Volturi seuls puissent remporter une victoire. Cela aurait été un véritable massacre. Cependant cela m'apprit également que les loups-garous avaient appris à se contrôler. Après de longues discussions, Aro, Caius, Marcus et moi sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que s'ils proposaient l'accord qui vient d'être passé aux loups-garous je leur donnerai les précisions suffisantes pour se préparer. Afin de montrer que nous leur laissions le choix et que nous ne faisions pas ça que pour sauver notre peau nous avons pensé que plus nombreux nous serions mieux ce serait. De ce fait on leur montrait que nous n'étions pas obligés de faire cette proposition et en plus s'ils la refusaient nous serions en mesure de nous défendre. Je suis profondément désolée d'être à l'origine de ce plan qui vous aurait entrainé malgré vous dans une guerre qui ne vous concernait pas. Je suis autant coupable qu'Aro, Marcus et Caius. Ce qu'il vient de se passer est grave. Si l'accord n'avait pas été passé le monde aurait sombré dans le chaos. Je l'ai vu. Nous n'aurions même plus fait attention de nous cacher de la vue des humains et tout aurait été détruit. C'est pour cela que l'accord doit être respecté. Je ne pense pas que cela posera des problèmes. Bien d'entre vous n'aviez encore jamais vu de loup jusqu'à cette nuit. Ils vivront leur vie d'immortels et nous vivrons la nôtre. L'affrontement n'est pas obligatoire. De toute manière cela ne vous concerne que peu puisque c'était surtout Volterra qui chassait les loups. Je vous prie encore de m'excuser pour cette soirée désastreuse. Je tiens également à dire officiellement que je refuse le titre qu'Aro m'a donné voilà quelques heures. Je ne serai jamais la Princesse de quoi que ce soit, et même si je suis honorée de cette marque d'affection je la refuse. Voilà. Je crois que je n'ai rien à rajouter. Je pense toutefois que nous avons tous mérité un peu de détente, donc je propose que la fête continue tranquillement jusqu'au matin comme il avait été convenu initialement.

Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre et toute ma famille se rua sur moi. Emmett m'attrapa et me fit voler dans les airs. Sa manière de me montrer qu'il était content que tout ça se termine. Ensuite tous m'enlacèrent les uns après les autres. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle et Jacob une fois retransformé. Edward était là aussi évidemment. Seulement il ne m'enlaça pas comme tout le monde, il préféra – à mon plus grand bonheur – m'embrasser.

Nous fûmes ensuite rejoints par le clan de Denali. Je fus chaleureusement complimentée par Eléazar qui me confia qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu être à la place de ses anciens confrères ou à la mienne. Il me félicita en me disant que j'avais très bien agi et parlé. Je fus heureuse qu'il me voit comme une personne. J'avais peur que l'on ne me voit que comme un titre ou un personnage particulier. Là il me parla avec sagesse, se basant sur son expérience et ma jeunesse. Spéciale ou pas spéciale, j'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille face à lui.

- Mais comment as-tu compris exactement ? Car je crois que quand ils ont parlé de ça tu étais complètement déconnectée, je ne ressentais plus tes émotions.

Jasper avait posé une bonne question. Comment avais-je réalisé qui j'étais ? Je n'en étais pas certaine moi-même.

- Difficile à dire Jasper. Je crois que ça s'est imposé à moi. Quand j'ai été déconnectée comme tu l'as dit j'ai eu des milliards d'images qui se sont succédé dans ma tête. J'en ai reconnu certaines quand je connaissais les personnes. Ensuite quand il m'a dit que je refusais de voir la vérité en face c'est comme s'il avait brisé la dernière barrière. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su. J'ai eu du mal à le croire, à l'admettre car comment réaliser une chose pareille ? Puis j'ai changé ma manière de penser et j'ai fini par tout comprendre. Comme il l'a dit c'était ancré à moi, je refusais juste cette part.

- Oui, c'est difficile à accepter, acquiesça Carlisle.

- Plus maintenant. Car au moment où j'ai compris tout ça je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance qui j'étais. Ça m'a rappelé une réaction que j'avais eue dans mon rêve d'humaine. Apprendre qu'Edward était un vampire n'était pas important à mes yeux. J'étais juste curieuse. Là aussi ça n'a pas d'importance finalement. J'étais Bella et je resterai Bella. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas intervenir dans les vies des gens, sauf là où c'était un cas exceptionnel et que tout le futur en dépendait.

- C'est une grande marque de sagesse Bella, commenta Eléazar.

Je lui souris. Je savais toutefois que je ne pouvais rester à discuter comme ça. Je savais qu'on m'observait du coin de l'œil et que l'atmosphère était encore très tendue de toute part. Il valait mieux que je parte au plus vite. Mais avant ça je devais avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec Aro.

- Je vais vous laisser un petit moment. J'ai encore une dernière chose à faire.

Ils acquiescèrent, devinant mes intentions. Je leur serai à jamais redevable de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi ce soir. Sans eux je n'y serais jamais arrivée. Je partis donc en direction d'Aro qui s'attendait probablement à ma venue.

- Bella. J'espérais que tu viendrais me voir avant de partir. Car c'est ce que tu vas faire n'est-ce pas ? Partir ?

- Oui.

Je réalisai soudain que l'une des raisons de mon adoption était aussi le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille.

- C'est pour ça aussi n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vouliez pas que je quitte Volterra ? Ma nomination en tant que princesse de Volterra avait également pour but de me faire rester ici…

Son silence gêné ne montra que j'avais raison. Oui, Aro était manipulateur mais il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Je ne m'étais finalement pas trompée pendant tout ce siècle. J'avais bien eu un père.

- Vous savez, je vous considérais comme un père pendant tout ce temps. Je sais que vous m'aimez vraiment en tant que tel. Mais je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, et je l'ai toujours su. Vous êtes beaucoup trop manipulateur et on ne sait jamais ce que _vous _pensez. Vous, vous pouvez lire dans la tête de tout le monde. Connaitre leur passé et leurs hontes les plus cachées. Leur caractère. Leurs secrets. Avec tout ça, c'est normal que vous vous sentiez supérieur car vous avez un avantage non négligeable. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, et vous avez oublié l'essentiel de la mission que vous vous êtes donné. Je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je vais juste vivre mon éternité comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. Je reviendrai de temps en temps et peut-être que le temps et les efforts des uns et des autres permettront d'effacer cette nuit. Je serai toujours là pour vous comme vous l'avez été pour moi. Après tout c'est grâce à vous que j'ai retrouvé Edward.

- Je sais que tu seras heureuse avec lui. Quand j'ai fait le rapprochement il y a quelques mois entre la dernière arrivée du clan Cullen avec un amour perdu à qui étaient certainement destinés tous tes sanglots, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'était que je devais vous réunir. Je te l'assure. Ensuite seulement j'ai envisagé que cette retrouvaille sera peut-être ton élément déclencheur s'il existait et si je ne me trompais pas sur toi.

- Je sais, je vous crois. Pour cela et pour avoir été un père pendant un siècle je vous serai toujours redevable. Je ne vous dis donc pas adieu mais au-revoir. Nous nous reverrons.

- Je l'espère. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à Volterra, toi et ton clan.

- Pas mon clan Aro. Ma famille. C'est ça la différence entre vous et nous. On ne se considère pas comme un clan.

- Je sais. Tu aurais été ma famille.

- Je le serai toujours en un sens.

- D'autant plus qu'elle va s'agrandir si je ne me trompe pas.

- Comment cela ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien dire ? S'agrandir ? Parlait-il de Jacob ? Non ça n'a pas de sens…

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit tout à l'heure pour ne pas prendre de risque par rapport à toi. Un élément de la légende que je n'ai pas mentionné.

La légende ? Ah oui, il l'avait certainement racontée pendant que toutes les images se bousculaient dans ma tête.

- Quel élément ?

- « _Alors que tout prouvait que le destin ne pouvait s'accomplir, il prouvera que rien n'est impossible en portant le fruit de l'Amour._ » J'avoue que cette partie de la légende a toujours demeuré un mystère pour moi. Il y a quelques heures encore je ne comprenais pas. Je ne compris qu'en touchant involontairement Edward tout à l'heure.

- En touchant Edward ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tous les éléments de ton rêve semblent s'être réalisés, sauf un. Le fruit de votre Amour. C'est impossible mais pourtant tu vas prouver que rien n'était impossible. Comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques minutes. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Bella.

Et il partit silencieusement me laissant sur le choc de ses paroles que je n'étais même pas certaine de comprendre. Marcus et Caius m'adressèrent un signe respectueux de loin. Mon regard vrilla vers Edward. Il avait écouté la conversation. Il était autant sous le choc que moi.

Mes mélancolies à propos de Renesmée. Mon besoin d'être avec Jacob. Jacob ne pouvant me quitter, même s'il devait se battre aux côtés de vampires qu'il haï ! C'était impossible ! Un vampire ne peut… Enfin une femme vampire… Pourtant Renesmée faisait bien partie de mon rêve. Ma fille. Alors je pourrais me braver moi-même, ma propre condition pour prouver que finalement rien n'est impossible ?

Edward semblait planer autant que moi, si bien que tout le monde s'inquiétait. Simultanément nous affichâmes le même sourire. Au même moment je sentis la confirmation de ce que venait de me dire Aro. Comme le jour où j'avais appris ma grossesse dans mon rêve. Le même coup. Au même endroit. Les Cullen et Jake nous observaient sans avoir comment réagir. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer. La première pensée sensée que j'eue fut qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on l'apprenne ici. On le leur dira mais quand nous serons seuls.

Je me précipitai dans les bras de mon futur époux qui m'embrassa passionnément mais aussi délicatement de peur de me briser. Oh non ! Il va recommencer !

- Quelqu'un va nous dire ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

Alice commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Jasper tenta de la calmer mais il planait autant que nous, sans savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était l'immense bonheur qui venait de prendre possession d'Edward et moi. Je pris les devants avant que mon fiancé ne réponde.

- On va vous le dire très vite, mais pas ici. Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçus de cette attente. Partons même maintenant, notre rôle est fini. Passons avant à mes appartements, j'ai des affaires à prendre que je ne veux pas laisser ici. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Nous vous expliquerons tout ça à Forks.

*******

Mes bagages furent vite faits. Je pris les photos que j'avais et qui dataient de plus d'un siècle, en plus de celles que j'avais trouvées au pied de l'arbre à Forks, mes CDs, mes partitions et quelques livres. Au niveau habits je ne pris que le stricte nécessaire, c'est-à-dire de quoi me changer deux fois, sachant pertinemment que non seulement des vêtements m'attendaient à Forks mais en plus qu'Alice allait surement se remettre de ses émotions en carbonisant sa carte bleue.

Les Cullen rassemblèrent aussi le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient ici et nous repartîmes discrètement. Cela aura été comme si aucun de nous n'étions venus ici. Moi j'y laissais quand même un passé qui m'était cher. Même si j'avais vécu presque un Enfer compte tenu de mes douleurs, mes discussions avec Aro, mes heures de solitude, les promenades dans la région, tout ça allait me manquer.

*******

Le voyage en avion se passa sans évènement majeur. Alice trépignait de savoir ce qui s'était passé et n'arrivait pas à voir la discussion que nous allions tenir. Ou plutôt elle n'arrivait pas à voir mon futur. Elle râlait parce que normalement elle aurait dû pouvoir maintenant. Rien ne semblait l'en empêcher. La pauvre, il allait falloir qu'elle s'y fasse pendant les prochaines semaines ! Je savais déjà comment ça allait se passer. Je me demandais toutefois comment mon corps allait réagir. Normalement je ne suis pas censée bouger. Figée dans mes vingt ans. Pourtant ça allait se faire. Je le savais. Nous verrons bien.

C'est avec plaisir que je retrouvai la villa. Jacob hésita à entrer. En fait, il s'apprêtait même à partir quand je le retins.

- Reste Jake, on a quelque chose à dire avec Edward et ça te concerne autant voire plus que tous les autres.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas trop à ma place.

- Ose avouer que tu as envie de partir, de me quitter en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je savais parfaitement ce que je disais. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir si j'insistais un peu, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il était déjà imprégné. De mon côté je dois avouer que je n'avais aucune envie de le voir s'éloigner. Les sentiments du bébé prenaient déjà le dessus.

- Bon alors, vous allez cracher le morceau tous les deux ?, lança Alice tout en sautant sur place. A son attitude on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle savait déjà. Pourtant non. J'avais presque peur de son état une fois qu'elle aura été mise au courant. Edward se rapprocha de moi mais il était aussi mal à l'aise face à la situation car comment l'expliquer ? Je compris qu'en lâche individu masculin qu'il était qu'il me laissait le soin d'annoncer l'heureux prochain évènement inexplicable. Merci beaucoup Edward !

- Et bien… Ce que j'ai à dire est assez surprenant, en fait non impossible mais pourtant vrai. C'est Aro qui l'a compris en premier car il avait gardé une partie de la légende pour lui. C'est quelque chose d'inimaginable pourtant je sais que c'est vrai, je l'ai senti physiquement.

- Tu commences à nous faire peur là Bella, me dit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Justement non Carlisle, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Enfin, si, d'une chose car je crois que nous allons devoir supporter Jacob pendant encore un certain temps. Peut-être même une éternité.

Je tentais de détendre l'atmosphère en riant, mais ça ne semblait pas beaucoup marcher.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais encore vivre une éternité. Tu connais mon point de vue…

Il semblait résolu à son prochain futur. Beaucoup de tristesse émanait de son être, et pas besoin d'être empathique pour le sentir.

- Qui a changé Jacob. Crois-moi, car tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de quelqu'un d'autre qui ne vivra que pour toi.

- Suggestion juste comme ça, intervint Emmett. Et si tu arrêtais de parler par énigmes ?

- D'accord. Tout dans mon rêve s'est réalisé à sa façon, sauf un élément. Il était important pourtant, mais on croyait que jamais il ne se réaliserait. Nous nous trompions car on dirait que rien n'est impossible.

Des grands yeux ronds commençaient à me scruter. Edward arborait un sourire resplendissant. J'eus envie de rire face aux têtes abasourdies qui étaient fixées sur moi. Le regard d'Alice descendit un peu et s'arrêta sur mon ventre. Trois… Deux… Un…

Cri strident. Mon lutin se jeta dans mes bras en faisant éclater sa joie. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur mon ventre.

- Bonjour ma petite nièce !

Ce fut ensuite cris de joie sur cris de joie, parsemés de quelques félicitations. Jacob fut le plus ému, et il pleura de bonheur pour nous tous.

* * *

_Allez, pour vous remercier de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps, je vous dis déjà sur quoi portera le dernier chapitre... Je referai leur mariage à ma façon ! Je pense poster l'épilogue en même temps, il est donc possible que je ne poste pas dès la première heure ^^ A demain !_


	32. 30 : Ever After

_Et voici le dernier chapitre officiel avant l'épilogue un peu plus particulier. Pour le coup le chapitre est légèrement plus long. _

_Je ne vais pas faire de blabla car je me le réserve pour après l'épilogue. Je me suis en tous cas appliquée à ce chapitre qui je pense et j'espère ne vous décevra pas._

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_**Johanna **: lol je suis aussi en révisions XD Tu devrais pouvoir te consoler avec le POV d'Edward qui va arriver, la FF sera reprise du début mais cette fois-ci vue du point de vue d'Edward, du coup plein d'éléments seront rajoutés !_

_**Patricia **: je préfère aussi quand ça se finit bien, au moins on n'est pas frustré =D Voici la parfaite fin mielleuse de circonstance !_

_**bosoleil1979** : Merci ! A vrai dire je n'avais pas pensé à la mettre sous pdf mais je peux essayer (je ne promets rien ^^') Je te tiendrai au courant sur le POV d'Edward !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29. Ever after **

*******

- Bella, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais un peu te dépêcher ?

Comme toujours Alice râlait lorsqu'elle était un peu stressée ou que je ne lui obéissais pas au doigt et à l'œil. Moi je ne pouvais que rire. Evidemment une telle réaction n'était pas vraiment de son goût et j'entendis un très long soupir de découragement.

- Il y a un problème ?, s'enquit Rosalie.

- Oui.

- Lequel Alice ?

- Il y a que cette jeune demoiselle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se presser et qu'elle me désespère. Je crois qu'elle veut ma peau !

Alice arborait maintenant un air de petit chiot abandonné qui ne fit que renforcer mon hilarité. Maintenant j'avais Rosalie et Alice qui me regardaient étrangement. En même temps elles ne pouvaient que difficilement comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je vivais ça, enfin presque. La première, même si c'était en rêve, j'avais peur de ce que je faisais, j'avais peur de ce que les gens allaient penser, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'Edward, j'avais peur de ne ressembler à rien, j'avais peur de m'évanouir au moment crucial et j'avais surtout peur de me prendre les pieds dans la robe. Maintenant toutes ces craintes me paraissent tellement futiles ! Et l'attitude d'Alice me rappelle un peu celle que j'avais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. A coup sur, si j'avais encore été humaine j'en aurais pleuré de rire.

- Attendez, je reviens, soupira le feu follet.

A peine dix secondes plus tard elle était effectivement de retour mais avec Jasper.

- S'il te plait, calmes-la ou nous ne serons jamais à l'heure.

Je sentis alors une vague de bien-être m'envahir. Je remerciai alors mon futur beau-frère qui partit en riant. Ouf, j'avais réussi à me calmer. Bon, d'accord, si je ne stressais pas, j'étais quand même tendue car ça allait peut-être signifier la fin des ennuis, ou au moins une pause. C'est déjà ça non ?

- Bien, maintenant est-ce que tu vas _enfin _te laisser faire pour que l'on puisse s'occuper un peu de toi ? A moins que tu ne veuilles aller à ton mariage en jean-basket…

- Non, je pense que ce ne serait quand même pas une bonne idée. Bon allez, amuses-toi avec moi, je me laisserai faire !

- Ah quand même !

Et me voilà partie pour ma séance de tortures. Nous étions samedi 4 août. Dans quelques heures Edward et moi serons officiellement déclarés mari et femme. Pour de vrai. A jamais. Alors oui, je subirai cette séance de torture. C'est pour la bonne cause. Alice et moi avions choisi ce jour en fonction de la météo. Nous voulions qu'il fasse plein soleil. Une fois encore le mariage se passerait au crépuscule mais je ne voulais pas un nuage en vue. Ce n'était pas tellement chose aisée à Forks !

Le mariage aurait pu se tenir en pleine journée sans aucun problème car toutes les personnes présentes connaissent notre condition. J'avais cependant refusé cela car je voulais pouvoir faire des photos que je montrerai au monde entier sans peur. Si nous l'avions fait en pleine journée nous aurions risqué que les photos du mariage soient découvertes par des humains ne se doutant de rien. Je ne voulais pas me cacher. Je n'avais plus honte de rien. D'être un vampire, de la vie que je mène, de mon entourage. Non j'étais enfin libre. Je pouvais aimer qui je voulais, je pouvais aller où je voulais et je savais que je ne serai plus jamais seule.

Après tous les soins possibles et imaginables Rosalie s'attela à ma coiffure. De ses doigts délicats elle me fit un chignon très sophistiqué où certaines boucles s'échappaient de manière très recherchée et sophistiquée. Il faudra un jour que j'apprenne à faire tout ça, qui sait, ça peut servir !

Alice s'occupa ensuite de mon maquillage. Je réussis à me statufier pour ne pas recevoir ses foudres. Après tout je n'avais aucune excuse pour ne pas y arriver. Nous avions convenu d'un maquillage simple, sans extravagance mais qui ferait ressortir mes yeux.

Le tout se passa malgré tout sous une ambiance très animée. Nous avions mis de vieux tubes à fond et quand j'avais le droit de bouger je dansais et chantais avec mes deux sœurs. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à danser la Macarena juste après avoir terminé mon maquillage. On ne put s'empêcher d'enchainer sur un Madison avant de se calmer et de me faire enfiler ma robe.

Cette dernière était vraiment magnifique. Alice avait eu le temps de la dessiner elle-même avec mes conseils, mes remarques avant de la faire confectionner. Nous avions hésité sur la couleur. Porter du blanc me paraissait un peu déplacé compte tenu des circonstances actuelles, mais toute la famille m'avait certifié qu'aucune autre couleur m'aurait convenu, je méritais de porter ce blanc. Cela me toucha énormément, même si je ne le méritais pas. Je me suis cependant laissée convaincre.

Il n'y avait pas chichi. Toute la robe en soie était simple et lisse. Je portais un bustier sans bretelle qui épousait parfaitement mes formes. La jupe, serrée au niveau des hanches, s'échancrait en descendant en formant une traine. Seules des perles venaient agrémenter le tout. Elles étaient couleur or et faisaient avant tout le tour de mon bustier, comme pour délimiter la limite entre ma peau blanche et la robe. D'autres perles étaient cousues sur la jupe et formaient des grandes boucles élégantes rappelant ma coiffure. J'étais complètement tombée amoureuse de cette robe. Pour un peu je quitterais Edward pour elle ! Non, je plaisante.

L'avantage aussi c'est qu'elle était simple à enfiler. Alice m'avait aussi fait faire des chaussures blanches et or, avec les mêmes perles que ma robe pour aller avec le tout. Une fois prête, j'allai me regarder dans le miroir pour savoir à quoi je ressemblais et s'il y avait des modifications à faire.

Mon reflet me surprit énormément. Evidemment je m'étais déjà vue dans la robe mais là, coiffée et habillée entièrement tout changeait. Alice et Rosalie avaient vraiment fait un travail exceptionnel. Je devais avouer que j'étais époustouflante. Pour le reconnaitre c'est qu'il fallait vraiment y aller. En tant que vampire j'avais déjà tous les atouts en rapport avec ma nature. Mais là, la couleur des perles de ma robe rappelaient celle de mes yeux, les boucles dessinées sur la jupe rappelaient celles de mes cheveux et la robe était vraiment magnifique, faite en plus sur mesure pour moi. Le maquillage et la coiffure étaient parfaits. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Oui, je pourrais me présenter la tête haute face à mon Adonis, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il serait encore plus beau que moi. De toute façon, il incarne la perfection.

- Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille, on a un peu de chemin à faire pour faire face à des caprices !

Oups. Oui en effet. Heureusement qu'Alice et Emmett avaient été là d'ailleurs pour réaliser ce petit rêve. Nous n'allions pas nous marier à la villa. Premièrement je voulais que ce mariage diffère de celui de mon rêve, et j'avais trop peur de faire confondre malgré moi la chimère et la réalité. Et puis beaucoup de choses se sont passées à un endroit. Certaines bonnes, d'autres mauvaises, mais presque tous les évènements majeurs de notre vie, de notre couple. Malheureusement cet endroit n'était pas facile d'accès, surtout pour une mariée en robe blanche. Alors Emmett et Alice avaient fait un peu de « ménage » pour que je puisse arriver sans risquer de froisser ou de tâcher quoi que ce soit. Nous nous étions ensuite entrainés Emmett et moi. Il me prenait _délicatement _– chose qui croyez-moi nous a demandé de l'entrainement – dans ses bras et me portait jusqu'à destination qu'Esmée, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Carlisle s'étaient chargés d'aménager. Edward et moi avions été interdits de nous approcher. C'était un peu stupide pour Edward qui voyait l'avancée des travaux dans leurs esprits mais ce n'était quand même pas la même chose que de le voir en vrai. Bref, toute une organisation !

Je sortis de la chambre d'Alice où nous nous trouvions. Cette dernière s'était aussi habillée et Rosalie était déjà partie pour s'occuper de ma demoiselle d'honneur. Mon lutin prit mon bouquet de fleurs blanches et or et me suivit jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Là un grand nounours m'attendait et oublia de refermer sa bouche en me voyant. Parfait, si je faisais cet effet à Emmett je n'avais plus de peur quant à Edward.

- Et ben dis donc ! S'il ne te saute pas directement dessus nous aurons de la chance !

Je ris face à la remarque typique d'Emmett. Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la maison et sur le pas de la porte, Emmett tendit la main.

- Permettez princesse ? Puis-je vous porter à votre prince charmant ?

- Mais certainement mon très cher ami !

Nous étions vraiment tous d'excellente humeur. Mieux, le bonheur émanait de chaque parcelle de nos êtres. Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras sous les directives d'Alice et commença à courir. Nous n'allions pas vite. Le but n'était pas de faire la course mais d'arriver à destination sans aucun problème ou mauvaise surprise. J'avais fait passer Emmett et Alice sous mon bouclier pour qu'Edward ne nous voie pas arriver, et je ferais cela pour tous ceux que nous croiserions.

Au bout de quelques minutes Emmett ralentit sa course. La clairière n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et mes organisateurs officiels avaient pensé à aménager un sentier sûr pour que je puisse finir à pieds. Il me posa tout aussi délicatement sous l'œil attentif d'Alice qui rajusta un peu ma coiffure et ma robe. Rosalie vint ensuite nous rejoindre avec le deuxième amour de ma vie : Renesmée. Elle l'avait coiffée et habillée spécialement pour l'occasion, et en la voyant j'eus le souffle coupé. Finalement j'allais avoir une sérieuse concurrence ce soir ! Elle allait complètement me voler la vedette ! Elle avait maintenant deux mois et demi mais avait grandi très vite comme je m'en doutais. Elle n'était pas vraiment un hybride d'humain et de vampire, mais ça n'en était pas loin. Après tout il m'avait fallu une grande part d'humanité pour la mettre au monde. Par exemple elle ne brillait pas au soleil et dormait. Pas beaucoup, quelques heures lui suffisaient, mais elle dormait. Elle avait maintenant l'apparence d'un enfant d'un an mais elle était encore plus mure dans sa tête, à mon grand regret. Et évidemment, l'imprégnation avait eu lieu.

J'embrassai très chaleureusement mon trésor pendant qu'Emmett partait à sa place de témoin. Edward et moi en avions choisi deux chacun, de son côté Jasper et Emmett, et du mien Alice et Rosalie. Et c'était Carlisle qui allait nous marier pendant qu'Esmée jouerait à mon arrivée au piano la musique que nous avions composée ensemble, Edward et moi, pour l'occasion. De ce fait, tout le monde avait un rôle actif. Jake allait quant à lui jouer les garçons d'honneur et aidera Renesmée à nous apporter les alliances et s'occupera d'elle pendant toute la cérémonie.

Nous entendîmes ensuite des pas s'approcher de nous. Je reconnus sans difficulté la démarche d'Aro qui était venu spécialement pour l'occasion. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis cette fameuse nuit, mais à son arrivée hier j'étais quand même contente de le retrouver. Il était en plus tombé complètement sous le charme de ma fille. Ce sera lui qui me mènera à l'autel comme père de substitution. Il le méritait et je n'aurais pas voulu quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle le fasse, même s'il ne nous avait pas mariés, car pour moi il était avant tout devenu le père d'Edward. Il ne deviendra vraiment le mien qu'après la cérémonie. Aro, même s'il m'avait manipulée d'une manière peu honorable, avait quand même été ce père pour moi et le restera. Je sais qu'il avait été très touché par ma demande. Marcus était également venu ainsi que certains amis de Volterra. Caius en revanche avait dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser le manoir vide en de pareils temps. Je ne m'attendais de toute façon pas à ce qu'il vienne, il avait toujours préféré faire cavalier seul et mon intervention en faveur des loups-garous ne m'avait pas fait remonter dans son estime. Tant pis, ce n'est pas son absence qui gâchera ce jour.

Aro s'arrêta devant moi et m'observa de la tête aux pieds, si bien que j'en fus gênée. Il était très élégant. A vrai dire il avait mis un costume d'occasion, et c'était la première fois que je ne le voyais pas avec ses habits de chef des Volturi avec sa cape. Je suppose qu'il voulait montrer qu'il ne voulait être considéré en ce jour que comme le père de la mariée.

- Tu es… exceptionnellement belle. Je n'ai pas de mots. Tu vas éblouir tout le monde, ton futur mari le premier.

Il avait ce sourire fier et plein de tendresse. Je l'enlaçai puis prit le bouquet qui était encore dans les mains d'Alice. Mes deux témoins et ma demoiselle d'honneur étaient toutes les trois dans des robes d'un violet pastel, complétant l'or que je portais. Elles étaient magnifiques. Rosalie commença à s'avancer la première pendant que les notes du piano sortaient des doigts d'Esmée. Elle fut suivie par Alice qui continua le cortège en marchant avec une grâce incomparable. Je donnai ensuite le signal à Renesmée pour la suivre.

Si mes deux témoins avaient un bouquet de fleur dans leurs mains, nous avions donné un panier à Renesmée où il y avait des pétales de fleurs qu'elle pourrait éparpiller. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour, mais je compris vite que ma fille en avait très envie. Je m'étais donc laissé convaincre. Et puis elle était tellement mignonne ! Elle me fit un grand sourire et s'avança en parsemant les pétales sur son passage.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration, et sous le regard encourageant d'Aro nous avançâmes à notre tour. Le soleil était pile à la bonne hauteur. Le ciel était partagé entre des nuances bleues, rouges, oranges, violettes… Nous entendions au loin le ruisseau et les oiseaux. Je marchais sur un tapis blanc coloré par les pétales violets et or qui avaient été déposés par ma fille.

Je savais où regarder. Droit devant. Une arche de fleurs dans les mêmes teintes avait été dressée pour l'occasion. Il s'y trouvait Carlisle au centre et nos quatre témoins sur le côté. Mais avant tout, un dieu où tout n'était que perfection se tenait devant. Il était magnifique. Edward avait un costume blanc et or qui allait parfaitement avec ma robe et qui avait été fait pour lui. Il faisait ressortir toute sa perfection, si bien que je me trouvais insignifiante à côté de lui.

Dès que j'eus croisé son regard je ne pus m'en décrocher. Les mots ne peuvent pas tout dire. Ils sont trop restrictifs car ils imposent de définir quelque chose avec ce que l'on a. Dès que l'on décrit quelque chose avec des mots, on catalogue et malheureusement ce n'est parfois pas possible de le dire tel que c'est vraiment. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce qu'il se passait dans les yeux d'Edward. Je peux toujours essayer de vous le faire imaginer, mais gardez à l'esprit que ce sera encore bien en dessous de la réalité.

Je vis avant tout qu'il était en admiration face à moi. Si j'étais insignifiante à côté de lui, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le travail d'Alice et de Rosalie. Pour cela je leur en serai toujours reconnaissante et j'espère un jour leur rendre la pareille. Puis un tourbillon d'émotions s'était succédé. Des émotions que je partageais moi-même. D'abord un amour inconditionnel et infini. Je me demande comment nous avons pu ne pas exploser face à cette intensité. De la joie également d'y être arrivé. Depuis plus d'un siècle nous nous connaissons et nous avons vaincu tant d'épreuve. Maintenant nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter de la vie et de notre famille. Du soulagement. Il s'était passé tant de choses ces derniers mois. D'abord les loups-garous puis ma grossesse. Elle avait été impressionnante car malgré mon corps de vampire Renesmée m'avait parfois un peu brisée. Pour moi ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais vécu dans mon rêve, mais pour les membres de la famille chaque grimace les inquiétait. Et enfin du bonheur à l'état pur. Bonheur d'être avec moi. D'avoir Renesmée. De se marier. De pouvoir dire que dans quelques minutes je serai officiellement sa femme.

Une fois arrivés devant mon futur époux, Aro passa symboliquement ma main de la sienne à celle d'Edward. Il alla même jusqu'à l'enlacer. Il savait qu'Edward serait sous mon bouclier. Je lui avais dit que sauf si véritable besoin je ne le laisserais pas lire en Edward, trop gênant. Il avait ri mais avait malgré tout accepté sans rechigner.

Nos regards à Edward et moi se recroisèrent à nouveau. J'avais l'impression en cet instant de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Carlisle commença la cérémonie. Arrivés à l'échange des vœux, nous avions choisi Edward et moi de les formuler nous-mêmes. Nous ne voulions pas d'un simple « oui ». Renesmée, dans les bras de Jake, approcha les alliances. Je me saisis de celle d'Edward, et alors que je tenais sa main et que je le regardais dans les yeux, je lui exprimai tout mon amour.

- Edward. Il y a une chanson des Savage Garden qui s'intitule « I knew I loved you before I met you ». Oui, avant même de te rencontrer je savais que je t'aimais. Dans mon rêve tu m'avais dit avoir attendu un siècle avant de me rencontrer. Moi je n'ai pas attendu un siècle pour te rencontrer, mais les heures qui ont été entre mon réveil et ce midi à la cafétéria me parurent une éternité, encore bien plus longue que le siècle qui vient de s'écouler. Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'une invention de mon imaginaire, car une telle perfection ne pouvait exister. Pourtant, tu te tenais là dans cette cafétéria. Tu avais ces lunettes qui m'arrachèrent un sourire et à chaque fois que tu m'envoyais sur les roses je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me rapprocher davantage. Nous nous sommes cherchés longtemps, perdus et retrouvés et finalement je me tiens ce soir devant toi. Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit avant d'être devenue ta femme. C'est ici que je t'ai retrouvé alors que tu avais perdu ta mère, c'est ici que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, c'est ici que je t'ai avoué pour mon rêve, c'est ici que j'ai cru que tu étais mort, mais c'est surtout ici que je dis haut et fort que oui, je veux être ta femme si tu m'acceptes.

Et je glissai sur ces dernières paroles l'alliance à son annulaire. Finalement, il y avait aussi des avantages à être un vampire, car sinon je me serais transformée en fontaine depuis longtemps.

- Ma Bella. Même si je n'avais rien dit, j'avais remarqué ton arrivée à la cafétéria. Alors qu'une partie de moi me disait que tu n'étais qu'une fille comme les autres, parmi d'autres, une autre part m'empêchait de retirer ton visage de mon esprit. Tu as toujours été celle qui me comprenait, et si au début j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as parlé de ton rêve, si je me suis demandé si tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi seulement à cause de lui, je n'ai pu me détacher de toi. Tu me comprenais, tu anticipais mes réactions, et tu savais ce dont j'avais besoin. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant même me demander si je pouvais ou non. Je n'ai pas pu résister car il m'était impossible de ne pas t'aimer. Pendant ce siècle j'ai chéri ton souvenir et j'ai accepté le fait que jamais je ne pourrais aimer comme je t'ai aimé. Je n'en étais pas pour autant malheureux, jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir rencontrée, car j'ai toujours considéré cette rencontre comme un cadeau du ciel. Tu ne veux pas repartir d'ici avant d'être devenue ma femme ? Cela ne me pose aucun problème car je ne repartirai pas sans être devenu ton époux. Je t'aime Bella, et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

Il passa à son tour l'alliance à mon doigt. Son discours avait été aussi parfait que lui. J'aurais voulu lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite, lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais, mais je savais qu'il me faudrait encore attendre un peu. Au lieu de cela, je patientais avant la prononciation de la phrase magique par Carlisle.

- Edward, Bella, je vous déclare alors officiellement mari et femme. Edward, je pense que tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Ni une, ni deux, je me jetai à son cou et à ses lèvres sous le rire de toute l'assemblée. Oui je suis impulsive, et alors ? Nous nous tournâmes ensuite face à la famille et à nos amis sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Le traditionnel riz fut envoyé et commença ensuite le manège des photographies. Alice avait insisté pour que nous ayons un gâteau de mariage, après tout il y avait aussi les Quileute qui avaient fait le déplacement, il avait donc fallu assurer en nourriture. Et puis il y avait aussi la symbolique. Nous mangeâmes alors une bouchée de ce « délicieux » gâteau. Enfin, délicieux, ça dépendait des personnes. Jacob me certifia toutefois qu'il était parfait. Après tout il nous avait servi de cobaye pour goûter la nourriture chez les traiteurs.

Vous vous demandez peut-être qui était au mariage. Des amis à moi de Volterra comme je vous l'avais dit. Il y avait aussi le clan de Denali au grand complet et les Quileute. Nous avions obtenu de tout le monde une tenue irréprochable malgré la proximité d'ennemis. En tout nous étions une cinquantaine, ce qui était largement suffisant.

Vint ensuite la fameuse première danse des mariés. D'après la coutume, si elle est ratée… Non, pas de si, cette danse sera parfaite malgré ma maladresse et mes talons, tout comme le sera notre éternité. Edward m'emmena au centre de la piste de danse, me mit une main dans la sienne, déposa l'autre sur ma hanche pendant que la dernière m'appartenant allait sur son épaule. En parfait cavalier qu'il était il m'entraina alors dans une valse romantique et sensuelle. Nous fûmes ensuite vite rejoints par les autres couples. Je passai ensuite entre les mains ou bras d'un grand nombre de convives.

J'entendis au bout d'un moment un air que je connaissais et que j'avais déjà entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Alice avait demandé à ce que l'on mette un Madison. Rosalie et elles me rejoignirent immédiatement, et nous démarrâmes la danse dans une grande crise de fou rire, rien qu'en pensant à celle que nous avions eu pendant ma préparation. Nos hommes s'invitèrent dans notre délire, suivis de presque tout le monde. Les petits jeunes Quileute et certains vampires ne connaissaient pas les pas mais apprirent vite. On aurait presque pu se donner en spectacle à la fin car nous étions tous synchronisés.

Durant toute la soirée il s'enchaina aussi plein de petites interventions des invités… enfin pas seulement ! La palme d'or du rire revint à Edward et à ses cœurs composés d'Emmett et de Jasper. Quand je les vis monter tous les trois sur scène alors qu'ils se retenaient difficilement de rire je sentais la bêtise venir. Mais l'hilarité incontrôlable d'Alice fut le coup de grâce. J'avais vraiment très peur… A raison ! Edward reprit une trèèèès vieille chanson du groupe « Au bonheur des dames ». _[Note de l'auteur : cherchez la, elle s'appelle « Oh les filles » et écoutez là en même temps, croyez moi ça vaut le coup, vous ne le regretterez pas !]_

_**[Edward]  
**__Je suis sorti avec Alice  
Dans un café on s'est assis  
Quand je lui ai dit que je l'aime  
Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi  
Le lendemain j'lui téléphone  
Elle me dit que tout est fini_

_**[Les trois en même temps]  
**__Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Elles me rendent marteau  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Moi je les aime trop_

_**[Edward]  
**__Je suis sorti avec Rosalie  
Au cinéma on est allé  
Et au moment le plus tragique  
Elle m'a prié de l'embrasser  
Et comme je suis un gars pratique  
Je ne me suis pas fait prier_

_**[Les trois en même temps]  
**__Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Elles me rendent marteau  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Moi je les aime trop_

_**[Edward]  
**__Je suis sorti avec Jacob_

_**[Emmett et Jasper]  
**__Il est sorti avec Jacob_

_**[Edward]  
**__Je suis sorti avec Jacob_

_**[Emmett et Jasper]  
**__Il est sorti avec Jacob_

_**[Edward]  
**__Je suis sorti avec Jacob_

_**[Emmett et Jasper]  
**__Il est sorti avec Jacob_

_**[Edward]  
**__Je suis sorti avec Jacob_

_**[Emmett et Jasper]  
**__Il est sorti avec Jacob_

_**[Edward]**_

_Dans l'métro on s'est rencontré  
Il habite tout près de Sarcelle  
Alors je l'ai accompagné  
Arrivé devant son H.L.M.  
Il me dit j'aime pas les pédés_

_**[Les trois en même temps]  
**__Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Elles me rendent marteau  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Moi je les aime trop_

_**[Edward]  
**__Je suis sorti avec Bella  
Elle ne m'a rien demandé  
Elle est si douce elle est si fine  
Puis j'aime ses beaux yeux étonnés  
J'aimerai toute ma vie Bella  
Et rien n'pourra m'en empêcher_

_**[Tous les trois en même temps]**__  
Ah cette fille, Ah cette fille  
Elle m'a rendu marteau  
Ah cette fille, ah cette fille  
Moi je l'aime trop_

Oh mon dieu ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Mais où est-ce qu'ils avaient eu cette idée ? Vraiment, ce moment de la soirée était mémorable. A croire que nos plus grands délires se passaient en chanson.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée nous réussîmes enfin Edward et moi à nous éclipser. Enfin, disons à nous tenir un peu à l'écart. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer de s'éclipser avec une Alice dans le coin.

Il m'embrassa longuement en y mettant tout son amour. Je lui rendis son baiser en essayant de lui faire passer tout ce que je ressentais. Il appuya ensuite son front contre le mien en fermant ses yeux.

- Plus rien ne nous séparera maintenant, murmura-t-il.

- Non, plus rien. C'était notre destin d'être ensembles à jamais. Rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher.

- Jusqu'à la fin des temps.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

*******

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. Un nom très long que j'ai eu avec le temps. Je ne suis née qu'à la fin du XX° siècle mais je sais que je traverserai tous ceux qui suivront.

Jamais je ne rajouterai le nom Volturi. J'aurais pu jadis, j'en ai eu l'occasion, et même si certaines choses m'avaient fait hésiter j'avais refusé. Pourquoi ? Car je n'appartiens qu'à un seul être. Je me suis battue pour lui dans mes songes, je me suis battue pour lui dans la réalité.

Aujourd'hui nous avons une fille merveilleuse. Hier elle a pris son envol officiellement en se mariant avec mon meilleur ami. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux, et la cérémonie était une merveille. Cela me rendait triste car ce jour était arrivé trop vite. Seulement quinze années s'étaient écoulées. Je savais cependant que ça aurait pu arriver plus vite mais qu'ils avaient attendus qu'Edward et moi soyons prêts à la laisser partir.

Justement, il y a quinze ans il s'est passé des choses extrêmement importantes. J'ai retrouvé l'homme de ma vie mais j'ai surtout appris qui j'étais. Cette découverte m'a fait réfléchir.

On dit que je suis le Destin, que je suis son incarnation physique, mais je ne suis qu'à moitié d'accord. L'idée que se font les gens du Destin est bien étrange. On croit facilement quand tout va mal que c'est parce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'acharne contre soi. C'est plus aisé de penser cela plutôt que de remettre les choses en question ou d'accepter que parfois certaines choses ne fonctionnent pas comme on veut. Pour moi, le destin est un enchainement de choix personnels, d'une histoire. On ne peut pas juger une personne que sur une action mais sur tout un comportement, un ensemble. Aro en est l'exemple personnifié à cause de sa complexité.

J'ai la mémoire du monde en moi mais je ne m'en sers que rarement, juste pour vérifier que le monde tournera toujours au siècle prochain. Après tout, Aro a dit que seule une personne voulant tout détruire pourrait me faire du mal. On ne peut détruire un futur sauf s'il n'y a plus rien pour le constituer. Mon rôle sera alors de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait toujours un.

En attendant, je vais vivre. Edward et moi avons décidé de partir en lune de miel. Nous n'étions pas partis lors de notre mariage afin de profiter de Renesmée qui grandissait très vite à l'époque. On pense partir au moins trois mois, en bougeant régulièrement pour découvrir le monde. En septembre, toute la famille devrait s'établir dans le nord de l'Angleterre pour repartir dans un nouveau cycle. Pour la première fois je reprendrai sérieusement un cycle scolaire. Etant figée dans mes vingt ans nous pourrons enchainer sans problème après sur une université. J'ai bien envie d'essayer le Droit.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. Ce nom est composé du mien ainsi que de celui de mon mari. Il a été, est et restera à jamais ma raison de vivre, la preuve que les âmes-sœurs existent, et la preuve que les vampires possèdent une âme. Tant que nous nous aimerons et que nous serons sur cette planète, je continuerai inlassablement de raconter mon histoire, quitte à la faire passer pour un conte, afin que jamais personne ne perde espoir en la Vie et en l'Amour.

* * *

_Et voilà. Epilogue court, mais je voulais le faire._

_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi la FF et qui ont laissé des reviews : ninie77, Drinou, Ptibiscui, Mixetremix, misiri-addict, Angeblond17, Lady-c4t, joanie xxx, Hosttwilight, Gabiielove, Pinktwilight1, Look at the blue sky, Emeraude477, Nienna-lo, Aline1320, ginie374, christelina, licorneblanche, lena, Johanna, hina49100, inconnue707, july, Dumati, Patricia, Minashi, Cbihi, lily, titi22700, Mrsheadly, alira79, CARO, Kirwane, mag, Boullette, juline's, debodebi, caro30, Hera-Cullen, Doudoune51, bosoleil1979, rachoudied et enfin lena -lna933-._

_Pfiouuuuu ! ça en fait du monde, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point !_

_Dans beaucoup de reviews j'ai eu des compliments sur mon écriture. Ces reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et m'ont encouragée à continuer de faire attention. J'ai toujours été perfectionniste et mes deux dernières années d'études ne m'avaient laissé que très peu de temps à l'écriture. Du même coup, j'anticipais un peu de reprendre mais là tous ces compliments m'ont été droit au coeur._

_Sinon, concernant mon imagination, elle n'est pas sans limite mais c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment très développée, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Mon prochain défi sera de continuer de vous surprendre avec le POV d'Edward alors que vous connaissez l'histoire. Challenge difficile mais je vais me faire une joie de le relever._

_Si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des attentes quant au point de vue d'Edward, c'est maintenant qu'il faut parler lol. Je n'ai pas peur des critiques, au contraire puisque je considère qu'elles permettent de s'améliorer. _

_Le point de vue d'Edward commence dans les prochains jours. Ce sera sur une FF à part. Je peux déjà vous donner le titre : "Des rêves à la réalité". Je voulais faire un titre en rapport avec le POV de Bella afin que le lien puisse être fait aisément. Je ne tiendrai certainement pas le rythme d'un chapitre par jour en attendant la fin de mes partiels fin mai. Je culpabiliserai moins puisque vous connaitrez déjà l'histoire XD_

_Voilà, fini mon blabla. Je vous remercie encore pour m'avoir donné le courage et l'envie de faire cette FF et de tenter de l'améliorer à chaque chapitre. A bientôt j'espère sur le POV d'Edward !!!_

_Lauriane  
_


	34. Nouvelle FF en Ligne !

**Juste quelques mots pour dire que la nouvelle FF avec le point de vue d'Edward est en ligne. Bone lecture !**


End file.
